HiME
by Literary Anomaly
Summary: Driven into seclusion, the HiME must protect themselves against a dark force seeking to manipulate the power of the Star. Searching for answers to an unsure past, one lone wolf ventures out in search of her missing half. AU/OOC/Some Crossover w/Otome
1. Freedom

**HiME**... _chapter 1: Freedom_

_If you are kept as an animal... In time do you not become?_

_The world I live in swirls with colorless smoke that hides my listless eyes. A life before this one I cannot remember so emotions become as colorless as this world. There is a void inside of me that grows with each passing day, though as time becomes increasingly lost so does my sense of its passing. Something inside of me feels as if I am already dead. If you have lost the ability to feel... What then becomes the reason for continued existence?_

_What I wouldn't give to feel the sun on my face once again, or to have the breeze caress my pallid skin. Those luxuries are a distant memory. Residual energy from the being that used to inhabit this body. Twisting through my weary form something cords and tenses the overworked muscles and causes them to twitch annoyingly. My jaw once again goes slack and the vision in my eyes blurs. I can feel the saliva build and then bubble from the side of my mouth but I cannot stop it as it escapes down the side of my chin._

_Before me there is a tunnel surrounded on either side by a brilliant shade of pure white light. Oddly it radiates only cold and causes my body to shiver. As my knees buckle I feel the chains tighten around my bruised wrists, it's the only thing keeping me upright. There are eyes wandering over my undernourished body. It is well toned despite the ill treatment it's been forced to endure. I'm constantly surprised I have not yet been broken. My body will not yield. My mind may depart, but my body.. Will not yield._

_I see you standing there, though I do not know your name. I cannot make out your face but memories that are not my own present you to me. As the last memory fades from my sight I close my eyes and am swept away in beautiful warmth that is crimson melting over me. It is like this each time my veins pump with the clear liquid they inject. That haunting red has become so very enticing. Now I relish the thought of the next needle._

_Unknown Goddess, I pray, take me from this place and my soul will forever be yours._

From behind the protection of the looking glass they were safe. Otherwise the specimen had to be drugged, which unfortunately made it near impossible to gauge emotional change. No matter, that could all wait. They were on the verge of the ultimate breakthrough, it wasn't necessary for the specimen to be awake. Actually for her own comfort it was best she was drugged... Less the pain be too much for her to handle.

"Subjects heart rate has dropped just above warning level. She's asleep, proceed with phase six four nine. The new breed of Nano Technology should allow us to isolate the gene and ready it for extraction. Soon we will have harnessed an original HiME sample, do you know what this means Miyu?" citrine eyes narrowed the slightest bit while studying various readouts from multiple computer screens.

It had taken Dr. Midori Sugiura six long years to locate and finally detain the only known pure HiME left. The feat would have been impossible without the undying loyalty of her 'assistant' Miyu. The pink eyed android had proved invaluable once they'd located the HiME, which was stronger than either of them had anticipated. That battle had almost killed them both, however in the end Miyu won with a well placed electric shock to the cerebral cortex which rendered the HiME unresponsive. At least long enough to tranquilize and get her into a holding facility where she could cause no harm to herself or others.

"Indeed. A pure sample will allow us the unspoiled power of the star. Where our competitors have failed we shall succeed. The time for sampling with organically modified gene replication has passed. Taking power from the source should have been the goal long ago." A smirk crossed the thin pink lips of Miyu. She glared through the mirrored glass at the seemingly lifeless form dangling mid-room.

"But if you recall just getting our hands on a pure sample..." Those citrine eyes roamed freely over the barely clothed body hanging before them. "Was hell enough."

The Doctor pulled her lab coat tighter around her chilled body and stepped back from the specimen they'd been examining. "Besides..." She said with an over confident smile. "Not all technology created in the past was a waste." Her hand trailed down the face of the stoic Miyu standing beside her. The android shifted away from the touch causing a pout from Dr. Sugiura.

"I'm going inside now." Miyu stated flatly as she pressed a circular button on one of the computer panels. After a loud release of hydraulic pressure a previously hidden door pushed upward, granting access to the holding cell. She moved around the specimen in silence, her eyes ever vigilant for any sign of movement. Call her over cautious but she'd been in combat with this particular HiME and didn't care to be on the receiving end of her deadly skills again.

Once satisfied the HiME wasn't going to try anything Miyu stepped forward to examine her closer. While in this unconscious state she seemed rather harmless. The android pursed her lips slightly and tilted her head. Dare she say the HiME was even.. Cute? What a strange thought but she couldn't help but think it. What set her apart from any other girl on the street? Miyu huffed and began preparing things on a small rolling tray beside her.

"Maybe the fact she could kill with minimal effort? To think, all of that power in such a deceptive shell..." Miyu twitched her nose uncharacteristically.

"What are you staring at?" Midori's irritated voice sounded over an intercom, effectively bringing Miyu out of her thoughts.

The Doctor gave her the 'What?' look to which she shook her head and took in a short breath. In her right hand she readied a large, rather intimidating needle while with her left she cleaned a small patch of skin along the HiME's neck.

"Commencing with phase six four nine; Injection of Nano Technology. Doctor Sugiura please boot the system to read mode, the needle will be injected in five, four, three..."

With the entry of a coded recognition sequence the system was started. On two of the four monitors' vital information about the specimen was being analyzed while the other two streamed several hundred lines of binary code across the screen with blinding speed.

"This is it..." Midori said while taking in a sharp breath. Tension rose in her chest, threatening to collapse her lungs. This was the very moment she had waited so long for. Everything she had worked so very hard for was about to come into fruition.

Miyu jabbed the thick needle into the neck of the bound HiME and pushed the plunger down, effectively dispensing a thick orange substance into her bloodstream. Midori watched from behind the glass, biting painfully into her lower lip. Her eyes continued to shift from the specimen to the monitors in front of her which were still spitting forth information. Her brows suddenly furrowed as one of the computers began to beep faintly.

"Miyu.." Midori called into a small speaker box which flooded her voice into the cell. "Her core temperature is rising dramatically. Can you see any outward change from in there?"

The android began searching the HiME over with her eyes but could tell no change. Her brows slowly furrowed as she noticed little red hives appearing on the specimen's chest and neck. "A rash is appearing on the subjects chest and neck region, there could be an allergic reaction to the Nano Technology."

Midori began typing away on her keyboard, citrine eyes narrowed in concentration. There was no way she was going to lose the opportunity of a life time over a simple allergic reaction. "Miyu, inject her with the counter measure; formula twenty-one twelve."

The 'counter measure' had been created as a last ditch resort should someone suffer a bad reaction to the introduction of the Nano machines into their system. It would neutralize over half of the machines and reduce the invasiveness by tenfold, hopefully ending the threat to the specimens life. Inside of the cell Miyu moved with quick precision readying the second needle which would inject the bluish liquid known only as formula twenty-one twelve.

_Something is pounding against the inside of my chest. This realization has brought me from the depths of my unconscious dreams back to this hellish reality. Vaguely the remnants of the faceless angel watching over me nudge me toward the light. I want to open my eyes but they suddenly feel so very heavy.._

_'Fight back Natsuki.'_

_An inner voice speaks sweetly into my perked ears and a ghost of a smile crosses my cracked lips. There is no strength left within me so I am depending on you... Lend me your power._

"Injecting in three, two..." Miyu spoke before her eyes were even on the HiME so when she actually lifted her head she was stunned to see two brilliant emeralds staring back at her. "Midori..." She managed to whisper out before being slammed backward by a swift kick straight into her midsection.

Miyu's back slammed into the mirrored glass separating the lab from the holding cell causing Midori to jump back from pure shock. What the hell had just happened? She got her answer as soon as Miyu's limp body slid down the glass. Midori could clearly see the HiME was awake, and if her expression were any indication to her mood, she was pissed.

"Miyu! Get your ass up!" Midori called furiously into the intercom situated beside the monitors. It was futile because Miyu was still lying on the ground and showed no signs of getting up any time soon. Well the situation had just gone from victorious to sour in all of five minutes and now it seemed Midori would have to deal with the HiME alone. "Shit..." She growled between clenched teeth.

There was a click as Midori slid a fully loaded clip securely into the bottom of a newly produced nine millimeter pistol. She kept the piece hidden in a bottom drawer just for such occasions. Seemed now that once crazy sounding idea was going to prove wise. Beyond the shattered glass separating them, Midori watched the HiME but strangely she was making no moves to escape.

What Midori couldn't see were the HiME's lips moving, reciting in barely a whisper the release codes that would unlock her power. "Situation rating six point two, one remaining combatant armed with a low risk weapon. Power to stage four, requesting use of limited release..."

A subtle blue glow began to overtake the HiME's form, almost resembling some sort of ghost flame licking at her exposed flesh. Midori's eyes widened and she took a step back from the glass. Natsuki allowed her head to drop forward and her eyes to close as the power of the Star began to flow through her core. The heat was amazingly soothing to her battered body, healing her visible wounds upon coming into contact with them. The HiME seemed to be regenerating right before Midori's eyes and to see such an unabashed use of the Star's power caused her jaw to slacken. She'd never seen anything like it.

Slowly Natsuki inhaled and lifted her head, revealing those once emerald eyes to now be a brilliant, glowing cerulean. A faint grin spread across her lips as she flexed either arm, snapping the chains binding her wrists with ease. There was a slight thud when she landed on the floor but her upper body immediately thanked her for the release. How long had she been hanging there any way? She rolled her shoulders until she heard a rather satisfying crack and then focused her attention back on the Doctor who was still staring in awe.

"You should have left me where you found me..." Natsuki said in a rather sinister tone, cracking her knuckles while stepping toward the door that would lead her into the lab. As she lifted her right leg to step forward again it was grabbed from below. Furrowing her brows Natsuki peered down just in time to eat a massive right hook from the now fully awake Android Miyu. Before she could recover she was on the defense, blocking a flurry of blows from Miyu who was basically on top of her now.

With a grimace Natsuki sailed to the right, avoiding what would have been a nasty blow to her face. Miyu was quick, that was obvious and that alone had been the deciding factor in their fight before. Normally Natsuki relied on her undeniable brute strength and martial arts skills but Miyu was an entirely different opponent... She was a fucking Android. It made it rather hard to disable someone when they had no real response to pain.

Speaking of pain, a sharp one in her right side brought Natsuki back to reality. As she blinked her eyes she realized only then she was flying through the air. Instinctively she curled into the smallest ball she could manage before her body connected quite painfully with a concrete wall. Debris exploded around her, a cloud of dust and rock particles rising into the air and blanketing the area. When it settled Miyu was standing above a rather large piece of wall that had come down. She reached down and with ease flung the chunk of concrete aside, revealing underneath it the downed HiME.

"Troublesome creatures." Miyu murmured as she reached down to entangle her hand into the long blue locks peeking from above the rubble. Before she could her hand was slapped back and from the amass of concrete Natsuki kick flipped to her feet, then dropped low and took the Android's feet right from under her. On the way down Natsuki brought her foot down into Miyu's stomach, crunching her painfully into the rubble.

"Troublesome? You have no idea..." Natsuki growled and then advanced but her vision flashed white causing her equilibrium to immediately falter. "Shit.." She groaned and clutched her head which had suddenly begun throbbing. It was clear she wasn't going to last in this fight; it was getting out now or not at all. Quickly looking to her right Natsuki noted the wall that had come down was actually going to be her saving grace.

Through the remaining rubble she could see light. Without a moment more hesitation she bolted for the opening. Midori's eyes widened and immediately the barrel of the gun was brought up. A shot rang out but when the dust cleared there was only a bullet hole and a blood spatter where the HiME used to be.

"No!" Midori howled, forcing her way through the broken concrete and to the opening. Miyu was beside Midori in a second, a firm hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"She won't make it far. It's clear you injured her and based upon her previous injuries... Even with the power of the Star she's in no condition to run from us. We'll have her again, leave that to me." Without waiting for a response or command from her master Miyu disappeared between the broken wall in pursuit.

Watching in disbelief Midori could only sigh. She had allowed herself to become comfortable with the fact they'd finally detained a HiME. Never should she have lowered her guard, even with Miyu at her side. Having a false sense of security is what always ruined the best laid plans.

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

Puffs of air surrounded her mouth as Natsuki ducked behind a nearby dumpster. Panting, she crumpled to the ground, clutching her side desperately. The glow of blue flame had begun dying down, now only resembling a faint aura surrounding her. "Shit.." Natsuki hissed, closing her eyes and rolling her head to the side. With a sharp intake of breath she pulled the hand away from her side and peered down. Blood was oozing from her at an alarming rate. For the first time since her initial capture a feeling of dread began creeping over her.

Emeralds scanned the immediate area. She had ended up outside of what looked to be a main facility but any real coordinates were unknown. To the right there was an unpaved road that led to a large gate. Anything beyond that couldn't be seen. To the left there was a tall security fence and then what seemed to be dense forest. That was going to be her best bet, to disappear into the forest and hopefully find a definite escape route.

Natsuki let out a breath and forced herself to stand. The first attempt was however in vain... Pain scorched through her entire body causing her to cry out. With a soft whimper she pushed upward again, this time willing her body to stand. She had to get over that fence or she was as good as dead. Well... She might already be dead but she'd be damned if she was going to die without at least making it further away from the capture site.

With the remaining strength in her body she leapt upward and grabbed hold of the top of the fence. Suppressing a howl of pain she tried her best to ignore the barbed wire eating into the palms of her hands. One swift jerk upward and she managed to hoist her body over the fence, landing with a thud on the other side. Not wanting to waste a second she darted into the thick brush and bolted as quickly as her already burning legs could carry her.

The remaining rays of sunlight were quickly fading. It had been hours since her initial escape but no end to the forest seemed in sight. With her energy zapped Natsuki rested against a thick tree trunk and attempted to catch her breath. One hand remained tightly pressed against her side but it wasn't helping hold any of the blood in. She had visibly paled more so over the course of her escape, it was evident her body was nowhere near one hundred percent. Then again being SHOT tended to make one not feel quite so nice...

Natsuki slowly slid down the side of the tree and into the leaves below. Her head was spinning and she felt nauseous, she was also sweating profusely but her skin was freezing to the touch. So this was what it felt like to die? Fear suddenly clenched her heart and sped up its beating. Without another thought of dying she pushed herself from the ground and took off in the direction she'd previously been heading in.

_'Where the hell am I?'_

Obviously lost and growing weaker with each passing moment, Natsuki peered ahead of her into the ever stretching darkness. Had she been going in circles? She couldn't even tell any longer in which direction she was traveling.

"You have got to get it together, Kuga! Now..." She breathed out slowly, allowing her eyes to close briefly. As she sucked cool air into her lungs those eyes popped open, faintly glowing a haunting cerulean. "Immediate areas scan commencing..." For a brief moment Natsuki stared into the darkness as if gifted with the sight to see right through it. Unfortunately there was nothing...

Her brow twitched in concentration, and teeth ground audibly. It was never this difficult to call upon her power, now it seemed to be working against her. Her muscles visibly tensed, but only for a brief moment before the blue flame faded from her eyes and she stumbled backwards. Clutching her stomach, Natsuki suddenly crumbled to the ground with a howl of pain.

"What the fuck!" She screamed through clenched teeth, pain spreading from her core and flooding her entire body. It felt as if she were on fire, the flesh literally melting from bone. With eyes wide toward the sky her body began to tremble slightly. Heat was replaced by a searing cold that was just as bad if not worse. With teeth chattering she laid there, shaking from uncontrolled muscle spasms wracking her body.

Finally the tremor stopped and she turned on her side trying to catch the breath that had been completely taken from her. The only thing she was able to do was vomit into the grass. After which she curled into the fetal position and wrapped her arms around her stomach, whimpering softly. What had they done to her in that lab?

She whispered to herself quietly, "You have to get up..." with her face still buried in the grass. It would be foolish to think she could lie here and not be re-captured. Surely that Android was on her trail and would probably be on top of her pretty soon. Weakly she managed to push herself off of the ground. Her legs were wobbly but she could manage... Hopefully. Still clutching her stomach she forced through the thicket.

Pink, robotic eyes scanned the immediate area to access the threat level. The last scan had put their HiME somewhere in this vicinity however now it seemed she was long gone. Miyu stepped out into a small clearing, eyes searching the ground and then narrowing.

"Hm,.." She purred to no one in particular while dropping to one knee and examining something. Her cell phone was produced a moment later. "Doctor.. I've found her trail. It seems her body is trying to reject the Nano Technology..."

On the other end of the line a very annoyed Midori was firing off several questions but Miyu only focused on one in particular. "I found where she vomited."

Gagging could be heard on the opposite end of the phone. Miyu merely stared stoically at the uninteresting blades of grass tickling her knee until Midori was finished.

"She's not far from my current location; I can still feel the residual energy from the star. She must have been trying to use her powers. That could have been what caused the expulsion from her stomach." Miyu stood and cracked her neck from one side to the other. "You leave that to me, hunting is my specialty, remember?" It would seem the briefest glint of a smile pulled the corners of the Androids mouth as she hung up her phone.

_This was going to be fun..._

-----AN-----

Okay so.. I have been so freaking busy with my band that I haven't had time to do anything. I apologize soooo very much for the absolute LACK of updates to my other story(ies). That aside... I have had this little idea buzzing in my head and I needed to get it out. Please don't expect the updates to be regular but I will do my very best. Uh.. Side note... The other story I was working on NEWA,... I AM working on the next chapter but it's coming to me very very slowly lol. Forgive me! -_- I hope you at least enjoy this one, cause it will make up for everything with lots of impromptu smex between characters you just wouldn't normally think of..... ;)

Muah!


	2. The First Encounter

HiME... chapter 2: The First Encounter

* * *

_"You couldn't save me..."_

_"Please forgive me but I was weak. I failed you, and the burden will never be lifted."_

_Night has fallen and the white wash walls still surround me. My unrecognizable face stares back at me from gleaming tiled floors. I walk alone. There is no sound, only silence. As I move I see faces contorted and frozen in pain. The anguish of families losing one another inside this place haunts my very soul. During my dreams there is no escape. The white walls turn red and the screams become overwhelming, ringing inside of my ears. Am I even really here? I can't tell any more... My world is otherwise colorless save for the soft blue that takes my breath away._

"So... Fujino..."

"Hey...?"

"Hell---ooo....?"

"Hm..?"

"I was thinking perhaps tonight we should get a drink..."

"..."

"You need to get out mo..."

With an over dramatic sigh Shizuru cut her crimson eyes toward the handsome woman across from her. "Do you really think this is the proper place to have such a discussion, Chie?" She raised a neatly trimmed eyebrow.

"Great way to divert the subject." Chie huffed while removing the thin, rubber gloves from her hands. After tossing them into the disposal bin she stepped toward a rather large sink and began scrubbing her hands and forearms. "I hardly ever see you outside of work these days."

Fighting the urge to sigh again, Shizuru resigned herself to the fate of having to go out to a bar with Chie. "So where are you sweeping me off to?" A subtle smile tugged the corner of her mouth when she saw her friend visibly light up. A broad grin found its way onto Chie's lips and for a moment Shizuru studied them._ "Mm,.. So full and pouty, quite delicious..."_ There was a clearing of the throat and Shizuru put on her best 'innocent face'.

"And you say I'm inappropriate at work? Really... Ogling me over a patient." Chie finished drying her hands with a smirk. "Speaking of him..." She reached over and picked up a manila folder, thumbing through the pages. "I think we're finished here. It's all up to him now." The folder was closed without another glance.

Shizuru twitched her nose as she finished the last few stitches across the nameless mans chest. She often envied that Chie could so easily separate her feelings from her work. As a surgeon that was an important quality, but one Shizuru had a hard time with. After removing and disposing of her gloves Shizuru washed the same as Chie had and both women exited the room.

"Akemi, could you please make sure Mr. Kadoui is moved to a private room?" Shizuru smiled politely to the night nurse she was speaking to. The woman graciously nodded and took the outstretched folder before entering the surgery room.

Chie watched as the young nurse walked away... Shizuru simply smirked and continued on down the hallway. A slow sigh escaped between her lips, it was late (or was it early?) and she could feel the sleep deprivation zapping her remaining energy. Going out with Chie tonight was going to be rough, but worth it in the end... It always was.

With a slight twist of her upper body Shizuru's back released a satisfying crack that caused her to gasp just slightly. Ugh.. She really needed to have that looked at. Finding her way into one of the unoccupied rooms she took a seat on the edge of a spare bed and ran a hand through her long, chestnut colored hair. It had been four nights since she'd last had uninterrupted sleep and even then it only lasted a few hours. Kicking back onto the bed Shizuru rubbed at her eyes and blinked up at the ceiling. How long had she been on shift? The hours bled together.

Thus was the life of an ER Doctor.

It only took a few moments for those heavy eyelids to get the better of her. Breathing in and out slowly she drifted into a dreamless slumber. _'Just five minutes, please...' _She silently prayed.

* * *

_Throw away all of the pain that I'm livin'...._

The simple black dress didn't do the lithe form of Shizuru justice as she moved seductively across the dance floor. From above her delicious milky flesh was bathed with multi-color strobes, making her even more delectable looking. Those ever enchanting crimson eyes were half lidded, full of lust and they were locked on her chosen prey for the evening. Slowly she dipped down and brought it back up, her hips writhing with the beat of the bass heavy club music.

From the shadows several pairs of eyes soaked in the visage but no one seemed brave enough to approach her. That was until a rather dashing charcoal colored hair woman stepped onto the edge of the dance floor. She looked relaxed in her casual suite pants, white button up and loose fitting tie... A real head turner herself. Slowly she moved toward Shizuru, grinding her own hips to the beat.

Once face to face with the chestnut haired beauty Chie reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, closing the distance between them rather quickly. Hungry eyes stared on as the pair began to move together, bodies seeming to meld into one another.

This only lasted a brief moment before Shizuru turned her back to the tomboy, seemingly about to walk away... However Chie reached forward, placing both hands on Shizuru's hips and ground against her backside. Shizuru's eyes widened the slightest bit, a small smile tugging her lips. Her body instantly relaxed and she leaned back into Chie, letting the taller girl lead them.

"Dancing with you never gets old..." Chie whispered seductively into Shizuru's ear, causing a ripple of heat to roll through her body.

The feeling of the well muscled body of Chie pressed so tightly against her was intoxicating. It didn't help matters that those precise surgeons' hands kept finding their way to more sensitive areas.

Shizuru could only gasp when she felt Chie nibble lightly on her earlobe. "Chie..." She said the name just above a whisper, allowing her eyes to close. Together they continued to dance, the heat rising between them considerably.

* * *

An empty wine bottle and random pieces of clothing littered the dark hallway leading toward a half opened door from which shone the only light in the apartment. Suddenly the door slammed closed and soft giggling could be heard.

"Uhn,.." Shizuru grunted as her back hit the cool wood of Chie's work desk. She was slid up onto the edge, her legs spread apart as the handsome tomboy crushed their lips together. Both of their hands feverishly worked at one another's clothing, pulling, tugging, basically ripping it off.

Chie finally broke the kiss and stepped back, admiring Shizuru as she sat atop her desk in nothing but a pair of dark red thongs and bra. "So.. Sexy..." She murmured which caused a light blush to overtake Shizuru's cheeks.

Shizuru licked her lips and eyed the tomboy hungrily. She had managed to get that button up off leaving Chie clad in only her suit pants and that black tie which hung so very deliciously right between Chie's small, perky breasts. "Agreed..." She purred while reaching out and grabbing hold of that tie, tugging the tomboy closer until they were again tangled in a heated kiss.

Expert hands found their way easily under that thin, red material and soon Shizuru was being treated to the highly effective hands of Dr. Harada.

"Chie...!"

_A world of darkness is where I exist. Shadows dance upon the walls before swallowing me whole. Each night I feel their teeth ravage my soul. In this place I feel your presence and it keeps me sane... When all I want is to lose control._

_Your name tickles my lips yet I cannot speak it. Almost like a distant memory I cannot quite recall... But want with all of my being to remember. In my most dire moments you save me from the precipice._

_Still... I want to fall._

_In the distance sirens wail, breaking the barrier to my dreams. I struggle to open my eyes but something keeps pulling me underneath. The warmth of your constant gaze fails me and I'm plunged into a feeling of regret so strong it takes my breath away. Gasping I reach out into the darkness but there is nothing to hold onto and I'm drowning._

"Shizuru.. Wake up..." The voice was distant, unrecognizable but growing closer. Chie rolled over fully in the bed and gently took hold of the thrashing woman's arm, stilling her momentarily. "Shizuru... You're having a bad dream."

Without warning Shizuru flung the covers off of her and sat up, eyes wide and heart racing. Chie sat up as well, slightly startled by the sudden movements of her friend.

"Woah.. Calm down, you're safe." Chie whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around Shizuru's shoulders after slipping behind her. "You're here with me, remember?" A light kiss was placed on Shizuru's earlobe.

After a moment crimson eyes slowly peeked from behind closed eyelids and began scanning the darkened room carefully. Her heart began to slow as the realization she was indeed safe washed over her sweat soaked form.

"Are you... Okay?" Chie asked quietly, squeezing Shizuru's arms tenderly. She couldn't help but notice when the blonde tensed from her touch. That hurt a little... But she hid it well.

Shizuru eventually slid out of Chie's hold completely and to the edge of the bed where she sat staring down at the floor. A slow sigh passed her lips as she forced her mouth to open. "It was two years today..." Her tone was distant and dripped of the sorrow she felt in her heart.

Chie's mouth went somewhat slack and she sighed inwardly, allowing her head to drop. "Damnit Shizuru why didn't you say something sooner?"

Running a hand down her bare arm Shizuru squeezed the flesh, turning it slightly red. "I... Don't know. I was.. Trying to deal with it.." What a lame excuse, but it was all she had.

"Shizuru.." Chie whispered before laying a hand on the other woman's shoulder and rubbing gently. "You don't have to weather such things alone. I'm here for you,.." About that time Shizuru stood from the bed, effectively dropping Chie's hand from her shoulder. "I just wish you would trust me." She watched as Shizuru's lithe from crossed the room toward the adjoining bathroom and entered inside.

"I do.." Shizuru whispered as the door clicked shut behind her. Before the effects of the dream could even begin wearing off exhaustion began creeping back up on her. She could feel the ache in the front of her head and the tension in her shoulders increase. It seemed these feelings never went away.

The light bulb crackled to life with the flip of a switch and flooded the bathroom in dim, yellow light. Shizuru stood gazing into the mirror at the dark circles forming under her eyes. "Would you still love me?" She whispered while leaning forward toward the mirror, almost waiting to hear a reply. Her forehead came to rest against the cool glass and for a second she let her eyes close.

_"You couldn't save me..."_

Said a breathy reply from out of the darkness. The voice rang in Shizuru's ears causing her to jump back slightly, eyes once again wide open. In the mirror stared out a beautiful young girl with eyes of the purest blue. Her medium length, sandy colored hair blew gently against high cheekbones and a round nose, the ends even touched upon soft pink lips. She was beautiful.

"Yumi..." Shizuru whispered painfully, her heart clenching in her chest. Those blue eyes stared a hole through her, the pain was almost overwhelming.

_"Dr. Fujino we've had a major accident downtown, three patients are being brought in now. We've got arrival in about thirty seconds. One patient is stabilized, two are critical one of which has major head trauma." The nurse rushed through the information she'd been given while she and Dr. Fujino hurried toward the ambulance dock. Sirens could already be heard coming into the drop off area as they pushed through the double doors, two more nurses following behind._

_The bus screeched to a halt and the EMT's immediately began un-hauling one of the patients, relaying condition and vital information to Shizuru as they wheeled him into the hospital via gurney._

_"Get this man up to the OR, Dr. Sanguine is standing by. I will oversee the other two being brought in." Shizuru was cool, calm and collected as usual when emergency situations were unfolding. Her nerves of steel were one of the many reasons why she was so suited for this profession._

_By the time the first arrival was in the elevator on his way upstairs the other two ambulances had arrived. EMT's were bringing the patients down the hall and Shizuru was there waiting for the info relay. Before she could speak with them one of the nurses stepped in front of her and held up her hands. "Shizuru you need to listen to me..."_

_Shizuru's brows furrowed at the use of her first name. It was a little out of character for anyone besides Chie to use her first name while on shift. The nurse was talking but Shizuru wasn't really listening. Her eyes scanned the two gurneys going by and her heart sunk. Crimson eyes immediately went wide and she lunged forward, but the nurse was there to stop her from reaching the gurney. _

_"Yumi!" Shizuru cried out and pushed against the nurse, trying in vain to get the woman out of her way._

_"Shizuru stop! Please listen to me!" The smaller nurse couldn't hold onto Shizuru any longer. The brunette pushed her aside and ran for the elevator, sliding inside just as the doors were closing. Her heart thudded painfully against her chest, threatening to explode. On the gurney lay a beautiful girl with brilliant blue eyes opened wide, her body mangled. Her hair was matted down with blood, face smeared and scratched. Shizuru's body began to shake uncontrollably as she laid over the gurney, unable to do anything else but gather the woman into her arms and scream._

_One of the EMT's in the elevator took Shizuru by the back of the arms and tried to pull her off the patient but she wouldn't budge. "Dr. Fujino, you have to move so we can save her!" With a final pull Shizuru was jerked back and out of the way. The elevator let out a chime and then opened, allowing the EMT's to rush down the hallway. Shizuru stumbled out into the hall, eyes wide and blank her white lab coat stained red. Several nurses rushed over and caught her just as she was falling to her knees. The world around her began to slow and then blur as blackness consumed her vision completely._

The cold water felt refreshing on her face. She let it pool in her hands and then brought it up, splashing it across her pale flesh and watching as each droplet rolled down toward her chin. It also brought her back from those painful memories. Gently she dabbed her face with a wash cloth, setting it aside as she once again looked into the mirror. This time it was only her own reflection she saw.

With a sigh she reached over to the floor and grabbed a small black carry bag. After a moment of rummaging she produced a prescription bottle and took a little blue pill from it. It was quickly swallowed and afterward Shizuru sighed, almost feeling better already.

A few more moments and she could feel the slow oncoming effects from the little pill. First her head began to feel a bit lighter and then her vision would trail the slightest bit when she moved her eyes. Muscles loosened and began to relax, and finally her mind got the familiar buzzy feeling that let her know everything would be... Tolerable again.

Soon the painful memories were buried once more and she could look at herself in the mirror without feeling a stab of pain in her heart. Carefully she returned the bag to the floor and then went for the door. Once back out in to the bedroom she was surprised to find Chie still awake and sitting on the bed, one lone lamp shining beside her. She looked up toward Shizuru, worry evident on her features.

"...Is everything alright?" She asked tentatively.

Shizuru made her way very slowly toward the bed and took a seat on the edge. The room was spinning the slightest bit. "I'm okay." She replied softly, trying to offer a smile to calm her friends worry. It didn't.

Chie licked her lips and sighed, but gave a nod. "You should have told me before."

"And what would you have done?" Shizuru asked, almost a bit angrily and immediately regretted the way it came out. "Chie... You give me exactly what I need... An escape, a way to handle what happened. When I am with you I don't need to focus on the bad." Slowly she turned and crawled onto the bed, leaning into Chie and planting a "reassuring" kiss on her lips.

Chie wasn't convinced but what could she do? Shizuru wasn't one for talking about things that weighed heavily on her. Instead she would bottle it up or pop one of the pills that she had taken a liking to over the last two years.

"I need to get home... It's late." Shizuru slipped easily off of the bed and began gathering her clothing. First to go back on were the undergarments of course and then the little dress she'd been wearing earlier.

"Home... You don't want to stay over?" Chie tilted her head while watching Shizuru slip easily into that skin tight dress.

Shizuru smirked. "You know I don't like to impose overnight." She struggled slightly getting her high heels on but managed to do so without falling thanks to support from the wall. Chie and her both knew that was a bullshit excuse. The truth was Shizuru couldn't stand to wake up with someone knowing it wasn't Yumi. It was just better to wake up alone.

Chie sighed and ran a hand through her tangled hair. "At least let me drive you then." She began getting out of the bed but Shizuru shook her head in protest.

"I'll take a cab like I normally do." Shizuru stood fully dressed, bag from the bathroom tucked under one arm. "Stop worrying about me, I'm a big girl."

It was easy to tell there was something a little off about Shizuru by the way she seemed to walk just a little too sluggishly. Almost immediately Chie realized Shizuru had probably taken something while she had been in the bathroom. "What are you on?"

Shizuru's brows rose atop her forehead. "Nothing strong enough to kill me."

That response was a little disconcerting to Chie who frowned and stood from the bed. Without another word she began pulling on a pair of jeans from a nearby drawer. Shizuru closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around the still bare upper body of Chie. The warmth was so inviting Shizuru pressed into it and sighed contently. "I'm fine, I promise." She whispered before pulling away and giving a little wave as she went for the door.

"Thank you Chie..." She said, blowing a small kiss and turning down the hallway. Chie listened to the footsteps as they grew softer until the front door clicked shut. She dropped her shoulders in frustration.

"Damnit Shizuru...."

* * *

The cool night air blew across her face like a gentle kiss upon the flesh. Stars rose high above and greeted the crimson eyes that stared up at them. Shizuru had always been fond of the stars... More often than not she would sit and stare at them for hours, asking them all the questions of the universe. Too bad she never got a response.

Heels clicked loudly on the pavement as she made her way down the street toward a familiar four-way intersection. She stood at the edge waiting for the walk signal to light up, idly picking at the inside of her palms with her nails. The light switched and she began crossing, safely making it to the other side and continuing on her journey. She had told Chie she would get a cab but it was much too beautiful of a night not to walk. It was rare enough she had these quiet moments without mental distraction. Maybe the cool air and the serenity of the night would wash her memories from earlier away.

It only served to take her mind to thoughts of Chie. The woman had been her friend since junior high school. They had always been close though they'd never been lovers... Not until after Yumi. Shizuru passed right over that though and went back to thinking how Chie had been there for her through everything, every single good moment and especially the bad ones. A seed of regret began to germinate in her belly. It wasn't right for her to use the woman like she did. Even if Chie didn't see it that way it always seemed Shizuru was using her as a means of escape.

"Chie..." She whispered softly onto the breeze.

"I can be whoever you want me to be..." A gruff voice shook Shizuru from her thoughts, causing her to look up. There was no one there. Her brows furrowed but just as they did a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She was hoisted off of the ground and drug backwards. Quickly her mind told her to scream but a hand clamped over her mouth, cutting off any attempt.

Her muscles tensed and she struggled against the larger body pressed against her back but it was doing no good. She was being drug straight from the street to a side alley, dark and deserted save for a couple dumpsters. Despite the fact there was a hand over her mouth Shizuru screamed anyway. The sound was muffled, barely even audible at all.

"Shut up!" The unknown man growled as he literally threw Shizuru into the alley. She stumbled, the right heel of her shoe breaking and sending her tumbling to her hands and knees. The pavement stung as it ate into the soft flesh of her palms. Crimson eyes lifted and met the cold browns of her assailant.

His thick lips spread into a greasy smile and he descended upon Shizuru, jerking her from the ground and pinning her back to the brick wall of an abandoned building. "Look at those legs..." He grumbled, large hands gripping the backside of Shizuru's left thigh and squeezing the toned skin there. She flinched, trying to push him away from her.

White exploded from the corners of her eyes and her cheek burned from a hard back hand that almost knocked her unconscious. A yelp escaped her mouth and tears began to blaze a path down to her chin. She was in real trouble here.

"Now just be quiet and I'll let you go..." One of his hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing just enough to get the point across. Shizuru's heart was thudding so hard in her chest she feared a heart attack might be imminent. The fear was only heightened by the fact the drug swimming in her system made everything blur and go into slow motion.

_"I don't think the lady wants you touching her."_

The voice was quiet, almost going unheard as the man began pushing up Shizuru's dress. His brows furrowed the slightest bit and he turned his head to look behind him. There was no one there... Maybe he was hearing things again? It didn't matter, he had something to finish. His attention immediately went back to Shizuru who had a strange look in her eyes... It wasn't the fear he'd seen in them before. Now it seemed more a look of confusion and was that... Relief?

"What the..." He began but before another word could be uttered searing pain erupted from his left temple, reverberating all the way throughout his head and face. A scream of pain echoed from his throat and Shizuru was released, forgotten for the moment.

She stumbled backwards, finding herself against one of the three dumpsters in the alley. Without a second thought she ducked behind it, trying to disappear before the man remembered she'd been there. Her body shook with uncontrolled fear and confusion about what had just happened. Something had.. No, _someone_ had hit him but she hadn't seen anyone and neither had he apparently. All she knew was the voice she had heard sounded like a savior at that moment in time.

A loud crash brought Shizuru from her thoughts and daringly she peeked over the rim of the dumpster in time to see a compact looking figure dart from the shadows and take the large man to the ground. It was done with such speed and ease that he seemed to be made of air rather than the surely over two hundred fifty pound weight Shizuru had felt pressed against her body moments before.

Her eyes widened when she saw the figure pummel the man until he was no longer making a move other than breathing, and that was even questionable. The smaller figure was limping away, but Shizuru hadn't seen the man get a hit in that would cause that. Going against her gut feeling she stepped out from behind the dumpster and right into the path of the dark figure. "Wait!"

The figure lifted its head, taking a step back for good measure. What Shizuru saw then caused her breath to catch in her throat. From the knee down she felt a weakness spread throughout her and soon she was falling... Right into the arms of the person that had just saved her.

"Easy..." The figure whispered while easing Shizuru against its chest. "You're fine now, I uh.. Don't think he will be bothering you anymore?" Damn the heroine stuff, she had never been good with what to say after situations of peril. Not that she had found herself in many quite like this.

Shizuru's breathing was shallow at best as she rested her head against the figures chest and simply held on. She shivered unintentionally and instinctively the figure held her closer. It was surreal how oddly comfortable she felt in this impromptu embrace. "Who..."

"That's not important." The figure cut her off before she could ask anything further. "Are you alright?"

Shizuru lifted a hand to her head and rubbed it tenderly, giving a slight nod afterward. "I think so, just shaken up." She nestled into the warm embrace of the stranger for a moment longer before blinking and then stepping back. "Oh.." She said, slightly embarrassed she'd allowed this person to hold her for so long.

It was funny but she missed the warmth almost instantly. "I don't know what to say besides thank you, but it doesn't seem like enough." She bit the inside of her cheek as her eyes examined the person that had just saved her life. Those crimson eyes widened the slightest bit...It was surprising to find that her savior was a woman and probably a bit younger than herself.

She had a milky white complexion with long bluish-black hair that danced beautifully in the wind. Her face was somewhat familiar but Shizuru couldn't place where she might know this woman from. The main captivation was those jade colored eyes. They were haunting... And Shizuru felt herself wanting to swim inside of them.

The woman suddenly chuckled and it was such a cute sound that it caught Shizuru off guard. "Don't worry about it, you're okay it seems so..." About that time a surge of pain caught up with her and she crumpled to one knee, grimacing while clutching her side.

Shizuru's eyes widened. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice showing her concern. "Did he hurt you?" She was suddenly very hot, her hands shaking due to the anger she felt coursing through her. Hurting her was one thing but now she had gotten someone else hurt too.

"No.. It's.. fine...I'mokayithink..." Natsuki's words ran together toward the end. Her vision as well as her energy ebbed until it dipped out completely and she collapsed to the pavement. Shizuru immediately went into "doctor" mode and began checking the woman's vitals. While doing so she chanced a peek at the side the woman had been favoring. What she found caused her to gasp.

Was that... A bullet wound?

* * *

A/N

Well... After wrestling with the editor for about twenty minutes I finally got this chapter up! Urg... Now I have a headache T_T Oh well. I hope you guys enjoy! More to come I assure you. Thanks for the comments by the way! ^_^


	3. Rude Awakening

HiME... chapter 3: Rude Awakening

* * *

_I'm dead. I knew it was going to happen eventually but damn... This sucks. I always figured I would go down in some heroic battle. Ya know all epic and stuff? Instead someone gets a lucky shot on me and I die while on the run._

_Damn that's pitiful Kuga!_

_Hm,.. It smells good when you're dead. Smells kinda like lavender and tea. Lavender and tea? Okay.. Why is my stomach growling? Dead people don't need food! Uh, wait a minute.. Dead people don't talk to themselves either._

_What the hell is going on here!_

Startled jade eyes popped open and Natsuki immediately launched herself upward from the bed she had been lying on. Confused and alarmed she pressed her back up against the nearest wall and began surveying her surroundings. Immediately she was relieved to find she wasn't locked inside of a laboratory again. This was just a bedroom and a sparsely furnished one at that, just a bed and one tall dresser. Her brows furrowed the slightest bit. Just whose bedroom was she in anyway and how the hell had she gotten there?

Questions began swirling in her already pounding head. She put a hand to her temple, trying to silence them. From outside of the room rustling could be heard and that caused Natsuki a bit of unease. Anyone could be on the other side of that door. Slowly and silently she crouched down, focusing her attention on the handle of said door.

Her eyes narrowed as the door handle began to twist. 'Okay... Here we go...' She said to herself, tensing each muscle until she was absolutely ready to pounce on who or whatever came through.

The door was pushed open and upon seeing the first crack of light Natsuki sprung into action. She grabbed the door and ripped it all the way open with one hand while reaching out and jerking the person from the hallway into the room with the other. With the ease of a dancer, Natsuki gracefully spun the person around and pinned them against the dresser. One hand was on the back of their neck and the other held the persons arm painfully behind their back.

"Who the hell are you and where am I?" Natsuki hissed into the darkness, her eyes narrowing dangerously. When an answer wasn't forthcoming she yanked upward slightly on the captive arm, eliciting an almost sensual moan from the person on the receiving end. That sound caught Natsuki by surprise. She had been expecting a yelp, a cry, hell even a whimper, but a moan? Slowly her eyes began wandering over the person she had pinned. She couldn't see much, there was only a bit of light breaking through the blinds covering the lone window in the room.

'Breath Shizuru.. And whatever you do... Don't say anything stupid.' From underneath the weight of Natsuki, Shizuru's body was frozen stiff against the rough edge of the dresser. She had been coming in for a simple check up when she suddenly found herself in this position. "Ara..." Should I tell her my name? "My name is Shizuru Fujino. I believe you saved my life tonight." It was funny how she had to clear her throat before she spoke. At some point her mouth had gone dry. Not hard to imagine WHY.

Natsuki blinked suddenly and then once more before allowing her muscles to slacken. "Uh..." Her cheeks went a bit red as she promptly released the woman underneath her and took a couple steps backward. "Shit, I'm uh.. I'm sorry about that." She rubbed the back of her head while glancing to the floor. 'Wow nice one there Kuga.'

_'She's fast... But I knew that already. Quite the fighting prowess... But.. I knew that too.' _Shizuru pushed herself off of the dresser and slowly turned around. "It's alright; I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't frighten me." Natsuki immediately said with a snort, crossing her arms over her stomach loosely. "I'm just always prepared."

A well manicured brow perched high on Shizuru's forehead. "I see." This woman was interesting to say the least. Slowly she let her crimson eyes roam freely over Natsuki, soaking in the visage she hadn't focused so much on before. "Oh..." Her brows suddenly furrowed and she stepped forward, reaching out toward Natsuki's mid-section.

"What?" Natsuki jumped back slightly, moving instantly away from the would be touch.

Shizuru pulled back and blinked. "You're bleeding." She gestured to Natsuki's shirt where red had become visible through the thin fabric. "It must have re-opened when you..." She searched her mind for the right words.

Natsuki looked down to her side, just now registering the pain throbbing there. "Ow!" She hissed, touching upon the wet fabric before pulling it up. Her brows dipped questioningly at a bandage now taped across her skin.

"I noticed you were hurt after you blacked out in the alley. Rather than risk too many questions at the hospital, I brought you to my apartment instead." Shizuru tried to reach out again, this time meeting the gaze of a wary Natsuki. "Just let me see..." She spoke softly, allowing a gentle smile to pass her lips.

There was something about those eyes. They seemed almost... Familiar. That was impossible though, she had never met this woman before tonight. A cool calming sensation washed over Natsuki, sending goose bumps along her arms. 'Who are you and... What is this... Pull...?' Natsuki furrowed her brows while asking silent questions with her eyes.

Shizuru licked her bottom lip, taking the strange look from the woman opposite her as a go ahead. Her hand came to rest atop the bandage and slowly, carefully, she eased Natsuki backward until she was seated on the edge of the bed. "Lie back."

For a moment Natsuki merely sat there, locked in place by those oddly colored eyes. Finally able to register the request she laid back, blankly staring up at the ceiling. Shouldn't she have felt a little more unease about simply trusting the woman in front of her? Strangely her normally guarded nature seemed to be on hiatus.

Shizuru moved over Natsuki with ease and precision, removing the bandage without even an ounce of discomfort as the tape pulled away from the skin. Quite remarkable, usually Natsuki complained every step of the way when it came to being prodded. She was most definitely the type to yell 'ouch!' before the needle had even pricked the skin...

"Ah... You tore some of the stitching. I'm going to have to fix this." Shizuru quickly exited the room, grabbing some needed items from her own bedroom. "It's going to hurt." She said as she kneeled back down beside Natsuki upon re-entering the room. "But not much, I promise." She again offered the same warm smile as before.

Normally Natsuki would have already bolted; she hated feeling like an experiment, no matter how nice the person conducting it. She'd gotten enough of that from her former captives. Now though she seemed relaxed about the idea. This woman had been kind enough to take her in and tend to her wounds the first time, which in itself was surprising. She was more accustomed to the people that just kept on walking when they saw someone in trouble. "Okay." Was all she said before allowing her eyes to close. Maybe if she didn't watch it wouldn't hurt so badly.

Shizuru watched Natsuki's face for a moment longer after those radiant eyes closed. Something inside of her screamed familiarity but for the life of her she swore she'd never seen this woman before. "So.. Do you want to tell me your name?" She asked quietly as she began cleaning the re-opened wound. She could feel the muscles twitch beneath her fingertips.

"You want to talk now?" Natsuki said through clenched teeth, trying not to give way to the fact the wound was stinging quite painfully.

"Why not?" Shizuru replied quickly, a smirk tugging the corners of her mouth. She always wanted to talk during the most inconvenient or awkward times. Chie would have agreed to that assessment

Briefly Natsuki opened her eyes, meeting those crimsons once again. She wondered if she should even be allowing this woman to be this close to her. Everyone around her normally ended up dead... Or worse, and yeah, there were MUCH worse things than death. "Natsuki... Natsuki Kuga." She blinked as the sound of her own voice filled her ears. Her mouth had betrayed her! Inwardly she groaned, but it was too late to retract.

Carefully Shizuru weaved the needle in and out of the skin, re-stitching the wound. It only took a few moments but to Natsuki it seemed like an eternity. "There, all done. Can we try not to ruin these?" Shizuru stood gracefully, wiping her hands on a face cloth. Once the blood was off of her she un-wrapped another thick gauze pad and covered the wound, taping the bandage in place.

Natsuki sat up slowly, wincing while pulling down her shirt. "You do this kinda thing often?" She mumbled between her still somewhat clenched teeth. She got a questioning gaze in return that caused her eyes to roll. "The stitching."

"Ah.. Actually yes, I do it on a daily basis." Shizuru replied with a polite smile. It was now her on the receiving end of a questioning gaze. "I'm a trauma surgeon."

Jade eyes widened the slightest bit. This woman was a surgeon? "Wow, really?" Natsuki seemed a little in awe. "Guess I got lucky running into you." She chuckled momentarily before grimacing at the major discomfort in her side.

"I can give you something for the pain if you like." Shizuru offered.

"Um no... No thanks, I'm not great with pain meds." Natsuki shook her head to further the protest. With all of the shit those wacky scientists had injected her with she didn't need to add anything else to the list. The last thing she wanted or needed was to have another reaction like she'd had in the woods after escaping. Her skin burned in remembrance.

Shizuru nodded but then thoughtfully added... "At least let me get you a different shirt to wear."

"I'm not planning on being here that long." Natsuki swung her legs off the edge of the bed and slowly stood up, easing her weight onto the uninjured side of her body.

"You'll still need a clean shirt, no matter where you're going." Shizuru smiled politely and exited the room, once again into her own where she rummaged until she found a clean white t-shirt. She tossed it to Natsuki upon re-entering the guest room. "There."

Natsuki looked down at the bunched cloth in her hand. It was soft and it smelled of lavender. Her nose twitched slightly as she pondered whether or not to put it on. Finally she shrugged off her leather jacket but as she lifted her arms to tug on the new shirt a sharp pain shot through her entire body.

She winced, staggered sideways and slammed shoulder first into the wall. Shizuru was immediately by her side, helping hold her upright. "Easy.. I got you, easy... Come on lets' get you back to the bed."

Unable to argue, Natsuki leaned into Shizuru and allowed herself to be eased back into the bed she'd just come from not that long ago. It wasn't but just a second before her eyelids became so very heavy, though she fought to keep them open. "Relax, you're safe here. Just... relax..."

Those soothing words found their place inside of Natsuki's head but still she struggled to keep her eyes open. It was futile because in the end darkness consumed all. Shizuru watched as those beautiful eyes dipped and eventually closed, and then she sighed heavily. What the hell was she going to do?

* * *

"I don't know..." Shizuru spoke softly into her cell phone while brushing a few stray strands of tawny hair from her eyes. "I couldn't leave her there; she had just risked her life for mine."

She uninterestedly stared out across the vast city, eyes of a hawk scrutinizing each insect scurrying below her apartment window which was a staggering ninety-six stories up. Along the horizon the first rays of the still unseen morning sun were beginning to peek out, casting a soft gold hue across the ocean just beyond the city.

It was utterly breathtaking, but Shizuru hadn't peered out of that window to admire the beauty in quite a long while, let alone venture out onto the small balcony that extended from it. She used to spend most of her time out there, relaxing late into the evening without a care in the world. Now even looking at it simply made her feel like a butterfly in a glass jar yearning to feel the breeze again.

…

_"I lost count..." The dark haired girl smiled warmly and then released a beautiful laugh into the cool night air. "Somewhere around two hundred." Her forehead wrinkled slightly as she bit playfully into her own lower lip._

_Beside her, wrapped in the opposite end of the same blanket sat a much less haggard looking Shizuru. She had a most captivating smile situated upon her plump, kissable lips. "Yumi... You always lose count around two hundred."_

_They were sharing the papasan again, the one thing they had managed to actually fit on the small balcony. Of course it was the only thing out there because of its size! That didn't matter though because having only one chair out there meant they had to snuggle up together... And let's face it that was better than two chairs any day!_

_The woman identified as Yumi grinned wildly and retorted without hesitation. "Well you see... That's really your fault."_

_Shizuru's brows furrowed at the accusation. "Excuse me?" She questioned, her voice coming out as more of a chuckle._

_Yumi nodded profusely as she slowly leaned her face a bit closer to Shizuru's, effectively silencing the mini-giggle fit. A more serious looked filled Yumi's eyes and she tenderly pressed her lips to her girlfriends. Upon pulling away she simply smiled. "Your eyes shine brighter than any of the stars I count up there..." She nodded toward the heavens looming over them. "So I keep sneaking glances and when I try to go back to counting... I've already lost my place."_

_Warmth blossomed in Shizuru's chest, causing her breath to hitch the slightest bit. This woman... Always knew what it took to melt her heart completely and render her... Ensnared. "Yumi.." She began but it was nothing more than a whisper on her girlfriend's lips as they melded into one another for the second time that evening._

…

With a sigh Shizuru turned from the window, snapping herself out of memories passed and focusing back on the conversation at hand. "This isn't about me not sleeping over, Chie and its low for you to make it seem as such." Her voice carried a razors edge as it cut through the phone and straight into Chie's ear. Seriously, the woman would say the most outlandish things at the worst possible moments sometimes.

"I'm tired; I think I'll try to sleep now... I will see you tomorrow." Shizuru didn't even bother to say good-bye as she clicked her phone shut and tossed it carelessly onto the kitchen counter. Turning to her left she disappeared into the hallway, tapping her nails quietly along the wall as she walked toward the door at the end and entered.

Shizuru's bedroom was just as sparse as the guest room. In the center there sat a queen sized bed with a simple iron frame, a night stand on both sides and a medium sized leather trunk at the foot. Off to the left of the bed was a bathroom complete with bath, and to the right was a large closet. On the wall facing the bed there looked to be an outline of something on the wall. Perhaps something had once hung there, but had since been taken down.

Sluggishly she made her way toward the bathroom, stripping out of clothing with each step. Something in the back of her head screamed for a hot shower but her body was just too tired. She promptly made a u-turn and instead stretched forward across the bed, allowing her creamy naked body to be lapped by the silken sheets and plush down comforter. With a purr she reveled in the feel, sliding underneath and nuzzling down into two oversized pillows.

_Sea of Blue - Take me away.._

Seconds bled into minutes which transformed into hours, or so it seemed. A sweet surrender into a dreamless sleep had been what she wished for, but alas she was left wanting. Underneath the embrace of heavy covers Shizuru's body twitched and mildly convulsed at random intervals as she slept. Now and again small whimpers would pass her lips and carry through the air like beacons announcing her pain. Vivid recollections of the night her lover was brought into the hospital filled her mind. Memories and dreams ran together to form an entire new monster of regret and helplessness, amplifying her guilt tenfold.

Just as all the nights before, she suddenly sat upright with a gasp. Her heart pounded inside of her chest, leaving her panting for her next breath. Her skin was damp from sweat, causing the silk sheets to stick to her limbs. Slowly her eyes focused on the darkness and silently she prayed it would just go ahead and swallow her up. A hand came to rest against her chest as she tried to calm her breathing. It seemed to help...

Her nose twitched slightly and then suddenly she leapt from the bed, stumbling to her knees and crawling straight into the bathroom. The sickness came quickly, emptying into the porcelain bowl for what seemed an eternity. When she finally sat back on her heels her stomach felt as if it were made entirely of knots. With a sigh she calmly stood and once at the sink allowed cool water to pool in her hands. She sipped and swished the taste from her mouth, spitting it into the sink afterward.

"I guess I'm awake..." She uttered helplessly as she turned and retreated back to her bedroom. From one of the dresser drawers she took a pair of comfy light purple pajama pants and pulled them up over her legs. Then down came the small, white t-shirt over her upper half. Satisfied with being a little less naked (under garments were often overrated!) she exited the room all together for the living room. A glance to the clock as the exited confirmed it was morning but not yet time to get ready for work. Six thirty... Hadn't she slept longer than that? With a soft groan she resigned to calling upon the early morning info-mercials for company.

It was better than being alone, right? However when she entered the living room she noticed there was a dim light coming from the otherwise dark kitchen and a shadow cast from said light danced across the adjacent wall. Instantly panic arose in Shizuru's chest, constricting the muscles and leaving her slightly breathless. Her immediate thought was that her attacker had somehow found where she lived and was now back to finish what he hadn't been able to earlier.

'There's no way he could have known where you live, calm down.' Her mind was screaming at her to be rational about her fear, but this night had been anything but rational. Slowly, and silently she made her way around the living room furniture, keeping low and unseen. Stealthily she blended with the shadows, creeping around side the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. Careful not to make a sound she wrapped her hand around the end of a fireplace poker and brought it close to her side. With a final steadying of her nerves she leapt from the floor and darted into the kitchen, poker stick above her head. Unable to help herself she let out a little "war cry" (if it could be called that) as she landed right behind the figure, ready to strike.

"Ah!" Natsuki yelped and jumped, effectively bashing the top of her head against the second shelf inside of Shizuru's refrigerator. "Son of a... Ow!" Both hands found their way atop her head and she rubbed furiously while slowly turning around. Jade eyes narrowed when they fell upon the lady of the house in mid fighting stance holding a fireplace poker above her head.

Shizuru blinked and then blinked once more for good measure. "What..." Was all she was able to squeak out.

Natsuki sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, turning her head slightly so she didn't have to meet Shizuru's eyes. "I woke up..." Her stomach suddenly decided to very loudly chime in. Red instantly spread across her cheeks and she dropped her arms across her stomach as if that would hide the sound.

Every bit of fear and anxiety ran from Shizuru's body, melting out through her feet. She lowered the fire poker, setting it aside on the counter top. After a second a slow smile spread over her lips and then not being able to contain it, she just laughed.

Natsuki glowered, her cheeks still tinted red. "What's so funny?" She demanded, suddenly feeling more than a little embarrassed.

"Ara... I thought you were... Nothing, never mind" She waved a hand dismissively. For a brief moment she eyed the girl in front of her, looking her over a couple times. As she'd previously thought, this girl was beautiful, and that word probably didn't even do her description justice. "Nn.. My heroine is hungry." The same smile played on her plump lips.

"Hey don't call me that okay, I'm no hero. I just... Did what any decent person would do." Natsuki seemed a little touchy about labels. She simply turned her nose up a little more and huffed.

Shizuru softened her gaze and gave an understanding nod. "Well why don't I fix you something?" Without waiting for an answer she turned and reached underneath the cabinet, grabbing a pan and setting it aside on the stove.

"You..." Natsuki began, "Don't have to do that, really. I should just get going anyway, I'm feeling much better than before."

"Nonsense, at least allow me to make you a proper meal. You risked your life for me, a complete stranger. It wouldn't be right to let you leave hungry." Shizuru turned to meet Natsuki's ever elusive eyes after lighting the pilot on the stove. Her intense gaze made it hard for the blue haired girl to decline. Finally she just gave a nod and stepped aside, allowing Shizuru to move about the kitchen freely.

_I never knew food could taste so good.. _

_The scent alone had my mouth watering but actually tasting it on my tongue was a whole new sensation all together. There was nothing overly special about the dishes that woman prepared... But they tasted better than anything I'd ever put in my mouth._

_There isn't even a single drop of mayo on anything..!_

Natsuki sat back in the chair with a sigh and placed a hand on her slightly expanded stomach. She had just devoured four bowls of rice, two bowls of miso soup, and a large portion of pan seared tuna all in around ten minutes after it was sat down in front of her.

From across the small table Shizuru watched in awe. She'd never seen someone eat so quickly and enthusiastically. It was oddly entertaining. "Would you like anything else?" She asked with a smile.

Natsuki blinked at the sound of the voice, lifting her eyes to meet the crimson ones already locked on her. "No thanks, that was..." She fished around a moment for the right word. "Delicious." She smiled contently.

"Hm,..." Shizuru hummed a moment. "I don't think anyone has ever said that about my cooking before." She laughed.

"Come on, you gotta be lying! That was the best meal I think I've ever had." Natsuki sat up some, rather serious about her confession. Food was always serious.

Shizuru's brows rose atop her forehead at such a proclamation. She ventured to say something but before she could her dinner guest was speaking again.

"I normally live off of fast food so... A home cooked meal is a really nice treat." Idly, Natsuki picked at a couple rice grains still stuck to the side of the bowl. Each one was popped into her mouth, not to be wasted. Shizuru simply watched, still smiling.

_'She lives off fast food? Could have fooled me with a body like that...' _Slowly Shizuru licked over her lips, a predatory like gleam momentarily finding its way into her eye. Natsuki raised a questioning brow and the little look instantly fell from Shizuru's face. Mentally she reprimanded herself for checking out the woman that had probably... No, definitely... Saved her life.

Natsuki twitched her nose and slowly pushed back from the table, standing and stretching the full length of her lithe, well toned body. Shizuru couldn't help but watch as each muscle flexed from the movements.

"Ow..." The blue haired girl grimaced and tenderly covered the bandage on her side. Stupid, remember those are there? Can't be ripping them out for a second time! By chance she glanced over in time to see the worry in those beautiful crimson eyes. Beautiful crimson eyes? She mentally scolded herself for even thinking that way. "Uh, still tender but I'm fine." Might as well put the woman at ease before she got out her medical bag again. She really hated feeling like a lab rat... But somehow she knew this woman wasn't like those psychos from before.

"Are you sure... You don't want anything for your pain?" Shizuru bit the inside of her cheek, fighting the sudden and strange urge to get up and coddle the girl in front of her. Seriously, where had these feelings come from? She saw thousands of patients ripped up from head to toe and never felt these types of urges before. It was all a little confusing, but then again this woman had risked her life for HER... That might have been what made such a difference.

Natsuki waved a hand while stepping away from the table and pushing her chair in. "No, I will be alright. Look.. Thank you for the hospitality and medical attention. Not everyone would have been so kind as to take a stranger into their home." She began heading toward the guest room in which she'd been 'staying' for the last few hours.

Shizuru watched from the table as the girl disappeared into the room. Curiosity got the better of her as she stood and followed behind, watching Natsuki who was tugging on her leather jacket. A sudden feeling of anxiety flooded through her core. "You're leaving?" She asked quietly.

The leather crinkled slightly as it fell across its owner's upper body. Natsuki pulled those long, silken blue locks from the back of the jacket and then nodded. "I have to get out of town." Was all she said before walking to the window on the other side of the bed.

It was opened up and Natsuki stuck one leg over the opposite side, much to Shizuru's surprise whose eyes widened as she stepped forward. "Wait!" She cried out just as she caught eyes with the mysterious girl. "We're almost one hundred stories up!"

A small, almost devious smile turned up the corners of Natsuki's mouth. "I better be careful then..." And with that she was gone from sight.

Shizuru's heart caught in her chest as she ran forward and peered out the window. When she looked down though, there was nothing to be seen. The world below carried on and there was no body splattered on the concrete. "How..." She murmured eyes still very much so wide. "Who... Are you?" Her only answer was the wind howling off in the distance.

Situated on a perch above the city a figure scanned the horizon, processing every detail. Two pink eyes suddenly locked onto the silhouette of the fugitive HiME as she dropped from a high story window and vanished amidst darkness of the city streets.

_"Gotcha."_

_

* * *

_

A/N

Another chapter complete...

This story is actually progressing better than I had hoped :) I hope you guys enjoyed the update! Thank you all for the comments and reviews, it really does keep the creative process pumping. Looking forward to fleshing this story line out and revealing more to you guys in the next installment ^_^


	4. Casualty

HiME... chapter 4: Casualty

* * *

"You're leaving?" Shizuru asked quietly.

The leather crinkled slightly as it fell across its owner's upper body. Natsuki pulled those long, silken blue locks from the back of the jacket and then nodded. "I have to get out of town." Was all she said before walking to the window on the other side of the bed.

It was opened up and Natsuki stuck one leg over the opposite side, much to Shizuru's surprise whose eyes widened as she stepped forward. "Wait!" She cried out just as she caught eyes with the mysterious girl. "We're almost one hundred stories up!"

A small, almost devious smile turned up the corners of Natsuki's mouth. "I better be careful then..." And with that she was gone from sight.

Shizuru's heart caught in her chest as she ran forward and peered out the window. When she looked down though, there was nothing to be seen. The world below carried on and there was no body splattered on the concrete. "How..." She murmured eyes still very much so wide. "Who... Are you?" Her only answer was the wind howling off in the distance.

Situated on a perch above the city a figure scanned the horizon, processing every detail. Two pink eyes suddenly locked onto the silhouette of the fugitive HiME as she dropped from a high story window and vanished amidst darkness of the city streets.

"Gotcha."

Miyu's vigilance had paid off, and again she had eyes on her prey. She brought a compact walkie-talkie to her mouth and pressed the button on the side. "I have her in sight, shall I engage?"

From the other end a voice replied. "Yes, and make sure you bring her back alive." The word 'alive' was drawn out for emphasis. "If she's dead there's no point. Oh and Miyu… Hurry up, that injection is probably wearing off by now."

Miyu's nose twitched slightly as she played back the scene from her first encounter with the blue haired HiME at full power. Without another moment wasted she dropped from her perch, hitting the ground with so much force upon landing that a small crater spit up concrete and dust. When it cleared she was already long gone.

* * *

The force of the wind parting underneath me presses hard against my body, taking with it the air from my lungs. Below I can see the ground rapidly approaching and not for the first time I consider allowing myself to continue falling.

A cursed smile tugs the corners of my mouth despite the pain. I smile in the face of something that has become so very familiar... The prospect of Death.

"Power release..."

Jade eyes fell behind heavy lids as their owner prepared for the warm embrace of the star. Natsuki bit the inside of her lower lip when she felt no heat cover her body. Instead the cool rush of night air bit wildly into her cheeks, snapping her back to reality.

"Shit."

It was a rough spat obscenity lost on the current of the wind as every muscle in the HiME's body tensed. Memories from her escape from that crazed scientists laboratory raced through her mind. One singular event overtook the front of her mind and her chest tightened in accordance.

_What the FUCK did they do to me?_

A familiar fire erupted first in the pit of her stomach then quickly spread throughout every inch of her body. Within this fire came a pain so wrenching it literally forced Natsuki into the fetal position mid-air. From her depths she wailed in agony, the streets ringing through every alleyway her torture. It seemed perhaps this time her silent wish would finally become a reality.

_'Now why would you want to die at a time like this..?'_

What a great moment for her 'Inner Voice' to make an appearance. It hadn't once protested to her little "vacation", but now it seemed it wanted to reason with her.

_'Not only will Haruka be pissed at you for leaving the safety of the compound, but she will be doubly pissed at the mere fact you couldn't manage to at least stay alive. Psh, and all this because you tried to be HiME Suave up there with Ms. Red Eyes. Real good Idea there Kuga.."_

Natsuki again bit the inside of her cheek but this time hard enough to snap her out of her mid-air, semi-coma.

"Shut. Up."

She managed to bitterly growl as her body twisted through the air. A deep breath was sucked in and she tried to push past the enormous pain twisting her insides into knots.

"R.. R.."

Her throat tightened, it felt like someone had it in a vice. Breathing was an increasingly difficult thing to do but she persevered.

"Release!"

The orange hue burning into her flesh was immediately replaced by a dimly glowing blue. The air circulating around her seemed to slow and eventually she was upright, kneeling mid-air as she fell gracefully cutting through the night like a blade. For as regal as she appeared upon closer inspection she was covered in sweat and her chest rapidly tried to pull air into restricted lungs. With a grunt she landed in that same kneeling position on the street below, letting out a deep breath upon touching the warm asphalt.

"Well,… We won't be doing that again."

She said breathlessly while forcing herself up, the blue flame disappearing from around her body. Immediately those intense jade eyes surveyed her surroundings to ensure no one had seen the magical little 'arrival' she'd performed. Good no one was around which made a clean get away even more possible.

'Time to scram..'

Natsuki gave a slight nod as if to agree with her inner voices proposition. It was indeed time to scram.. Back to the Outerland which in her present condition would prove quite difficult. There was nothing like having to hobble back to Haruka and get that condescending look that screamed "I told you so!"

How many times would this make? Ugh. She'd seen that face too many times to count, but she wasn't the only one. Natsuki was one of many rebels in the HiME nation, though her rebellions were quite a bit more.. Noticeable?

_'How the hell am I supposed to explain this to her? She's going to have my head on the chopping block for sure. What was it she said...?_

_"The time isn't right yet; going out now would only draw them to us."_

_Of all the times that blundering nut case was wrong, this time she had been right on the money. Maybe I can just ease out of this without the others having to know..._

_Ugh, who the hell am I kidding?'_

Natsuki pulled the leather jacket tighter around her lithe form, trying to keep the cool breeze from penetrating her body. As she turned toward a nearby corner she chanced a last glance up to the window she'd just seconds before leapt out of. Something inside her chest constricted causing her brows to furrow. What was this feeling of worry suddenly overtaking her?

_'No time to worry with such things...'_

"Thanks again..." She whispered through the wind before setting off.

* * *

Natsuki made it a couple of blocks away from the soon to be bustling main street and found a side street that led into a secluded construction site. By the time she'd made it there she was already clutching her side painfully. Damn jump had hurt worse than she initially thought and the minuscule power she had been able to conjure in order to stop her fall hadn't been near enough to assist in the healing of her injuries. What a stupid move that had been! Now she agreed with the voice inside of her head. She always had been a sucker for showing off in front of pretty ladies though… Inwardly she smacked herself; she really needed to stop referring to the doctor that she'd saved as 'pretty'.

With a roll of her eyes she flicked her hair over her shoulder and huffed. She straightened up, un-cupped her injury and shoved both hands deep into the side pockets of her jacket as she sauntered through the half finished building frames littering the construction area. Injured or not she needed to get the hell out of this city and back to the safety of the Outerland. Running into that tawny haired doctor had actually been a blessing in disguise now that she thought about it. It had given her a place to hide out without even trying. Out here though, back in the elements she was much easier to spot which made getting back 'home' sound even more inviting.

"Did you really think you'd lost me that easily, HiME?"

The cold robotic voice cut through Natsuki like razor wire through flesh. Frozen like a statue she remained in mid step, not wanting to turn around.

_'You're in no condition to fight her.'_

"I know that."

_'So what do you plan to do?'_

"I'm not sure yet."

_'This isn't really the time to be pondering..'_

Natsuki's face contorted into an irritated scowl. On the sidelines Miyu watched, pink eyes narrowing the slightest bit at her preys antics.

"Who are you talking to HiME?" Miyu asked as she took a step from the dark shadows that hid her, though the bluish-black colored cloak adorning her body kept her camouflaged from the rays of light breaking the tops of the buildings.

Natsuki glanced over her shoulder and smirked. "Oh no one.." She turned on the ball of her foot and faced Miyu.

The android cocked her head slightly to one side. This was by far the strangest girl she'd encountered but definitely not one to be underestimated. She'd made that mistake once already. Rather than wait for the first strike, Miyu decided to eliminate any chance her opponent might have straight off the bat. In one fell swoop the cloak was ripped from her body and cast aside, revealing the Gatling gun that used to be her right arm.

Natsuki's thin brows crinkled together and she blinked, slowly soaking in that shining example of why she wouldn't be able to just walk away from this confrontation.

"I don't want to damage you anymore than I already have, that would defeat the purpose. Why don't you just give up and come quietly?" Miyu stared intently into at the unmoving warrior a ways in front of her.

At some point during the androids little speech Natsuki hung her head toward the ground. Her shoulders followed suit, dropping almost solemnly. Miyu managed a crooked smirk which gave her a partially human expression, quite a contrast from her normal stony demeanor. Though her brows suddenly lifted and the smirk was replaced by another human expression… Confusion.

Across from her Natsuki tilted her head up just slightly, revealing a hint of a smirk curling the sides of her mouth. "Stop talking, you're making my head hurt worse than it already does." Her shoulders rolled back, releasing several satisfying cracks as she squared them. "You'll have to kill me before I ever surrender." She bent her knees slightly as if she were some jungle cat preparing to pounce.

Without a second of hesitation Miyu jerked her Gatling appendage forward and let loose with a spray of metallic fire, shredding the immediate area and rendering it no more than dust and debris. Natsuki lunged to the side, wincing at the instant pain she felt. Through the cloud of dust and smoke she darted forward quickly, slamming her uninjured side into Miyu with all of the force she could muster. With the android momentarily off balance, Natsuki continued with a hard right to her jaw… Which probably hurt HER much more than her opponent. Not thinking on the pain she followed the hit with another that sent Miyu teetering away from her.

Not wanting to lose the immediate advantage, Natsuki lurched toward Miyu yet again but this time the android was ready for her. The attack was spoiled when Miyu slammed her knee into Natsuki's abdomen and threw her ferociously to the ground. The android was on top of her in an instant, her cold hands wrapped around the HiME's throat. From beneath Natsuki wrestled for control, her own hands clawing down the arms of Miyu trying desperately to push her away. The edges of her vision began to blur, black invading the small spaces and threatening to drown her. Was this the way it was going to end? Natsuki's mind raced as panic began to engulf her senses. Her eyes widened and blindly she reached to the side searching the ground frantically.

Her hand folded around a cold piece of metal and she jerked her arm forward, jamming a thick piece of rebar right into the androids would be ribcage. Miyu's eyes widened as an arc of electricity shot up from the wound across her face. Her hold released and she stumbled back off of Natsuki, her robotic parts seizing violently as she dropped to a knee.

Natsuki gasped the first breath of air into her lungs and continued gulping down air as she scrambled to her feet, cradling her side which upon closer inspection had split open and stained the inside of her shirt and jacket red. The once warm blood felt cold against her skin in the cool air of the morning blooming across the cityscape that surrounded them. She visibly paled, knowing she needed to get out of there now. As quickly as she could she backed away, never taking her eyes off of Miyu while trying desperately to put as much space between them as she could before the android rebooted.

* * *

Shizuru stared out of the guest room window for a while longer after the mysterious woman had leapt. Her mind raced with unanswered questions but the main one that circled her like a shark was… Would she ever see her again? As she entered her own bedroom she closed the door softly behind her and leaned back against the cool wood. Her eyes lifted to the ceiling and a small frown found its way onto her lips.

"Why do I care?" Her manicured brows knitted together and she pushed from the door, eyeing the clock that glowed red from the nightstand. She had to get ready for her shift at the hospital. Perhaps being away would give her mind a chance to reset. Then there was the little issue of Chie and the conversation they had earlier. "Damnit." She ground out, sighing while slamming the bathroom door shut behind her.

The drive was long this morning; traffic was backed up along the service road Shizuru normally took. Uninterestedly she stared out from the driver's side window. The sun was beautiful cresting over the tall buildings in the distance but all she saw were the shadows it cast… They resembled her reflection, a dark and blank memory locked somewhere without a key. Her eyes shifted in front of her as the sound of a horn blowing broke her somber analysis of the world around her. With a sigh she checked her rear view mirror and then threw on her blinker. It clicked noisily as she waited for a car to pass so she could merge into the right lane.

In the morning no one took the scenic route, the highway was much faster (which was the main reason for the traffic!). She cruised along in silence, her hair blowing gently in the cool breeze coming from the ocean just over the mountains… Her left arm hung loosely out of the driver's side window, fingers caressing the air as it ran between them. From the corner of her eye she caught sight of billowing black smoke coming from the construction area just on the other street. An accident? Her doctors instincts instantly kicked in and she made haste toward the location of the smoke. With the car thrown into park she threw open the trunk and pulled out her emergency medical kit, rushing then toward the scene. It looked like something had exploded, bits of fire lit up the ground in random places and dust and debris made it hard to see where she was going exactly.

"Hello! Is there anyone out here, is anyone injured?" She called out, coughing slightly after inhaling the burning air around her. Frantically those crimson eyes searched the ground for people that might have been hurt. She saw someone in the distance; it looked like a woman. "Ma'am, are you alright? Don't move, I'm a doctor!"

She rushed through the piles of concrete and rebar. Her brows furrowed when she reached the woman,… There was a rather large piece of rebar sticking out from her side… A gasp escaped Shizuru's lips and immediately she fell to the woman's side, allowing her training to take over for her senses. "Ma'am! Can you hear me? I'm here to help you, try and stay calm for me alright?" She licked her lips and reached for her bag, but as her eyes trailed down over the woman's wound she froze.

Sparks of electricity arced and buzzed, lighting up the inside of the gaping hole created by the piercing rebar. Instead of blood, black metallic fluid spilt out onto the ground around them. Shizuru's mouth went dry and her eyes widened. She breathed out a heavy whoosh of air and looked up to the wo-… No, what the fuck was that? She scrambled backwards, knocking her medical bag over in the process.

Across the way Natsuki blinked, her head tilting to one side. Was that? Her brows lifted slightly and she immediately yelled out. "Get the hell away from there!" It was that damn doctor! Shizuru, wasn't that her name? Why the hell was she out here? Natsuki ground her teeth and took off toward the pair, her feet kicking up bits of concrete as she raced to reach the doctor before Miyu could harm her. "Shizuru, Run!" She yelled out but it was too late.

Shizuru scrambled to her feet and turned at the sound of her name but Miyu was up as well and looming unnoticed behind her. The android's non-Gatling hand sliced through the air like cats claws and also through the backside of the tawny haired doctor, splaying open not only her lavender colored scrubs top but the creamy flesh underneath as well.

A spray of blood coated the front of Natsuki as she came to a stop in front of Shizuru. Her face twisted up in horror at the sight. Without hesitation she lurched forward and caught the woman mid-fall. Shizuru landed in a heap against Natsuki's chest, gasping wide-eyed up at her.

Miyu jerked her arm to the side, slinging the remnants of Shizuru's blood to the concrete below. "A friend of yours HiME?" She questioningly mused, a crooked smirk gracing her hard, thin lips.

Natsuki couldn't speak. Her mouth hung slack as she stared down into the scared red eyes looking back up at her. Her blood ran cold through her veins, turning to ice within them. Breaths became shallow against her lips and her body shook underneath the weight of the doctor. Her mind tried in vain to reason with her… She needed to flee, why was she sitting here holding this woman? Why the hell did she care! Casualties were common, what made this woman so _fucking_ different?

Her mind told her to run, but her body refused to respond. The primal side shut down all logic as she laid Shizuru aside and slowly stood to her feet, hands clenched tightly at her sides. Miyu took a step back her eyes slowly narrowing. There was a blue hue that covered the HiME standing in front of her. At first glance it was weak but as she stepped back it grew darker, spreading over the length of the HiME and spitting off curls of flame toward the ground. The power of the star was being conjured…

"_Release,…"_ Natsuki murmured silently against her lips and instantly she could feel the star engulf her. The suffering she had endured at the hands of this artificial being, the experimentation, the abuse… Everything had boiled her temper to the bursting point and watching an innocent fall victim had been the thing that pushed her completely over the edge. This would be the moment the debt would be repaid and Miyu would know why no one messed with the HiME frighteningly referred to as the Silver Wolf. Natsuki could feel the heat washing over her, it was almost seductive feeling the wounds seal without effort across her body.

Her once jade, now radiant cerulean eyes burned into the androids finding the fear she knew was there and locking on. In a blur she darted forward and rammed all of her weight into Miyu. Debris instantly encircled them. Miyu tried to defend herself from the hit but she hadn't been fast enough. It felt like a ten ton hammer slammed into her and her body caved against the force. The HiME hadn't been that fast before! Or maybe… She just hadn't been displaying her full potential (which wasn't a comforting thought). Natsuki grunted and slammed her clasped hands against the side of Miyu's head, causing it to jerk roughly to one side.

Miyu pushed off of Natsuki and raised her Gatling gun between them, crying out as she released a flood of molten rounds aimed at the HiME. Natsuki wasn't falling for anything this time around; she leapt high into the air, flipped over Miyu's head and came down in a low crouch behind her. Rushing forward she jammed her shoulder into Miyu's back, feeling the androids artificial spine bend against the blow. While shoving her forward she reached down and stuffed her hand into the wound created earlier by the rebar, tearing and pulling at the vein like circuitry inside. A jolt of electricity shot through Miyu's body, as well as Natsuki's but the star thankfully protected her from absorbing the shock.

The blue haired HiME growled as she slammed Miyu front first into one of the thick concrete walls that had been erected for some future purpose. She held her with there with ease, their bodies tight against one another, both of her hands now tightly coiled around the androids throat squeezing against the cold steel with all of her might. In several places dents began to form… Natsuki's fingers dug into the fake skin, peeling it back. Her mouth curled into a cruel scowl, revealing her pointed canines and she leaned forward into Miyu's ear. "Die." She ground out, her teeth clenched tightly together. The muscles in her arms bulged, corded and pulsed as her hold tightened tenfold. There was a snap and Miyu's eyes widened then dimmed. Her robotic body went slack a moment later… The connection to her power source had been severed rendering her a useless pile of scrap metal.

For a long moment Natsuki held the lifeless android in place, her chest heaving from the release of so much power so very quickly. Finally she relinquished her hold and turned, her eyes focused now on the body of Shizuru in the distance. Long strides brought her to the woman's side and she knelt down, worry etched across her features.

Shizuru arched her back in response to the pain that flowed through her body, small gasps and whimpers escaped between her dirt covered lips stringing together a symphony of agony. Her eyes were wide and brimming with tears that sparkled in the early sunlight. She grew cold as the blood oozed out of her, pooled around her body and soaked into her clothes.

Natsuki licked over her dry lips as she leaned down and scooped Shizuru up into her strong arms. What was she going to do with her exactly was unknown… Truthfully she should have fled the scene and left her there to her fate. For some reason still unbeknownst to Natsuki, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Despite being as delicate as she could, the tawny haired doctor cried out while being hoisted up. Her skin pulled and ripped the deep gashes across her back splitting from the stress of the movement.

"P..Please! S..top.." Shizuru croaked out, her words coming in broken pieces strung together best she could manage. Her body shook, muscles constricted and she coughed hard against Natsuki's chest. Blood gleamed from the corners of her lips; she could taste copper filling her throat and mouth. Each breath was a struggle not to choke. She was dying… She could feel the world around her shrinking away as her vision became more and more blurred.

Natsuki froze, her jade eyes locked on the slowly closing crimson. She had to do something, and quick. Unfortunately there wasn't much SHE could do… The power of the star only worked for other HiME like herself, it was pointless to call on it to save a human's life. The simplest realization dawned on her…but…Taking the doctor to the hospital meant questions. Natsuki's jaw clenched. The last thing she needed were more loose ends to tie up. How was she going to explain what had happened to this woman? Looking back up at the pallid face of Shizuru her heart lurched in her chest. With a sigh she made up her mind to do the right thing and without another moment of hesitation she took off through the remains of the construction site.

* * *

Morning had come much earlier than Chie had hoped for and with a yawn she let her forehead fall against the front of the coffee machine as it worked on dispensing her liquid addiction into a small paper cup. While she waited, the events of the night before played over in her mind like an endless reel. Her body tingled in remembrance… She and Shizuru tangled up in one another's arms, each fighting for dominance over the other. She bit the inside of her lower lip a little harder than she meant to and tasted blood immediately after. A slow sigh rolled over her lips and she straightened up, rolling her shoulders and neck trying to alleviate some of the tension that had at some point built up there.

_When had she fallen in love with her best friend?_ The realization shot through her body, starting as heat rolling up from the bottoms of her feet continuing to the top of her head and setting her ablaze. Her eyes closed tightly along with her fists, which slammed into the front of the vending machine. The paper cup long since filled toppled over, spilling out across the painted concrete below. Chie sighed heavily, lifted her hands to either side of her head and allowed her fingertips to press against her temples.

At some point Chie had become a receptacle for Shizuru's pain, a means of escape from a world too hurtful to face sober. In the beginning she had been so overwhelmed by the advances that she could do no more than welcome them with open arms. Back then she didn't understand the repercussions of those actions. When she should have stood her strongest, she crumbled against the long anticipated touch of her _friend_.

The wave had taken her under and held her prisoner; to this day she remained captured. Unable to fight the will of the tide, she resigned herself to simply coast. Shizuru had needed something to crash upon, not someone to conquer and conquer she had. Everything that was Chie belonged to Shizuru despite her refusal to recognize the truth.

A ragged breath passed Chie's lips and she fought to stifle the raging emotions threatening to sweep her away. She had to remind herself that now was not the time for such trivial irrationalities. Belittling her feelings had become a sort of coping mechanism. If she convinced herself enough times that what she felt wasn't important eventually she believed it, if only long enough to feel a fleeting sense of peace inside of her heart.

Chie's eyes slowly opened at the sound of rushing footsteps behind her. Her head craned to the side as a flurry of nurses and staff rushed past her. One young man with short brown hair turned and called out to her. "Dr. Harada, we need you on scene immediately!"

Now certainly wasn't the time to be consumed with regrets or misplaced feelings. She cleared her throat, pushed her thin rimmed glasses onto her nose and hastily followed behind the group. Something serious had obviously happened but why had she not heard anything over the com? She hadn't even been paged.

As they made their way to the front of the hospital Chie was directed to the ambulance loading dock but no one had arrived yet. Her brows knitted tightly together as she looked around, those honey colored eyes falling upon a gurney being rushed up to the doors. Time seemed to slow around her as she peered upon the pale face of Shizuru lying motionless on what once were white sheets now stained red. Instantly her jaw went slack and her face twisted into an expression of horror and confusion. She tried to keep up with the fast moving gurney but she tripped over her own feet, stumbling hard to her knees.

Someone was talking but Chie couldn't make out the words until she was jerked up roughly. Slowly she furrowed her brows and stared at the woman's lips as they moved. "Dr. Harada.. Pull it together, she needs…" She cleared her throat. "We… need you now. You're the only surgeon on staff. Please,… Get inside; we're bringing her to OR 2 for immediate surgery." The woman's voice was hurried, her words tense.

"I,.. I can't..." Chie blinked rapidly, shaking her head fervently from side to side. There was no way she could perform surgery on Shizuru. "You.. Call someone else, get someone else over here!" Her voice couldn't hide the panic she felt.

The woman tightened her grip on Dr. Harada. "You saw her, there's no time to call someone else. Get in there or she's going to die!" Her eyes reflected the enormity of the situation.

The truth of those words reverberated deep inside of Chie. She swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly shook her head, trying to wipe away the shock and focus. With a much stronger stride she rushed into the hospital to prep. Hurriedly she scrubbed her hands and arms, shoving gloves on while two nurses dressed her in a bluish colored gown. Just as she finished readying the table the doors slammed open and Shizuru was rushed in. Inside of her chest Chie's heart lurched and thudded all the way into her temples.

There was a three count and then Shizuru was flipped over onto her stomach from the gurney to the operating table. The two nurses on hand peeled back the shredded remnants of Dr. Fujino's scrubs and tossed them aside as quickly as possible. The area was sterilized immediately after, the now debris free wounds laid open in clear view. Chie felt bile rise in the pit of her stomach, scorching the back of her throat. She could see torn muscle and cracked bone, severed nerves and ripped skin. It looked as if Shizuru had been flayed alive…

Summoning her strength Chie took a deep, shaky breath and began to instruct her team. Instruments exchanged hands, cut through tissue and the expert hands of Dr. Harada worked efficiently and quickly to repair the damage that had been done. Time passed slowly, what were mere hours seemed like days spanned across years. Somewhere in the distance machines beeped furiously, chiming out vital information to the crew who were relaying said information to Chie as she loomed over Shizuru, eyes narrowed in strict concentration.

There was so much damage,…

Blood leaked, dripped, oozed from the wounds, dismissing all of Chie's attempts at slowing it. The Doctor's jaw visibly tensed as the machinery began frantically bleeping. An alarm blared and one of the nurses ran to check the data. "Doctor, she's coding." The woman's voice quivered as the words passed her lips. Chie's eyes lifted to Shizuru's face, she could see only the side.

Shizuru was still, her eyes opened wide as if peering out at all that was happening around her. Chie's blood ran cold and she turned, slinging the tray of medical instruments aside. It clanked loudly against the floor, scalpels and the like sliding to all points of the room. The two nurses jumped and backed away from the table. "Get me the fucking panels, NOW!" Chie cried out, pointing toward the door. Both women raced off to do just as they had been told.

Chie stumbled slightly and knelt down beside Shizuru, caressing the side of her face before taking one of her limp hands into her own. "Shizuru,… You have to wake up for me." Her voice was barely even a whisper. She sniffled, fighting back the tears brimming in her eyes. "Please baby, you can't leave me,.. Open your eyes, breathe for me,…"

She rose to her feet when the nurses arrived with the defibrillator, ignoring the looks they were giving her. With all the strength she could muster she rolled Shizuru gently onto her back. One nurse held onto her head, keeping it slightly to the side watching for any airway obstruction while the other awaited orders.

Chie jerked the panels from the machine. "Charge it." The words were bitter on her tongue. A nod was given and the nurse closest to the machine began the process of charging the machine. A moment later it was ready and Chie was given the go ahead. Dr. Harada licked her dry lips and then without hesitation stuck the panels to Shizuru's chest. Her body jerked in reaction, but the machine continued to blast an alarm across the room. "Damnit Shizuru,…" Chie ground out through clenched teeth, hitting Shizuru with the panels for a second time once they had recharged. The young doctor's body convulsed yet again, but nothing more.

Tears stung Chie's cheeks; she couldn't hold them at bay any longer. Beneath her the only person that mattered was slipping away and she'd never felt more helpless in her life. She threw the panels aside, letting them hang by their cords as she leaned over Shizuru and sealed their lips, breathing deep into her lungs. The nurses watched, unable to do anything else at the moment. Chie backed away, checked for a reaction and then began chest compressions. After a few seconds she sealed her lips against Shizuru's yet again and breathed hard. "Come back,…" She said weakly, pushing against Shizuru's chest fiercely, her eyes locked on the dim crimson staring at the ceiling. "Come back to me!" She cried out, sealing their lips a final time.

Remorse, regret, anger and desperation, all of these feelings surged through Chie's body, ripping her to pieces. She sobbed into the breath, unwilling to give up. One of the nurses touched her from behind at the hip; she murmured something to the effect of letting Shizuru go in peace. Chie refused to acknowledge the words, growling she shoved the woman backwards away from her and continued CPR.

Chie almost fell backwards when she felt the gasp pull at her mouth. She immediately jerked away as Shizuru arched her back painfully, sucked in a wet breath and then fell back onto the table. Her eyes were wide and wild giving her the look of a freshly caged animal. From the depths of her core a scream erupted and her body began to seize. Her fingers dug into the cold steel beneath her, several of her long manicured nails bending back and snapping due to the struggle.

_But she was alive._

A heavy breath forced its way from Chie's mouth, her own eyes wide with astonishment. She lunged forward and grabbed hold of Shizuru, turning her onto her side while trying in vain to keep her still. "I need morphine! Give me a full dosage and have another syringe on standby!"

The nurses were shocked, so much so that they were slow to move. However both of them hurried into action when Chie repeated the command much louder than before. "Shh, Shizuru I'm here. It's Chie, I've got you and you're safe." She whispered while brushing back Shizuru's blood stained hair. One of the nurses came quickly with the first syringe. The second was being prepped. Chie tested the needle and then jammed it into Shizuru's upper arm.

The flow of delirium was almost instantaneous. Shizuru's world spun and her body was forced to relax. She stared up at the ceiling watching the panels ebb into one another, blossoming strange colors before slipping away into darkness. This was not like before. Here she could see, almost as if she had been sucked into a dream.

Outside of her dreamland Chie and the others worked quickly to stabilize the tawny haired doctor. They moved in a blur around her, stitching, cleaning, repairing the various sliced muscles and returning cracked bone to their original positions. At some point the second injection of morphine had been stuck into Shizuru, sending her past the realm of dreams and into the pitch black beyond.

* * *

"_I've been waiting for you." A gentle voice road the air and tickled Shizuru's ear forcing her eyes to open for the first time in what seemed a millennia. All around her floated a grey haze, blurring out the world beyond. Slowly she stood from the plain white bed she'd been lying on. Her bare feet carried her across the colorless ground, registering no sensation at all. Unsure of where she was going she followed the voice as it calmly beckoned her forward, unafraid of what lie ahead for a strange sense of familiarity surrounded her._

"_Who is there?" Shizuru asked, but her voice carried no sound. Again she spoke, but could only hear the whisper of her words inside of her own mind. She glanced around, though her beautiful crimson eyes found nothing._

"_Don't be afraid, Shizuru. You're safe." The voice from before was so close the breath from the words warmed Shizuru's left ear._

_She turned but no one stood behind her, there was only that endless haze closing in on her. Though she could make nothing out beyond it, every fiber of her being screamed the name "Yumi…" She whispered, allowing her eyes to momentarily close. She knew this warmth; she remembered it engulfing her countless times in the past. Her bottom lip quivered as tears streamed down either cheek, dripping off of her chin and landing silently by her feet._

"_Please, don't cry." The voice pleaded softly._

_Shizuru sniffled quietly and brought her hands up wiping the tears from her face. She forced back the rest of them, not allowing them to fall. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter than before and released a slow, shaky breath. A hand reached forward and cupped her cheek, instinctively she leaned into it and sighed, her brows furrowing. "I miss you so much,…" She mouthed almost silently. Tears threatened to fall yet again but a gentle pressure against her lips stopped them. Shizuru reached out and wrapped her arms around whatever was in front of her, holding on as tightly as she could._

"_You have to let go, Shizuru."_

"_I can't…"_

"_Trust me."_

_Before she could protest the warmth around her dissipated and her eyes snapped open. The presence was gone and she was left alone in this foreign place. The haze thickened, swallowed her up and propelled her into a black void. "Yumi!" She cried out, but her voice had also been consumed._

* * *

"We found her car on the opposite side of the construction site." The officer shifted his 'Smoky the Bear' hat between his hands as he continued to relay the report to Dr. Harada. "We believe Dr. Fujino saw the explosion and went in search of people that might have been injured. We're not sure what happened after that or what exactly caused her injuries."

"How the hell did she get to the ambulance loading dock?" Chie asked curiously. With those injuries there was no way Shizuru would have been able to make it from the construction site to the hospital. It was impossible.

The officer chewed the inside of his cheek a moment before answering. "The EMT's that found Dr. Fujino gave a statement that a blue haired female had signaled them at the loading dock but was gone when they arrived at the Doctor's side. She had just… Vanished."

"Vanished?" Chie gave a somber nod of her head and turned, walking back into the private room where Shizuru was being monitored. Behind her the door clicked shut and the officer was left alone in the hallway peering through the glass window. After a moment he sighed, adjusted the hat back onto his head and took his leave.

"What happened to you?" Chie questioned almost silently as she came to kneel beside Shizuru's bedside. Of course the tawny haired doctor didn't reply. A breathing tube had been inserted to take as much stress off of her as possible. When she had come in, among the vast injuries she'd sustained, a collapsed lung was one of them. Various other tubes and lines ran from her body to several machines set up to monitor and assist her vital functions. They all suctioned, beeped and breathed around Shizuru but she was completely unaware.

When Chie had finally been able to stop the bleeding, a transfusion had been utterly necessary. It had taken a total of twelve hours from the time Shizuru had been rushed in to contain her situation and stabilize her. She had died on that operating table… It was nothing short of a miracle they had managed to bring her back. Though shortly after the transfusion she had slipped into a coma as a result of the trauma her body had endured.

Looking at Shizuru now she resembled a doll. Her skin was as pale as ivory, her eyes shadowed by heavy lids and her body deathly still save for the pumping of her chest aided by the machine she was hooked up to. She had been left naked from the waist up, her upper half dressed only in bandages that were already beginning to turn red in some spots.

Chie reached up and took hold of Shizuru's right hand, squeezing it tenderly she murmured "I'm here,.." A mixture of fear and relief weighed heavily on her shoulders. She had to close her eyes to stop the tears from descending. A sniffle made its way out regardless and hot moisture brimmed along her eyelashes. At this time there was no way of telling if Shizuru would pull through or pass on. It was completely up to her, but Chie had made up her mind… She wasn't leaving the woman's side.

* * *

A/N -

Well,... I hope you enjoyed this rather late update. I'm still around, but here lately I haven't felt like doing much of anything. Perhaps this update sparked a little rise in my spirit... Thank you for taking the time to read, and please feel free to comment if you wish.


	5. The Cure for Wanderlust?

HiME... chapter 5: The Cure for Wanderlust?

* * *

Dying rays of sunlight swirled up from behind the mountains in one last vain attempt to escape the all consuming darkness that spewed forth shadows to consume the remaining blue firmament. Random occurrences of lightening arced across the heavens their beautiful iridescent blossoms followed closely by riotous thunder that shook the ground. As the last drop of light dissipated the clouds split and a cool rain blanketed the world below, a lament for the passing sun.

Far beyond those snowcapped mountains and deep within a lush but hidden forest a dirt trail began to collect water. Several puddles sprouted up and the silent traveler that trudged along could see her reflection in each one she stepped over. Jade eyes stared hard each time her face came into view but eventually she grew sick of seeing herself and turned her attention to the path ahead.

It was difficult enough to navigate this area without Mother Nature bringing on a random monsoon. To make matters worse… Natsuki's boots were being sucked into the muck with each step and it only served to aggravate her already bitter frame of mind. "Damnit." She muttered while tugging the thankfully thick leather jacket around her shivering upper body. The hood was yanked up, effectively keeping the downpour from thoroughly soaking her to the bone.

She had fled the city the moment she'd dropped Shizuru Fujino off at the hospital, and hadn't looked back. For two and a half days she'd painstakingly negotiated the treacherous terrain that would return her to the Outerland Compound. With the current change in weather conditions though, it was becoming certain she would have no choice but to seek some sort of refuge until morning. Up ahead she could see a familiar marker along the path, a short network of caves.

Even though Natsuki loathed the idea of delaying her arrival another half day, walking around in the mud just wasn't appealing. Inside the cave she'd found a mediocre stock pile of firewood some passerby had left behind and in no time at all a nice size blaze warmed the immediate area.

Natsuki stood just outside of the cave and stared blankly into the dark forest, her eyes burning cerulean. She had to be sure she hadn't been followed so she had commenced an area scan. So far her trail seemed cold to any foreign that might have been tracking her. A sigh of relief passed over her lips and her eyes returned their normal jade hue. It was nice to be able to use her power without restriction again,… With a flick of her hair she turned on the ball of her foot and headed for the warmth emanating from inside her momentary sanctuary. Once inside she began stripping off layers of clothing, starting with her jacket which was neatly spread across a rock and left to dry near the fire. Next she kicked off her boots, tugged off her socks and stood barefoot in the dirt, staring into the flames as they curled skyward.

A long moment passed before she snapped herself out of the trance and removed the remainder of her clothing. Everything was spread out near the fire to dry but the oddly expensive looking bra and thong set painted onto her lithe body. Both articles were black in color with hints of dark grey flourishes along the pads of the bra and the front of the thongs. Those under garments seemed rather 'girly' for a woman that portrayed such a tomboyish outer appearance.

However the seductive glow of the fire radiated off of her bronze flesh and cast shadows along the succulent and womanly curve of her hips, thighs, and breasts. She may have been a tomboy on the outside, but inside she harbored a secret love for lavishly feminine lingerie. If anyone found out about her little secret she'd probably shoot herself to avoid the utter humiliation. Though if someone **were** lucky enough to see her like this there would definitely be more drooling than ridicule!

Finally Natsuki situated herself against the wall closest to the fire and sighed contently. She let her head drop back against the warm stone and soon after her eyes closed. From the depths of the interconnecting cave a growl echoed noisily. Natsuki's eyes snapped open and focused on the source... It was her stomach. It was empty. "Ugh." Her eyes rolled and she crawled over to the place she had dropped her small backpack, agitatedly digging through it.

"An apple?" Natsuki mused, pulling the red fruit from within the bag and rolling it between her hands. "Better save it for tomorrow." She stuffed it back into the bag and shoved it away with a groan. If she hadn't been in such a hurry maybe she could have prepared a little better for the journey. However after she dropped off the barely breathing Shizuru Fujino all she had wanted to do was put as much distance between them as possible. Doing her best to ignore the beast rumbling in her tummy she scooted closer to the fire, brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

She had really gotten herself into a mess this time around. Normally when she would slip off to the city she was in and out without incident. This time though… Not only had she gotten captured by the enemy, experimented on, hunted down like an animal, shot and nearly killed (multiple times) but worst of all she had been responsible for the possible death of an innocent human.

Her shoulders sank at the thought of that crimson eyed beauty lying cold in a morgue, an entire lifetime ahead of her cut short because of the reckless actions of a rogue HiME in search of… Some fleeting feeling she didn't even understand. If she would have just listened to Haruka and remained at the Compound none of this would have happened. Heh now there was a thought, actually following orders rather than her own agenda. That didn't sound very Natsuki Kuga-ish at all but regardless the heavy feeling of guilt on her shoulders wasn't getting any lighter.

* * *

Remnants of smoldering ash were all that was left of the blazing fire by the time morning rolled around. At some point during her 'deep self analysis' Natsuki had dozed off, leaving the flames to burn down and eventually subside. It had been surprisingly clear and warm outside when she woke up, a marked improvement from the weather last night. Not in the mood to waste time, she struck out shortly after the first glimpse of sunlight penetrated the forest canopy. Before she'd left though, a pile of firewood had been replaced inside of the cave. A little token of comfort for anyone else that might have to stop over unexpectedly for the night. _(She could be considerate…)_

Four hours passed before she stopped to retrieve the apple inside of her backpack. Beside a nearby pond Natsuki sat atop a rock enjoying the last bit of rations she had. Sweet juice dribbled down her chin when she sunk her teeth into the ripe flesh for the first time, but she caught it with her fingertips and wiped it away. After going hungry last night this apple was a little bit of Heaven. Meal time was short though and soon she was back on the path, tramping through the underbrush of the forest.

Dusk had begun to settle by the time she reached the top of a distant hill. Down below in the valley she could see sentry guards posted every two hundred feet along the massive stone wall that surrounded the HiME Compound. A relieved sigh passed over her lips and she picked up the pace, her spirit renewed after seeing her home not that far away.

Natsuki managed to make it to the stone structure a few moments later but as she stepped out of the tree line a tall, muscular woman sauntered over from her post. "Well, look who we have here." A lazy grin tugged the corners of the blonde sentry's mouth.

The blue haired HiME narrowed her eyes as the woman came to a stop in front of her. "Alyssa." A crooked grin plastered across Natsuki's lips and she extended her left arm, wrapping it smoothly around the blonde's shoulder. Once the woman was close enough she twisted to the side and put her into a headlock. "Going to rat me out?" She grinned wildly.

"Hey!" Alyssa squeaked out. The large weapon she had been carrying clanked noisily on the ground as the blonde struggled to free herself. "Damnit!" She growled, stumbling backward when Natsuki suddenly let go. Tenderly she rubbed her neck. "Where the hell have _you_ been?"

Natsuki chuckled and bent down; lifting the halberd she tossed it back to its owner. Alyssa fumbled with the weapon for a moment then slammed the end down into the ground, leaning against it with her arms crossed. Alyssa Searrs was one of the top ranked defenders in the HiME force, though she wasn't a HiME herself. She was actually one of the ten half-breeds that had been created in the very beginning stages of nano-technology development. Beings referred to as half-breeds were nearly just as strong as HiME but lacked the ability to call upon the power of the HiME star. Be that as it may they were still undeniably gifted warriors. Alyssa in particular was one of the highest rated.

"No where exciting." Natsuki huffed while eyeing the curvy officer across from her. Jade eyes soaked in the visage of Alyssa. Her uniform hugged each curve so crisply it served as a major distraction anytime Natsuki looked at her. She stood straight; her naturally curly blonde hair neatly tied back, the ends swaying gently in the breeze. Those seductive blues eyes had a way of staring right through a person.

Alyssa smirked. "See something you like Kuga?" She cocked her hips to the side.

Natsuki pursed her lips and crossed her arms loosely over her stomach. She tore her eyes from Alyssa as a blush formed across her cheeks. "Hell no." She said, but in a slightly softer voice.

Alyssa chuckled and shook her head, hooking her thumb toward the tall gate behind them. "You already know Captain Suzushiro wants to see you, might as well get a move on before she makes me drag you in there."

Natsuki grinned, shoved her hands into her pockets and strode forward past the blonde. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She nudged Alyssa's shoulder as she walked past her and through the gate.

When Natsuki had been brought in for the HiME Project Alyssa had already been developed. The day they met the friendship had been instantaneous. Both of them got into their fair share of trouble, never listened to a thing anyone told them, and more often than not got distracted by pretty females. Without a doubt the pair were absolute kindred spirits. No one messed with Natsuki Kuga without getting their ass kicked by Alyssa Searrs, and vice versa.

Throughout the years since, Alyssa and Natsuki had grown _close_. More often than not if you saw one you saw the other. It was just how things were with them, but neither girl seemed to mind. For Natsuki it was a blessing to have at least one person within the HiME organization that she could actually talk to. She had always been the odd one out, and the people around her never let her forget that fact. Whatever… Being the lone wolf wasn't the worst position in the world.

Jade yes surveyed the bustling inner workings of the HiME Compound. The place moved as if it breathed, always buzzing with activity. It had been built into four separate quadrants. There was the South Quad which had the training grounds, mess hall, instructional classrooms and teachers housing. The North Quad had the main council hall, security headquarters, lab and medic facilities, The East Quad was where the HiME resided, a place that not only had their personal housing units, but a small shopping area, laundry facility and its own personal bath house. The only place that was off limits was the West Quad. The entire area was a fortified bastille which served to house those that had been convicted as enemies of the HiME. No one but top ranked officials was allowed inside of that area.

Natsuki sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Already she was sick of this place. Around her several pairs of eyes peeked out and whispering voices passed along the news of the Silver Wolf's return. Ignoring the stares she continued on toward the council hall.

* * *

Natsuki eyed the framed photographs that hung along the hallway across from her. She sat rigidly atop one of several benches lining the expanse waiting impatiently to be called into the office on her right.

"Get in here Kuga!" A booming voice eventually called out from inside the office. Natsuki's nose twitched as she stood and walked in letting the door close roughly behind her. Behind a large, neatly polished wooden desk sat an intimidating looking blonde wearing a scowl across her thin pink lips. The woman's brow irritatingly twitched atop her forehead as she stared Natsuki down with her luminescent purple eyes. She waited almost an entire sixty seconds before she cracked her knuckles, slammed her palms down on the desk top and stood up. "Where the HELL have you been Natsuki?" She bellowed and leaned over the desk toward the blue haired HiME.

Natsuki decided to choose her words carefully today since it seemed the Captain was a bit more irritable than usual. "I had a lead about a group of rouges planning an assault on the Compound, so I followed up on it." She crossed her arms confidently over her midsection and gave a nod.

Captain Suzushiro blinked and straightened up, letting out a sigh in the process. "Rouges…" For a moment she seemed satiated with the lie, giving Natsuki the phony impression she had gotten better at weaving fallacies. "You expect me to believe that crap?" Haruka snickered. "I'm telling you one more time, stay **INSIDE** of the Compound. Next time you run off without proper clearance you're going to the bastille, no questions asked. Comprende?" Once she received a nod from the HiME in front of her Captain Suzushiro plopped back into the leather chair behind her. It groaned under the sudden impact. "You're free to go now; I've seen enough of you for one day."

Natsuki turned and exited the room muttering _'I can say the same about you,…'_ as she shut the door. She sighed and ran a hand through her long hair, flipping it back over her shoulder. It wasn't like she and the Captain didn't get along, they just… Well,… Didn't get along. Fortunately, or maybe _unfortunately_ it had nothing to do with anything other than the fact that Natsuki couldn't follow simple commands.

For a moment Haruka stared on at the door Kuga had just walked out of and finally a sigh passed her lips. She hated being so tough on the young HiME but it was necessary; Natsuki just didn't get it… The Captain understood it was difficult for her, but the fact remained it was simply too dangerous to be gallivanting away from the protection of the Garderobe Compound.

As she left the council hall her stomach spoke up and informed her it would be a good idea to get some dinner sometime soon. Before that though she decided a quick detour to her housing unit was in order. She had been gone for quite a while and something there needed to be checked on.

The structure wasn't the fanciest, but it served Natsuki's needs just fine and was one of the places where she could hide out and actually relax. All HiME housing units were generally the same. They were roughly 900 square feet, two bedrooms, a living/dining area, bathroom, and small kitchen. The kitchen and bathroom were there for personal convenience but the majority of HiME gathered in the mess hall for social hours and then relaxed in the bath house at night.

Natsuki tossed her jacket aside on the back of one of the chairs at her modest kitchen table and strolled quietly into the living room. Her eyes scanned the area, narrowing slightly at the sound of rummaging. "Someone here?" She asked quizzically. From down the hallway thumping could be heard and she followed the sound into the extra bedroom. The door was shoved open and she stepped inside, a brow rising at the scene in front of her.

"Oh you're back? Thank goodness…!" An exasperated sigh accompanied the whimsical voice of a busty red head on her hands and knees inside of the bedroom. Natsuki blinked. "She had an accident; I'm just cleaning it up." The red head raised the squirt bottle in her hand and smiled. Behind the red head there was a medium sized metal crate. Within, a tiny blue and grey shepherd sat patiently with its tongue hanging out the side of its mouth and tail wagging noisily against the bars.

A smile bloomed across Natsuki's face and she walked over. She knelt down and slid the handle back on the crate the door. It swung open and immediately the small pup lunged forward onto her chest, lapping away at her neck and chin. The red head stood up and smirked, her hands on her hips. "I think she missed you."

Natsuki glanced up with a smile and then stretched to her full height, pup still in tow. "I really owe you for watching her, thanks Mai." The pup gave a little whine when Natsuki stopped rubbing behind its ear. "Was she much trouble?" The rubbing picked up again much to the delight of the little critter.

"Not at all and don't worry about it, she was actually pretty entertaining." Mai laughed and reached out, scratching the pup's nose. Her eyes caught sight of the watch around her wrist and she groaned. "Oh man, I have a training group!" She swooped down and grabbed up the rag and squirt bottle she'd been using. "See ya Kuga!" Without another word she rushed out of the room and let herself out. Natsuki quirked a brow as she stared off down the hallway.

Mai Tokiha had always been a little bit scattered brained but as a HiME she was incredible. Her fighting prowess was top notch and when combined with the equally impressive power of her partner, Mikoto Minagi, they made an almost unstoppable pair. Mai was another one of the few people Natsuki could actually stand to be around. They were far from friends but often times they relied on one another for little favors and such. Whenever Natsuki would get the wild urge to vanish from the Compound she could always count on Mai to watch Kiyo for her.

A small, cold tongue on her cheek snapped Natsuki out of her thoughts and she cringed. "Hey!" With a laugh she set the pup down and headed back into the kitchen. "Are you hungry girl?" She asked. Kiyo squeaked out a little bark and leapt at Natsuki's legs. "I'll take that as a yes…" She smirked and grabbed a can opener from one of the drawers.

_Roughly four months earlier Natsuki had been sent out on a reconnaissance mission along the borders of the HiME territory. It had rained the entire time she was patrolling, which left her in a particularly sour mood. One evening as she trudged through the mud she noticed a lump of something to the side of one of the paths. Being the curious woman she was she immediately investigated. At first glance it looked like the soaked remains of a small animal. As she advanced though, her ears perked at the sound of soft whimpers and upon closer inspection she realized it was a minuscule puppy covered in mud._

_At first she resigned herself to simply leave the thing alone, you know, let nature do its thing but as she turned to walk away the small pup yelped. Natsuki sighed and looked back down to see two small, but vivid blue eyes staring up at her. Despite the normal cold nature of her heart she couldn't find it in her to leave the pup there alone. She'd carefully picked it up from the ground and tucked it into the inside of her jacket figuring she could at least tend to it that night, maybe feed it, then release it in the morning._

_When she'd gotten back to her campsite she sat the dog down and set to preparing a fire. The entire time she worked the pup remained silent, simply watching the HiME move about the small area. Natsuki had found it rather annoying to be watched, but shrugged it off. It was after all a puppy, and not some bothersome human. "Okay so let's see you then." She said as she finally lifted the pup up and inspected it. Well it was a girl and besides an injured back leg looked to be healthy albeit underweight. She decided the thing couldn't have been more than five weeks old at best. Not quite old enough to be left to its own devices, but the mother hadn't been anywhere in sight and certainly hadn't come looking since she'd had the little guy._

"_Where's your momma, huh?" She questioned the pup, quirking a brow when no answer came. Her eyes rolled, heh, like it was going to answer her or something. A small pink tongue swiped across her cheek, causing her to jump. "Hey!" She blinked down at the pup who stared right back up at her. If it could smile, it would surely be doing it from ear to ear. With a huff she sat the pup down and she continued with the small tasks she needed to finish before nightfall._

_Later on after dusk settled she sat by the fire on and off again eating the meager dinner she had prepared for herself. Her attention was on the small blaze in front of her. She had always been intrigued by flames… How they moved seemed almost sensual. She hadn't even noticed when her new companion came over and began helping herself to the plateful of food at her side. Finally her ears picked up the sound of lapping and she looked down with raised brows. The little dog had its front paws in the plate and its nose buried in the food. Natsuki couldn't help but chuckle… It was (to say the least) cute._

_When it had come time to return to the Compound Natsuki set the little dog back on the path where she had found it. She had fed the thing that morning, took care of its leg and now feeling as if her motherly duty was fulfilled she had all intentions on leaving it behind. The pup however was not as okay with the plan as Natsuki was. Every time the HiME tried to leave the pup would immediately follow after her, yelping the entire way. In the end Natsuki had learned she wasn't going anywhere without this dog in tow. She had scolded the thing all the way back to the Compound but by the time she'd reached 'home' she didn't quite mind the pup being around her. It was sort of nice to have a companion, even if it was a furry runt._

_Captain __Suzushiro almost had a heart attack when Natsuki arrived to give her report and from behind popped this tiny dog barking its head off. Natsuki argued with the Captain about keeping it for well over twenty minutes__ before Yukino Kikukawa, the Captain's partner, __stepped in declaring it wouldn't be the worst idea in the world. A little responsibility would only help the young HiME, she reasoned. Eventually Haruka concurred and Natsuki was allowed to keep her new fur ball companion. Thus started quite the partnership and for once Natsuki didn't feel quite so alone._

At some point between watching Kiyo eagerly devour her dinner and lounging on the overstuffed couch in the living room Natsuki had dozed off. The past month had been such a test of her own inner strength that she hadn't realized how truly exhausted her body was. Now lazily she hugged securely to the passing dreams flashing inside of her own mind. She was so deeply rooted within sleep she hadn't even stirred when the back door to her home opened and closed.

"Natsuki?" Alyssa called out as she strolled through the kitchen. Kiyo met her at the door, the pup's tail wagging erratically. The blonde scooped the little dog up and gave it a good scratch behind the ear. "Where's your mom, huh?" She asked, letting the dog down and watching as it took off into the living room. Alyssa followed silently, eyes slightly narrowed. What she saw caused her to stop in mid-step and bite the corner of her mouth.

Sprawled out across the couch, bathed in the moonlight filtering through the windows slept an angel. She was beautiful, even with the thin line of drool threatening to spill out of the side of her mouth. Alyssa smiled, silently chuckling as she inched closer to the visage in front of her. She bent over Natsuki and reached down, gently brushing her fingertip down the bridge of the woman's nose. ".Ki." She whispered each syllable.

Below Natsuki slowly began to stir, yawning softly as she moved away from the soft touch. "Mmrrrmp?" She cooed out questioningly while one eye halfway popped open. Upon seeing Alyssa stooped over her she smiled and reached up, encircling her arms around the woman's neck and bringing her down.

Alyssa fell right on top of Natsuki, stuck in the woman's strong embrace. A smirk bloomed on her lips at the feel of the young HiME nuzzling her throat. "Well aren't we affectionate tonight?"

"What are you doing here?" Natsuki asked, her voice muffled by Alyssa's soft skin. She finally released her hold on the older woman and peered up when Alyssa pushed off of her and sat up on the edge of the couch.

Alyssa chuckled and reached out, brushing some of Natsuki's hair from her eyes. "It's past dinner, I thought for sure I'd see you in the mess hall but when you didn't show I decided to come find you." Her eyes wandered over the lithe form of the warrior lying beside her. Natsuki truly was an indescribably beautiful young woman. It was too bad things hadn't worked out between them,… Then again they had both mutually decided they were better off as friends. Still, she couldn't help now and again missing the physical connection they once shared. Especially when Natsuki was in one of her touchy-feely moods like she apparently was tonight.

Natsuki pushed herself off of the couch and stood, stretching her arms high above her head. At that exact moment her stomach decided to remind its owner that it was indeed still as empty as before, possibly more so now. A light pink tinge spread across the blue haired HiME's cheeks. "Guess I should probably get some dinner after all. Did you eat yet?" She questioned while smoothing out the front of her shirt.

Alyssa shook her head. "Nope, came looking for you first. You know how much I love to hear your adventure stories over a hot meal." The blonde cracked a smile. "So come on." She stood up and brushed past Natsuki, having the HiME follow her into the kitchen. Natsuki promised Kiyo she would be back and with her jacket in tow she shut and locked the door behind her and Alyssa as they exited.

* * *

The mess hall was really just a large, open room with several wooden tables and chairs lined up in rows of three. In the back was kitchen area where whoever had duty at that particular time served up the chow to eager lines of hungry people. Though with it being as late as it was, the lines were nonexistent. The entire place was pretty much empty save for Natsuki and Alyssa, the kitchen staff and a couple random people scattered about finishing their dinner.

"So who was this woman?" Alyssa asked with her brows tightly knitted together. She leaned over a half empty plate of food, deeply entrenched in the story Natsuki was relaying.

Across from the table Natsuki wiped her mouth and cast her napkin aside with a chuckle. "I'm not entirely sure,… All I really know about her is that she's a surgeon and she has a flair for finding trouble." She shrugged and took a long pull from a nearby mug.

Alyssa's nose twitched slightly and she leaned back, folding her arms across her stomach. "What was her name?" A brow lifted atop her forehead.

Natsuki grinned. "I'm not telling you that." She had told Alyssa all about her encounters with the red-eyed beauty known as Shizuru Fujino but she hadn't given any personal information, nor had she filled her in on the run in with the android and the accident at the construction site. No,… No one needed to know about those series of mistakes. Momentarily her mind wandered to thoughts of if Shizuru had even survived at all. After she'd dropped her at the hospital she hadn't stuck around to find out. It was a little late to worry about that now, though something in her chest ached to know. Natsuki's grin slowly faded and she peered down into the mug she had been drinking from.

A pair of blue eyes watched for a silent moment. What was that look on Natsuki's face? She seemed to almost… Miss the woman she had been talking about this whole time. Interesting, though for the time being she wouldn't push for more information. "Sounds like you had quite a fascinating time away." A smirk formed on her lips.

Natsuki's jade eyes snapped over to Alyssa and she chuckled. "Yeah well, if you ever had the guts to leave once in a while maybe you'd have fascinating times too." She made sure to put emphasis on the word fascinating just to be an asshole. "Alright, I'm going to go clean up,… Then probably crash out again. I'll see you later, 'Lyssa." She pushed her chair back from the table and grabbed up her dishes, carting them off to the wash area where a couple of girls were working quite feverishly to finish their kitchen duties.

Alyssa nodded. Her heart lurched at the use of the pet name Natsuki had given her so long ago, but she kept her face stoic. It was rare the term of endearment was used anymore, but it always got under her rough exterior. She waved her friend off but opted to remain at the mess hall for a little while longer herself. Whatever happened between Natsuki and the mysterious woman obviously had an impact on the young HiME. Alyssa was perceptive when it came to aura, and Natsuki's had changed several times during the course of her story involving that woman. It was all very interesting to say the least.

* * *

When Natsuki arrived at the bath house she had expected a mob scene. Normally around this time the HiME and non-HiME alike gathered to relax and converse amongst one another. She was quite relieved and even a bit thankful when she found the place completely empty. It made the idea of relaxing even more attainable and she had wasted no time taking full advantage. She opted to first wash up in one of the shower stalls, so that afterward she could get to the real business of unwinding…

Steam rose from the various bubbling tubs throughout the expanse of the bath house making it quite hard to see clearly for more than a couple feet at a time. The smell of exotic soaps and oils combined with the flickering wicks of hundreds of lit candles created the perfect atmosphere for relaxation. Natsuki had long since resigned herself to one of the larger tubs in the center of the room. She reclined against the tall wooden side of the tub, letting the scorching water soak into her weary muscles. The warm caress lapped at the underside of her chin and she turned her head to the side, sighing contently.

Her mind kept drifting in and out of consciousness, though she knew better than to fall asleep in a tub full of water she couldn't help it. The exhaustion coursing through her body along with the delicious caress of the water combined to form an unbeatable pair.

From the back of the room a pair of slate grey eyes had been watching curiously for quite some time now. Their owner had gone unnoticed when Natsuki had made her first initial, albeit half-assed, sweep of the bath house and since that time the woman had been content to simply watch the blue haired HiME from a distance. Though now she had grown restless of merely watching. Slowly and silently she made her way behind Natsuki, reaching down and letting the damp blue silk slip through her fingers. Leaning down she whispered against the HiME's ear; "So the rumors are true."

Jade eyes opened slowly at the familiar voice that tickled her ear. A slow smirk tugged the very corners of Natsuki's mouth as she glanced to the side and allowed a slow breath to escape from between her lips. Slate grey eyes caught her own and held them in a challenging glare. "What rumors would those be?" She asked, a low chuckle resonating in her throat.

A pencil thin smile pulled the woman's mouth upward. "That the Silver Wolf of Garderobe has returned." Without warning the woman sank her teeth into Natsuki's ear lobe, sucking hard against it.

The blue haired HiME winced but she didn't pull away. "Be careful referring to me by that name." She warned through clenched teeth.

"Oh?" The woman questioned after releasing Natsuki's ear lobe. She moved around the side of the tub, a smirk still fresh upon her sensuous pink lips. Effortlessly she brushed the teal bangs from in front of her eyes, tucking them neatly behind her ear. "I'm not scared." She teased.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed the slightest bit and she stood, water cascading from her body and rolling between each crevice as it reconnected with the source pooling around her knees. "You should be." She advised the woman as she stepped carefully out of the tub and reached for a towel, wrapping her nude form up in it.

Intense grey eyes watched Natsuki's every move, soaking in the momentary visage of the Silver Wolf's naked body. Internally the woman shivered, biting hard into her cheek to keep from commenting on what she had seen. "You're so mean." She pouted, tilting her head to one side. "And after you've been gone for so long,.."

Natsuki swiped her tongue across her bottom lip and turned to face the woman. "That is precisely why I'm not in the mood to play games tonight, Tomoe." Her voice was like ice. Jade eyes settled on the petite woman standing a mere few feet from her now and she took a moment to examine her.

Tomoe Marguerite is a most dangerous specimen but it has nothing to do with her fighting prowess. It's the mere fact that she has the innate ability to manipulate just about anyone around her with minimal effort. She's the youngest of the half-breeds but by far one of the most brilliant. Perhaps that is the main reason she worked as a scientist for the better part of her existence inside of Garderobe…

In the soft glow of the candle light Tomoe looked quite tempting to a fairly ravenous Natsuki Kuga. She stood only about five foot three inches, but every edge of her was a curvilinear delight to stare at. Cloaked only in a semi-transparent silk, raven colored robe there wasn't much left to the imagination. Her ample chest strained against the thin fabric, erect nipples scratching against the inside in a futile attempt to escape their confines. Natsuki's eyes widened considerably when Tomoe loosened the sash holding her robe together and allowed it to fall open. A slow burn ignited in her belly, working its way downward.

With an excruciatingly slow pace Tomoe slinked toward Natsuki, her hips swaying seductively with each step. Once she was close enough she pressed against the blue haired HiME, craning her head upward. "Nat Su Ki,…" She whispered and each syllable sounded as if it were being dredged through honey. Her right hand lifted and took hold of the top of the towel covering Natsuki's body and slowly she was permitted to open it, revealing the creamy skin underneath.

Natsuki swallowed hard and a slight blush formed across her cheeks but she didn't stop Tomoe's wandering hands from reaching beneath the towel. A slow moan rumbled in the depths of her throat at the feel of her breasts being lifted and separated. From between her lips a rough sigh passed and she backed away. Tomoe followed impulsively and soon she had Natsuki's back against the door to the bath house. "Tomoe,…" Natsuki warned.

"You're too tense, Natsuki,…" Tomoe said calmly as her hands found their way back inside of the towel. This time she completely laid it open in the front, exposing Natsuki's front entirely as she pinched and rolled those exquisite breasts between her fingertips. Hungrily and without shame her grey eyes roamed over the magnificent form now fully revealed to her. Her head dipped and soon her mouth took over the duties her hands had been performing.

Natsuki hissed hotly through sealed lips, her body tensing due to the eager biting and suckling of her hardened nipples. In front of her Tomoe slipped onto her knees, her mouth blazing a trail down the HiME's washboard midsection to regions even further below. Natsuki's head rolled back and banged against the wooden door directly behind her, eyes closing tightly as she groaned. Between her thighs heat built rapidly and her sex throbbed almost painfully, so much so that she bit into her lower lip effectively splitting it.

A gasp escaped Natsuki's lips and her head jerked downward eyes locked on Tomoe who was staring up at her with a smirk, a tuft of blue pelt tucked firmly between her teeth. She gave those manicured curls another tug, enjoying immensely the sounds it conjured from the recesses of the HiME. Natsuki's hands found their way to Tomoe's shoulders and her nails dug into the sensitive flesh almost immediately. A shaky breath pushed its way through her lips but she managed to steady herself for the time being.

Tomoe chuckled inwardly and released her hold on Natsuki's modest patch. Foreplay was always fun but she hungered for the main attraction. Her tongue snaked its way between the woman's thighs to seek the obscured nourishment hidden there. A sharp intake of breath from above let her know when she had found the exact spot in which to drink,…

Ragged panting filled Tomoe's ears, a sonata detailing a most delicious conquest that begged her not to stop. She dug her nails firmly into the backside of Natsuki's thighs, spearing the woman further onto her serpentine tongue. Beneath her Natsuki's body responded without hesitation. Muscles corded and pulsed under the explorative probing of her most sacred places, and soon her body quivered with assured release. Tomoe shuddered in anticipation, eager to taste the HiME's sweet decadence on her undeserving tongue.

Natsuki's hold on Tomoe's shoulders tightened and without warning she shoved the smaller woman backward. She fell roughly upon her backside wincing from the impact however she had no time to recover before she was forcibly thrust onto her back by the full weight of the HiME pressing into her. From above a pair of jade eyes burned into her causing a shockwave of nerves to their synaptic ends. A growl rippled from Natsuki's core and she leaned down sinking her teeth into the ripe flesh of Tomoe's throat. She sucked hard, her canines drawing out copper a moment later.

"Ughn!" Tomoe cried out, her back arching underneath Natsuki's weight. She felt hands across her body exploring and fingering every inch of her upper half. Strong palms kneaded into her breasts, spread them apart and then let them drop roughly back into place. She groaned, trying to suppress the sound by biting into her lower lip. It was a futile effort.

Natsuki's mouth worked the sensitive flesh of Tomoe's throat a moment longer then dipped down to sample the medium sized mounds her hands had already meticulously examined. Teeth scraped ruthlessly against the pair of rigid, rose colored nipples marking them effectively. "Such a naughty little girl,…" Natsuki cooed in a deeply raspy voice which caused the hair on Tomoe's neck to stand firmly at attention. "I told you I didn't want to play,…"

The fact that the Silver Wolf would use such an authoritative, commanding tone with her caused spasms of pleasure to ripple throughout Tomoe's core. She felt like a diminutive child being reprimanded by a guardian and the mere idea made the blood coursing through her veins detour to the pulsing spot between her thighs. Natsuki smirked; oh she knew full well the filthy details of Tomoe's twisted fetish list and just how to use them to her own advantage. This wasn't the first time she'd used the woman beneath her for a little… Recreational Release.

Without warning two well placed digits invaded and claimed the heat source between Tomoe's thighs. She cried out at the feeling of her inner sanctum being spread and loosened by the will of the HiME above her. Her body arched and nails dug into the backside of Natsuki, drawing blood upon the first swipe.

Natsuki winced at the feel of blood bubbling to the surface along her spine but that did not deter her from thrusting into the deepest regions of Tomoe. With a minuscule amount of effort she brought the girl easily to the precipice and allowed her to plummet into the pleasurable abyss below.

Breathlessly Tomoe clung to Natsuki, those nails still deeply embedded into the HiME's back. She quivered from absolute pleasure that still undulated across her flushed body despite those invading digits having retreated from within her.

From above Tomoe, Natsuki lifted up and straddled the smaller woman's midsection causing her to blush deeply. Grey eyes watched intently as the same means that had brought her to delicious heights worked to bring the HiME to the identical echelon. Her hips rolled lusciously, no, her entire body gyrated to an unheard melody of desire. Each stroke intensified, becoming more urgent than the one before it. Natsuki's head snapped back and those blue silken locks whipped through the air as a satisfied groan passed through clenched teeth.

For a long moment Natsuki remained arched, ragged breaths being pulled and pushed from her constricted lungs. From below Tomoe sat up, wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist and nuzzled into her ample chest. Briefly Natsuki tolerated the soothing gesture but ultimately she pulled away and slowly rose to her feet. Tomoe followed the HiME with her eyes and sighed. Natsuki had quickly managed to overcome her unsteady gait and had already wrapped a fresh towel around her body. She now mindlessly gathered up her clothing from before.

The blue haired HiME had never been one for relishing in the warm afterglow of their often impromptu sessions… Eventually Tomoe stood and secured the black robe once more around her now utterly spent body. She smoothed her hair best she could with her fingers and cleared her throat almost timidly. The sound caused Natsuki to cease what she was doing and glance over. "You know where I sleep,…" She stopped for a moment, chewing the inside of her cheek while choosing her words. "Should you get lonely,…" A light blush formed on her cheeks and she quickly dropped her gaze to the ground.

A smirk appeared on Natsuki's lips. "Tomoe,…" Her nose twitched slightly. "We've been over this, you know what we are." She stepped forward and cupped the woman's cheek, running her thumb over the soft skin. "I don't want to complicate things with you. We have fun, right? A little give and take…" She sounded so reassuring that Tomoe couldn't bother to argue. Instead she simply nodded and turned away, the light a bit dimmer now in her usually intense grey eyes.

Natsuki watched as the woman slipped silently out of the bath house and then she sighed while gingerly rubbing the back of her head. Perhaps the decision to drag out this little travesty with Tomoe had been a bad idea after all… But it had been going on for so long now that she hadn't thought much along the lines of repercussions. She had never really given much thought about the woman's feelings either…

Suddenly she felt more like an asshole than she cared to admit. Pinching the bridge of her nose she quickly gathered up the remainder of her things and retreated from the bath house. It was never a good idea to waste such a good lay on feelings of regret… She would deal with it later.

_Maybe,…_

* * *

_A/N - Heh, thought I would throw a couple curves in there for you guys to enjoy. Hope this update was a good read for you guys, the next installment is already in the works and I hope to keep your attention throughout the remainder of this story. All of the reviews and comments are much appreciated, thank you for them. I'll answer questions in PMs if you have any... Just send them over. Anyway, thank you for reading!  
_


	6. Recovery

HiME... chapter 6: Recovery

* * *

"_If I died today would you remember my face? Could you recall the way I wore my hair, or the sweet way in which I laughed? If I never came back,… Would you move on as if I was never there, or would you remain rooted in the memories we once shared?"_

A common misconception propagated by the human race is that when you die… You are released from the chains of your mortal life and consequently free in utter serenity and peace for all eternity. Only a human would assume such a befitting end to follow their pointless lives. The truth of the matter is that when you die… Nothing is there waiting for you. Not your loved ones, your deity, or even a goddamn cookie with a note under it saying "Congratulations!". When you die there is only silence and an all consuming black. Some memories may remain however when you try and piece them together… Everything just falls apart again.

_-o-_

_I'm so afraid of walking through this world without you by my side. Before, I had this light, __**your**__ light surrounding me. I wore your love like a shield, something that kept the ugliness of the world from penetrating my heart._

_My heart,…_

_Once it was a revered place that only you existed in. Now… Darkness has invaded and claimed all that I once was. The pain of losing you stabs like a knife, a constant wound that never heals. I wish I could feel again… But I have become so very numb…_

Had it been a month, or only a couple of hours? She couldn't quite tell. In this place time didn't really exist, at least not like in the world of the living. Was she dead? As far as she knew the answer was yes. Darkness surrounded her in every direction she looked and she couldn't hear or feel anything inside of it. Her body seemed to just float in dead space… Was that even _her_ body? It was nearly foreign now. In this place she found it hard to remember anything, what she looked like, or even what had been before the darkness. Where had she come from, and how had she ended up here? It was all quite confusing, but strangely enough she felt a sort of false tranquility within.

The second before and the seconds after blended together, but slowly something had begun to change inside of the darkness. It seemed as though a dim shimmer of light was opening up in front of her. The light was so intense that she had to shield her eyes, but even that proved futile. The light seemed to penetrate her entirely, shooting through her body but without pain. Air she hadn't been aware of having in her lungs whooshed out harshly in one gasp and…

Crimson eyes snapped open, focusing on the white paneled ceiling above. The first sensation was numbness from head to toe, but soon it was replaced by searing pain running the length of her entire body. At first she was unable to voice the anguish, but as she took a ragged breath and pushed it out a strangled cry followed. Her lips ached from having been chapped together, the sudden opening of her mouth splitting them in several places. Frantically her eyes searched the seemingly empty room, her heart rate increasing at an alarming rate. In the distance a faint beeping sound sped up, causing mild panic to tighten her chest.

Shizuru tried to rise up but a razor-sharp pain unlike any she had ever felt shot through her, causing her to cry out yet again. Every single inch of her upper half ached; it felt as if she were being invaded by a thousand scorching knives all at once. It was unadulterated torture ripping through her body. Her eyes welled up with tears and she sniffled, confused and unsure of the nightmare consuming her. With a sob she reached out into the darkness of the room…

A figure unexpectedly rose from the left side of the room and fell upon her, gently holding her at the shoulders. At first it was hard to make sense of the sounds coming from the person's lips but slowly the sounds formulated words…

"Shizuru, calm down… Shh,…" Caressing hands finally managed to still the frightened woman. "It's Chie, Shizuru… I need you to relax for me, okay?" She spoke softly, her words breathy and light as she gingerly helped Shizuru lie back down on the bed. With one hand she reached up and adjusted the morphine drip connected to the IV line feeding the drug into Shizuru's arm. "You're alright, just relax." Her honey colored eyes scanned the bewildered crimson in front of her.

She couldn't believe the woman was awake. Emotions welled inside of her heart and spilled over, constricting her chest and making it hard to even breathe. She hadn't even realized there were hot tears running down her cheeks until she tasted them upon her lips. With the back of her free hand she wiped them away, sniffling as quietly as she could.

Shizuru winced with each movement. Her strength waned and eventually she had no choice but to lie still, gasping softly for each shallow breath she could pull into her burning lungs. "Wh… Where am I?" She managed to whisper through clenched teeth.

Chie wiped a fresh batch of tears from the corners of her eyes and cleared her throat. "You're at the hospital, there was an accident and you were…" Her bottom lip quivered slightly. "You were injured." Flash backs from the afternoon Shizuru was brought in made their way to the forefront of Chie's mind and her brows furrowed deeply.

On the bed Shizuru was silent, her crimson eyes hidden behind their lids. Injured? Her mind raced to remember what had happened but everything was a black void. "Wh…" She paused and grimaced, the pain from her injuries becoming a bit more extensive. "What... Happened?"

On the side of the bed Chie took a seat, careful not to jostle Shizuru and cause her further pain. "I was hoping you could tell me, Shizuru…" She reached out and tenderly brushed her thumb across Shizuru's cheek. "You were brought to the ambulance dock by a woman,…" She spoke slowly, hoping something she said would bring Shizuru's memory of the incident back. "A blue haired woman?" She questioned with raised brows.

Shizuru breathed out slowly as she searched the recesses of her foggy mind but in the end she could remember nothing. "I don't,.." Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

Chie shook her head and forced a smile. "Don't strain, Shizuru it's alright." She reached down and adjusted the sheet covering Shizuru's upper body, bringing up and over her again. A slow sigh passed her lips and for a moment she hesitated to look back up. When she did she was caught off guard by crimson eyes staring at her.

"How…" Shizuru started but winced yet again, a small whimper actually passing her lips this time. From within her chest Chie could feel her heart lurch forward at the sight of Shizuru in so much pain. At that moment she wished for nothing more than the ability to transfer that pain over into herself. Soldiering past it, Shizuru managed to finish her question. "How bad… Are my… Injuries?" Each word was an absolute struggle.

Chie's jaw noticeably tensed and she sighed while looking away to the tiled floor below. She reached up while taking in a deep breath and shoved the thin rimmed glasses further up onto her nose. In all honesty she didn't want to burden Shizuru with such knowledge. She felt it would be too much for her at this critical point after just waking up.

"Please,…What happened?" Shizuru asked in barely a whisper. Judging from the way Chie tensed Shizuru knew the news wouldn't be good, but she had to know.

After a long moment of awkward silence Chie finally spoke up but she couldn't bring herself to look at Shizuru. "When you were brought in you had severe lacerations to your upper back and shoulders. It took myself and two others over twelve hours to reconnect and repair over twenty damaged or in some cases severed nerves and tendons, reset seven completely broken ribs, correct a collapsed lung, and stave off internal bleeding. You've undergone a blood transfusion and two additional surgeries since then…"

Shizuru stared blankly at the side of Chie's head, her mind unable to process all of the information that had just been laid upon it. How,… What,… Her head swam as she exhaled slowly. The room around her seemed to spin. Suddenly she felt nauseous and her mouth watered in anticipation. Chie was right there with a trash bin, holding Shizuru's hair from around her face as she expelled bile and acid. After it was over she fell back onto the bed, her stomach convulsing despite being emptied. Her body screamed from the sudden and erratic movement, the upper half feeling as if it were being crushed in a vice.

After a long moment Shizuru finally caught her breath and looked up, her eyes not able to hide the fear behind them. "How long have I been here?" She was afraid to ask such a question but for the past… However long she had been unaware of space and time alike.

Chie's nose twitched slightly. "It's been two weeks since the incident, you… Slipped into a coma after…" Her brows furrowed and her mouth suddenly went dry. It was difficult for her to talk about what had happened, having been there through it all. Remembering each desperate moment like it had just happened weighed her down considerably.

"After…?" Shizuru asked quietly, unsure if she truly wanted to know what Chie was trying so hard not to say.

"After we brought you back…" Chie's eyes closed and she reached down taking hold of Shizuru's exposed hand. She squeezed it tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

Shizuru sat there with a blank stare etched onto her features. "Brought me,… Back?" She repeated the words but they tasted foul on her tongue. "I,…" She paused, her crimson eyes searching the bed sheet beneath her. "Died…?" The slow realization sat on her shoulders like a boulder.

Beside her Chie simply forced her head to nod, affirming what Shizuru had concluded on her own. She snapped to the side when she heard soft whimpers coming from the brunette's direction. Pain fell upon her heart instantly at the sight of Shizuru crying. She inched closer to her, wrapping her arms gently as she could around the woman's neck and head and bringing it against her own chest. "Shh,…" She whispered softly into her ear while allowing her fingers to rake tenderly through those silken tawny locks. "Everything is alright now, Shizuru." She tried in vain to comfort the woman, but truthfully all she wanted to do was cry right along with her. The agony of almost losing the one most precious to her struck a painful chord within her heart. She had to remind herself though, Shizuru was alive… She was… **Alive**.

* * *

Chie's honey colored eyes had gone over the analysis for the fifth time, digging through every detail meticulously but she could find no flaws in the data. With a sigh she tossed the last document on top of the manila folders with their contents spilt out across the mahogany desk where she sat. All of the data spread out came together in a magnificently detailed report on the recovery process of Dr. Shizuru Fujino. None of it seemed to make much sense to Dr. Harada though…

Two weeks ago Shizuru had finally woken up from her coma, since that time her body had nearly halfway healed itself. So it would seem from the full list of medical reports anyway. Chie had never seen someone's body take such extensive damage and then heal in the way Shizuru's had. Her immune system had seemingly gone into complete and utter overdrive, forcing out any signs of infection and going to work to restore the broken bones and injured nerves.

Though Chie was overjoyed at the fact Shizuru's body was on the mend, it unnerved her slightly. Any normal person would need at least six weeks to be able to move properly after sustaining so many broken ribs, and that was even pushing it. Not to mention the extent of Shizuru's other injuries BESIDES just the broken bones. It was unnatural, her body's response to the damage… But what could Chie say about it? In truth she just wanted to be happy Shizuru was going to be okay, but something in the back of her mind kept pushing the issue.

With another roughly spat sigh she pinched the bridge of her nose, causing her thin rimmed glasses to slide down slightly. Her head pounded, reminding her of how many hours of sleep she HADN'T gotten in the past month. All of the events that had transpired sat heavy on her shoulders, weighing her down and she could feel every second that ticked by draining more and more of her nonexistent energy. She needed to rest and there was just no getting around that.

Finally relenting she slid off of her desk and gathered up the papers, shoving them all back into one of the folders. She tucked the copies under her right arm as she exited the medium sized office. Behind her the door clicked shut, locking automatically. At the end of the hallway a chime sounded as the double elevator doors opened. Chie went to step inside but a quick thought caused her to back up and detour down the opposite hallway toward the vending machines. From her pocket she pulled out a crisp bill and slid it into the snack machine… _C5_ was pressed firmly and Chie smiled warmly as the little coil spun around and deposited her purchase into the bin below. Yes it would be worth the smile she'd surely receive for dropping off this little treat… Bouncing the gift in her right hand she strolled happily back down the hallway, this time heading into the hospital side of the massive building.

The door to room 114 was closed but inside the bedside lamp still gave off a dim glow. From the bed a pair of crimson eyes surveyed the night sky through the semi-opened window across the room. It was pitch black, but Shizuru could smell the early morning dew blanketing the world outside. She had tried sleeping earlier, but it proved to be a less than fruitful venture. Sleep eluded her as usual, but for once it wasn't persistent thoughts of her dead lover. No, instead it was the slow realization of what had happened to her almost a month ago. After everything that she had endured over the past two years of her life, wishing for death was intriguing to say the very least. Now though, now that she had almost suffered the end of her life she was rethinking her opinion on living.

Slowly she adjusted on the bed, wincing but only slightly. It seemed since she'd woken from her coma her body had been repairing its self at a rapid pace. She could almost swear she felt the bones and other damaged pieces mending inside. Already she could sit up without much effort, stand for brief periods without support, and go to the bathroom on her own. Had her injuries really been as severe as Chie explained to her two weeks ago? Her mind couldn't quite wrap around it, and at the moment she didn't really feel like pushing herself.

Come to think of it, she had always been a quick healer… Colds, infections, even stomach bugs had always cleared up within a few days where as with others it would take weeks, sometimes even months. It was the same with cuts, sprains, and other small injuries. In fact she remembered a time when she was younger she had twisted her ankle while preparing for a winter skating tournament… She had been upset because all of the hard work she had put in over the summer would be for nothing. However a day of rest proved all she had needed to fully heal. When the doctor examined her ankle again there wasn't even any evidence it had been hurt at all when before it had been swollen and badly bruised.

Never before though had she endured such injuries as the ones she had been brought in with, but it didn't seem to matter. Her body was doing as it always had, possibly even quicker than the times before. It irked her, but as far as she had concluded over the years the little quirk wasn't a bad thing. In fact her rapid healing probably saved her life this go 'round.

A slow sigh passed her lips and she adjusted yet again. She wasn't so much uncomfortable, more so just restless from basically being bedridden for the past month. Her attention broke from the window at the sound of the door opening though, her head craning to the side as brows knitted together in curiosity. From the hallway stepped Chie dressed in her white lab coat and black scrub bottoms. Immediately a smile blossomed on Shizuru's lips. "Hey,…" Warmth spread inside of her chest when honey eyes met her own.

Chie smiled and shut the door behind her. "I was hoping you would be awake." She said while stepping up to the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling, huh?" Her hand reached out and brushed across Shizuru's forehead. She would say it was to check for a temperature (which the woman had been running constantly for the past month!), but in reality she just wanted to feel Shizuru's skin against her own.

Shizuru gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. "I feel better than yesterday, and much better than the day before." Her smile broadened just a bit.

A soft chuckle passed from Chie's lips and she nodded. "That's good to hear." Her eyes scanned the machines in charge of keeping watch on Shizuru's vitals. Everything seemed normal enough despite a slightly elevated temperature, heart rate, and blood pressure reading. Nothing serious enough to warrant investigation though, it was all within healthy measures. "I brought you something." She said softly, allowing her eyes to meet once more with those breath taking crimson ones. From within her pocket she pulled out a small plastic package and dropped it on the tray beside Shizuru's bed. A small smile tugged the corners of her mouth as she watched Shizuru eye the package curiously.

Nimble fingers reached over and lifted the package, Shizuru's smile brightening upon realizing what was in her hands. She looked up to Chie, a small blush covering her cheeks now. "Chie,…" She said softly.

Chie looked away, her own slight blush forming. She cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck. "I thought you might like something other than the cafeteria stuff." Slowly she swiped her bottom lip with her tongue. "I'll see you in the morning alright? I'm a phone call away if you need anything,…" Without thinking she leaned over and kissed the top of Shizuru's head, promptly turning on her heels and leaving right after.

Shizuru sat quietly for a long moment and just stared at the door after Chie let it close behind her. Slowly her eyes focused on the package in her hands and she bit into her lower lip. It was a pair of the tea cakes she loved so much, but rarely allowed herself to enjoy. Warmth expanded in her chest and she pulled open the package, taking a small bite of one of the cakes. A soft laugh found its way from between her lips as she savored the sweet taste on her tongue. It was funny how the seemingly smallest gestures could mean so much.

With a smile situated on her lips she looked back over to the door, wishing for a moment that she would have asked Chie to stay with her…

* * *

Dawn rose quickly, bringing an end to the rampant shadows that blanketed the land. Off in the distance birds trumpeted the return of the sun, singing of its warming glory as they fluttered about effortlessly in the sky. It was beautiful the way fauna reacted to the birth of a new day, peaceful almost. In the distance rose a sudden disgruntled groan of annoyance, perking the ears of any animal nearby.

The guard tower had been unobtrusively built into the side of a moss covered mountain, making it almost impossible to see unless you were looking for it. Inside stood a rather exasperated blonde holding a pair of expensive looking binoculars up to her eyes. "Nothing." She grumbled. "I swear Suzushiro had no reason to send us out here." Alyssa Searrs was less than happy with her current mission, which was to do nothing more than keep watch on the area just beyond the Outerland of Garderobe. It didn't help matters that her 'look out buddy' had done nothing to alleviate the boredom. Alyssa let the binoculars dangle from the cord around her neck and sighed harshly while peering over her shoulder.

Natsuki took another long drag from the cigarette and smoke curled up around her hand like a snake. Her long azure locks billowed behind her as she sat in silence, jade eyes scanning the horizon. She hadn't even heard Alyssa's complaints; her mind was far away from the current moment in time.

"Earth to Natsuki, hello?" Alyssa blinked then rolled her eyes, turning on her heel she let the newly wadded up piece of paper fly from her hand. Direct hit!

Natsuki cringed and her head snapped in the blonde's direction. "Tha fuck, Alyssa?" She questioned with a scowl.

Alyssa laughed at Natsuki's obvious piss poor attitude and sat beside her, letting her legs dangle off the side of the tower platform. "What's up with you lately, Kuga?" She nudged her shoulder into Natsuki's, eyeing her friend closely.

Natsuki sighed and took a final drag from her cigarette before smothering it out on the floor and tossing it into a small silver bucket in the corner. "Nothing." She said; smoke filtering out alongside her words.

The blonde's nose twitched. "Uh huh, bullshit nothing." The knuckles of her left hand came down into Natsuki's right thigh, effectively deadening it.

"Ah! Damnit!" Natsuki rolled over onto her side, holding her leg behind the knee. She hissed, shooting daggers at Alyssa who was laughing.

"Come on, Natsuki." Alyssa badgered, obviously not going to just let it go as her friend had hoped. For the past month Natsuki had been walking around like some zombie, all depressed and withdrawn. Nothing seemed to bring her out of the funk, not even Tomoe… Who Alyssa despised with white hot passion.

After a moment more of milking the pain Natsuki sat up. She brushed the now unkempt hair from her face and exhaled noisily. For the past month she had kept the truth about everything that had happened while she'd been AWOL from Garderobe locked up inside and it was smothering her. Why not tell Alyssa? They were friends, hell, they were closer than friends! Natsuki bit into the corner of her mouth and looked at her boots, trying hard to find an excuse to keep her mouth shut. "There were some things that I omitted from my accounts of being away…"

Alyssa arched one of her eyebrows high on her forehead and her lips pursed but she said nothing. She didn't want to interrupt Natsuki; it seemed just by her body language shift that she really needed to get something off of her chest.

Natsuki sighed and rolled her eyes. "When I was out there I got into a bit of trouble." Her pink tongue swiped over her bottom lip. "I'm not quite sure who they were, but two people captured me… Held me captive for quite a while and did some experimenting. They injected me with a bunch of crap, some of which made it damn near impossible to call upon the Star." For a moment she paused, reliving the events in her mind. "Everything from then is a bit hazy, I was pretty out of it. One of them was actually a piece of Old World Technology, an Android of some kind." Jade eyes scanned the immediate area below the platform they sat on. She wanted to look anywhere but at Alyssa who from the corner of her eye she could see was staring intently at her. "I escaped of course, but barely,… Ended up really hurt and not able to regenerate. The city was the only place I could go, so I hid there for a while. That's where I found that woman, the one I told you about?"

Natsuki's brows dipped together and she suddenly stood, turning her back to Alyssa while sliding her hands into her jeans pockets. "I saw her being dragged into an alley, and I tried to stay out of it but the guy,…" Natsuki bit harshly into the side of her mouth. "He was going to rape her. I couldn't sit by and just let that happen!" She growled softly under her breath, remembering the look of fear in those captivating red eyes. "I took him out." Her head fell forward slightly. "I tried to just get out of the way after that but my injuries caught up to me and I guess I blacked out or something. Anyway, I woke up at her place. She had stitched me up, taken care of me, hell she even ended up cooking me dinner later on,…" A bitter chuckle slipped past her lips. "I left when I thought I could actually manage to get somewhere. I had all intentions on coming back home but that fucking android, what the hell ever she was, tracked me down and attacked me again. You should have seen the mess, Alyssa it was like a god damn war zone!" Natsuki shook her head solemnly. "That woman got involved somehow; she ended up there, got between me and the android and got hurt." Her tongue ticked against the roof of her mouth. "_Really_ hurt."

Alyssa was silent but her eyes burned into the back of Natsuki's shirt. She couldn't believe the woman had skipped over all of this information before and was JUST NOW coming to her with it. Quietly she stood and walked behind Natsuki, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and simply holding onto her.

Natsuki managed a cheerless smile but inside her heart ached. "When I saw her lying there on the ground, her life slowly pooling around the dirt and debris I lost it." Her voice dropped a couple of octaves. "I called on the Star and tore that Android to shreds. I've never released so much power, it felt,…" She shivered under Alyssa's calming embrace and then cleared her throat. "She wasn't dead, Alyssa. She was lying there in agony looking up at me silently pleading for me to do something, _anything. _I should have left her there and ran but I couldn't fucking do it… I ended up taking her to a hospital bay and leaving her there. I,…" Natsuki swallowed hard. "I don't even know if she pulled through."

"Natsuki,…" Alyssa's voice was barely a whisper. She tightened her hold, but the younger woman pulled from her grasp and leaned forward, her nails digging into the railing surrounding them. For a long moment she simply watched her, gauging her aura which at the moment was thick and black like tar. Never before had she seen Natsuki display such obvious emotion over someone. She had been with Natsuki in ways that few people could imagine and even then she never saw this side of her. Something was different, so very different. The Silver Wolf of Garderobe was not known for her caring side, yet here she was so plainly torn up over the life of a woman she didn't even know… And on top of that a HUMAN woman. As disturbing as it was it also spoke to Alyssa's heart and pain invaded the space there. She hurt for her friend. With a deep intake of breath Alyssa squared her shoulders and nodded. "It's pretty clear what you have to do, Kuga." Her voice was strong, the serious tone giving her words a hard edge. Her brilliant blue eyes narrowed as she laid a sturdy hand on Natsuki's shoulder and squeezed.

Natsuki's brows furrowed and she peered over her shoulder, turning slowly to face Alyssa. Inside she knew what she _wanted _to do, but that certain _want _could get her into some serious trouble. Before she could have cared less, but this wasn't like the times before. A small smile appeared on the blonde's mouth and she chuckled. "Don't be so thick headed for once." She raised her hand and poked Natsuki's forehead. "Go." She nodded her head in the direction of the mountains behind them. The direction that if followed would land Natsuki back in the city. "I'll take care of Suzushiro, just be back quickly." Alyssa stepped aside but as she moved she placed a small kiss on the Silver Wolf's cheek. She couldn't help herself, seeing Natsuki as raw as she had been struck a deep chord within her heart. "Go." She repeated and averted her gaze.

"Thank you, Alyssa." Natsuki said with a nod of her head, her jaw tensing visibly. It was times like this that made her remember why she loved Alyssa as much as she did… She reached down, gave the blonde's hand a tight squeeze and then leapt from the guard tower without another word spoken. Alyssa didn't bother to watch Natsuki leave; instead she took a ragged breath and swallowed down the emotions that raged inside of her.

* * *

"Ughn!" Rubbery legs betrayed Shizuru and left her to lie in a heap on the cold tile floor. With a grimace she pushed her upper half up, but couldn't quite get the rest of the way up on her own. Immediately, two nurses were by her side. They carefully scooped her under the arms and hauled her to a wheelchair nearby. Once lowered down she took a few haggard breaths, her eyes now closed as the momentary pain finished its run through her body.

"Dr. Fujino, you did so well… Please, rest now and try to not push yourself okay?" One of the nurses said with a smile before she returned her attention to cleaning up the area around them.

Not that far away Dr. Harada stood silently and observed, alongside her another professional watched as well. "It's amazing how well she's doing considering what she was like just a short month ago." An unknown, dark eyed man said with a hint of awe in his voice. Chie smirked and gave a nod of her head but otherwise remained quiet. After a moment more of watching she moved away from the man and approached the two nurses that were cleaning up the area. Shizuru was finished with physical rehabilitation for the day, and had progressed with leaps and bounds despite her small fall a moment ago. The nurses murmured about it as they finished their work, but silenced when Dr. Harada showed up. Both women gave slight bows of their heads and scurried off.

Chie twitched her nose as she came to a knee in front of Shizuru. "You're doing so very well, but I wish you wouldn't push yourself so hard, Shizuru." She reached out and let the tips of her fingers trail down the side of the tawny haired woman's face. Eventually two crimson eyes opened just like she had wanted and stared up at her.

Shizuru sighed softly after opening her eyes. "I hate this." She said quietly, not quite wanting to admit how much the physical therapy hurt. Though her body was much stronger than before, it wasn't one hundred percent by any means. Today she had managed a full hour of torturous PT, but at the very end her body had enough and shut down.

"I know, but soon it will all be over." Chie tried to reassure Shizuru, but it was getting increasingly harder to do so as the days ticked by. The tawny haired doctor had become restless inside of the hospital and frustration had set in, which wasn't uncommon for someone in her position. "Every day your body is regenerating at incredible rates, I've showed you the analysis…. Just give it a little more time, Shizuru and you will be whole again. Hang in there, alright?" The dark haired woman offered a smile. "Why don't we have dinner tonight?" She questioned, her voice sounding hopeful. "My treat." She added with a chuckle.

Shizuru hesitated a moment but finally brought her eyes back to meet Chie's. A small smile couldn't keep from blooming across her lips, accompanied by a little blush across her cheeks. Chie's brows rose and then she grinned. "You were thinking something perverted weren't you?" She chided. "Geeze, Shizuru,…!" Chie rolled her eyes for dramatic effect. She stood, walked around the wheelchair and clicked off the brake as she pushed forward.

The entire outside veranda smelled of Thai spices hot enough to burn sinus cavities. It had been half an hour since Physical Therapy, and Shizuru had suggested rather than go back to her room for dinner a change of scenery might be in order. Chie being the hopeless romantic she was agreed and decided to detour to the flower covered wooden pagoda just outside of the cafeteria. It was a quiet place. For whatever reason not a lot of people came to enjoy the beautiful structure.

"So you still don't remember what happened?" Chie asked before she popped the remainder of the dumpling into her mouth.

Across from her Shizuru shook her head while she wrapped a collection of noodles around a pair of black chopsticks. "Bits and pieces but nothing solid." The noodles were deposited happily into her mouth. Her eyes closed and she savored the spicy heat filling her mouth. It had been a while since she'd enjoyed such good food, well aside from the snacks Chie would sneak into her room now and again.

Chie nodded as she chewed on the end of her own chopsticks, her mind wading through the unanswered questions crowding her overworked mind. Shizuru watched her silently, feeling bad for not being able to shed any light on the subject she knew was bothering the woman. Rather than dwell on the negative though, she tried to instead lighten the mood. "I'll be glad when you and I can go dancing again,…"

That certainly got the attention of Dr. Harada. Her head snapped up, eyes slightly widened and a blush across her cheeks. Shizuru smiled and laughed behind her hand. Desired affect successful, she said to herself. "You're trouble." Chie murmured and popped another dumpling into her mouth.

The remainder of dinner was filled with random conversation about nothing in particular; but it was nice to just talk. Chie savored moments like those with her crimson eyed friend, even more so now after she'd come so very close to losing her. She vowed not to take anything for granted ever again,… Each moment was sacred. When she took Shizuru back to her room the woman insisted on walking the distance from the door to her bed without aid. Chie had stepped back and allowed her to do so with no argument. She knew things like this meant a lot to Shizuru, and she wouldn't deny her any personal victory.

"Are you sure you don't want company tonight?" Chie asked as she pulled the blanket up around Shizuru's waist, effectively tucking her in. "I don't mind, you know,…"

Shizuru smiled politely and reached out, taking hold of Chie's hand and lacing their fingers together. She squeezed that soft appendage tenderly and brought it to her lips, kissing the backside. "I'm fine, besides you have barely left this hospital since I got injured. Please Chie, go home and rest. You look…" She sighed softly and released Chie's hand, bringing her own to the woman's cheek and cupping it. "Exhausted." A small smile tugged her lips. "I'll be here when you get back, I promise."

Honey colored eyes searched the dark crimson in front of her but finally she relented and gave a nod. "Alright." She nuzzled into Shizuru's hand a moment longer and then finally turned with a wave. "I'll see you tomorrow then Shizuru, peaceful dreams." She said as she shut the door behind her.

Shizuru sighed softly and dropped her head back onto the pillow. It was hard to see Chie like that. The woman was so determined to stay by her side, not giving any thought about her own health or wellbeing. It made lying to her feel even worse, but Shizuru couldn't bring herself to explain the events that led up to her being brought into the hospital looking like a flayed piece of meat. It was hard enough to believe the reasons in her own mind; she didn't need someone else looking at her like she was crazy… She felt insane enough on her own.

Her memory of the events had cleared a few days after she had initially woken up from the coma. At first all she could remember were a pair of jade eyes, but slowly the rest filtered into the forefront of her mind. She remembered leaving Chie's, being attacked in the alley, the woman that saved her. Then she remembered she had brought that woman home and taken care of her injuries, she had talked to her, and then the woman had just leapt out of the window to her apartment. It was that morning when she had been on her way to work and saw the explosion at the construction site. She had gone out there looking for injured people and found herself staring at… Some sort of… Robot? Her brows creased and a deep groan passed her lips. A robot, really? This was why she didn't want to tell any of this to Chie, because it sounded ridiculous even to her.

Despite how insane it sounded it was the absolute truth. That robot had been the cause of her injuries, and the blue haired woman had saved her for a second time. After she had been attacked and left for dead on the ground she had kept on watching the events as they unfolded around her. The blue haired woman had,… Done something, called upon some sort of power and absolutely eliminated the robot. It was unlike anything she had ever seen, the strength, and the raw ability. It had been amazing to see even in her final moments. When it was over she had been sure the woman was going to leave her… Why hadn't she? It was because of her she was alive right now… Something panged deep inside of her chest and she gasped softly, bringing a hand to the spot just above her heart.

_Who are you, and where did you go? What… Is this sense of longing deep inside of me? Something craves your presence, and I find myself almost… _

_Missing you__…_

* * *

_A/N - _

_Hooray for another completed chapter! Good news too, chapter seven is already a quarter of the way finished. Soon it will be completed and sent off to my Beta for review. I hope this update was satisfactory to all of you, and that it managed to keep your interest. Please if you have the time leave a review and/or comment, it's always nice to read them and plus they are a major source of encouragement to continue updating in a timely manner... ^_^ Oh yeah! If you guys ever wanna know what the status is for any story I am working on please check out my profile. I keep an updated list of info on each story there, plus anything new I am thinking about doing. Anyway, thanks for reading and see you next update!_

_-Ash  
_


	7. Forbidden Fruit, Rotten Encounters

HiME... chapter 7: Forbidden Fruit, Rotten Encounters

* * *

"Commence scan,…"

It was the same every time, such a powerfully seductive feeling, the warmth overriding all of her senses. A ragged breath forced its way between Natsuki's lips as she succumbed to the influence flowing throughout her body. Behind closed eyes she could see the world clearly, every inch laid out in a grid like format pieced together in binary. The hospital blue prints spread open in her mind, information on each room and patient cataloging almost instantaneously. After a couple of seconds a name and room number flashed in front of her vision. From around her the glow of the Star dissipated and her shoulders dropped. She groaned softly and rubbed her temples as a wave of vertigo threatened to take her down. Even small conjuring seemed to take a hell of a toll on her body; she blamed it on the experimentation she'd undergone to keep herself from worrying too much.

Cautious eyes peered out from the dark recesses in which she hid. Natsuki had been on high alert since leaving the Outerland of Garderobe two days ago, her senses picking up even the slightest potential threat to her own security. This time around she was going to be in and out without issue, no fuck ups like before. Another perimeter scan was initiated before she finally leapt from the rooftop she considered 'central command'. Her lithe body sailed through the air with ease. She landed silently on a lush patch of grass, surveyed her surroundings and then slipped into the shadows.

With a grunt Natsuki hoisted herself up the side of the ivy covered trellis. Honestly she couldn't figure out why a hospital would decorate so lavishly, but what the hell did she care anyway? As quietly as she could she slipped over the side of the second story railing, easing her boots down on the gravel covered balcony. According to what her scan had told her this should have been the room she wanted. Curious jade eyes peered through the sliding glass door but a white curtain prevented her from seeing inside. She twitched her nose, reached out and with the tips of her fingers glowing blue touched the locking mechanism on the door handle. It clicked open immediately and she smirked, quiet satisfied with her resourcefulness.

For a moment she considered leaving, second thoughts about this whole endeavor rushing to the forefront of her mind. With a shake of her head she cleared the worry and quietly slid the door part way open. Her blue locks waved in the dim breeze and with her free hand she pinned them back behind her ear. Silently she listened for noise within the room. When she was satisfied with the silence she stepped halfway inside, letting the white curtain settle in front of her and for the most part keep her hidden. Curious jade eyes peered into the darkness but she could see nothing. As her eyes adjusted though, she could begin to make out the bed toward the back of the room as well as the outline of the figure in it. With a deep breath she stepped fully into the room, the white curtain fluttering from around her as she pulled away from it. Her eyes remained on the figure and as she approached her mind performed an evaluation scan to determine the vitals and identity of the figure. The name Fujino, Shizuru flashed and she concluded the scan, satisfied.

The woman looked so peaceful while she slept. From the open door a small breeze wafted into the room, disturbing the tawny locks framing the woman's face. Unable to help herself Natsuki reached down and carefully removed the pieces that had fallen across Shizuru's cheeks. A slow sigh passed over her lips and her brows dipped low on her forehead. It seemed every time she was around this woman the same foreign feelings came over her. It was a strong sense of longing, forgotten memory, and _craving_. Natsuki swallowed and shook her head, turning away from the still brunette. She had wanted to make sure Shizuru Fujino had survived, she had done that and now it was time to go. "I'm sorry." She whispered, feeling it was the only appropriate thing she could say. _'What am I doing?' _ She questioned silently. Without further hesitation she exited the same way she had come in. Not bothering to look back, Natsuki leapt from the balcony and back into shadow.

* * *

Night had crested long ago, and the stars littered the sky like millions of watching eyes focused on the reoccurring figure sneaking silently over the second story railing. For the past three nights it had been the same thing. Darkness would fall and at this hour each time the figure would appear and do the same thing as the previous times. Her fingers would glow blue and the sliding door would open just enough for her to be able to slip inside. Of course Natsuki was disappointed in her behavior, but she had grown tired of battling within herself over the transgression. She had since resigned herself to her faults and allowed herself the small pleasure of watching Shizuru Fujino sleep. Perhaps it was partly envy and not all curiosity that drove her to watch the woman each night. She herself never slept soundly. Her nights were always full of empty dreams that kept her in a constant half-awake/half-asleep world.

Since the first night she hadn't gone completely inside of the room, but rather remained leaned back against the glass door, her arms draped loosely over her mid-section. Here she could watch but also retreat quickly if need be. The second night she had snuck in, a night nurse had almost caught her in the middle of the voyeur-fest. Lucky for her she had managed to duck behind a series of flower pots in bloom, narrowly avoiding what could have been a really bad situation.

Tonight Shizuru tossed a lot, little whines and other cute noises keeping Natsuki thoroughly enthralled. During one of the tossing fits the woman kicked the covers from her body as she turned onto her stomach and Natsuki's brows narrowed at the sight. Shizuru's body was a myriad of scars, stitches and various degrees of healing bruises. Regret bit hard into her gut and she had to turn away for a moment, biting the corner of her mouth to keep from gasping. Her brows knitted together in a grimace and she clutched the sides of her leather jacket as her eyes dared to return to the sight. This was her fault and she felt every ounce of the guilt as it weighed down on her shoulders.

"You shouldn't stare,…"

The sudden voice brought Natsuki's attention back to the forefront and her head snapped up. Shizuru hadn't moved, however her crimson eyes were open and focused on the blue haired HiME. Natsuki felt the hair stand at attention on her neck and she quickly moved for the door.

"Wait!" Shizuru cried out in a harsh whisper, reaching out through the darkness. Natsuki froze and her breath hitched as she glanced over her shoulder. Shizuru slowly pulled herself upright on the bed and wrapped the sheet around her. "Please, don't run away tonight." She pleaded.

Natsuki licked carefully over her lips and slowly she turned back around to face the red-eyed woman. "I,.." She cleared her throat. "I shouldn't be here." She needed to leave before this got awkward.

"You've been here for the past three nights." Shizuru liltingly said with a small smile curling the sides of her mouth. "I've felt you, watching me." Her voice dropped slightly at the end.

Too late. Natsuki swallowed and nervously chuckled. "Yeah well…" She coughed softly, unsure of how to explain herself. She'd kinda been caught red handed so to speak.

"Kuga, wasn't it? Natsuki Kuga." Shizuru more or less confirmed for herself while her eyes scanned the dark haired mystery across the room. "Why,… Are you here?" She asked with furrowed brows.

Well there was no real point in lying now. "I…" Natsuki's nose twitched the slightest bit which Shizuru found oddly cute. She sighed heavily and rubbed the back of her head roughly. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. After what happened I sort of just left you here,…" Her eyes lifted to those intriguing crimson ones staring at her. To her immense surprise Shizuru was smiling brightly at her. "What?" She asked before she could think twice about it, her voice somewhat gruff.

"Natsuki was worried about me?" Shizuru's tone was more than teasing which instantly caused Natsuki to blush hotly.

"It's not that at all!" Natsuki huffed and crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "Geeze…" She sighed and looked down at the suddenly interesting tiled floor. That was it though, all of it in a nutshell. She had been worried about the woman and thus unable to stay away. The hell if she would admit that openly though!

Shizuru had a pleased smirk situated on her plump lips. "Kanin na." She said with a smile.

For a long moment silence hung over them, then Natsuki finally looked up. "You… Are okay though, right?" The woman was teasing her which had to count for something. The initial evaluation scan she had performed earlier couldn't detect any life threatening injury to the woman, which surprised the hell out of Natsuki. In all honesty it was a fucking miracle the woman was lucid, speaking to her, and moving about the way she was. Talk about a shocker.

Across the room Shizuru brushed a couple of stray strands of hair from her face. "It…" She averted her eyes. "Hurts." She looked up in time to see the glimmer of regret pass through those dark jade eyes and immediately she spoke up. "Not quite as much though..." It was a little late for that follow up statement.

Natsuki heaved a sigh and shoved her hands deep into the front of her jeans. "I didn't mean for you to get caught up in any of that." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Shizuru shook her head slowly while biting into her lower lip. "It's not your fault. I came out there looking for injured people." Her brows furrowed slightly. "I had no idea what was going on, I still don't know. Natsuki?" She peered up into the jade eyes watching her.

Visibly the blue haired HiME paled and she bit into the corner of her cheek. There was no way she could divulge information like that, even when an explanation was so justly deserved. Her shoulders dropped slightly and she glanced away regretfully.

Shizuru breathed out slowly and gave a solemn nod of her head. She had expected silence instead of reason but internally it upset her. Whatever had happened had spilt over and now involved her. She had a right to know certain things, but she wasn't going to press the matter. At least not right now. Changing the subject, she hoped to open Natsuki back up. "What about _**your**_wounds? The last time I saw you, you weren't exactly one-hundred percent."

Natsuki's brows furrowed in momentary confusion, then it dawned on her the last time she and Shizuru had actually spoke she had a bullet in her among several other nasty wounds. "They're fine, stitches are out and I'm all healed up." A confident smile crossed her lips as Shizuru raised a questioning brow. "Really." She nodded and lifted up the front of her shirt, showing off the smooth skin completely healed.

Shizuru cocked her head to one side. There wasn't even a scar or blemish where the wound had been. That was confusing. In her gut something churned, but she didn't want to piece conclusions together when she wasn't sure it was even the same thing. So rather than say something that might cause the blue haired woman to bolt Shizuru simply nodded happily and replied "That's good then."

A moment of silence passed between them "So,… When are they going to let you out of here? Natsuki casually asked as she peered curiously over to the blonde.

"Why, does Natsuki want to take me somewhere?" Shizuru chimed in brightly, tilting her head just a bit so the blonde tendrils fell across her cheek. The plum color that darkened Natsuki's cheeks was priceless, much too good to pass up. She couldn't help but cover her mouth and laugh into the backside of her hand. Her smile quickly faded. "Mmnn…" She grimaced. Her hands immediately darted to her sides and clutched tightly. Crimson eyes squeezed shut as a sharp pain forced the breath out of her.

In a blur Natsuki was by the bedside. She leaned over Shizuru and tenderly laid her back onto the bed. "Relax." She whispered soothingly as she carefully removed Shizuru's hands from the injured area. "Just breathe evenly in and out." She peered down to Shizuru, whispering the same instructions over again until the body below her finally relaxed. Tentatively she reached down and prodded the areas with her fingertips. It didn't feel like any real damage had been done. Once she was positive of the fact she smirked, just as two crimson eyes slowly reopened to stare up at her. "You see what happens when you tease people?" Her tone was completely sarcastic.

Shizuru breathed out little by little. Her body wasn't tense from the pain anymore. Now it was due to the blue haired woman's tender touch. Natsuki had been by her side in mere seconds, the reaction to her pain instantaneous. At the gentle teasing she relaxed though, her lips curling into a weak smile. "I suppose so." She said in a breathy whisper.

To Natsuki that breathy whisper sounded somewhat sensual. She blushed slightly, cleared her throat as she pulled her hands back and stepped away from the bedside once again. _'Damn Kuga, get a grip!' _She said to herself. What was it about this woman that made her feel so,… The emotion couldn't be pinpointed, and that alone bothered her. "You should get some rest." She chewed the inside of her lip. "Are you on physical therapy yet?" She suddenly asked. Shizuru looked at her quizzically and she chimed in with "I had a friend who was injured pretty badly once; (ME!) She had a lot of physical therapy. You've been moving around pretty well thus far; I figured they probably had you…" She chuckled, ending her sentence a bit short as she rubbed the back of her head. Why was she prying?

Shizuru smiled warmly. "Yes, I have it for an hour each day since last week." Her voice was still a bit strained, but her sides didn't hurt nearly as bad as a moment ago.

"I see, well…" She stammered slightly, then like a complete nerd said; "Do your best." Immediately her little inside voice mocked her viciously for the dumb choice of encouragement. With a sigh she turned and walked toward the door. Normally Natsuki Kuga was much, **much** smoother than this. Ugh. The sudden breeze by the door caught her hair and sent it skittering across her face as she began to step out.

"Will you,…" Shizuru asked and her voice instantly betrayed her true feelings of worry.

Natsuki turned around at the sound of Shizuru speaking and pinned her hair down with a hand. "Hm?"

Shizuru sheepishly averted her eyes and chewed her lower lip before continuing. "Will you come back?" In truth she didn't expect the woman to. Why would she, what purpose did she have to return? Natsuki said herself she had just wanted to make sure Shizuru had lived through the ordeal. Tonight she had completed that task and could rest easy.

For a long moment jade eyes curiously watched the myriad of conflicting emotions pass across the blondes face. Having Shizuru express interest in seeing her again caused a mild attack of nervousness to run the length of her spine, which Natsuki found to be a bit entertaining. In her gut though, truthfully, she _wanted_ to come back. "You'll see me again." She said with a reassuring smile. A small blush had crept on her cheeks at the end. Without another word she slipped silently out of the door, slid it shut and was gone from sight. Back in the shadows she bit hard into her cheek, unsure if she really should have made that promise. Inside Shizuru watched the door intently, it wasn't until she was positive the woman was gone that she let the breath she'd been holding whoosh from between her lips. What a strange spell Natsuki Kuga seemed to have on her,…

An hour later and Natsuki finally made it to the line of trees that marked the end of the city limits. Just then her cell phone rang insistently. The noisy sound reverberated off of the thick tree trunks, echoing harshly in her ears. With a wince she snatched it up from her inside jacket pocket and slid it open. "Hello?" She asked gruffly.

On the opposite end of the line Alyssa whispered anxiously. "Where the hell are you Kuga?" Blue eyes darted around to ensure she wasn't being listened to. Around her several people walked, but no one seemed to be paying much attention.

Jade eyes narrowed slightly and plump lips coiled into a smirk. "I'm headed back to the Compound now, just got into the woods actually." She trudged forward, keeping a quick pace.

Alyssa let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I can't keep Haruka at bay any longer. She seems to be getting suspicious at your absence."

Natsuki's lips pursed. "What have you told her?" Images of being locked into the bastille flashed in the forefront of her mind and she outwardly cringed.

"I told her that I forced you to patrol the Outerland perimeter. That was THREE days ago though." Her voice took on a harsher edge as she whisper-yelled into the phone.

"Okay, I get it Alyssa. I'll be there by morning, alright?" Immediately after saying that, Natsuki initiated a perimeter scan.

Alyssa blinked. "Don't use the Star Kuga, are you nuts? Enemies can lock onto your location that way. Do you know what Haruka would do to you if you brought enemies here?"

"Don't worry about it, I got it." Natsuki nonchalantly stated as she pulled the phone from her ear and slid it shut. The device was shoved back into her inside pocket just as the scan finished. Nothing had been detected. Slowly she allowed her eyes to close. A few seconds later and a familiar blue flame licked her skin, lighting up the immediate area around her. "Release…" She murmured in a whisper. The leaves from the trees rustled noisily as she rushed past them with dizzying speed. She couldn't let Haruka throw her into prison. She had made a promise to someone that she would be coming back, and she wasn't going to break it.

* * *

Shizuru shielded her eyes as a steady stream of light broke through the windows to her room. A slow sigh passed her lips and she looked over at the clock on the far wall. It was seven a.m. and she hadn't slept since Natsuki left. Her face was a bit pale, eyes a little dark underneath. She hadn't been sleeping soundly, even with the medications Chie had given her. It was still the same story, a lot of tossing and turning between brief periods of dreamless coma induced by the drugs. The crown of her head throbbed painfully and she brought her hands up to massage it tenderly. Maybe she could talk Chie into upping her dosage? She'd have to remember to talk to her about it later.

Slowly she pushed herself up from the bed and swung her legs around the side. With a soft grunt she lifted herself up and padded quietly into the bathroom. It would be time for morning checks very soon and she didn't want to look as haggard as she felt. It would only make the nurses ask her questions she really didn't feel like answering. Twenty minutes later and she emerged looking ten times better; too bad she didn't actually feel that good. It was just in time too, the door to the room clicked open and a little red-headed nurse popped in. "Hey, Dr. Fujino you're up and about eh?" It was Nurse Miamoto, a kindly young woman that had just transferred to the hospital a little over six months ago from one in Shizuru's hometown of Kyoto.

"Good morning Nurse." Shizuru said politely as she took a seat on the edge of her bed. She noted how intrigued the woman looked at the fact she was up and walking on her own.

"Feeling good today?" The nurse prodded with a brilliant smile as she walked further into the room. Shizuru gave a nod rather than a voiced answer. "That's great! I just need to take your vitals, okay?" She arranged the blood pressure band around Shizuru's upper left arm and placed stethoscope buds securely into her ears. With her free hand she pumped away. Her eyes watched the clock for a long moment and then the band was deflated and removed. "Well your blood pressure has returned to a normal reading, that's very promising news." The exact numbers were jotted down into Shizuru's file.

In the entire six months Miamoto had worked at the hospital, Shizuru had never known her to NOT be in chipper mood. It had to be drugs. She was sure of that. Maybe she could get a couple from her? What a bad thought to be having, she immediately felt somewhat bad about it crossing her mind. A soft sigh passed her lips and she offered a warm smile afterward. She didn't have much to say to this woman, in reality she wanted to be left to her own thoughts.

The nurse returned the smile before the questioning process began. "So do you have any pains, discomforts, anything new to tell me about?" Her thin, neatly trimmed brows rose high on her pale forehead.

Shizuru shook her head. "No, actually I feel a lot stronger than before. I think the healing process is going quiet smoothly." Her tone was matter-of-fact.

Nurse Miamoto nodded her head. "Good, good. Well then, your Physical Therapy has been moved up to ten this morning, Dr. Harada has scheduled a full body cat scan for one, but other than that there's nothing else to brief you on. Breakfast will be brought in momentarily, you enjoy it Dr. Fujino and have a great day. I'll see you around seven for nightly checks." She offered a little wave, collected her things and hurried out of the room.

Shizuru's brows narrowed curiously. Chie had ordered a cat scan? Perhaps she just wanted to see how the internal healing process was going. Whatever the reason she didn't dwell on it for long, her mind was consumed with questions and thoughts of Natsuki Kuga… Nothing else really seemed that important right now. She had a sneaking suspicion about the blue haired woman, that perhaps she wasn't quite normal. The stitches she sewed into her would have left a scar, albeit not a very impressive one, but there definitely would have been signs something had happened there. It didn't make sense for there to be nothing but clean, smooth flesh.

Then there was the whole business of that _power _Natsuki had exuded while she had fought with the android at the construction site. With a sigh she chewed her lower lip. She wanted to be straightforward and simply ask… But she worried Natsuki would bolt rather than answer her. After all she didn't really owe Shizuru explanations for anything, especially about her evident healing capability and the power that obviously coursed through her. Though it perked Shizuru's interest to know if someone else had the same abilities she apparently did.

Her head snapped to the side at the sound of the door to her room opening. Her body relaxed and she slid an easy smile onto her mouth to cover the shadow of anxiety. A small cart was wheeled in followed by a plump, older woman with graying, short hair and lazy green eyes. Shizuru noticed the tint in those eyes immediately. _'Not as vibrant or captivating as my Natsuki's…' _She mused to herself silently. Then the words ran through her mind once more and the smile on her mouth faltered almost immediately. Had she just referred to the woman as hers? She blinked slowly in absolute disbelief at her own thoughts.

"Good morning Dr. Fujino!" The hearty woman said with a booming voice, which pulled Shizuru out of her own inner monologue once again. The cart was wheeled by the bed and two dishes were slid onto the small tray beside the doctor. "Ready for some breakfast?" Her smile was vibrant and warm. Shizuru couldn't help but return her own smile, though it wasn't nearly as warm as the nurses.

"Good morning." Shizuru said simply, her smile not faltering this time around. "And yes, everything smells delicious." Lying came naturally to her. It served a multitude of purposes over the years.

The nurse gave a happy nod, waved and then along with the cart exited the room. When the door clicked shut Shizuru sighed and lifted each lid to the dishes separately, leering at the 'food' underneath. _'And we serve this to normal patients…' _ Her stomach churned with hunger and she sighed once more, brows furrowed. It looked like she was going to have no choice but to force down whatever amount of _food_ she could manage. Her mouth salivated but it wasn't from anticipation as she hoisted some sweet omelet up and past her lips. A sharp groan came from her and she quickly chewed and swallowed only to repeat the process several more times. Oh the taste was dreadful! There was no reason to try anything else. The small amount of omelet would just have to satiate her until she could find something else at lunch. Silently Shizuru prayed it would be better than what she'd just eaten.

* * *

"I don't give a damn where you _say _she is, Searrs. Natsuki has been MIA for over THREE days and I want an explanation, now!" Captain Suzushiro slammed her hand emphatically down onto the much smaller desk of Security First Lieutenant Alyssa Searrs. From behind it the younger blonde flinched but only slightly. What the hell she was she supposed to do now? She had come back two days ago and informed the Captain that she had left Natsuki in charge of the patrol. For THREE DAYS she had made up lie after lie about Natsuki's coordinates. Now the captain was in her face and wanted serious answers. Alyssa's gut twisted into knots. It looked like she was going to have no choice but to come clean and out her friend. She swallowed hard and licked over her bottom lip, chewing it afterward.

"Captain, the truth is…" Alyssa began, clearing her throat in a last ditch effort to help herself come up with another smooth cover. Her mind raced but nothing was forthcoming. Just then a heavy knock sounded from behind them, and the door to the office slowly opened.

"Knock, knock Alyssa. I got those damn reports you wanted… Nothing as usu…" Natsuki strolled into the room in a pair of black leather pants and an opened, white cloth button up that underneath showed off a white wife beater. The clothes hugged snuggly to her curvaceous form giving Alyssa as well as Captain Haruka a nice view of her _otherworldly_ attributes. She stopped dead in her tracks and peered up at the two officers, her brows high on her forehead. "Uh, I didn't mean to interrupt." Her azure locks were lightly flicked over her shoulder. "I'll come back later." She turned to leave but a booming voice from behind stopped her.

Haruka sauntered over to Natsuki and snatched the paperwork out from her hand. Her scrutinizing eyes scanned every detail. Soon her lips pursed and she cut her eyes to the blue haired HiME. "What's this?" She asked in a low, gruff voice.

Natsuki blinked, and then cleared her throat. "Well, those are the survey reports First Lieutenant Searrs asked me to prepare. They're about the patrol she had me on?" She said in a questioning tone, looking over past Haruka and to Alyssa who sat mouth slightly agape.

"I see." Haruka said with a nod. She turned, tossed the papers onto Alyssa's desk and pointed a finger at her. "I want a copy of those in my office before dinner." Without another word she brushed past Natsuki and exited the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Both Natsuki and Alyssa cringed at the loud sound. "Are you shitting me?" Alyssa scoffed, still shocked at the ability of Natsuki to always show up right at the most dire moment. From her desk she rounded up the paperwork and gave it a haphazard look over. "You actually wrote up some phony reports to cover our asses? Have I told you lately that you are a fucking genius?" Alyssa laughed and ran a hand through her hair which today was left down to fall over her collar. It was uncharacteristic but Natsuki found she liked the look very much.

The blue haired woman gave a shrug, and took a seat in one of the chairs across from the desk. "When I do something I don't go into it half assed. You should know that by now, I got your back." A broad grin lifted the corners of her mouth.

Alyssa chuckled and nodded her head. "Well you showed up right on cue, Kuga because another minute or so and I would have had to come clean to her about where you _really _were." Her neatly manicured brows rose slightly. "So,…" She said after a momentary pause. "How did all of that go anyway?"

Natsuki bit her lower lip and shrugged, her eyes focused on the fingernails of her right hand. "She's alive. I spoke with her…" A grin curved her lips. "After she caught me sneaking into her hospital room." She couldn't help but chuckle at that last part.

Brilliant blue eyes widened and boisterous laughter tumbled from the blonde's mouth. "Whaaat?" She drew out the word questioningly.

"Yeah, well I thought I was being discreet but apparently not. Totally busted me out for it too, but it was worth it." Visibly a weight removed itself from Natsuki's shoulders and she inwardly breathed out a sigh of relief. Her outward expression wasn't lost on Alyssa who looked on with interest.

"So did she ask any questions?" Alyssa asked and afterward her lips pursed.

Natsuki twitched her nose and gave a single nod. "Yeah, but I didn't tell her anything. She seemed to understand, she didn't bring it up again." She leaned back some in the chair and sighed, chewing her lower lip. "It's strange Alyssa…"

Lt. Searrs raised a brow. "What is?" There was that bizarre aura around Natsuki again. It always seemed to reappear when she talked about the mysterious woman from the city.

She didn't quite know how to verbalize what it was that she felt. Heh, Natsuki Kuga had never been that great at explaining herself, especially the _inner workings _of herself. For a moment she simply sat there and continued to chew her bottom lip. Now and again she fidgeting ever so slightly in the chair as her brain worked to formulate some semblance of clarity. "I…." She began but then paused. "I feel something when I am around her." Her brows dipped together and she looked down at the floor before slowly looking up to Alyssa who stared at her incredulously. "Oh don't look at me like that, fuck I knew this was a bad idea. Forget I said anything, alright?" She rolled her eyes and threw her hands into the air, letting them fall roughly back to her knees a second later.

"Hey, come on… I'm sorry, just go ahead and explain a little would ya? I don't quite…. Understand what you mean. You feel something?" Alyssa's brows furrowed. "What kind of something?"

Natsuki sighed and ran a hand through her long azure locks, finding a single piece to twirl between her fingers as she fought to explain what churned inside of her. "I'm not exactly sure. I just know that when I am around her it gets kinda hard to breath, almost like I am stuck in a room and the oxygen is slowly disappearing. My body gets tingly, and a sense of…" The words didn't want to come easily. "Familiarity?" She finally managed to say, but her tone was most unsure. "My body reacts like I know her, even before my mind can process the situation. When I see her hurt, I lose it. Like with that android, I told you… I've never released that much power before. Hell I didn't even know I could!" She scoffed. Her lips parted again, this time her voice coming out soft despite her most intense gaze. "Then,… When I see her smile I get this nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach." She swallowed, all of this felt odd to her. Especially now that she was saying it out loud.

Alyssa took all of this in silently. Across from Natsuki she sat forward with her elbows atop her desk, hands cradling her chin. It certainly sounded like Kuga had a bit of a crush on this Doctor. "Natsuki…" She said the name softly, getting her friend to match eyes with her. "Do you maybe like her a bit?"

Immediately Natsuki's cheeks were cloaked in scarlet. She sputtered and choked on her words, yelling out with fervor "Idiot!"

Behind that desk Alyssa erupted into a fit of laughter, unable to help herself at the reaction of her young friend. Though she would have been lying if she said a jolt of jealously hadn't initially washed over her. It seemed Natsuki was indeed a bit sweet on the city doctor after all. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Kuga! So you have a crush on someone you barely even know." She chuckled. "The question is though, are you going to explore it or drop it?" Her lips pursed slightly.

"Tch." Natsuki ticked her tongue. "Neither. I'm not going to do a damn thing, Alyssa. She's a human for crying out loud, and not to mention not involved in any of this nor should she be. Meddling in her life would only cause more problems anyway and I've already caused her enough as it is." The blue haired HiME sounded sincere, but her eyes betrayed her true feelings and Alyssa could easily spot the lie.

"When are you going to see her again?" Alyssa deadpanned. Natsuki's head jerked up, mouth slightly agape. She tried to form sentences as her mouth moved up and down but no words decided to come out. Instead she closed her mouth and smirked, eyes on the floor again. "Uh huh." The blonde chuckled and ran a hand over her cheek, sighing loudly afterward. "You couldn't have just settled on someone within the nation, huh?" A smile upturned her mouth. Natsuki felt a little pang of hurt in her chest at the comment. She couldn't help but think, even in jest, Alyssa might have been talking about herself. She looked up to her friend but the blonde wouldn't match her stare. "Anyway." Alyssa suddenly said. "You didn't answer me. When are you going to see her again?" This time she looked up and all trace of jealousy was gone from her eyes.

There was another deep sigh but this time it was from Natsuki as she dropped her head in shame. "Tomorrow night." She whimpered out the words and then cocked her head up just enough to see the disbelief cross Alyssa's face. "What? She asked me to come back, it's not like I just promised or anything besides…" She bit into her lip. "It… Felt nice to have her ask to see me again…" There, she admitted it. It felt NICE to be wanted for once.

Alyssa's gaze softened and she stared over at her friend, suddenly understanding a bit of what must have been going through her head. She gave a nod. "Alright, when I hand these papers over to Haruka tonight I'll let her know you and I are going off on a mission. We'll see if we can't get away with just a couple more lies." She scooped up the paperwork and gave it a nice shuffle. "Now get out of here, I actually do have some real work to do."

Natsuki smiled broadly and popped up from the chair, giving a sloppy salute before exiting the room all together. After the door closed Alyssa sighed and picked up a pencil, getting a head start on the forms Haruka would need in order to approve the mock mission. Her mind wasn't on that though; her hand simply followed the motions as her thoughts drifted to this puzzling woman Natsuki had met. She must have been remarkable in order to ensnare the Silver Wolf in such a short amount of time. The old yet familiar feeling of envy gnawed at her gut. The pencil tip suddenly snapped at the increased pressure behind it and Alyssa sighed. "Damnit." She muttered.

After leaving Alyssa to her work Natsuki had made her way directly to her small home to check on Kiyo. The little mutt had been fed, watered, and well taken care of while she was gone. Without a doubt Alyssa had watched her in Natsuki's absence. She smiled when the pup raced over and attempted to knock her over with one mighty leap. "Did you miss me?" Natsuki asked in a slightly babyish voice.

A voice from the other room startled her as it crept into her ears. "As a matter of fact, I did." The overly sultry tone could have only belonged to one person. Natsuki bit her lower lip and set Kiyo on the floor as she strode slowly into the living room. Seated on her couch, one lithe leg crossed over the other was the teal haired vixen, Tomoe.

Natsuki exhaled slowly and gave an uneasy chuckle as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Tomoe, how the hell did you get in here?" She looked around for any visible signs of forced entry but there were none. Her curious eyes came back to Tomoe as the woman smiled and stood, walking toward her.

"I have many skills my Natsuki doesn't know about." Tomoe teased as she came to stand in front of Natsuki. She draped an arm around the taller woman's neck and brought her down into a heated kiss. After a moment it was broken and slate grey eyes wandered the length of her lover's body. "You vanished again."

For a few seconds Natsuki said nothing, her mind a bit hazy from the kiss. "I had business to handle for Alyssa." She lied easily and coughed into the back of her hand, clearing her throat. "Um, did you watch Kiyo?" She suddenly asked curiously.

Tomoe smiled and gave a nod. "Alyssa tried but I told her I didn't mind." A smile bloomed on her lips as she remembered the tense look in the Lieutenants eyes. That woman really didn't like her, and Tomoe knew exactly why. It was simple. She had Natsuki, and Alyssa wanted her. The Lieutenant wasn't good at hiding her true feelings when challenged. Tomoe found it rather disgusting.

"Thanks." Natsuki said with a fleeting smile and turned for the hallway. Tomoe followed much to her displeasure. At the moment she wanted to be alone, to recoup a bit from her travels but it seemed that wasn't going to be possible. Internally she groaned as she entered into her bedroom, the smaller woman right on her heels. When she turned Tomoe was leaned against the door jamb, the top of her shirt already being unbuttoned. It was amazing how this woman thought that whenever she wanted Natsuki, she could have her. "Well aren't we presumptuous?"

Tomoe blushed furiously and bit hard into her lower lip. "Does the Silver Wolf not want me?" She asked, her tone dejected and her eyes now downcast.

Natsuki sighed, she really did hate when Tomoe called her that. Her eyes rolled slightly and she draped her arms loosely across her stomach. "It's not that at all, Tomoe." Again she lied. Damn that was too easy. "I'm exhausted from being on patrol for three days straight."

Grey eyes widened slightly. "I'm sorry Natsuki." Tomoe said sincerely. She hadn't realized that she had been quite inconsiderate. A sudden smile tugged the smaller woman's lips and determination flashed across her eyes. "I know." She said with a finger in the air. Across from her the blue haired HiME raised a curious, albeit wary brow.

A few moments later and Natsuki reclined with a content sigh as warmth enveloped her entire body. Now this was an idea she was more than happy to go along with! She rolled her shoulders, causing the water to lap gently at her shoulders. Several vertebras popped pleasantly into place as Natsuki settled a bit deeper down into the bathtub. Normally she would have just used the bath house, but there was something to be said about privacy heightening relaxation. Tomoe hadn't left. After the comment in the bedroom the smaller woman had promptly ran Natsuki a bath, and then set out to do something…. What that something was Natsuki was still unsure about. Whatever, it didn't really matter at the moment. The sheer fact that she was naked and in the bath rub **alone** with Tomoe in the immediate vicinity was a miracle in itself.

From outside of the bathroom the bluenette could hear faint rummaging noises coming from the opposite end of the house. It must have been Tomoe, she deduced rather quickly. A soft groan passed her lips. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy the woman's company… But in reality it was only the sexual company she desired. Sure, Tomoe was a sweet girl, but Natsuki wasn't interested in having her as a companion of any sort. The bedroom issue was the only matter between them as far as she was concerned. Though here lately she could sense an unease growing in the petite scientist and it created a feeling of guilt within her. She shook her head and dunked it under the water, letting the heat melt the worry from her overactive mind. Tomoe knew the deal when they first began the little tryst; it wasn't Natsuki's fault if she was catching feelings! Hell she shut her down at every pass when she brought that shit up. Tomoe should have gotten the message loud and clear but still… Here she was taking care of Natsuki as if she were her own. Truthfully it ate at the blue haired HiME, but she didn't have the guts to end it. The sex was good. As lame and low down an excuse it was, that was the truth… Boy did that make her a sleazy person or what? Wait, wasn't she supposed to be _relaxing?_ Another sigh and she finally forced her mind to other subjects. A crimson eyed beauty flashed to the forefront of her mind and she could feel the blood rush instantly to her cheeks. '_Always with the women, Kuga!_ 'Her mind yelled causing her to again dunk her head underneath the water.

A little while later and Natsuki crawled out of the bath, unable to fully relax like she had hoped. Still, her muscles weren't complaining about the soak in the hot water. With a deep breath she opened the door and strolled out, nothing but a towel wrapped around her lithe, muscular form. She peered down either direction of the hallway fully expecting to be tackled and ravaged but when it never came her brows furrowed. Paying no mind for the moment she made her way into the bedroom and after rummaging through some drawers pulled on a pair of black jersey shorts and a white t-shirt. Afterward the curiosity got the best of her and she went looking for Tomoe. When she reached the middle of the hallway a myriad of scents filled her nostrils. Immediately she strode to the kitchen to find the petite scientist hard at work in the small kitchen fully preparing a meal. The image caused Natsuki's eyes to widen. Tomoe even had an apron on… The entire scene was a bit too surreal for the HiME who briefly turned, pressed her back to the hallway wall and exhaled deeply. _'What is she a homemaker now?' _Her inner voice mused and immediately she felt bad for taking a jab. Tomoe was trying to be kind and take care of her needs, as much as Natsuki didn't like it she had to admit it was awfully considerate. "Yo,…" She said as she rounded the hallway again and this time popped fully into the kitchen.

Tomoe glanced up from the wok she was handling and smiled broadly. "Natsuki, did you enjoy your bath?" She questioned, that smile never wavering.

"Yeah, thanks." Natsuki replied kind of gruffly. She hadn't intended to, but it just came out that way. As she made her way past Tomoe she peeked into the wok to see the woman was making some sort of noodle stir fry which actually smelled and looked pretty damn appetizing.

"Have a seat; it will be ready in just a moment." The grey eyed girl chimed as she gave the noodles another quick toss in the pan. Natsuki nodded and pulled out one of the chairs to her small kitchen table and sat, crossed legged as she waited for what smelled like a delicious meal. In no time at all Tomoe was serving her up a big bowl of the stuff, and her mouth actually watered at the sight. While she had been gone she had relied on her old habits which consisted of eating fast food the entire time laden with copious amounts of her fattening addiction, mayonnaise. "Please, enjoy." Tomoe said as she took a seat across from Natsuki with her own bowl now in front of her.

Natsuki eyed her for a moment but then broke her chopsticks and dug in. The first bite was delicious, a real explosion of flavor on her tongue. _'Not as tasty as my Shizuru's__ cooking__… But it's not that bad…' _ She mused to herself but as the words blinked warning label red in her head she replayed them and gulped, almost choking on her mouthful of food. Had she just referred to Shizuru as HERS? Without a second thought she stood, needing to get her mind off of that slip of tongue. Quickly she dove into the fridge, recovered a bottle of white goo and upon returning to the table squeezed a generous amount onto the food.

From the opposite side of the table Tomoe watched, one brow cocked high on her head, _'She doesn't like it…' _ The words rang clear inside of her head and hurt radiated along with a sentiment of failure in her stomach. She didn't say anything though; instead she ate her own portion in silence. For a brief moment Natsuki considered explaining it wasn't the food, it actually tasted great, but her wayward thoughts…but instead she remained silent as well and that was how dinner continued. In silence.

"Thank you for everything Tomoe." Natsuki smiled and gave a little nod of her head. She stood on the front step of her house, and waved as the scientist took her leave. The sun had begun to set in the West and the temperature outside had dropped several degrees, partly due to the cool breeze billowing in. Natsuki watched as Tomoe cut through the pathway that would lead her to the laboratories. Apparently she had work to do before the nights end. Natsuki was **not **complaining in the least bit either. With a sigh she leaned back against the front door jamb. Dinner had been good but with very sparse conversation after the mayo incident. She never really had much to say to Tomoe… They had nothing in common. Well there was _one_ thing. Natsuki shook her head with a grim chuckle and jumped down from the step. It was about the time that the others gathered at the mess hall and she wanted to check and see if Alyssa would be there tonight. She was curious to see what lies the Lieutenant had told Haruka.

* * *

As she had thought the mess hall was abuzz with activity. Several half-breeds, HiME's, and workers in general congregated along the expanse of the building, talking, and gossiping. Natsuki strode inside with purpose and those jade eyes scanned the room for familiar sky blues. Her lips pursed when she found them to be absent. Perhaps Alyssa was still busy with work? Natsuki sighed feeling a little dejected. Well, she would see her tomorrow for sure. With a shrug she turned and that was when she noticed several pairs of eyes on her. It never failed whenever she was out and about inside of Garderobe that people looked at her quizzically. Perhaps it was her nonchalant, distant attitude? Then again it could have been her cold and uncaring demeanor. Whatever the case it seemed Natsuki Kuga was always a hot gossip commodity. She flicked her hair over her shoulder with a smirk and heard a couple gasps from the back parts of the room. Yeah people thought she was attractive too, how could she have forgotten her fan club? Her smirk broadened as she exited the building much to the dismay of several onlookers.

She didn't make it far before someone called out from behind her "Well if it isn't the dog of Garderobe back again. Tell me mutt, why didn't you just stay gone this time?" The voice was sharp and thick with disparagement.

Natsuki's skin prickled at the mere sound of that bitch's voice. Internally she seethed, out of all the people why did THIS one have to start with her tonight? As she turned around she slid on her best laid back smile and crossed her arms loosely across her chest. "Did you crawl all of the way out of your web just to insult me, spider?" Her eyes narrowed slightly.

A ways in front of Natsuki a red head stood with a grimace on her face, hands tightly clenched on her hips as she stared out intently at penetrating jades across from her. "Damn mongrel, you should learn to keep your tongue in check." She growled out her words, taking a step forward in silent challenge.

"Why is it every time I'm around you get hot under the collar, Nao? I already told you if you're looking to score I'm not interested." Natsuki gave her a curt little smile. "You're not my type. A little lacking in the smarts department." A chuckle passed her lips and immediately after she licked them. She could see the blood rising to Nao's cheeks as she stood there clenching and unclenching her fists. "So, got something you wanna do, Nao?" Natsuki challenged boldly.

Nao's body suddenly relaxed and she turned her head to the side, smirking. "As if I would waste my time on a weakling like you, Kuga. It wouldn't be worth the exertion to whip your ass." She lifted her right hand and observed her nails dully.

"Chicken shit." Natsuki deadpanned, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

The red heads lime green eyes widened slightly. She chuckled, squared her shoulders and straightened her stance. "You talk a big game, but we all know your power is severally lacking." Her voice dropped low. "You're nothing but the sad mutt of Garderobe that no one wanted." A slow grin penetrated her lips at the sight of Natsuki visibly tense. She raised her right hand again; a large steel claw now covered it. She smirked and licked the tips of her razor sharp nails, then beckoned Natsuki forward with her first two fingers.

Natsuki stood teeth as well as hands clenched tight. The nerve of this bitch was astounding. Without a moment more hesitation she lurched forward and quickly closed the distance between herself and Nao. Just as she reared back with her right hand something smashed into her from the side. She grimaced upon roughly slamming into the dirt. What the hell happened? Quickly she leapt to her feet, squared her stance and brought her fists up. Nao stood in the same spot but she was doubled over laughing. Natsuki growled under her breath and attacked again, but this time as her fist sailed through the air it was effectively caught. She blinked. In front of her stood Nao's counterpart, the ever elusive Akira Okuzaki staring straight at her with those haunting plum colored eyes. Natsuki's brows furrowed and she jerked her hand away. "Out of the way, this isn't your fight Okuzaki!" She growled her words.

Akira's face remained stoic. "I won't allow you to harm her." That cold tone left no room for argument. She continued to stare Natsuki down, her gaze unwavering in the face of Kuga's icy demeanor. It was never a good idea to mess with Nao Yuuki. This was simply due to her counterpart being the Stealth Ninja of Garderobe. She was undoubtedly a most cunning and vicious adversary.

"Fine." Natsuki replied with a chuckle. "I'll take you both on then." She jerked hard to the side and managed to land a hit on the ninja, albeit a small one to her jaw. It didn't seem to matter though; she recovered without fail and countered with an amazingly hard blow to Natsuki's jaw which caused her to stumble backwards. She scowled but didn't back down. With some added finesse she avoided the second attack from Akira, side stepped her and went straight for Nao who wasn't exactly paying attention. The red head was now though! She dropped roughly to a knee, holding her cheek where the hard punch left her disoriented. A growl escaped her lips and she jerked back to her feet, charging Natsuki who at the present moment grappled with Akira again.

As she stalked up from behind, Nao swept a leg into the back of Natsuki's knees forcing the HiME down in front of Akira. The ninja smirked, spun around and slammed her right leg into Natsuki's face sending her toppling to the ground in a heap. Quickly she scrambled to her feet ignoring the throbbing in her brain. She blocked a fist aimed for her face at the last second and uppercut Akira as she advanced. With a grunt the ninja was momentarily disabled leaving Natsuki enough time to boot her in the stomach, then punch her in the side of the head for good measure as she was doubled over. It was a miracle she was doing this well, and she knew that… Not wanting to lose her momentary advantage she took her mind off her own racing thoughts and focused on self preservation.

Nao growled at the sight of Akira being pummeled and attacked without leniency. Her claws extended fully and she leapt onto Natsuki's back, successfully pulling focus away from her counterpart. Those claws dug into her enemies left shoulder viciously. Natsuki's head craned back and a strangled howl erupted from her lips. She jerked forward and slung Nao off of her, watching with narrowed eyes as the red head skidded through the dirt like a rag doll. She clenched her jaw and stepped forward with uneven steps but was met with a ferocious right hook to the temple that sent her reeling to the side. White exploded as her vision ebbed and she dropped to a knee with a whimper. The world around her spun, making it hard to regain her bearings. She shook her head and slowly cleared the blotchy images from her view, but what she saw now wasn't any better. Akira loomed above her, cracking her knuckles.

The ninja grabbed hold of Natsuki's shirt collar and roughly threw her to the ground, sending a boot into her gut for added emphasis afterward. The blue haired HiME gasped curled up in a little ball and then coughed hard into the dirt. Pain throbbed throughout her core, causing her muscles to contract excruciatingly. There was no time to recover before something sharp in her back took all breath away. Nao retracted her claws and stepped aside as blood pooled around Natsuki. Her white shirt wasn't quite so white anymore… Natsuki's eyes clenched shut and she rolled over slightly on the ground, every part of her aching. Damnit those two were strong, and that display had even been without the power of the Star. She groaned inwardly and spat out a wad of blood into the dirt around her face, coughing hard afterward. Why did she always have to take the bait? She never stood a chance against the other HiME… But she never dared back down. Fear wasn't in her nature…

"Mongrel, they should have euthanized you a long time ago. Next time back down like a good dog." Nao's poisonous words rolled easily off of her serpent like tongue as she kicked at the dirt, sending it into Natsuki's face. Akira merely snorted and turned away, following alongside Nao as they both took their leave from the scene. Several onlookers had come out at the start of the fight to watch, but not a damn one of them had the courage to approach Kuga as she writhed on the ground.

A moment later two figures burst from the crowd and they rushed worriedly to Natsuki's side. "Kuga! What the hell happened to you?" Alyssa's concerned voice flooded Natsuki's ears. "Help me get her up, Mai." She said to the mortified red head standing to her left. Both women slipped an arm underneath either of Natsuki's and hauled her up. "Hey, say something to me!" Alyssa said commandingly, lifting Natsuki's head to peer at her busted left eye.

Natsuki hissed and jerked her head away, shrugging both women off of her. "Let me go, damnit!" She growled and stumbled away from their concerned grasps.

"Natsuki?" Mai questioned apprehension overly evident in her voice. Natsuki wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted the other to determine how bad off her eyes was. She sucked in a sharp breath and then turned away staggering toward the path that led back to her house. Alyssa and Mai were both at her side again in an instant.

"Hey wait a damn minute!" Alyssa put a hand on Natsuki's shoulder but quickly jerked back as the other woman howled in pain. Her eyes widened from the reaction and slowly she stepped back. In front of her Natsuki bent over, her breath labored as she fought to keep from throwing up from the rush of endorphins and anxiety coursing through her battered body.

A brief moment later Natsuki pushed herself upright and stumbled forward. "I fucking hate this place…" She bitterly snarled between clenched teeth. Without bothering to look back she trudged along, content that neither Mai nor Alyssa followed her now.

* * *

Another ragged cry penetrated Natsuki's lips as she swung her forearm out, effectively ridding the small countertop of its contents which slammed against the far wall or bounced onto the floor. From a corner Kiyo tucked her tail between her back legs. Once a clear chance arose she ran down the hallway and straight into her kennel. In the other room the sounds of the enraged HiME only grew. Nothing in her path had been left standing. From the living room back to the small kitchen it was an utter wave of destruction. Finally the chaos subsided and Natsuki stood still in front of the kitchen sink. Her hands dug into the sides as she stared intently at the floor. Disheveled and snarled azure locks framed her face, obscuring the look of unfiltered hate etched across her features. The muscles in her arms corded and her teeth clenched almost to the point of shattering.

_It was the same bullshit for as long as she could remember. If it wasn't Nao and her lackey Ninja then it was always somebody else. She could never find peace in this damn place. It was obvious no one wanted her here, so why did she continue to come back? Despite everything… This was the only place that had any semblance of a home._

Natsuki slowly straightened, but when she did a sharp pain in her back caused her to hunch forward yet again. "Tch." She grimaced and slowly made her way past the mess to the bathroom. Inside she flipped on the light, pupils instantly contracting to the point almost all jade was gone. The sight in the mirror caused her stomach to churn with anger all over again. Her eye was thoroughly busted. Dried blood stuck uncomfortably around the area making it impossible to blink or see through it. Ignoring that for the moment she hooked her fingers underneath the thin material of her ruined shirt and brought it up and over her upper half. The process was slow and quite agonizing, each movement felt like she ripped skin.

The tattered piece of material was tossed aside and Natsuki leaned forward, cocked her head to one side and surveyed the damage to her shoulder. Four puncture holes oozed blood every time she moved. Around the initial entry holes were frayed edges of skin, peeled back with dried blood decorating the rough edges. Nao had gotten her good, but that wasn't the only place Natsuki had felt those damned claws. With a slow exhale she twisted her upper half until she could see her opposite side clearly. Five puncture marks dotted the area just above her kidneys. Blood smeared every which way around this wound, trailed both up along her spine and down past her lower back. In several areas dirt had gotten mixed in and swirled around to create some infected looking pieces of flesh that curled and hung loosely from the rest of her body. It was quite disgusting.

Natsuki winced as she faced the mirror straight on once more. Again her hands slipped toward the sink and gripped the edges. _Fucking bitch…_ Natsuki seethed silently. Slowly the familiar blue flames licked at her belly, working their way up and down until every inch of the HiME faintly glowed in the soothing hue. Natsuki's body trembled slightly, but she remained for the most part steadfast against the small sink. A soft groan passed her lips and her chest began to heave slightly. Small pants could be heard, shoulders now rose quickly up and down in rapid succession until finally… She stilled completely. Suddenly her head fell back and from the depths of her poured a primal cry. Her entire body was now engulfed in brilliant cerulean blue and the pain was unlike any she had ever experienced. She pushed away from the sink and slammed hard into the closed door behind her, fire eating into her very core. _What was this surge of raw power that churned unabated inside of her?_ Though the pain was excruciating the underlying presence of ecstasy was undeniably just as agonizing. Unable to remain upright anymore Natsuki collapsed to her knees. Her fingers dug hard into the tile surface underneath her doubled over body; nails bent back and threatened to snap as her grip intensified.

Her body shook uncontrollably as the star cleansed every inch of her. Eventually she rolled onto her back, body arched and contorted painfully. From her throat another strangled cry escaped and just like that…. The flame disappeared, taking with it the tremendous pain. Natsuki fell onto her back and coughed, rolling instantly on her side and curling into a small ball. Her shaky hands ran the length of her sides, cradling herself as she lie half unconscious atop the cold tile. Jade eyes stared wide at the wall across from her but eventually succumbed to heavy lids. Her body went instantly limp and she blacked out with a final sigh of breath.

* * *

A/N –

-Wipes her brow- Whew! That was a long one I know, but I hope it was a satisfying read for all of you! This chapter was a bit more Natsuki involved, but I had to lay the ground work for the life of our outcast HiME. The main characters in this story are complex creatures and thus require a lot of analysis ;) There did that sound convincing enough? Lol, thank you guys for taking the time to read! I've enjoyed the sweet and humbling reviews too… Thanks so much for leaving them! ^_^ They definitely bring a smile to my face and keep my fingers busy creating new and interesting chapters! I have a lot coming up with this tale… It's going to be revealed slowly. I know you guys will salivate over what's to come… If only you could read my mind. Until next time!

-Ash


	8. Self Destruct

HiME... chapter 8: Self-Destruct

* * *

_From a dead, dreamless sleep Shizuru had been wrenched. Her eyes had popped open, dilated to the point where no crimson could be seen and a scream had ruptured the silence surrounding her. The night nurses had fought feverishly to calm her down. It had taken thirty minutes just to get her to lie still. A fever ravaged her body, soaring to dangerous heights. That night an ice bath had been a last resort. However just as suddenly as the fever spiked it subsided. The strain of the random occurrence had left her blacked out. The nurses dried her, changed her sopping linens and put her back to bed on a heavy dose of tranquilizers._

Shizuru groaned and slowly her eyes opened at the urging voice of Chie shaking her gently from the dark abyss. "Hey there…" She said softly. Her voice though soft, exacerbated the painful throb in Shizuru's head. "I brought you some dinner." The tawny haired woman hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and Chie thought it might help get her strength up.

Groggily Shizuru blinked and her eyes surveyed the semi-unfamiliar surroundings for a long moment. _Where was she again? _Her mind was a dark haze and she couldn't quite recall the events that had led to waking up. "Chie?" She questioned.

Dr. Harada smiled warmly and nodded her head as she reached out to brush some strands from Shizuru's line of sight. "Maybe the tranquilizers weren't such a good idea?" She mused, trying to bring the blonde around.

Shizuru raised a brow as the information processed. She had been tranquilized? Slowly her mind played over the bits and pieces associated with the night before. That's right… Something had happened. The smell of the food Chie brought suddenly made her stomach churn unpleasantly. "T.. Thank you for dinner, but I,…" She paused. "Would rather be alone, Chie." Her voice had a hard edge that she hadn't meant to let slip. She really wasn't in the mood to attempt eating anything, nor was she in the mood for company.

Chie blinked and her body tensed uncomfortably. Had she done something wrong? Her brows furrowed and slowly her shoulders dropped. It had been this way for a while now. Shizuru seemed to honestly want nothing to do with her. A twinge of pain throbbed in her chest and she gave a nod of her head. Wordlessly she left a manila folder on the bedside table and took her leave from the room. The look that had overcome Chie's face wouldn't erase itself from Shizuru's mind. She sighed, a crease appearing between her brows that had previously never been there before. It wasn't her intention to make the woman feel bad, but right now she wanted to be alone. Last night… She had been in a dreamless world of black, floating aimlessly toward oblivion and suddenly the face of that dark haired woman appeared. Something had happened to her. She was in trouble. Shizuru wasn't sure how she knew, but the feeling of dread that had consumed her left no room for doubt. In an instant her body reacted, and something took over her… Causing the tantrum she'd woken into. With a slow shake of her head she pulled her attention from the happenings of the night before and turned it to the folder that rested beside her. Curious hands hoisted it up into her lap and began to thumb through the contents.

"Ara,…" The word was breathed out slowly. Yesterday she had undergone a full body cat scan under direct order of Dr. Harada. What her wide crimson eyes studied now were the analysis documents. If she had examined them correctly it would mean that her body had_ drastically_ healed itself since the last batch of testing had been performed. The images she now studied concluded that of her seven broken ribs, only four remained injured and they were merely fractured. There were no indications of internal bleeding, or any other injury to her body. It made absolutely no sense. She cleared her throat, closed the folder and set it aside. Regeneration was one thing, but at this rapid of a pace? Slender brows furrowed and her hands came to her temples, fingertips rubbing gingerly in an attempt to soothe the throb. Her body was still somewhat hot, and nothing seemed to alleviate a most painful headache at the forefront of her skull.

Perhaps a shower would appease her achy mind and body? Slowly Shizuru pushed up and off of the bed, landing on shaky legs which carried her carefully into the bathroom. Once inside she turned on the shower tap and stripped out of her clothes. She stepped into the small tiled area and let the hot water cascade over her supple body, relishing immediately in the comforting feeling. Of all the things humanity had accomplished throughout the years, a hot shower was still the most remarkable. She leaned forward with a sigh and pressed her palms into the cool tile of the wall. Her head dropped forward and the water ran down the length of her spine, causing a momentary ripple of pleasure across her skin. Despite the delicious massage from the beading water her mind continued to wander and question many things. However the most pressing to her at the moment was if she would see her blue haired friend tonight. Secretly she sent out a little prayer to whoever might be kind enough to listen…

* * *

The crumpled form had been still for the remainder of that night on into the next night, in the same contorted position against the far wall of the room. From behind thin lids jade eyes slowly appeared, glossed over and bloodshot. The first sensation was that of discomfort in her back and thighs. Natsuki sluggishly braced her upper half with her elbows and pushed up, wincing as pins and needles overtook her lower half. She grimaced and uncurled her legs from beneath her, leaning her lower back against the cool wood of the closed door. "What the hell?" She murmured, and lifted a hand to caress her tender head. Pain throbbed there but thankfully it was dull. How had she ended up on the bathroom floor? Her nose twitched as she shut her eyes tightly, trying in vain to will away the haze that surrounded her brain. Bits and pieces of memory pieced together to formulate a brief explanation of what happened last night. Her eyes popped open and a slow growl passed her slightly chapped lips as she recalled the fight with Nao and Akira.

Slowly she stood on unsure legs and braced herself against the small sink. Through bleary eyes she surveyed her face and shoulder. Her manicured brows dipped low in confusion. She stared intently at her fully healed reflection, noting not even a scratch remained. Without a doubt she recalled every injury she'd sustained from those two. Vaguely she remembered calling on the power of the Star to regenerate but the process should have taken longer on the more severe wounds. Injuries sustained by another HiME's element always took longer to repair. Yet here she was, not a mark on her. She wasn't complaining. Last night the pain that coursed through her had been most unbearable, but in truth being beat down at the hands of her supposed comrades had been what hurt the most. A soft sigh passed her lips and she turned away. The motion was a bit quick and her vision blurred, causing her to grab onto the door handle for support. With a reassuring breath sucked in she opened the door and staggered out into the hallway.

From the bedroom peered two curious eyes. Natsuki stopped in her tracks and stared down at the little pup halfway in the hallway. Regret stirred in her stomach and she knelt down, beckoning the miniature animal with a soothing tick of her tongue. She extended her hand and motioned with it for Kiyo to come to her. It took a moment of coaxing but finally Kiyo ventured down the hallway to her master, cautiously coming to lie on her back in front of Natsuki. This act made the blue haired HiME feel even worse. She must have really frightened the little dog during her tantrum. "Hey girl…" She spoke softly, rubbing the underside of Kiyo's belly. "It's alright." Her fingers roamed up through soft fur and found the spot behind Kiyo's ear that caused her back legs to twitch and gave it a loving scratch. "Let's get some breakfast, okay?" At the mention of food the dog flipped over onto its stomach and popped up, tongue and tail both wagging. Natsuki smiled and pushed up to her full height, this time careful to take it a little bit slower. As she made her way into the kitchen Kiyo followed, nipping at her heels.

"Shit." Jade eyes scanned the mess she'd left in the wake of her rage last night. Her lips pursed tightly together and then a whoosh of air escaped from between them. She ran a hand through her mangled hair and sauntered into the kitchen, grabbing the trash can, broom, and dust pan. When she returned to the living room she raised a brow. Kiyo was in the middle of the mess chewing on the edge of one of Natsuki's sneakers. Normally she would have yelled, but right now she just couldn't bring herself to do anything but chuckle. It was that or cry, and her head could take no more pain.

It hadn't taken long to clean up the disaster area that had been made of the kitchen and living room. Afterward she set Kiyo up with her normal kibble but this time dumped in half a can of dog chow as an added treat. She had made herself a quick cup of instant noodles (slathered with mayo), slurped them down and resigned to the bathroom once more this time for a hot shower. During her bastardized meal she had pondered whether or not she should actually go into the city tonight. After the incident that had occurred last night she honestly didn't feel like showing her face outside of her house. Oh she had been_ painfully_ aware of all the people that watched her get her ass pummeled. Yeah, Natsuki's ego had been hurt just as badly as her body. In the shower though she had time to coerce herself into keeping the promise she had made to the tawny haired doctor. She couldn't just renege on that. Besides, being away from the compound meant she wouldn't have to see all of the scrutinizing glares cast at her. She sighed and stepped out of the shower, wrapped a fresh towel around her body and headed into her bedroom to prepare for her venture.

* * *

The concrete room was pitch black save for the dim glow of a dirty light bulb that swayed steadily above a steel work table. For an undetermined amount of time a figured had remained bent over this very same work table. Days and nights bled together without fail, but she never wavered from this spot for long. Exhausted yellow eyes stared stoically into a cavernous expanse of multi-colored wires and severed circuitry. How had this happened? That HiME shouldn't have been able to call enough power to cause _this. _It made no sense! Rage churned in the pit of Dr. Midori Sugiura's stomach as she worked relentlessly to repair the extensive damage inflicted on her most precious creation. With a sigh she flipped down a pair of blacked out protective glasses and hoisted up a blazing hot soldering iron. This was the only way to ensure the connections were secured properly. With an irritated snicker she lowered the iron inside the chest cavity of Miyu and went to work. Now and again Midori would hit a spot and an arc of blue electricity would shoot up. Her jaw tensed each time this occurred, because the jolt of energy would result in the body beneath her jerking uncontrollably. It pained her to see the fruit of her labor lying unconscious on the work top in such battered condition.

Finally satisfied the connections were suitably repaired the scientist laid the iron aside and removed her glasses. She punched in a random sequence of binary commands into the console beside her workstation and impatiently waited as a scan commenced. A few moments later and a file popped up on the otherwise dark screen. Midori clicked a button and a video began to play. On this video were the accounts of the fight between Miyu and that dark haired HiME. Midori watched intently as Miyu cornered the HiME, engaged her and seemingly had her at her mercy. The tide shifted the moment some tawny haired woman came into the picture. She seemed like a random no one, just a simple human caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. However upon closer inspection of the video Midori concluded the astonishing release in power on the part of the HiME was directly associated with the fact Miyu had injured that woman. That made even less sense than previous explanations she had tried to come up with prior to the video evidence. Midori cringed at the sound of Miyu's neck being caved in, but she forced herself to continue watching. What she saw next caused her eyes to widen to the size of quarters. That HiME had gone back for the human, but why? The video stopped and faded out. Midori ticked her tongue questioningly as she removed the welding gloves from her hands. This was quite an interesting development to say the least.

With a final survey of the still out of commission Miyu, Midori sighed and exited the concrete lab. "Nina." She called out upon entering another room, this one filled with random computers and blinking television screens. From the far corner of the room a figure shifted and stood from a chair.

"Yes, Dr. Sugiura?" A medium build, medium height dark haired woman came to stand before Midori. Her auburn eyes stared unwavering into the golden ones of her master. She was cute with her supple body and wildly modified pigtails on either side of her narrow head. The only imperfection was that the right side of her otherwise flawless face was covered by a metal plate. It served to conceal the circuitry underneath.

Midori gave the woman the once over and smiled in appreciation. Nina Wong had been her second creation involving nano-technology and Artificial Intelligence. She was an amazing creature of science, a completely vicious AI with quite the weaponry capabilities. She was what Midori considered the version 2.0 Miyu. She was intelligent, fully capable and had a programmed mean streak that made her utterly deadly. "I need you to do some reconnaissance for me. It seems our HiME has a friend, and I want to know everything about her. I have downloaded a file with this woman's photos and possible whereabouts. If you find her and are able to, bring her to me without hesitation. Do you understand?"

Across from her Nina's eyes brightened as she received said file in her memory bank. She nodded instantly. "Yes, understood Dr. Sugiura. Do you wish for her to be unharmed?" Her eyes narrowed the slightest bit and the ghost of a smirk tugged the right corner of her mouth.

Midori chuckled and crossed her oil stained arms across her apron covered midsection. "Yes Nina, bring her to me unharmed. We might have just found ourselves a trump card." Her own smirk curved the delicate corners of her mouth. Nina gave a stiff nod and turned. A hydraulic pulse sounded as a door slid open noisily and allowed Nina to pass through. When the door closed Midori was already back in the dark lab that housed what remained of Miyu. She smiled ruefully down to her _sleeping_ creation and with a steady hand ran her fingers through the short matted locks of light blue hair. "I'll avenge you until you can take revenge yourself." She whispered as she leaned down and placed a small kiss against the thin, cold lips of her android.

Once out of the confines of the compound Nina wasted no time initiating her propulsion system. With ease she soared through the night air toward the destination outlined in her memory bank. A small smile graced the sides of her mouth. This was finally her chance to prove her worth to the doctor. The thought alone made her rush with the foreign feeling of giddiness. She would not fail her mission, and whatever the cost would retrieve the woman known as Fujino, Shizuru.

* * *

Slow, methodic breaths slipped from between Shizuru's plump lips as she floated in a dreamless slumber, twisted up in the bed sheets. At some point between meticulously re-reading the many statistics concerning her recovery process and thinking of the blue haired HiME exhaustion had gotten the upper hand. From the corner of the room two jade eyes watched, fascinated by the many expressions that ran across the sleeping woman's face. Natsuki mindlessly wondered what she dreamed about. Slowly she slipped from the doorway and entered fully into the room, each movement completely silent as she approached the side of the bed. "Shizuru?" She quietly whispered. Despite her sour mood, a smile managed to appear at the small _'Mmmph?' _ That was the doctor's only response. The insignificant sound had seemed rather cute to Natsuki for some reason. Maybe it was the way the tawny haired woman's nose slightly wrinkled as she made the sound? With a lick of her lips, she leaned over Shizuru and reached out to touch her cheek gingerly. "Do you wish to sleep?" She questioned her voice somewhat devoid of emotion.

Shizuru nuzzled into that foreign, yet soft touch and she caressed her lips with the tip of her pink tongue. "Mm Uh.." She hummed quietly in response to the posed question. Above her Natsuki's smile resurged but only slightly and she brushed her fingertips against that soft flesh again noting how natural it felt to do so. After another moment Shizuru's crimson eyes finally halfway opened and she peered up groggily. Immediately her cheeks tinged pink as she locked eyes with the woman that stood above her.

Natsuki bit into the side of her cheek pulled her hand away, and took a step back from the bedside. "I wasn't sure if I should wake you." She admitted quietly, her body a bit stiff now.

On the bed, Shizuru pushed herself up into a seated position and she folded her hands into her lap. The touch from Natsuki caused her body temperature to rise slightly and internally her heart lurched fiercely against her chest. Images from the night before raced to the forefront of her mind. "How long have you been here?" She questioned curiously.

"Not long." Natsuki said quickly. She didn't want the woman to think she was some sort of pervert or something, watching her sleep. Though, would that assumption be true considering the times before? She cleared her throat, suddenly nervous for some unknown reason. This woman seemed to bring up the most absurd emotions in her. Slowly she eased down into one of the padded chairs across from the bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked suddenly.

Shizuru's eyes scanned the length of Natsuki's body, but the woman was covered from head to toe in a crimson and black leather suit. It was impossible to gauge if there were any injuries. She wasn't sure what had happened the night before, but one thing was positive… She knew Natsuki had been in trouble. "I'm just a bit tired." She admitted and instantly regretted voicing the truth. Natsuki frowned and started to stand. "No, I don't want you to go!" Shizuru said hurriedly and lifted a hand in protest. Natsuki studied the tawny haired woman for a moment and then sat back down uncomfortably. Anxiety rolled off of her in waves and Shizuru picked up on the dark, brooding feeling almost immediately. Something was definitely not right with the blue haired woman tonight. "Natsuki…" She paused. "Is everything alright?"

Natsuki pursed her lips and averted her stare to the sliding door that led to the balcony. For a moment it looked as if she were going to head toward it anyway, but the moment never came. Shizuru watched as the woman's hands clenched at the sides of the chair she sat in. "I got into a fight yesterday. Nothing major, so don't worry." Her tone was a bit harsh. Why had she even bothered to answer honestly? After everything that had happened with Nao and Akira the last thing she wanted to do was relive the humiliation. A slow sigh passed her lips.

So Natsuki had indeed been in some sort of altercation? Shizuru fought the urge to pry further, but she wanted to know more. "What happened?" She questioned her brows high on her forehead. Silently she hoped the woman wouldn't shut her down.

Across from her Natsuki ticked her tongue along the roof of her mouth. Really? She had thought her tone would have been enough to stop the line of questioning. "It was just some punk with nothing better to do." She shrugged nonchalantly, not wanting to divulge any more information.

Shizuru nodded but continued again to push the subject. "For being in a fight you look well." She smiled, hoping that would diffuse any sarcasm that might have leaked into her words. Natsuki's head lifted and she stared blankly at the blonde. "I… Mean…" Shizuru cleared her throat, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy under those eyes. "Normally when one is in a fight they are a little more bruised up? You must have won." Again she smiled, maybe that sentence would help? Natsuki snorted and turned her attention to something across the room that was apparently more interesting. Shizuru sighed and ran a hand through her slightly tangled hair. This wasn't going at all how she had hoped. "I didn't mean to pry." She finally said softly.

Jade eyes rolled slightly and focused back on the blonde. Crimson eyes were cast down toward the bed sheets. Natsuki felt somewhat bad now and she exhaled noisily "It's nothing, don't worry about it. I just… Don't want to talk about it." There, that should have ended the conversation.

Shizuru glanced back up to Natsuki and gave a nod of her head. She wouldn't pry again, but maybe she could bring the conversation around in another way. "I have some good news." She chimed after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?" Natsuki asked with her head cocked slightly to the side. Good, it seemed the subject would steer away from her fight. "What's that?"

"Of all my injuries only four fractured ribs remain." Shizuru's voice couldn't hide the feeling of satisfaction she felt at overcoming her injuries. "I believe they are going to release me soon, there isn't much they can keep me for now."

Across from her Natsuki's brows furrowed the slightest bit. She didn't want to let on she was more than surprised at this news. How had this woman managed to regenerate so quickly from such severe injuries? She blinked when a very unlikely scenario flashed through her mind. No. She dismissed the idea as quickly as it had come, there was just no way that made any sense whatsoever. There was no reason to even entertain the notion. Still no other possibility made much sense either. "T.. That's great news! I'm sure you're ecstatic to get out of this room." She laughed softly.

Shizuru's nose twitched. She couldn't help but suddenly wonder if she would stop seeing Natsuki after she was released from the hospital? The only reason the woman kept coming around was surely due to the feeling of guilt she'd expressed before… Shizuru's stomach tightened. Was that really the only reason? Inwardly she sighed.

Natsuki raised a brow at the sudden silence. "Shizuru?" She questioned, effectively bringing the blonde out of her thoughts.

"Kanin na" Shizuru said softly, a fleeting smile passing over her lips. Shaking herself from the sudden onslaught of sour feelings Shizuru lifted the manila folder from the side of the bed and extended it out toward Natsuki. "Have a peek at my file, it's really quite profound." Maybe, just maybe, seeing the unusual evidence of her healing would spark Natsuki into some sort of admission. Hell at this point Shizuru would even take an accidental slip up if only it would help shed some light on her latent healing abilities. She had to know if Natsuki shared these same skills, despite having her own suspicions that the dark haired woman did.

As she thumbed through the various pages of analysis and documentation Natsuki couldn't help but furrow her brows in awe. From the reports when Shizuru had initially been brought in, and up to the scans performed only yesterday the marked improvement was for lack of another word drastic. How was it possible for a human to sustain that much injury and recover so quickly unless… Natsuki blinked, this time entertaining the thought for a moment longer than before. Her stomach knotted uncomfortably. Quickly she shoved the file back at Shizuru and gave a nod. "Quite the story." She chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, feeling stress rise into her muscles. "I'm glad to know you are alright now though." She nodded.

At that moment Shizuru wanted to pull her hair in frustration. The straight forward question almost rolled right off of her tongue but at the last conceivable minute she had been able to keep it from tumbling out. This was a delicate situation and she needed to handle it as such lest she cause Natsuki to promptly disappear all together. "Indeed, however… Despite my _miraculous _healing something happened last night." She bit the inside of her cheek, wondering for a moment if she should tread on down this path or not. Across from her those jade eyes narrowed and watched her intently, causing a shiver down her spine. "I… woke up out of a dead sleep screaming. It felt as if my entire body was on fire. The night nurses had to dunk me into an ice bath just to bring down the spontaneous fever that had consumed me. In the end they had to administer tranquilizers just to still me." Her brows dipped low. "They couldn't tell me what happened, or why, and as quickly as it came the fever dissipated without a trace." Now she was positive she had Natsuki's unwavering attention. The woman was looking at her with an expression of disbelief. "Natsuki…" Shizuru said the name, her voice slightly wavering. "You know something, please… Tell me?" There was no doubt left in her mind that Natsuki knew exactly what she spoke of.

Natsuki chewed idly on a raised taste bud as her right foot tapped nervously against the tiled floor. How could Shizuru have felt what she felt last night? The fire she spoke of, that had been the power of the Star but it was impossible for her to have experienced that. Her mind was in complete overdrive as it worked to try and piece together some semblance of an explanation. Finally unable to restrain herself Natsuki took a deep breath, stared deeply into those questioning crimson eyes and asked "Shizuru have you ever heard of beings known as Hi…" Her words trailed off at the sound of the door handle to the room jiggling. Her eyes widened slightly and without hesitation she pushed off of the chair and was out of the sliding door in an instant. Shizuru blinked and jerked her head toward the balcony, almost lurching off of the bed to stop Natsuki from bolting. It was too late though…

From the hallway one of the night nurses entered. She had been as quiet as possible but when she looked up and saw two crimson eyes staring intently at her a brow rose on her forehead. "Uh, good evening Doctor Fujino." She said, stammering just slightly. Was it her imagination or was she being mean mugged by the doctor?

"I would consider it a personal kindness if you would knock before coming in next time." Shizuru said in the most pleasant voice she could muster at the current moment. She slipped a smile onto her lips at the end but the harsh tone had already been put out there. Across from her the nurse blinked a couple of times and then gave a single nod of her head. The hairs on the back of her neck stood fully at attention due to the stare that penetrated her from the opposite side of the room. Well it seemed the doctor was just fine. On that note the nurse bowed curtly, turned and promptly exited the room. Once the door clicked fully shut Shizuru rose quickly from the bed and rushed onto the balcony. She pinned her hair down to keep it from disrupting her view, but as she surveyed the small space she quickly realized there was nothing there to see. Natsuki was already gone. Inside the pit of her stomach a feeling of desperation quickly made itself known. Shizuru's brows furrowed deeply and she grimaced while letting her weight fall back against the glass sliding door. A soft, ragged whimper escaped her parted lips. She had been so close to getting answers, and now she felt utterly hopeless. There was no way Natsuki would be back.

Across the vast expanse of the bustling city Natsuki Kuga dangled her feet off the side of a high rise building. She reclined on her palms and stared up at the slowly brightening sky above her. Suddenly sitting up she wrapped her arms around the stone gargoyle decoration that was between her legs. As her cheek pressed into the cold rock she closed her eyes and sighed yet again. What had she almost done back there? A dull throb made itself known in her temples. She grimaced, and pulled a small package from an inside pocket. From the confines of a well worn black package she pulled a cigarette and lit up with a small yellow lighter. The first inhale was deep; it burned her lungs, but relaxed her even if only slightly. Smoke curled up from around her mouth as she exhaled. The cigarette was left to burn undisturbed in between her plump lips as she again fell back with her weight on her palms. "Damn Kuga, you were seriously about to word vomit all about the HiME? What the hell is the matter with you…" She scolded herself while lazy jade eyes peered once more up at the sky.

It made no sense that Shizuru would have had the same intense experience as she had last night, the damn SAME exact thing. Her brows furrowed tensely and she took another long drag from the stick that hung loosely from her lips. So how was she supposed to explain this to Alyssa? Oh what the hell did it even matter anyway? It wasn't like she planned to go back to Garderobe tonight! Honestly when she left she wasn't sure when she was coming back, or if she even planned to for that matter. What was really there for her? More ridicule and teasing, more of getting her ass kicked to the dirt, more… She sighed… _Loneliness?_ The venomous words of Nao penetrated her already overworked mind and she frowned as they echoed through her ears.

"_You're nothing but the sad mutt of Garderobe that__ no one wanted."_

Why was she the only one alone? Why had everyone else enjoyed the company of a companion but her? Perhaps Nao was right… No one wanted her. It was the same in her previous life, wasn't it? No one had wanted her then; no one cared for her when she roamed the streets stealing to provide the basic necessities in order to survive. Natsuki growled and the cigarette she'd been enjoying snapped in half. She rose to a seated position and slammed a fist into the side of the stone statues head, effectively splitting it. Pieces of rock crumbled around the appendage and fell to the street far below. Several people craned their heads skyward, but Natsuki was too far up to be seen in the low light. Silently she cursed under her breath and spit out the remainder of the busted cigarette. Seemed she wasn't meant to enjoy even that one small pleasure. With a slow release of breath she pushed herself up to her full height. There was no use lingering on memories long past, it served no purpose but to further infuriate her already heightened temper.

The truth of the matter was… No one had ever made her feel more sought after than the tawny haired doctor. Despite having only known her for such a brief amount of time it felt like centuries had past between them… There was some buried connection linked to that woman that Natsuki couldn't figure out but couldn't deny either. She could feel it pulsing underneath her skin even now as she stood there confused on the building ledge. Why was it that she had suddenly been able to harness so much raw power from the Star when before she could barely call forth enough to get her ass out of the countless binds she always found herself in? She swallowed. What the hell was she supposed to do about all of this? Could Shizuru hold some answers for her as well? Perhaps running away wasn't the answer this time. Maybe,… Just maybe she had finally found the missing puzzle piece she'd been searching for, for so very long. Steeling her resolve she made a silent promise to lay it all out on the table. Despite the consequences she had her own need for absolution from the unanswered past she'd burdened alone. A distant, but familiar feeling of craving bloomed in the pit of her stomach and a light tinge of crimson blanketed her cheeks. Wrapping her arms loosely around her waist she hugged herself and gave a silent nod of affirmation. This was it.

* * *

Long ago night abandoned its hope for domination, and relented to the sun as it crested powerfully over the city. People rose to greet the new day, wiped the sleep from their eyes, rolled over and snuggled their most precious person… But in the confines of the small hospital room one such person was not so lucky. Her seemingly fragile body slumped over and lithe arms wrapped smoothly around her thighs, holding her in a most uncomfortable position atop the steel chair. Chestnut colored locks floated gently around her face, dancing alongside the cool breeze that flowed through the city. Twin trails of dried tears stained her flushed cheeks, leading back up to closed eyes that twitched ever so often in tandem with the throb of hurt that reverberated throughout the length of her body. A slow ragged breath passed between her slightly chapped lips and finally those crimson eyes opened once again. She had waited on the balcony the entire night, rooted in the futile hope that Natsuki might at some point return. Now as she stared through half-lidded eyes across the vast cityscape laid out in front of her she knew… That had been the last time. Fresh tears burned the corners of her tired eyes.

From inside of the room a pair of honey colored eyes watched, obscured by the thin curtain that fluttered in front of the sliding glass door. A slow breath slipped between Chie's lips and she brought a hand to press at the spot just above her heart where a dull ache made itself known. Her eyes slowly closed and she took a deep breath, trying to gain some sort of hold over her raging emotions. As she peered back out onto the balcony she clenched her jaw, squared her shoulders and strode out there to the side of Shizuru. At the sound of crunching rocks, Shizuru's head snapped lazily to the side. She swallowed at the sight of Chie standing tall in front of her, those honey eyes averted to the ground. A long moment passed with neither of them brave enough to utter a word. Finally Chie chanced a glance up and caught eyes with those haunted crimson. "Shizuru,…" She said. Her voice was softer than the breeze around them.

Longing and regret pulsed through Shizuru's veins at the sound of her name so weakly spoken from the lips of Chie. Without hesitation she lifted with ease from the steel chair and closed the distance between the two of them. Her arms possessively wrapped around the taller doctor's midsection, and she squeezed fiercely. "Kanin na." Shizuru's voice faltered as fresh tears spilt forth. "Kanin na, Chie." She repeated as hot tears bled into the front of Dr. Harada's lab coat. The pain of being alone was simply too much to bear. Shizuru needed desperately to be embraced in the arms of someone who loved her… She knew Chie loved her, despite everything…

Underneath that sudden touch Chie tensed, but as Shizuru's words filled her ears she couldn't stop herself. Her arms reached down, encircled the tawny haired doctor and held onto her for dear life. Tears of her own threatened to shatter the dam holding back the flood of emotions that suddenly swelled inside of her chest. Her brows twitched, along with the corner of her mouth. She wanted nothing more right now than to come clean about the depth of her true feelings… But some unseen force wouldn't allow her tongue to function. With a soft sigh she tightened her hold and immediately felt Shizuru nuzzle into her. For now this moment would have to be enough.

Together they remained in one another's arms for what seemed hours. However eventually Chie relinquished her hold and pulled back, peering down into those questioning crimson. "Shizuru," She paused. "I don't pretend to know what is going on inside of you, but please try to remember,… I'm always here for you." Her voice was soft but she never once broke eye contact. "However, I understand your need to be alone. That's why," There was another pause as Chie took in a short breath. "You're going home."

Despite the news being overwhelming satisfying, Shizuru hadn't missed the hint of sadness behind those honey eyes. "Chie,…" She said softly as she raised a hand and placed it tenderly on the other woman's cheek. Her thumb brushed over the supple flesh there and she rose up slightly, pressing her lips against Chie's own. The exchange was brief as Dr. Harada pulled away, and distanced them with an outstretched arm. Shizuru's brows dipped in confusion.

"This past month hasn't been easy, especially with me here constantly keeping an eye on you." Her jaw tensed visibly she swallowed. Finally her eyes wavered and stared out toward the city. Shizuru had never been the one to indulge in the fantasy that was their _relationship_, and it wasn't a secret that the blonde preferred the simplicity of sex and then departure. It hurt, but it was the truth, and up until here recently Chie had been able to deal with it. She had told herself being with Shizuru like that was better than not being with her at all. It had been a lie, and the lie had begun to crumble. She'd felt the distance growing between them over the past few weeks, and she _knew _it was her own fault. She had pushed the blonde away with her vigilance and bothersome surveillance. "I've arranged a taxi to take you home this afternoon. You should have plenty of time to prepare yourself." Chie finally turned her gaze back to Shizuru who was staring up at her, a look of disbelief behind her eyes. Perhaps being away from one another for a while would benefit them both… Regardless, now the ball was in Shizuru's court, and she could choose what to do with it. Without another word the dark haired Doctor turned her back and rigidly left the small balcony.

Shizuru exhaled a sharp breath and staggered forward. She watched as the door to her room closed and Chie disappeared from view. Fresh tears again rolled down her cheeks, pooling and dropping off of her chin to the rocks below. _Chie had just pushed her away._ Emptiness filled her stomach and chest, making it hard to even breathe. Her head dropped forward and she attempted another step, but her footing failed and she crumpled to her knees. She winced as the sharp rocks bit into her tender flesh, but the pain was nowhere near the one that throbbed in her chest. 

_Meanwhile across town -_

Behind a yellow strip of caution tape Nina Wong stood rooted firmly in place. Auburn eyes scanned the perimeter of the construction site in front of her. After a moment she stepped over the tape and tugged her white, down jacket tighter around her thin body. She shoved her hands deep inside her pockets as she walked the expanse of ruined concrete that had yet to be cleaned up. This location had been on the video Dr. Sugiura had downloaded to her before. She had taken it upon herself to perform an area scan to ensure no evidence of Miyu had been left behind. It only took a few moments and soon she prepared to leave, her next stop being the main hospital inside the city.

"Hey you can't be out here…" A booming voice sounded behind Nina and caused her to stop in her tracks. With raised brows she turned and peered over her shoulder. The burly construction worker crossed his thick arms over his puffed out chest and nodded toward the 'No Trespassing' sign to the side of them. "This area is off limits." He continued. Nina twitched her nose but said nothing. Instead she turned back around and went to step forward once more. A strong hand came down on her shoulder and stopped her from advancing further. "Are you deaf, girl?" The man chuckled out his words as his hold tightened on Nina's shoulder. "I said…"

The words never made it past his lips. Instead, a strangled cry penetrated them. Nina had jerked suddenly around in a blur of motion and wrapped her right hand tightly around the man's throat. With practiced ease she lifted him completely from his feet and let him dangle in her firm grasp. A small smile curled the edges of her mouth and she tilted her head, studying the look of fear that had shadowed the frightened mans eyes. Something inside of her felt rather satisfied and at the silent urging of her programming she tightened her grip. She could feel the muscle and bone of the man's throat strain against her hand, and then eventually snap. One of Nina's brows twitched and she surveyed the now limp body from toe to head. A very small chuckle passed her lips and she released her hold, watching as he slumped in a heap on the cold asphalt. Auburn eyes stared intently down at her hand, the one that had been responsible for snapping the man's neck. She couldn't identify the foreign feeling of excitement that coursed through her circuitry. It was as if that single action had sparked some sort of delicious craving for more vicious encounters inside of her core. Slowly she licked her lips and wished she herself had a chance to battle the HiME that had put her sister Miyu out of commission. Perhaps her plan of silently abducting the doctor needed a more diabolical edge to it. The cogs in her brain began to turn and a sinister grin formed on her lips. _Oh this was going to be fun…._

* * *

Several hours later a taxi idled noisily in front of the hospital. The impatient driver honked his horn loudly catching Shizuru's attention finally. She lifted her head and glanced to the glass double doors once more before walking away with a sigh. Hesitantly she climbed into the taxi and as she closed the door the driver pulled off, taking them straight into a busy intersection. The drive passed slowly. Shizuru sat silent against the right side back door with her head leaned against the smudged window. Crimson eyes uninterestedly stared at the passing shapes and blurs as they buzzed by, but her mind was a million miles away.

A gruff male voice jerked Shizuru suddenly from her internal struggle and she raised her head lazily. The driver had craned his neck back to look at her. "Hey sugar! Are you going to get out or what?" He tapped the running meter impatiently. Shizuru blinked and then nodded her head. From inside of her pocket she pulled her small wallet and fished out the proper amount of funds. After that she stepped wordlessly from the taxi and slammed the door behind her. With one hand she shielded her eyes from the sun as she peered up at the high rise tower in front of her. Reaching into her pocket again she grasped a key ring from inside. As she took them out she stepped through the revolving door and strolled through the lobby. The door man instantly rushed to her side but silently Shizuru held up a hand and stopped him in mid-step. He watched her curiously but said nothing as she entered the elevator and the doors closed. Shizuru made her way through the long corridor until she stood in front of the heavy hunter green door with her apartment number emblazed on the front. With hesitation she slipped the appropriate key into the door and turned the handle until it clicked. Her brow twitched as she pushed the door open and slipped inside, slamming it shut behind her.

Crimson eyes scanned the immediate area. It seemed empty. She raised a hand and brushed it through her long chestnut locks. Immediately she went to the fridge and peered inside. It seemed Chie had cleared everything out at some point… That had been thoughtful. Her lips pursed when she saw the three unopened bottles of wine cradled at the bottom of the fridge. Without a moment of hesitation she reached down and grabbed one then turned and took a beautifully crafted glass from the countertop. Her hip helped the fridge door close fully as she moved to the bar and grabbed a corkscrew. With a strong, purposeful stride she entered into the living room and sat down roughly on the couch. The bottle landed hard against the coffee table and the corkscrew was immediately thrust into the cork, ripping it out a second later. Shizuru poured a generous portion of the chardonnay into her glass and hoisted it to her lips, devouring it all in one go. She took a deep breath afterward and eyed the bottle again. Her brows narrowed and she reached out, pouring another large portion. This one was only half gulped down.

Shizuru slumped back against the couch and a soft whimper passed her lips. She closed her eyes, one arm now folded weakly across her stomach. What had happened to her life? What had it come to… Regret churned in her burning stomach and her jaw tensed. Had she not suffered enough in her short years? Why… Could she never just be allowed happiness? Was it too much to ask… Her brows furrowed and a soft sob penetrated her lips. The backside of the hand that held the wine glass brushed against her forehead then slid down to wipe away those sudden tears. She took a deep pull from the glass afterward swallowing down the bitter liquor, hoping that perhaps it would grant her a momentary pardon from her emotions.

A moment later Shizuru sat up with purpose poured yet another glass of wine, and sucked in a deep breath. She pushed up on wobbly legs with a minor scowl and staggered into the bedroom. In her desperation she had made up her mind that if she were going to suffer, then she should at least make it count. Self-Destruction was her specialty after all… Her glass was placed haphazardly atop the dresser as she entered the room, and she moved past it to jerk open the closet door. She quickly disappeared inside, and rummaged through the back of the small room. A second later she snatched up the wine glass and with it crawled into the center of her large bed. A box was laid out on top of the comforter, and Shizuru eyed the decorated top ruefully. With uncertain hands she tugged away the lid, and set it aside. Painful memories instantly gripped her chest as she hesitantly gazed inside of the box. There, on top of a random assortment of keepsakes and trinkets sat a Polaroid. Crimson eyes lidded halfway and Shizuru reached down, caressing a finger across the photo. Cautiously she slid the photo into her palm and raised it toward her face.

The photo was of two girls facing one another, foreheads pressed together as they both stared intently into one another's eyes. A look of contentment reflected on both of their faces, and in that one look a thousand emotions were silently conveyed. One of the young girls had long chestnut colored hair, and burning crimson eyes. The other looked slightly older, with short, dark hair; "Yumi." Shizuru whispered as she brought the photo to her lips and tenderly kissed it. When she did her eyes closed, brows twitched and she sniffled. Slowly she laid the photo aside and continued to rifle through the rest of the contents. More photos, small keepsakes from their travels to various countries, and finally… Shizuru bit the inside of her cheek roughly until she tasted blood bubble to the surface. In her smooth palm she fingered a silver band, and her eyes read the etching along the inside. _'__I'm Always in Your Heart '_, that had been what Yumi said to her every time they had to part… Something inside of Shizuru's stomach tightened and her breath trembled as she exhaled slowly. The silver band dropped from her hand and clanked noisily against the other items scattered about. With shaking hands she piled everything back inside of the box. Hurriedly she rushed to the closet and shoved the box back where she had gotten it from.

Shizuru gripped the stem of her wine glass as she raced from the closet and bolted back into the living room. The motion started before she was even aware of it. Her hand rose into the air and with a cry she let the glass fly from it. It sailed through the air and smashed into the far wall, shattering into tiny pieces. Shizuru's steps grew languid and her shoulders slumped as he came to rest against the bar. Her palms held her up but barely. She took in slow, shallow breaths as tears dripped from her cheeks to the counter top. Her teeth clenched painfully and her nails dug into the marble surface.

* * *

A/N – Poor Shizuru… I feel somewhat bad for her, but this is definitely how it needs to be. More to come soon! I'm already hard at work on the following chapters so be patient with me, they ARE coming. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read, and especially those that left a comment/review (or several!). Please if you read, definitely let me know what your feelings are. I'm always interested to hear other perspectives! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the obvious Shizuru-Abuse. Until next time, take care!

-Ash


	9. Bitter Sweet

HiME... chapter 9: Bitter | Sweet

* * *

Darkness reigned supreme. Shadows encroached. The walls seemed to laugh menacingly as they closed in on all sides. Along a marble counter top, the dim glow of several candles danced seductively with the flow of an invisible breeze. They were the last remaining beacons of light that kept those walls presently at bay, for all else had faded. Those dancing buds shed barely enough light to illuminate the seemingly cavernous living room, but it was enough for the master of the home._ Was she alive? _It wasn't so easy to tell anymore. Shizuru's limbs crumpled easily upon the fabric of the couch, causing the cushions to dip in several places. Clothed in only a pair of sheer black panties and matching bra she dazed in and out of reality.

Long ago her head had succumbed to gravity and fallen back, that tangled chestnut colored mane left to hang every which way. _How long had she been like this?_ Such a trivial matter; the business of time. In the end like everything else, time was insignificant. The long fingers of her right hand stroked an unknown pattern into the arm of the couch as she remained, head back, legs splayed. Clouded crimson eyes stared indifferently up at the ceiling. She had been waiting for an answer to fall, but nothing had come. No miraculous realization had been attained. Languidly her head rose and her neck cracked painfully as it pulled from that uncomfortable position. She sat up a bit straighter and then bent forward at the waist toward the coffee table. For a split second she inhaled sharply and then as if in slow motion, dropped back against the couch once more. Something bloomed in the center of her pupils, and they tightly contracted.

A slow breath passed through Shizuru's lips. _How many had that been?_ Her hazy brain couldn't function quickly enough. Wordlessly her mouth formed the numbers once more. Three, she had three left. That meant she had only dusted two. She could handle two_.__ 'Anymore than that and I might die__.'_ A smirk tugged her cheeks at the prospect. Perhaps she had the dying thing all wrong after all. It seemed if you were to take it upon yourself… It wasn't nearly as mortifying. The very tip of her pink tongue peeked out and swiped generously across her bottom lip, savoring the remnants of chardonnay she tasted there. Scattered in front of her were one and a quarter of the three bottles of wine she had found in her fridge earlier that evening… A glass half empty sat beside them. Perhaps the most troubling oddity was the bluish-white powder grains smeared across the smooth table top. Beside the mess three small, oval shaped pills remained untouched. '_Back to this, Shizuru? How weak you can be at times, such a pathetic creature indeed.' _Her mind chided her for the umpteenth time but she paid no attention, her true self was at present miles away.

With a slow start, and a grimace Shizuru pushed herself from the couch. Immediately her lanky limbs betrayed her. She stumbled over her own feet, and came to rest roughly on her hands and knees. A dark chuckle penetrated the thick air around her, and she crawled forward to the edge of the coffee table. She reached over the lip, swiped her finger through the granules of powder, and brought the digit to her mouth where she suckled. A groan of satisfaction passed her lips, and she again attempted to stand. This time she managed to get a hold on her equilibrium long enough to stagger in front of the coffee table toward the kitchen. She stopped when half lidded crimson eyes saw something in their periphery. Her head snapped lazily to the side, and she peered at her half naked reflection in the glass door that led to the balcony. Someone was out there. She had seen them. Her body twisted and unsure steps carried her to the door. A blast of chilly air swirled into the apartment when she slid it open. Long chestnut locks whipped and twirled around her face as she stepped onto cold concrete and peered with curious red eyes over the edge of the balcony wall. The lights from below distorted together invitingly and Shizuru leaned dangerously close to the precipice. Her breath caught in her throat, she could feel herself falling.

As her body teetered, Shizuru outstretched her arms. A sudden, fierce hand on her shoulder stopped her decent before it began. The blonde's world twirled about in a blur as she was spun around and brought to rest against the front of something strong and warm. One arm encircled her waist and another lifted to allow a hand to snake through tangled strands. Ensnared fingers roughly tugged at her hair, bringing her head back so she could peer drunkenly up at a devastatingly beautiful face. Her breathing ceased as a pang of craving shot through her core.

"What the hell are you doing?"

That voice had an edge to it that cut straight through the drug induced haze surrounding Shizuru. She couldn't answer, the words died in her throat. Jade eyes narrowed and Shizuru was soon aware she was being dragged back inside of her apartment. The warm embrace faded as she was roughly thrown to the couch. The figure that had caught her strode purposefully across the room and slammed the glass door shut, locking it afterward.

"_Nat…"_ Shizuru ended her sentence prematurely as she leaned forward and ran a shaky hand through her hair. She hadn't been aware of her trembling nerves until now. Anxiety coursed through her body unabated, prickling her skin almost painfully. It was indeed who she suspected_, but why?_ Slowly the adrenaline wore thin, losing the battle against the dusted Xanax she'd previously snorted along with the copious amount of wine she had consumed throughout the evening. Finally Shizuru's body relaxed and with a soft purr she reclined on the couch, arms draped over the back. Her hands flexed as she pet the soft fabric, suddenly quite aware how comfortable it was on her bare flesh.

Natsuki Kuga stood on the opposite side of the coffee table, those sharp eyes narrowed and arms crossed loosely over her midsection. She had arrived only a few seconds before Shizuru tried to take a plunge off of her balcony. It seemed her decision to come here after she'd found the hospital room empty had been the right one. Those still tapered eyes scanned the area, taking note of the empty and quarter remaining bottle of alcohol but most disturbing to her were the crushed pills, or rather the remains thereof. "_Shizuru_." The blonde's name rolled tersely off of Natsuki's tongue, and she snapped her fingers effectively getting Shizuru to look at her. "Tell me what the hell is going on here…" Her words still had an edge but not quite as harsh, however that gaze remained of stone. She watched the crimson eyed woman in front of her dreamily focus what attention she could on her.

Shizuru blinked. It was hard to formulate a response with those haunting eyes staring at her so intently. Another pang of longing shot through her core and she took in a sharp breath. Finally a slow smile curved the sides of her mouth, that pink tongue coming out once more to sample her plump lower lip. She wasn't going to be forthcoming with any information it seemed. With a sigh Natsuki pinched the bridge of her nose, and then came quickly around the side of the coffee table. She leaned down and took hold of Shizuru's shoulders, forcing her still. One hand slipped underneath Shizuru's chin and tilted it up. Natsuki peered deep into those dilated eyes trying to discern the level of intoxication. Her skin suddenly prickled at the feel of a hand against her cheek.

"Shizuru,…" She said softly when she noticed the face in front of her had gotten much, much closer. The blonde's eyes lidded halfway as she advanced, all intentions on capturing those teasing lips.

At a breath away a hand pressed into Shizuru's chest and pushed her back against the couch. Instantly she frowned.

"You're wasted." Natsuki deadpanned, and shook her head. She had to take a step back to collect herself. That old, familiar feeling of longing, of craving, resurfaced tenfold. It was of course at this moment that she couldn't help but take notice of the blonde's state of undress. A soft hint of crimson blanketed her cheeks and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep her mind from wandering toward darker intentions. She had to keep in mind Shizuru was intoxicated and that tended to do… certain things to a person's inhibitions. With a deep breath she shoved her hand through her hair and flicked it mindlessly over her shoulder.

Shizuru watched the exchange of emotions that raced across Natsuki's face, and she giggled much like a child. "Ikezu." She murmured almost incoherently, causing jade eyes to again fall on her.

Natsuki exhaled roughly and took a seat on the edge of the couch, opposite the side Shizuru presently lounged against. She waved a hand toward the contents of the coffee table. "Is this some recreational habit?" Her tone was hard, and sounded a bit sarcastic toward the end. Her expression hadn't hid the disappointment either.

Even in her current state of mind, Shizuru had picked up easily on the patronizing tone. Who the hell was this woman to question what she did inside of the privacy of her own home? She was no one. Heat flushed Shizuru's skin as a sudden flash of resentment coursed unexpectedly through her veins. The drugs twisted her senses, played havoc with her emotions, and more often than not caused rapid shifts in her personality without warning. This was one such time...

A soft growl passed her lips and she pushed up from the couch, wobbling but only slightly as she pointed a questioning finger toward the dark haired woman. "What business is it of yours, anyway?" She snapped.

Shizuru didn't feel the need to explain herself to this woman, not after she had blown into her life, disrupted everything and then left it all unanswered. "_You don't need to concern yourself!__"_ Her words were dark, spoken with a tinge of disdain. As she silenced she turned toward the table, and scooped up the half empty wine glass. It was brought to her lips but never made it… Natsuki shot up from the couch and snatched it away. "Hey!" Crimson eyes widened as she reached for the glass.

Natsuki held it out of reach and shoved Shizuru back onto the couch yet again, pointing at her afterward as if to silently tell her to stay put. "You need to cool down, and you definitely don't need any more of _this_." She scooped up the remaining bottles of liquor and strode purposefully into the kitchen. The empty bottle was sat roughly atop the counter while the quarter full one had its remaining contents dumped down the sink. Not a second later the blonde made her way into the kitchen and grabbed for the bottle that was in Natsuki's hand. It was already empty. "Stop, Shizuru." The dark haired woman warned when she felt hands on her upper arms tugging at her. "I said stop!" Natsuki dropped the bottle noisily into the sink and spun around, grabbed hold of Shizuru's shoulders and slammed her back first into the counter. Jade stared intensely into clouded crimson and then widened…Tears spilled down Shizuru's cheeks in waves.

Instantly her hold on the woman loosened but Shizuru didn't move away, instead she fell upon Natsuki's chest and sobbed into the rough leather. Uncertainty flashed in Natsuki's own eyes and her chest tightened almost painfully.

* * *

_Even now that I've taken myself out of the picture, I can't stop thinking about her. Through the years was I just playing the fool? Holding on to some sort of sentimental hope that perhaps one day… Shizuru would see me for more than just a friend._

_I fancied myself a bit smarter than that, I suppose. However here I sit, still alone, still nothing more than whatever she needs me to be at any given moment. What else could I do but leave? Nothing. Then why do I feel so guilty over it?_

_WHY can't I just relent and admit to myself that we'll never be anything more than what we've been for the past two years. It's obvious she doesn't want more than that with me; but it hurts to think of letting go. I-_

_Oh what the hell am I doing! I came here to try and clear my head, not suffer through another interrogation at my own hands. Forget the damnable circumstances; you left her with all of the cards, Chie! Let her make up the finality of the situation, and stop torturing yourself. You've been hurting for far too long, drink up and let the liquor take you elsewhere!_

Long, practiced fingers traced their tips languidly around the edge of a half empty decanter. After a moment of this it was brought up to thin lips and drained in one thick gulp. _It was never good to go against the wills of your mind._

The cool glass lingered there for a long moment before being slid atop the polished wooden counter top. "Another please?" Chie's gruff voice posed, one slender brow raised at the elder bartender that stood about two feet from her.

He set aside his rag and nodded, scooping up her glass and filling it once more two fingers deep with dark amber liquid. He placed the glass in front of her with a clang and turned away. The smirk that creased his grizzled mug hadn't escaped the only slightly intoxicated doctor's hazy awareness.

She knew what the elderly man had been thinking, smirking like that at her. Normally he saw Chie here with a certain fair haired companion, tonight however she was alone. '_Let him think what he wants.' _With a snort she shrugged her shoulders to no one in particular. '_I don't feel much like indulging in hot gossip tonight. Besides, what fun is it when it's your own misfortunes?' '_She chuckled suddenly and spun around haphazardly on the bar stool which she sat. Those narrowed eyes of hers scanned the dense crowd that mingled noisily about. The mob was thin tonight; normally this place swam with a sea of bodies. While lost once _again_ in her own random thoughts of what had drove her here of all places to drink, she reached mindlessly behind her and searched for the freshly filled glass.

"Looking for this?"

Chie's manicured brows shot up at the sudden sound of a rather husky voice from her left. She turned quizzically in her seat and met with a pair of indescribable blue eyes that twinkled with mirth. Unable to formulate even a single word Chie merely opened her mouth and let it close wordlessly. The action made her resemble a fish out of water and this brought a light chuckle from the woman.

Her cheeks flushed instantly and she cleared her throat. "Yes, thank you." Chie said throatily. With a flick of her tongue across parched lips she reached out and took the glass outstretched to her. Brief contact with the lithe fingers of the other woman caused a spark in the lower portion of her stomach and she swallowed instinctively.

"Do you mind if I sit, we could perhaps talk a while?" Those enchanting blue eyes scanned the undulating bodies not that far from where she presently stood. "This place is rather drab tonight, and good company is rather hard to come by. Don't you think?" The woman smiled as she turned her full attention back to the dark haired doctor.

Chie stood elegantly and reached out to tug the opposite bar stool outward. It seemed her momentary loss of composure had resolved itself. She had found that calm assuredness that exuded from her once more. "No please, sit." A small smile curved the side of her mouth and she gave a slight bow of her head.

As the mysterious woman moved to take the offered seat, Chie found herself taking in the curvaceous form unabashedly. The tight, very short business skirt and white form fitting button up the woman somehow had managed to climb into hid nothing from her hungry gaze. _Oh hell Harada, I said drink not drown! _She blushed and tore her eyes off the shapely woman, suddenly a little embarrassed at her own brash action.

Silky lips turned up into a simple, gracious smile as the woman adjusted onto the leather topped stool. "Oh good, I was hoping I wouldn't be turned down. After all, it did take a while to work up the courage to come over…" She mused playfully and flicked her gray-black hair mindlessly over her shoulder. A ghost of a smile remained and _oh how those eyes danced!_

Curiosity flashed across Chie's otherwise impassive face and she turned in her seat. One elbow rested atop the bar while the other arm crossed her lap and held firm to the decanter. "The courage to come over?" She repeated questioningly. Something in that admission made her pulse quicken.

White canines came plainly into view as the woman's smile widened. "You're surprised? Yes… I noticed you earlier, how could I not? Sitting here so…" She breathed out slowly, her pink tongue coming out to swipe across a most full and delicious bottom lip. "Despondent."

"Ah –" Chie began but then chuckled, averting her eyes toward the back of the bar. Her image reflected in the large mirror that covered the area. So the woman had come over because she looked so down? How embarrassing! Her ego felt a little bruised. "Is that all?" She had to release a small snicker in spite of herself.

Blue eyes twinkled with mischief. "No." She said shortly. Her expression suddenly took on a more dreamy appeal and she reached out to slip her hand against a firm cheek. Chie's skin rippled at the feel of her head being brought back. "I also couldn't help but notice how handsome you are." Her fingers lingered for a long second before retracting. "My name is Jody." She smiled. "Jody Hayward."

* * *

"_Shizuru…"_ Natsuki stood unbendingly as the smaller woman clutched at her sides, and clung to her as closely as she could manage. The helplessness of the action caught her off guard, and for a moment she was unsure of how to handle it. Part of her wanted to run. Just bolt from the apartment all together, but something kept her feet rooted firmly in place. She swallowed hard at the realization this woman needed her.

What was even more terrifying, Natsuki _wanted _to be here for her. Her jaw tensed, but despite the overwhelming feeling of apprehension growing in her stomach she dared not waste another moment. Strong arms slipped easily around Shizuru's narrow waist and pulled her closer. She brought Shizuru's head to rest upon her shoulder with the aid of one free hand twisted through that chestnut colored mane. "I've got you." She whispered softly against Shizuru's ear, eliciting a soft shiver from the smaller woman held protectively within her grasp. _I've got you_ she repeated to herself, and allowed her jade eyes to slowly close.

In time Shizuru's sobs ebbed, but she hadn't moved from the spot in between Natsuki's arms. Something there felt inviting, and made her feel protected. She couldn't place the feeling of familiarity that sparked between them. It was foreign, despite seeming so utterly _natural_.

She sniffled quietly, and brought one hand up to dab at the dried tears crusted along the length of her cheeks. The body underneath her hadn't shifted an inch since she'd come lie against it. It remained steadfast, and held onto her securely just as she had so desperately needed. There was a constant dark abyss that surrounded Shizuru, and tonight she had come very close to being sucked down into its depths. For the _third_ time Natsuki Kuga had saved her life, and this was how she was repaid. A slow sigh passed Shizuru's lips and she shivered unconsciously against the toned body underneath hers.

As if sensing the sudden resurgence of anxiety, Natsuki tightened her hold on Shizuru which caused the tawny haired doctor to suck in a sharp breath of surprise. Crimson eyes dared glance up; nervous to see the harsh gaze she was sure awaited. Instead the concern she saw in those jade eyes caused her heart to pound. Unable to bear the stare she averted her eyes and laid her head back atop Natsuki's chest. Again she shivered. It wasn't so much due to being cold, as it was the fact she was finally coming down a little off the dust high.

Her head throbbed painfully as a result, and now and again her mouth would water as a sort of premonition of what was probably soon to come. She swallowed, and brows creased heavily as her stomach lurched.

Shizuru's mouth opened to speak but before she could formulate a sentence she was being ushered quickly through the living room, into her bedroom and finally into the small adjoining bathroom. It was just as well. Shizuru's stomach pitched again. With the aid of Natsuki she dropped to her knees and leaned over the shimmering expanse of blue toilet water.

Sickness came in waves, and caused Shizuru's body to tense most painfully. The tenderness in her still fractured ribs panged ruthlessly, making the ordeal of throwing up much worse than it already was. Natsuki hadn't left her side. No, instead the woman held Shizuru's long locks away from her face. Only when Shizuru's stomach was seemingly empty did Natsuki move, and it was only to the side of the bathtub. She took a seat on the edge and reached over, turning on a stream of warm water after plugging the drain. Shizuru tilted her head to the side away from the toilet bowl and watched curiously as Natsuki tested the water with her fingertips. She had a fierce determination that burned deep within those bewitching eyes.

Satisfied at the temperature of the water Natsuki brushed back her own long locks and turned, focusing her attention on crimson eyes that stared at her quizzically. She said nothing, rather stood and strode over. Bending at the waist she easily helped Shizuru to her feet and turned away with a clearing of her throat.

"A hot bath will ease your body." She stated softly in explanation.

Shizuru looked down to the nearly filled tub and reached over, closing off the stream of water. Part of her wanted to argue, but the warmth emanating from the bath was too tempting. As she straightened her hands hooked underneath the clasp of her bra and twisted it open. It fell away along with the matching panties she stepped out of. Modestly she stood with her legs somewhat crossed, hands sprawled across her upper and lower half in a vain attempt to hide her body.

She looked away and bit the inside of her lower lip as a ribbon of scarlet flared across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Carefully she inched toward the tub, and once satisfied Natsuki was indeed focused in the opposite direction she climbed inside. Slowly she lowered her battered body into the warming embrace of the water. A sigh slipped casually from her lips in appreciation for how it felt. Curious crimson eyes glanced up toward the back of Natsuki. She hadn't moved, still as rigid as ever facing the opposite wall.

"Thank you…" _It seems such a useless thing to say… _Shizuru's voice was a whisper, but Natsuki had heard her nonetheless. What the blonde couldn't see was the deep shade of red on the other woman's cheeks. Across from her Natsuki gave a quick nod of her head, but did not verbally reply.

After a few moments Shizuru finished the arduous task of washing herself. It wasn't that easy, she kept forgetting what parts she had already cleaned. Though she had come down to a lower level of her high, she was still far from sober and lucid.

Finally she stood up on unsure legs and pulled the shower curtain shut. A moment later the spray of a shower filled Natsuki's ears. Cautiously she glanced over her shoulder and with relief saw only the curtain. She sighed heavily, walked over to the small sink, and leaned over it. Wearily she peered into the mirror at her own haggard reflection. How long had it been since she'd slept? Exhaustion had begun to catch up to her, and it was made to arrive quicker with the events of this evening. What the hell had Shizuru been thinking?

There was another rough exhale and Natsuki shook her head. She hadn't been aware of crimson eyes watching her from behind until she caught sight of them in the mirror. Quickly she turned, immediately blushed and stumbled toward a nearby towel rack. She plucked a cotton towel from it and reached around, handing it blindly to Shizuru who stood stark naked in the tub. That blush turned even deeper, though she effectively hid it from the blonde who blinked and took the towel.

In all honesty, Shizuru had actually forgotten Natsuki was there. A blush crept upon her cheeks and she wrapped the towel around herself without hesitation. She cleared her throat and stepped out onto the cool tiles of the floor. A miscalculation of steps caused her to stagger, and she extended a hand to steady herself on the nearby wall. To her surprise a smooth arm slipped around and steadied her.

Shizuru was made to ease her weight into the strong body of Natsuki who held her securely. "Careful." She murmured as she helped Shizuru from the bathroom and assisted in setting her on the edge of the bed.

Without being directed she rummaged through several drawers until she found what she'd been searching for. A grimace marred her features as her hand hovered above several pair of underwear. Her cheeks again warmed, this time at the sight of so many well chosen pair of lingerie. The beautiful matching sets looked expensive, and Natsuki even recognized some of them belonged to a few of her favorite lines. Her brow twitched and she forced focus on the task. She settled on a plain pair of cotton panties and matching bra, rolled them up with a pair of lavender colored pajamas she'd found in another drawer and turned toward the bed. "Uh, here..." She laid the items on the bed beside Shizuru and again turned around, crossing her arms over her midsection.

Shizuru hesitated, but after a moment of rustling she stood by the bed fully dressed. Carefully she slid onto the massive cushion and sidled to the middle. Once there she wrapped the blanket around herself and sighed, brows dipping together in the middle of her forehead. "Thank you, Natsuki." _Again it seemed so pointless…_

Natsuki glanced over her shoulder, and then turned once satisfied Shizuru was no longer naked. "Shizuru… What were you thinking back there, huh?" She asked. Her voice held nothing but concern for the other woman this time, though internally she was still very much so upset. She wasn't even fully sure why she cared; she justknew that she did.

On the bed Shizuru visibly tensed and turned eyes to the lavender sheets beneath her. Natsuki sighed and ran a hand through her long mane. Eventually she sat on the side of the bed opposite Shizuru, her feet still firmly planted on the floor. It seemed the tawny haired doctor was content withholding the reasons behind what had happened earlier, but that wasn't good enough for Natsuki. She could feel every wave of overwhelming sadness as it rolled off of Shizuru, there was something underlying as well. It was a profound sense of _loneliness_.

_"Talk to me… Please."_ Her voice pleaded softly.

She watched the various shift in emotions as they played across Shizuru's face, but still yet the woman would say nothing. Natsuki was new to all of this… Before, she'd never given a good god damn about anyone else, let alone their feelings. She had taken what she needed from people in order to survive, consequences be damned. Yet now she sat trying to coerce this woman into talking to her about issues she had no idea how to handle. _Why?_ She had no answers.

Perhaps she was going about this in all of the wrong ways. After all, in reality Shizuru didn't know her from any other stranger despite the feelings of familiarity she knew weren't one sided… Why should she open up?

A glimmer of optimism rang in the back of her mind. A long time ago Alyssa had said something to her. It had been amidst their decision to end the pursuit of a relationship beyond friendship. _'You have to give to get, Natsuki__ Kuga and you just can't trust anyone enough to do that__.' _ Back then the words had been somewhat of a riddle to her, something she hadn't cared enough about to pursue the truth behind. Now though it seemed the words fit perfectly. Natsuki had never opened up; she had never trusted anyone enough to do so. Not even Alyssa.

Her plump lips pursed, and her shoulders dropped slightly as she pushed a bit further onto the bed. It seemed now though in order to help this woman in front of her she would have to do the very thing that scared her the most. Steeling her resolve she wetted her lips and began. "Ever since I was little;" She paused and glanced over to Shizuru. When crimson finally met her own gaze she took it as a sign to continue. "I've been made to walk alone. Never depended on anyone but myself for my own survival…"

She sighed and furrowed her brows. "And once upon a time I used to believe that course of action was best for me. In the end I never got my heart broken, and I never had my feelings manipulated. As it seems now though, I've come to realize that it's a very lonely existence. Without even noticing it I think those actions withered my own heart."

Natsuki's forehead creased as she struggled to continue forward. She had begun to realize with each word that passed that she was confessing to herself as much as to Shizuru. "I've tied down my own emotions and left them to smolder out painfully somewhere in the depths of me… For as safe as I thought I was making myself, I've actually caused the most damage. Perhaps even more than someone else could have. I'm slowly learning through a lot of errors that sometimes it is indeed better to have someone than no one at all. Especially when you _need_ a shoulder to lean on…" She lifted her eyes and cautiously met again with cloudy crimson just as they turned down to the sheets.

Shizuru silently pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and laid her head down. Her eyes slowly closed and she exhaled softly through semi-parted lips. Across from her Natsuki sat in silence, and watched intensely the languid actions of the fair haired woman. Despite her honest confession it hadn't seemed to matter. Fear suddenly gripped her heart and squeezed without mercy. She turned her head, allowed her eyes to close and her brows to dip in frustration.

What she couldn't see was the grimace on Shizuru's face. Something had been touched upon inside of her, and it set emotions to coursing throughout every vein. Skin raised with gooseflesh as her mind contemplated the words spoken from the woman beside her. So many of those admissions rang true for her as well. How many years had she kept her true feelings hidden even from her? That glass cage keeping everything locked away had begun to fragment and the resulting splinters dug excruciatingly deep into the heart of her. Whatever she used to be once upon a time had at some point spiraled into nothingness and what was left was a mere shell… How many more hits before she completely cracked?

Shizuru's tongue burned with an acute urgency to speak but her jaw was so tightly shut she couldn't force words. Each time she tried her heart would lurch against the inside of her chest, a painful experience indeed. Something screamed for those memories, those pains to remain locked away. But something far-off and even stronger was bent on dragging her mercilessly out of the mire. She felt it now, her locked jaw beginning to loosen.

"I met her in my first year of medical school." Shizuru's voice was sudden; barely even a whisper in the large room. Natsuki had heard her though and immediately snapped her eyes toward her. She remained tangled up in herself on the bed, eyes closed. A war ignited inside, fighting to abstain from and continue opening the dam at the same time.

"From the moment I laid eyes on her she took my breath away. She was…Irresistible to people, everyone vied for her attention." Shizuru let out a bitter laugh, but bit into her lower lip quickly afterward. "For some reason she chose me."

She paused to wet her slightly cracked lips. "She could always see through me, right to the real me." Her voice faltered. "And I was _so_ devastatingly in love with her. Nothing mattered to me like she did." A slow tear trailed down Shizuru's cheek. "She made me feel like I was invincible, that I was her entire world. I… Could handle anything as long as I knew I had her by my side."

A shadow fell over Shizuru's face as she paused for quite a long moment, unsure if she could actually voice that which blazed in her mind. Finally, thick with emotion the words passed painfully through her tightly pressed lips. "She… Died and left me… So alone…" Soft sobs came from the blonde as she shifted again, and this time hid her face behind folded arms.

Natsuki's chest long ago constricted so tightly that she could barely breathe. Frozen, she watched as Shizuru ducked her face and began to weep. The sting that shot through her heart at that moment was agonizing.

Unable to restrain herself she crawled to the middle of the bed and gathered Shizuru into her arms. To her surprise the tawny haired woman didn't fight her, she fell effortlessly against Natsuki's chest and clutched to her sides much like she had earlier. Natsuki's jaw clamped together painfully, her brow twitched and she rested her chin easily atop Shizuru's head with a slow exhale.

She could feel the pain that flowed through Shizuru flow through her as well. The connection was indescribable, each twinge of emotion reverberated from the woman and into her, circulated and absorbed. "Shizuru…" Natsuki murmured, but her words ceased at the feel of the warm body against her jerk suddenly away.

Shizuru sat up in seiza atop the bed and stared at Natsuki, those crimson eyes ablaze with emotion that was heightened by their puffy, bloodshot appearance. "I couldn't do a damn thing!" She suddenly cried out, her voice cracked and throaty. "I was right there and I… I just froze." Her hands trembled as they gesticulated about in a frenzied manner.

Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks and she growled, finally slamming her fists down into her thighs. "I was supposed to take care of her, I failed! Now I see her everywhere I go. My dreams, my reality, I can't…" Her voice wavered as she stared at Natsuki, chest now heaving fervidly. Panic rose and threatened to choke her; she could feel the tightness in her chest and feared she might actually pass out from the sudden spike in anxiety. Why was she admitting all of this? The thick walls she had spent so many years constructing cracked; their protection now faltered and left her heart raw and exposed.

Realizing the soaring level of tension, Natsuki rose from the bed and reached out toward Shizuru, grabbing her about the right arm and waist. "Shizuru." She said again firmer than before, but the blonde still tried to jerk away from her grasp. She tightened her hold and brought the fair haired woman against her chest. Immediately she felt fists fall upon the rough leather there, pounding vehemently as Shizuru tried to push away.

"Let me go!" Shizuru cried out, clenching her eyes tightly as she forced her hands between herself and Natsuki. She shoved hard but her efforts were in vain, she was caught in an iron grip and the other refused to relent.

"Please,…" Her voice waned as she quickly grew weak from the struggle. Eventually that vice-like hold won out and she was brought to lie against coarse leather once more.

"_Ju__st let me go.__"_ Shizuru whispered into the curve of Natsuki's breast between harsh trembles. Sorrow ravaged her to the very core, and hot tears dripped in a steady stream from her quivering jaw. The fight was over and she lay still now enveloped in a most warming embrace.

_She's hurting so badly, I can feel it coursing through her as I hold her against me. The broken heart inside pounds with guilt, with regret… Shattered armor is peeling away to reveal a frail being utterly tormented by the demons in her own soul; it's killing me to see her this way. _Natsuki's eyes flashed in a moment of pure understanding. She and this woman were more alike than she had cared to admit…

Slowly she exhaled and then licked carefully over her bottom lip. "You can't continue to blame yourself… Not anymore, look at how this has destroyed you…" She tried to choose her words very carefully. Slowly she pushed Shizuru back some and peered down at her. That beautiful face was contorted with a desperate vulnerability that spoke wordless volumes to the bluenette. "From how you spoke of your partner… She wouldn't want this for you." Carefully she reached out and brushed away the tears from both of Shizuru's eyes, allowing her fingers to linger on the flushed skin of her cheeks.

Silence swallowed up both women for quite a while; it wasn't awkward but by no means was it comfortable. Surprisingly it was Shizuru who broke it. Slowly her eyes opened and focused on the penetrating jade that hovered inches above her. "It's been two years;" She said softly, and her shoulders dropped just slightly. The dam had already been crushed, nothing stood in the way of the emotional tides sweeping through in agonizing waves.

"I've never felt more alone, the desperation in me. It scares me…" Each admission caused her delicate frame to quake. Since Yumi's passing she had never once opened up and actually spoke about what had happened. Like so many things it was pushed deep into the recesses of her mind and left to fester like an infected sore. For two years she had kept the loss at bay, numbing it with drugs, alcohol, and mindless sex that only left others hurting; which in turn left _her _hurting.

A shaky breath was pulled into her lungs and she eased closer into Natsuki, the reassuring comfort she found was something she craved right now. Natsuki obliged by slipping her arms tighter around Shizuru and easing one hand up to massage her silken mane. The action was rather soothing, and Shizuru found she relaxed easily into the touch. "Thank you… Natsuki…" She whispered against the other woman's chest, and for the first time it didn't sound quite so useless.

* * *

Initial introductions aside, Chie and her newly acquired acquaintance had fallen into a rather easy going conversation. It seemed the two of them shared quite a few similarities, the major one at the moment being they were both here tonight to drown their grief in a much needed drink.

_And drink they had!_

At least four rounds of whiskey had passed between them, the latter of which was still being enjoyed as the women chatted like old friends. They shared in frequent laughs, and one or the both of them ventured out regularly to make even the briefest of bodily contact with the other. A hand on the shoulder, fingers brushing against thighs, or legs indirectly touching. It was all a very delicate game of seduction that neither was fully aware of playing. Yet here they were a couple of pawns manipulated by Dionysus for his own amusement.

Chie finished the last of her drink with a grimace and set the glass aside roughly. Her cheeks were flushed from the sour tasting liquor. "I think I've reached my limit." She smiled broadly, showing off perfectly straight pearly whites. Oh she had indeed met her limitations. Though she wasn't sure whether it was the whiskey or Jody that had her head swimming.

The woman was an utter delight, so poised and confident… And quite the eloquent speaker, able to keep Chie engaged without really even trying. There was something in that husky voice. It had been easy to succumb to its warm charm. Jody had made her feel quite desired which at the moment was the quickest way to down her defenses, well that combined with the _plentiful_ amount of hard liquor. Now she sat silently, that same slightly goofy smile affixed to her somewhat parted lips.

Jody simply smiled, lifted the half empty decanter she'd been nursing to her lips, and drained it quickly. Though she wasn't as far gone as her companion she was by no means sober. The whiskey caused her naturally straight posture to sag just slightly and her body relaxed fully into the uncomfortable bar stool.

One elbow rested against the counter top and she leaned her cheek against her opened hand. "I'm inclined to agree." She smirked, quite delighted at the darkening of the other woman's cheeks. "Such pretty colors…" The teasing remark only served to make honey colored eyes turn down toward the floor.

"I wonder…" She mused quietly just so the two of them could hear. "What other colors I could make you turn?" Her voice dropped into a husky whisper and she leaned forward with eyes half lidded. A soft purr rumbled in her throat at the feel of the others mouth as she overlapped it with her own.

* * *

_What was that old adage; "The best way to mend a broken heart is to get under a buxom blue eyed vixen?" Well in all honesty Chie had no idea, but she was liquor fueled and urged on by a rather delicious acquaintance seated in her lap… Nothing else really mattered at the moment, least of all the heartbreak that had been numbed and momentarily diluted._

* * *

"Ahn – Mm…"

Soft moans filtered from the back of the taxi as it sped feverishly down the nearly deserted, rain soaked street. A loud blare of a horn, and the driver almost careened off of the road for a third time as yet another guttural groan arose from behind him. He whimpered and tried again to tear his eyes off of the rear view mirror in which quite the show unraveled.

Chie Harada sat back against the seat, legs splayed open with hands clutched tightly at the rising buttocks in her palms. She squeezed and brought the blue eyed vixen in her lap closer until their hungry mouths met yet again in a passionate display of craving. Her expert hands slid the short skirt up dangerously high and tugged the tops of dark leggings. Still yet she dared reach higher, loving the feel of the woman's bare hot flesh under her explorative touch. Fingertips finally reached the crease where thigh met pubis and she dug her short nails into the pliable flesh, eliciting a moan from the woman above her. Chie groaned at the abrupt sharp stab of a rather curious tongue past her lips. Her hands slid back around to massage firm buttocks, and she spread them roughly so absolutely in-love with the way they filled her palms completely.

A sudden clearing of a throat caused Chie's concentration to waver. With narrowed eyes she broke the feverish kiss. A thin glistening line of saliva kept her somewhat connected to her current lover. "Yes?" She asked unable to keep the annoyance at being interrupted out of her voice.

The cabby removed his trucker style cap and rubbed an arm across his sweat covered brow. He wrung the hat nervously in his hands afterward. "Uh—We're here." His voice was shaken, and Chie had no doubts as to why. A slow smirk tugged the corner of her mouth.

Beneath her the blue eyed succubus closed her mouth around her ear lobe and sucked teasingly, even daring to nibble intermittently. Removing her hands from her companion's backside she fumbled with the back pocket of her slacks and retrieved some tender, tossing it into the front seat carelessly. The man mumbled some sort of thank you at the overly generous tip Chie hadn't even been aware of leaving. At the moment the only thing on her mind was exiting the taxi, her beautiful companion in tow.

The door slammed shut and the cab driver exhaled noisily, and then dropped his weary head onto the steering wheel. Oh he had endured this particular scenario many times throughout his long, not so distinguished career but this had been the first time involving two devastatingly beautiful females. He would survive with the only real issue being he was a bit tighter in the pants.

"Oh – …Ahh" Chie hissed as her back hit the cold wall of the elevator. In front of her a most dangerous predator inched closer, those magnificent hips swaying seductively. Behind her the elevator door clicked shut, and that was when the dark haired doctor knew she was trapped. A smirk tugged the corner of her mouth, and eyes twinkled with anticipation. Being trapped had distinct advantages.

Jody licked over the front of her teeth and glowered at the handsome woman in front of her. Heat radiated from her body as she closed the distance. Her hands confidently went to the front of Chie's belt and with ease left it unbuckled. Practiced hands slid inside the front of the woman's slacks and brought them down around her thighs. "Mm, _much_ better." She cooed as she leaned in and bit an inviting ear lobe, sucking hard against it but only for a moment.

Without further hesitation she dropped to a knee, that little skirt riding up to the top of her thighs deliciously. Chie's brow twitched. She could feel the soft puffs of breath coming from between Jody's lips against her inner thighs. It was quite maddening. Though, not quite as bad as the first swipe of that dangerously inviting tongue against the front of her boy shorts. A sharp breath escaped from between her tightly pressed lips and instinctively she wrapped her fingers around the handrail behind her for support. Jody looped her fingers under the waist band of those shorts and with one yank they were down around Chie's muscled thighs. With a lick of her canines she wolfishly grinned at the uncovered prize. Leaning down she inhaled deeply of the heady scent rising from moist, dark curls.

"_Oh Chie…"_ She purred throatily, and without hesitation flicked her tongue out for a quick taste. Her eyes widened slightly at the sweet taste and immediately she went back in for a better sampling. Her tongue speared past those small outer lips with ease and snaked inside, eliciting a variety of delicious sounds from above.

"Hmm – Ahh,.." Chie's head fell back against the elevator with a soft smack at the initial feel of Jody's tongue against her more sensitive areas. Her hands had a now white knuckle grip on the handrail as she fought to remain upright. One hand came down finally and wrapped itself in a tangle of grey-black hair which she tugged feverishly at each flick of that tantalizing tongue. Her teeth ground together audibly between each moan that ventured up from the depths of her. She hadn't even heard the elevator chime. However what she did hear caused her amber eyes to snap open and her hips to buck forward _much to the delight of a certain woman still on her knees!_

"Oh my!" The sudden and shrill exclamation rattled Chie from her state of euphoria. Amber eyes popped open and instantly scarlet blanketed her cheeks. In front of her a well dressed, older couple stood mouths agape. Chie yelped but a gentle pressure against the hardened nub between her thighs turned that yelp into a moan. Her knees wavered and she fell back against the handrail once again.

From below Jody rose sensually to her full height and turned a broad smirk on her glistening lips. She licked the corner of her mouth as those lusty blue eyes focused on the couple. She quirked a brow and reached out, pressing the number five once again. The doors chimed and then closed, effectively negotiating the situation in her favor. That taken care of she turned back around to examine the rather appetizing view of Chie standing pants down, and legs still spread against the elevator's back wall. "Mm…" She purred and stepped forward, slipping one thigh between Chie's. She pressed against the woman's hot center just as she sealed their lips, swallowing down the resulting moans.

* * *

"_Ah – Damn! Ughnn…"_

"_Hm,… You like that?"_

"_Mm, yessss!"_

Candle light radiated from the center of the room. It surrounded two bodies, reflected off of their skin and gave both of them an almost godly glow. One was pinned to the floor by the other who sat triumphantly on her hips. Long dark tendrils spilled down her shoulders as Jody leaned over the body underneath her and captured an erect nipple. The action caused the woman underneath to gasp and jerk her hips upward, much to the amusement of Jody who relished the simple, albeit brief contact against her own awakened center.

She leaned up, released that pert bud and smirked while raising her right hand which held one of the lit candles. Slowly she tipped it to the side and watched as a steady rivulet of hot wax cascaded down onto the smaller woman's smooth stomach. She was quite enamored with the reaction it caused. Chie's back arched off of the floor, her muscles tensed and she moaned deliciously into the cool air as her short nails dug into the wooden floor beneath her.

When the pair had reached Chie's floor she had already been brought damn near to the brink of pleasure on more than one occasion, however she had not been allowed to fall just yet. Every instance had resulted in Jody pulling away with a most sinister grin plastered across her lips. Oh as soon as the pleasure ebbed she would cruelly return to her ministrations, much to the chagrin of Chie who was forced to endure this several times over.

Once inside of her apartment Chie had reversed their roles. She had pinned Jody to the door as soon as it closed and with eager hands began undressing her. She'd gotten that damnable top off first but had to stop momentarily. Her attention had been severely directed to the delectably, overly large breasts barely held inside of a size too small black, lacy bra. Saliva filled her mouth but she had been denied a taste of that inviting skin when Jody slipped from the door and around Chie.

The woman had found her way into the kitchen with relative ease and set to retrieving a bottle of champagne from the fridge. From behind her two arms wrapped around her thin waist and tightened. She gasped at the feel of eager lips as they devoured her neck and shoulders. A small smirk curved her mouth and she turned in the embrace, capturing Chie's lips with her own for a moment of heated exchange. She could feel the bottle being extricated from her hand and soon she found her backside up against one of the counters.

Hungrily she watched the short haired woman pop the cork on the champagne and inch toward her. A look of desire darkened her eyes and it sent a shiver of excitement through Jody's body. A groan was exhaled from between already semi-parted lips as Chie slid the cold neck of the bottle underneath her skirt and up between her thighs. Instantly they spread. "Ahnn…!" She breathed out sharply, her brows dipping low in the middle of her forehead. The bottle's neck slid roughly against her center, freezing the heat seeping from the area. _Oh it was wicked, but so delicious!_

A moment longer of this and then Chie relented and brought the bottle up. She tipped it and allowed a generous portion to roll down Jody's chest, her mouth quickly lowering to capture the stream as it flowed over the older woman's taut midsection. Her free hand hooked around the back of that troublesome skirt and released the small clasp found there. Inching the cloth down it was eventually grounded, leaving the blue eyed vixen clad in only a pair of high heels, stockings, and a matching black lace bra and panty set. Chie felt her mouth go a bit dry at the sight. _By Gods this woman was incredible!_ She took a long swig from the bottle and smacked her lips. Slowly she was beckoned upward by two fingers underneath her chin. She stretched to her full height and eagerly accepted the lips that now covered her own. Both fought for dominance and soon Chie found herself on the losing end of the battle… Not that she complained.

_That was how she had ended up on her back in the living room naked, with an equally naked woman looming above her, and smatterings of hot wax covering her midsection!_

"Please –" Chie began but her words died out in her throat at the feel of another stream of wax meeting her flushed skin. She panted, and brows twitched as the hot substance rolled across her right breast. Her teeth clenched and short nails dug into Jody's thick thighs, dragging down and causing the other woman to moan. She slid her hands back up, this time between the woman's thighs and allowed the tips of her fingers to caress the woman's modest patch. The dark curls glistened, slick with desire…. She licked her lips and stared up, amber eyes pleading.

Jody smirked down at her, those sexy blue eyes sparkling with dark intent. She reached down and gingerly took hold of Chie's right hand, sliding it up and right between her thighs. Upon initial contact she groaned, her brows furrowing deeply. She bit hard into her lower lip, sucking the plump tier between her teeth. "Mmm – Chie… Touch me." Her voice dropped seductively and much to her immense pleasure the woman underneath did not hesitate. Slender fingers worked her folds, massaged and explored every crevice thoroughly.

Below, Chie sat up which made Jody's thighs spread wider apart. One arm wrapped around the woman's small waist, holding her firmly in place. The hand lost between her thighs spread open those slick outer lips and with minimal effort found the throbbing nub inside. Tenderly she stroked it, relishing the sounds of pleasure emanating freely from between the lips of her lover. Each twitch and grind from the woman above her served to heighten her own arousal, wetness slipped from her aching center and down her thighs to pool on the hardwood below.

Not able to hold back any longer she abandoned the bunch of nerves and went further south. She met with slight resistance as she pushed two nimble fingers inside and thrust roughly upward effectively impaling Jody upon them. The reaction was quite delicious. The older woman's head threw back and a deep moan rumbled up from her throat. Instinctively her hips rocked against Chie's invading fingers, each thrust being met vehemently.

Chie was allowed to go on this way for quite a while, but eventually Jody disentangled herself from those proficient fingers and pushed the doctor onto her back. She had no time to protest before she felt probing fingers sliding inside of her. One of her thighs was lifted and sat over Jody's shoulder, giving her a delightful angle to work with.

_And work she did!_ Thrusting in and out of Chie's tight entrance, she caused a wave of pleasure so intense it nearly took the short haired woman under. Hands lifted and tangled themselves in Jody's long, silken mane. She tugged hard, rewarded with a growl from the older woman who pushed deeper into her core, curling her long fingers and stroking Chie's front wall lusciously.

"Mhmm – Ahh!" The short haired doctor thrashed underneath the weight of the other woman pressing into her. Her head swam with pleasure, as did her body which reacted by grinding down against each thrust effectively taking those fingers even deeper. Her hands untangled themselves from Jody's hair and she brought them to her own chest, pinching and rolling her already hardened, wax covered nipples. A hiss passed through Jody's lips at the sight and she added another finger to the fray, educing a sharp cry from Chie.

"_I want to see you __come."_

"Ughn… – Ahn!"

"That's it, do you need more?" Jody purred the question as she snaked down the lithe form of Chie. Fingers still pumped mercilessly in and out but now the very tip of a devilish tongue probed as well. It split her swollen outer lips and laid the bundle of nerves that pulsed with need bare. Greedy sucks against it heightened the pleasure, causing a ripple of agonizing pleasure throughout Chie's body. She groaned, and her hips bucked wildly pleading for more contact. Eventually Jody complied, wrapped her lips around the little nodule, and sucked with varying strengths against it while the very tip of her serpent like tongue speared against the center over and over again.

"_Fuck_!" Chie cried out, eyes wide toward the ceiling as her hands tangled themselves once more in that long mane, twisting the tendrils throughout her fingers and pulling.

Her hips rocked and bucked with no regard for elegance or modesty… She teetered on the very edge of pleasurable oblivion. _It was just within reach_. Her vision bloomed.

"Ughnn – Ahh – Yessss!" Her head jerked back and she pushed her hands forward against the back of Jody's head, making her bury deeper into her throbbing sex. The orgasm rocked her to the core, tensing every muscle in her body as she rolled her hips along with it, trying vainly to coarse each and every second of it to last longer.

An eager mouth continued to lap and suck at every drop of hot liquid that had spurted forth, devouring even the smallest bit without hesitation. _'Gods she tastes incredible – Mm.__.. So… Hot.__..' _ Jody slowly extricated her fingers once those inner walls relinquished their death grip and replaced them with her tongue which slipped easily in and out of Chie's entrance. She wished to tease out every drop she could from the woman. Inadvertently, _or perhaps not_, she had the doctor writhing again in seconds.

After a moment more of this Chie's body fell in a heap against the cool wooden floor, chest heaving as puffs of air escaped rapidly from between her parted, cracked lips. Her eyes remained tightly closed, and only opened at the gentle begging that now tickled her ear.

"_Chie…"_

Her name was said so seductively that she feared she would come yet again just from hearing it. Internally she shivered and turned her head so she could match blue eyes. Softly she gasped when she saw the raw need in them. The exhaustion she had felt instantly faded, replaced by a burning desire to devour the woman still on top of her. With practiced ease she flipped Jody onto her back and pinned her there by laying half on and half off of her.

A predatory glint flashed in her darkening eyes and she delighted in the shiver it caused in the woman underneath her. For all she had been made to endure she was going to pay the woman back tenfold. She began with slow teasing suckles directed across Jody's collarbone and throat. She bit irregularly, loving the primal groans it elicited each time. With agonizing slowness she trailed her teeth down the woman's ample cleavage, roughly groping the luscious, oversized mounds with either hand. Both breasts were massaged, palmed, lifted and allowed to drop back into place.

Chie's mouth found one pert nipple and latched onto it, sucking hard much to the delight of the other woman who cried out at the feel of teeth scraping a most tender area. One hand lifted and ran through Chie's short locks, tugging at them feverishly as she pushed the woman's head forward and more into her breast. A smirk curved Chie's mouth at this action, but she didn't protest in the least. She simply bit down harder on that rosy bud and sucked while her tongue circled it relentlessly. After a moment she switched up for the other, giving it just as much attention as its mate. Meanwhile she caressed Jody's hips with her hands, squeezing them and allowing her thumbs to brush against sensitive flesh. The older woman moved appetizingly underneath her ministrations, her groans and gasps like a symphony to Chie's ears.

"Ugh, Chie – Taste me…" Jody pleaded unabashedly, but her cheeks colored darkly at the sensual demand.

It didn't take a second request. Chie happily complied and inched her mouth lower and eventually over the woman's tight midsection. Her tongue peeked out as she reached the woman's pubis and ran through those glistening dark curls. She bit them and tugged, educing a deep groan from Jody who bucked her hips in reaction. Chie smirked and continued downward, licking either side of the woman's slit before delving in between thick outer lips. The taste was an explosion of flavors. So very sweet, slightly tangy, simply put; downright delectable and Chie felt herself groan into the woman's folds as a result.

The vibration caused Jody to whimper and shiver under the doctor's eager mouth which in turn made Chie smile wickedly. She took her time feeling the woman's sex out, finding each fold and crevice and dutifully entertaining them with the flat of her tongue. Each pass over the sensitive areas brought Jody that much closer to the heights of pleasure… It was quite frustrating being so very close to falling.

It seemed Chie's fingers were not the only masterful part of her. That tongue probed the depths of Jody's sex, savoring slowly every inch until satisfied she had completely mapped it out. She settled on the bundle of nerves and teased it out of its hood with a few well placed flicks of her tongue. Jody writhed at the feel of this, shock waves of pleasure rippling across her body with each exasperating lick. While she was preoccupied with the thorough tonguing Chie decided to give her a little shock –

Two well placed digits spread open her entrance and delved deeply inside, bringing forth a guttural cry from Jody who rocked her hips unconsciously with each thrust from those proficient fingers. All the while her tongue continued its languid exploration of the woman's clit, torturing it with slow well placed laps that seemed to only aggravate as well as tease the woman beneath her.

Jody's hands slid upward into her own long mane and tugged, her eyes falling tightly closed as another loud moan passed her now tightly clenched teeth. She could hear the sloppy sounds of Chie's fingers sliding in and out of her sopping entrance, and she could also hear the sucking of her mouth against her still hardening clit. It all served to make her even more aroused. Her chest heaved, body tensed and her back arched as she pushed her lower half down harder onto Chie's fingers. She repeated this movement, impaling herself on those long fingers while also bucking her hips forward into that overly eager little mouth. Her body trembled and she bit hard into her lower lip until she tasted copper.

"It's your turn Blue Eyes – Let me see you come, eh?" Chie teased in a low, throaty voice as she momentarily looked up from her ministrations. Jody's eyes snapped open and locked onto Chie's ambers but only briefly before a firm thrust caused her head to again throw back. She writhed, and cried out when she felt her clit again taken into the woman's mouth. It was sucked hard, and that expert tongue flicked against the center erratically. _Oh it was too much!_

Her mind was in overload between all of the sensations being roused inside of her… Vaguely she was aware of heat pooling in her stomach, shooting straight down into her core. She shuddered, released a ragged breath and then arched her back almost painfully.

"Ughnn! – Oh God, do…" She stammered. "Don't stop!"

Chie smiled cruelly against that hard little nub and sucked hard while again curling her fingers inside of Jody, rapping against that hidden spot deep inside.

"Ahn! Ughn! Ch… Chie!" Jody cried out raggedly, her words coming out broken at best.

Her hips rose to meet each thrust, and her muscles clenched tightly around those invading fingers. An assortment of color exploded in her eyes and she sucked in a sharp breath as her body trembled uncontrollably. After a few moments the orgasm ebbed and she twisted her upper half until she was lying on her side, panting heavily. Her long nails dug into the floor, body tensed and shook from the powerful release that had been so seductively drug from the depths of her.

With slow movements Chie extricated her fingers from inside of Jody and slid up the length of her, bringing their sweat laden bodies tight against one another. One arm wrapped around the woman's waist, the other lifted so her hand could caress the soft, damp mane that had splayed across Jody's face during her release. She whispered sweetly into the woman's ear, reassuring her of how amazing she'd truly been in those final moments of utterly desperate liberation. They remained this way for a long moment, both of them trying in vain to catch their ever elusive breath.

* * *

"_Mm… Why do I feel so – Warm?"_

Chie was vaguely aware of the heat emanating from an unknown source pressed against her naked flesh. Blindly she reached out and ran lithe fingers up the side of a thigh that was curled around her right leg. Immediately a brow shot up on her forehead. One eye popped open and then the other followed lazily.

Immediately a dull ache bloomed in her head, and caused her to wince at the bright light shining through the large window across from her bed. _"Ohh – Ow. What the hell did I do last night?"_ She groaned quietly and tried to extricate herself from the still covered body tangled around her. Somehow she managed to get out of the bed without disturbing the stranger that still slumbered as heavily as before.

Chie's nose twitched as she reached down, and hesitantly peeled back the sheets. What she saw caused her breath to hitch. A shapely woman laid naked upon her bed, curled slightly into the fetal position with just the very tip of her thumb nail between her lips. Long, dark hair framed her elegantly feminine face and spilt out across the bed in a tangled mess. It was quite the sight.

The short haired doctor's throat bobbed. _"Oh boy." _

As images of the night before played through her mind she shook her head repeatedly and quietly walked into the bathroom. With the door carefully secured behind her she exhaled a harsh breath and ran a hand through her short locks. Something in the mirror caught her attention and she stepped forward, brows dipped deeply together.

"What the _fuck!"_ She hissed quietly, noting the deep purple marks along her collarbone.

Her eyes roamed further and her eyes widened. Remnants of candle wax were peeling and chipping off of her breasts and midsection. Scarlet coated her cheeks and she brought a hand to her forehead, rapping harshly. "Stupid!" She whimpered and fell forward, holding herself up with the palms of her hands now on the edge of the sink.

After the encounter with Shizuru, Chie had left the hospital all together. She just hadn't been able to handle being there anymore. That night she had found herself at her and Shizuru's usual spot, though she was quite alone… _Until that blue eyed succubus had come along!_

So she had brought the woman home, and if that weren't enough she had allowed her to spend the night! Oh this was brilliant. Chie groaned and turned on the faucet. She scooped a generous amount of hot water into her palms and splashed it against her face. Maybe the heat would scald the stupidity out of her. With more grumbled obscenities directed at her she grabbed her toothbrush, laden on some paste, and shoved it into her mouth. She made sure to take a good long while, not in any hurry to rush out and meet her unexpected house guest.

_Oh how could she have been so dumb! _ Was a mantra repeated in her mind over and over again.

When she finally found the courage to emerge from the bathroom she was met with instant surprise. Her brows rose sharply at the sight of a made bed and a missing body. Curiously, Chie made her way from the bedroom toward the kitchen where faint noises could be heard. Her head peeked cautiously around the corner and she watched in silence at the woman that moved deftly about the room. Honey colored eyes roamed the _barely_ dressed, deadly curvaceous body…

The woman had one of her button ups on and nothing else. A pang of desire shot through her core, causing her legs to step into action. Slowly she slipped into the kitchen and leaned against the open door jamb.

From their periphery blue eyes caught sight of the _still very much so_ naked Chie Harada. "Mm – Now there's a sight." Jody purred and dropped the cup she had been holding noisily onto the counter. Long strides brought her against the hard body of Chie. She pressed into it and leaned down, covering the woman's lips with her own.

It took a second for Chie's lips to respond to the sudden bombardment. However soon they worked of their own accord, moving against the silken tiers of the delicious specimen in front of her. They broke only when both needed air. "Um... Good morning." Chie said breathlessly, clearing her throat quickly after. She rubbed the back of her neck, anxiety over the situation returning to the front of her mind.

"I'll say it is." Jody's plump lips upturned and she turned away, resuming her previous task.

That was when Chie noticed the delicious scent of coffee wafting through the air. With a lick of her lips she strode into the room toward the source; a steaming coffee pot beside the fridge. Before she could reach it though, Jody slipped in front of her and stretched out a hand that cradled a steaming mug of the black concoction. A slow, curious smile penetrated Chie's lips. "I planned on bringing this to you, but you finished sooner than I thought."

That husky voice was still quite pleasing to Chie's ears. She smiled sheepishly and took the offered mug, immediately sipping the hot liquid inside. It was delicious. "Thank you." It was soft, but loud enough for the other woman to hear apparently because a smile had turned up the corners of her mouth.

"Chie – " Jody began and then licked her lips, suddenly unsure of what exactly it was she wanted to say.

The dark haired doctor sensed the unease and set her mug aside on the nearby counter. She took the initiative to cut the other woman off. "Jody last night –" Her lips pursed slightly. "Was amazing." At the honest admission she immediately held up a hand and sighed. "But… I think I might have made a rash mistake. As cliché as it is to say, it's not you…"

She sighed and brought her brows together in obvious frustration. "I –" There was a slight pause before Chie continued. "Am in the middle of a complicated relationship with someone, and I'm not even sure where we stand. But, I…" She was cut off by the sound of a soft sigh. Instantly her honey eyes sought out those brilliant blues where she expected to see hurt or disappointment. Instead she was quite surprised to find them twinkling.

"Chie –" Jody said again. "I'm not looking for anything serious so please; don't worry. Last night was just as you said, amazing. I had such a wonderful time." A soft tint of red blanketed her cheeks and she had to momentarily avert her eyes, and bite her lip.

"Maybe, something casual could benefit the both of us, huh? No pressure…" Some of the confidence from last night reappeared and those blue eyes darkened slightly as Jody took a step toward Chie, closing the distance between them effectively. "No commitments… Just…" She leaned down and ran the tip of her tongue across the short haired woman's lower lip eliciting a groan from her.

Harada's head spun like a top. She swallowed and lowered her hands to the hips of the woman in front of her, slowly bringing her closer until their bodies touched. Heat exploded between the both of them so intense that it caused a shiver to ripple across Chie's skin. "No pressure." She repeated in a murmur. "No commitment." She leaned up and sealed their lips, much to the delight of the older woman in front of her.

_After much heavy petting –_

Chie leaned over the railing of her small balcony and sighed as those beautifully deep honey eyes scanned the horizon. The world buzzed with life beneath, but she felt as if her own world stood still. A while ago she had parted ways with her whirlwind lover from the night before only to be left with a tremendous feeling of guilt weighing on her shoulders.

She never should have gone out drinking. She especially should have never gotten drunk with that woman – And she _damn_ sure shouldn't have brought her home and made passionate love to her, _and then twice more this morning before letting her leave_. Her head hung in utter dejection. How had she been so weak? A harsh sigh passed her lips and she ran a hand through her short locks. Her brows furrowed, and she chewed the inside of her cheek.

_Why the hell did she feel so bad anyway!_ Shizuru had pushed her away after all, for all of these years the woman had been pushing her away! She just hadn't been able to take the damn hint; couldn't see the truth for her imagined reality. Ugh. It wasn't like she and Shizuru were even exclusive! Were they not in the same situation Blue Eyes wanted to be in?

_Casual Lovers – Wasn't that what they were? _Chie's head throbbed. There was no use worrying about all of this now. Last night had been something she had truly desired - A means of escape. She'd attained the goal and should have been ecstatic at doing so! However she couldn't help still feeling at fault…

* * *

"Ah damnit!" The disgruntled voice reverberated off the concrete walls and metallic clanking soon followed as several piles of spare parts teetered over onto the floor. Midori threw her head back in frustration as she sucked against the injured digit. She cursed agitatedly under her breath as golden eyes narrowed in utter frustration. With a growl she kicked over the last remaining upright pile of parts and stormed out of the small room. As she came to rest palms down on a desk she sighed vehemently between clenched teeth. Again she had met with defeat in the plan to bring Miyu back to life.

The thing with old world technology was that spare parts were damned hard to come by. This case was no different, and it had the scientist at her wits end. A slow sigh passed her lips, eyes closed and a hand came to rest against her forehead. She massaged the tender spot above her eyes and tried to think of a more rational solution to her problem. Something had to work, she just needed to set aside the current disappointment and figure it out. "_Think, Midori."_ She chided herself, and cracked her neck from side to side.

"No luck?" A husky voice sounded from behind Midori, effectively making the red-head jump. "Heh, maybe you should try to get some rest, huh?"

How had she not heard the door slide open? Midori's brows furrowed as she spun around and leered at the blue eyed scientist that had appeared out of thin air. "When the hell did you get back?" She questioned, brows furrowed deep on her forehead.

"A few moments ago." She ticked her tongue. "Just in time to see your little outburst." A smirk curved plump lips. Those blue eyes, _oh how they danced!_

Midori snickered, turned her nose up, and crossed her arms tightly across her stomach. "I figured you'd take a little longer finding some _recreational release_. Guess the pickings were a little slim?" She smirked, and cut her eyes toward the woman who irritatingly smiled in her direction.

"_Oh on the contrary_, I found quite the catch. She was definitely what I needed to clear my head." There was that damned throaty chuckle again. "Maybe you should take my cue and find yourself a cute little thing to liberate some of those frustrations on. Or are you _that _attached to your robots?" A short snicker accompanied her words.

A dark blush formed on Midori's cheeks and she threw her hands up in annoyance. "Ugh, some of us actually work around here! How about you at least go and clean yourself up, Hayward. I can still see saliva remnants on your neck." Midori cast an indignant glower toward present company.

Truthfully she couldn't stand the blue eyed woman. She was too much of a handful, always with the smart-assed remarks. However what could she do? **The Organization **had insisted they work together. What was it they had said? Oh yeah…

'_You both have studied old world technology and have a firm grasp on the goals of this organization. It would be remiss for the both of you not to join forces in this most important endeavor.'_

Whatever the lame reason, Midori didn't have to like it, and she made sure to remind Ms. Hayward of her displeasure every chance she could. Unfortunately nothing seemed to faze that damnable woman!

Even now despite the barbs Jody slipped past Midori smile still intact, and headed for the bathroom at the back of the facility. "Actually I think a hot shower would be just the thing to top it all off. Thank you for the thoughtful suggestion, Sugiura." She gave a slight bow of her head just as she passed by the steamed red-head. Internally she chuckled. Damn, how she loved getting under Midori's skin! It was after all, quite an easy thing to do.

When she entered the bathroom and flipped on the light a soft gasp passed her lips. Manicured brows rose gently atop her forehead and she stepped closer to the mirror that hung on the wall. Hands pressed into the sink edge and she leaned forward, tilting her head this way and that. A soft blush tinged her cheeks, and she couldn't help but chuckle. Her fingers rose and glided against the various purple-blue splotches that decorated her throat and collarbone.

"_That __woman really did a number on me!__" _She mused to herself while disrobing. Her mind wandered over the events of last night and a familiar throb began between her thighs. One brow rose in surprise at her body's sudden reaction. _"I think I might rather like seeing her again…"_ She smiled, turned the shower faucet on full blast, and disappeared behind the curtain.

* * *

A/N –

This chapter was a real delight to write for a couple of different reasons. At any rate, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'd do a little drum roll for the plot twist at the end, but somehow I think you guys already did it for me *wink*. I'm not sure if I should apologize for the erotic later half of this chapter or not… It serves quite a purpose after all. Oh but you guys will find out more about that later! ^_^ For those of you miffed at Chie's infidelity, be a little realistic. She's stuck in a one-sided use-use situation and has in her mind been pushed away. Not to mention liquor is involved, and when you calculate hurt + liquor + hot buxom blue eyed devil… Well you can guess the most logical outcome! Ohh yeah… Can anyone tell me where Jody Hayward comes from? Hehe. Like her portrayal? Let me know! I love hearing from you guys… Was that hinting enough for you to review? Lol. Until next time!

-Ash


	10. Unravel pt1

HiME... chapter 10: Unravel

* * *

_I've been dreaming for so long that reality holds no sway – Where have I lingered for all of these years? Somewhere I got lost between the world of the living, and that of the dead. Coming back hurts. Even now I can feel the pain reverberate throughout what's left of me._

_…Something screams fall, something else echoes stay…_

* * *

Somewhere in the recesses a mild throb inched her closer to the fringe of reality. Stubbornly she resisted. Something inside wanted to savor the warmth that lingered on her skin. Alas consciousness would win the battle. It always did.

"Mm – "

Shizuru's hazy crimson eyes came to focus on the stark white ceiling above. Where the hell was she? Her mind was slow to engage. _Oh that's right._Realization eventually came, and she made a move to sit up. Only then did she notice the weight pressed against her. Slender brows dipped, and she peered down curiously.

Dark ribbons of hair splayed across her shoulder and chest like rivulets of silk that caused her skin to tingle. Her line of sight trailed to the source and eyes widened as she took in the spectacle of a lithe body curled thoroughly around the side of her, the head of which was nestled under the crook of her right arm. She blinked, lips parted, and a small noise of surprise escaped. Immediately she covered her mouth, and bit the lower tier.

She breathed out slowly, trying to expel the whorl of confusion swelling in her chest. For a brief moment crimson eyes retreated behind the safety of their lids only to reopen a second later to again partake in the strange, but very much so real visage. _It's not a dream._She concluded, not quite sure if that fact brought on satisfaction or apprehension. From beside her a soft, unintelligible murmur passed the dark haired woman's lips. Not a second later her well constructed cheekbones tinged light pink. A slender brow arched as Shizuru watched curiously. After a moment she released another breath and brought a hand to her head where she massaged gently. There was a dull ache emanating from the recesses of her skull.

Carefully she extricated herself and stepped quietly off the side of the bed, crimson eyes never averting from the body still wrapped up in the sheets. The various prospects of what had led to Natsuki sleeping beside her brought a wave of trepidation inside of her gut the second her feet touched the ground. Needless to say the thoughts were less acceptable than she would have hoped. Staving off the urge to verbally chastise her own unsavory behavior Shizuru ducked in to the bathroom, and closed the door soundlessly behind her. Once inside however she did release a long, pent up groan of frustration.

"Araaa…" was the only word she could clearly formulate.

Her reflection in the circular mirror stared back, showing her chewing the end of her thumb nail worriedly. What exactly _had happened last night?_ Everything was blurred. There had been wine involved she remembered that much but what else, when had Natsuki gotten there? Another fretful sound made its way from between her slightly trembling lips. _Surely nothing as sordid as_… The idea made its way back 'round her mind for a second time and she gasped lightly against the back of her knuckles. No. Surely not! With an exasperated exhale of frustration she turned on the hot water and scrubbed her face feverishly.

One strong factor that lent to Natsuki being passed out in her bed for reasons other than sex was the fact she had been fully dressed, and so had she. Surely if they had exchanged in such passion they both would have been very much so naked still. The only thing missing from the woman in the bedroom were the boots left in a heap beside the bed. Before jumping to such wild conclusions she really needed to remind herself to think through every possibility, not just the seedy ones. Throughout the length of her now logical analysis of the situation she managed to quell some of her worries.

After fussing with her appearance for a while longer, Shizuru eventually managed to get out of the bedroom without making too much noise. When she'd arrived in the living room however, what she saw there made her stop cold in her tracks. Mentally she accounted for the mess; crushed remnants of pills smeared across the coffee table, three whole pills beside that, and broken glass across one length of the floor. She blinked.

So this was why she couldn't fully recall what had happened. A sigh passed her lips and she brought her hand up to squeeze the bridge of her nose.

Had she so easily slipped back into old habits? Why did she always resort such methods in order to seek comfort, it never worked! The only purpose it served was to dull her mind enough to no longer consciously think on whatever the current issue was. Unfortunately the problems never stayed away for long and she would always find herself back in this vicious cycle. It had been that way for quite a while now…

Her eyes suddenly widened. Had Natsuki joined in the activities? Her throat tensed. No. The woman didn't seem the type to be so reckless. The breath left her. Then had Natsuki found her in the midst of a binge? Suddenly she felt quite ill. A wave of dizziness threatened to take her off her feet, but she managed to find the couch before that happened.

Slowly her eyes fell closed, and she breathed out harshly through her nose. That had been the very last thing she had wanted anyone to see. Her brows furrowed. She still didn't fully understand why that woman was asleep in her bed. Her stomach knotted and silently she hoped she had been right about her earlier reluctance to accept that perhaps they had… She shook her head and stood, banishing the thoughts once again.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, the cause for such consternation in Shizuru had begun to wake. One jade eye slid halfway open, followed a second later by the other. They blinked and then fully opened. Leisurely Natsuki pushed up on her palms and released a rather feline like yawn. Her lips curled back to reveal perfectly straight, pearly white canines. After a moment she glanced around the room, one brow high on her forehead. Turning over she sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

_Where the hell was she? Oh yeah. She had stayed with Shizuru, hadn't she?_

Not that she was complaining about the choice. On the contrary she couldn't remember a time she had actually _slept_and not simply drifted in and out of blank consciousness. With a gentle clearing of her throat she again surveyed the room. It was empty save for her. As she sat in silence she regarded how easy it had been to make the decision to stay, rather than leave. Actually, her body had made up the decision before her mind had.

Shizuru had fallen against her unwilling, or rather unable, to wrestle anymore with the raging emotions spilling out. At some point between haggard breathes and broken tears she relented the fight, determining Natsuki the winner. She had held onto that fragile woman without regard to any possible apprehension in her own mind. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to take the pain into her and spare the other. It was an odd feeling. Wanting to make someone else hurt less, or if possible not at all. How unlike her, so foreign from her nature was pity. But it wasn't pity was it? No. It was – She struggled to find the word. It was… She released a slow breath as her brows narrowed the slightest bit.

Something shifted inside of her chest and she lifted a hand to caress a seemingly tender spot just above the breast. At some point her bottom lip found itself sucked in between teeth and nibbled carefully. Emerald eyes focused on the lavender sheets still bound around her body and she contemplated the word that filtered across her mind now.

Compassion.

The mere idea seemed so contrived, so very… Alien. Natsuki, who during her short years had never been spared an ounce now so freely, flowed with it for another. It confused her and the expression etched across her face only proved it. After a few moments of self scrutiny she conceded with a noisy snort and threw the sheets from her still dressed body. No use worrying over something she herself at present didn't fully understand.

"Hm." She hummed quietly to herself, and slipped from the bed stretching to her full height. Her worry quickly dissipated into curiosity. Where was the cause for her sudden internal inquiry anyway? A quick glance to the darkened bathroom ruled out that option. The only other alternatives lay outside of the bedroom, which in three long strides she exited.

In the kitchen Shizuru set aside two cups, one for herself and the other for Natsuki. One was filled with a steaming portion of plain black coffee; the other housed a healthy dose of therapeutic green tea. She turned with both now in hand, but stopped mid-step when her eyes met curious jades watching her from the kitchen entrance.

"Nat – "

"What do you have there?" Natsuki said as a small smile curved her lips.

Shizuru swallowed and glanced down to the cups in hand. Her nose twitched and she stepped forward, offering the coffee. "I thought you might like some." She admitted softly, retracting her hand once Natsuki took the cup.

"Mm;" Natsuki inhaled deeply and then took a small sip of the dark liquid. "Thank you." Her smile softened and she leaned against the side of the bar. "I'm actually surprised you're awake. I thought you would be out a little longer all things considered." Her brows dipped together inquiringly. "How do you feel?"

"Ah – " Shizuru started, but then bit her lower lip. What exactly did Natsuki mean 'all things considered'? She was very much so hazy on all of the details revolving around the night before. Slowly she licked her lower lip. Her cheeks reddened slightly when she noticed Natsuki's focus following her tongue. _Oh God! We did, didn't we! No, no, no, Shizuru!_Her mind blared alarm that a second later reflected on her face.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked worriedly. Her cup was set aside and she stepped forward, placing a firm hand on the fair haired woman's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Her eyes flashed with concern.

Underneath that sudden touch Shizuru tensed and averted her eyes. "I'm…" She started to say, but she stopped and brought her eyes back to match Natsuki's. "Natsuki, what…" The words refused to pass her lips.

A slender brow rose on Natsuki's forehead as she watched the internal struggle play out across Shizuru' face. "Hey, calm down alright?" She gave a reassuring nod and squeezed the tender flesh under her hand. "You had a little too much excitement last night. Do you have any aspirin?" Natsuki released the woman's shoulder and glided past her to rummage in a couple of the cabinets. She was well aware of how liquor could leave one feeling the morning after. It wasn't pleasant.

_Too much excitement?_Shizuru cringed at how that sounded.

Oh how could she have allowed something so stupid to transpire! Her mind waged war within itself and she whimpered. "Natsuki, whatever happened last night…" Again she made a small noise of discomfort, this time at the pain throbbing in the side of her head. "I… I didn't mean…" What the heck was she supposed to say?

Words at the moment were not very forthcoming and it only served to further frustrate her. Crimson eyes rose and immediately found themselves transfixed on the ample rear end housed in tight leather. Heat flamed across her face and she shut her eyes tightly. _Ara!_Her mind cried out. She brought a hand up and cradled her forehead.

Her skin prickled at the feel of fingertips against her cheek and slowly she lifted her gaze to meet Natsuki who stared intently at her with a look of concern. "I for one don't regret any of it, and neither should you."

Shizuru breathed out slowly. So Natsuki wasn't troubled? A mixture of elation and curiosity surged through her at that moment. It seemed her dark haired counterpart wasn't bothered by what had happened, so it would make sense for her to also not be worried. A contented sigh passed her lips. However there was still the issue that such a complication couldn't be without consequence.

An image of the short haired Chie Harada flashed in the forefront of her mind and silently she whimpered. Guilt washed over her in such a strong wave she had to steady herself by shifting weight onto her right leg.

Even still, her eyes focused on the woman staring at her and she felt a throb in her chest that shot all the way down to her lower stomach. The emotion was so strong she almost stepped forward into Natsuki as a result. _Maybe… Just this once I could indulge…_She leaned up in an attempt to capture the plump lips not that far from her own. While doing so her eyes lidded and she released a soft, pleasurable sigh.

"Shizuru!"

The sharp sound of her name caused her eyes to snap back open. Natsuki had taken a couple of steps back and now stared at her incredulously. "…Natsuki?" She questioned, perplexity flashing in her eyes.

Natsuki sighed and shook her head. "Tch." She made a little noise of humor. "I think you might still be suffering the after effects of those pills you took last night, Shizuru." With a firm twist she opened an aspirin bottle and doled out two pills, pressing them into the blonde's palm. "Take those." She nodded and then turned to return the bottle where she had found it a moment before.

Shizuru stood firm, brows furrowed in bewilderment. Had she been led to the wrong conclusion after all? But – She had thought… This was quite confusing. "Then Natsuki and I –" Shizuru's bottom lip was nibbled as she pensively spoke to herself. "Didn't sleep together?"

Several bottles of random medicines spilled out across the tiled floor. Natsuki hovered inside of the cabinet, her face aflame. "Wha – Wha – What the hell would make you think that!" She suddenly cried as she turned around, her face still very much so a brilliant shade of red.

"You were in my bed." Shizuru said quickly, eyes slightly wide.

"I couldn't very well leave you alone!" The other argued defensively.

"Why?" The fair haired woman questioned.

Green eyes narrowed. "Do you not remember?"

"Remember what?" Manicured brows rose up expectantly.

Natsuki blew out a heavy sigh and leaned back against the counter, palms pressed into the cool marble on either side. So Shizuru didn't remember anything from last night? Surely she hadn't forgotten… Then again she was pretty out of it. Her brows creased unpleasantly.

Now this was going to be a delicate matter indeed. How to go about it? She chewed the inside of her cheek while pondering a solution. So pulled into her own thoughts she almost missed the subtle clearing of the other woman's throat. Her eyes snapped up to meet curious crimsons and she rubbed the back of her neck as she straightened up.

"Shizuru, when I got here you were…" She needed to choose her words very carefully. "Already pretty far gone." Her nose twitched at the sight of dismay rising in those otherwise unaffected crimson eyes. For a moment she hesitated continuing. But continue she did, Shizuru needed not be in the dark about what happened. "Too much wine, among other things, was the cause." She kept her tone lilting, trying to eliminate any grave tonality.

Shizuru looked away, but the residual look of embarrassment and regret was not lost on her. She had seen the haunted expression just as the other woman turned away. An instant pang of regret jabbed her in the gut, almost forcing out a groan of discomfort.

"Shizuru." Natsuki said the woman's name softly but she had already slipped out of the kitchen and taken long strides through the living room. Unwilling to let her run, Natsuki pursued and quickly caught up. Her hand shot out and snatched hold of Shizuru's, entwining their fingers and effectively bringing her to a stop. "Shizuru." The name was repeated, this time a bit firmer. There was no reply.

"Look at me." It was a gentle request not met with action.

_"Shizuru."_A flex of their hands together as Natsuki brought the other woman closer.

"Look at me." This time it was a demand, one that left no room for the probability of denial.

Hesitant blood colored eyes ultimately lifted to meet their jade counterparts. Natsuki confidently stared down into them, her gaze firm. After a moment of this, Shizuru felt compelled to look away so she did straight to the floor below.

Natsuki ticked her tongue softly against the roof of her mouth. "Don't worry so much about last night Shizuru, it's the past now. What's done is done." She sounded so very sure of her words.

Strangely, she felt rather like she did when dealing with Tomoe. Not in the same sense of course, but the display of confidence in her was definitely the same. Such a resolute demeanor and of course the unwavering decisive look in those jade eyes… Oh it was quite a sight. That husky voice had even dropped, giving it a more throaty quality as she spoke. All of this served to utterly ensnare Shizuru, who simply could not find a reason to make her feet move.

"It's not so bad, is it?" She reached down and slipped a hand underneath Shizuru's chin, lifting her face so she could again peer into those red depths. "Letting someone see your pain, surely it's better than keeping it in after so long?" At the moment she exuded a strange coolness, though if Shizuru were to listen closely she would be able to hear her heart banging loudly in her chest.

Shizuru had no choice but to admit that Natsuki was correct in her assumption. A certain weight did feel somewhat absent from her today, despite the obvious revulsion pertaining to the circumstances revolving around last night.

What all had she divulged to the stranger before her anyway? _Stranger – No, she is no stranger to me._

Natsuki seemed to pick up on the shift in the other woman's way of thinking because a small, victorious smile curved the very sides of her mouth. Progress.

* * *

"I'm telling you, something is up here and I intend to get to the bottom of it!" Purple eyes flashed purposefully as Captain Suzushiro crumpled the report she'd been reading in her iron grip and tossed it carelessly aside.

The balled up sheet of paper came to rest at the feet of her counterpart who stood a few feet away, brows neatly pushed together. "Haruka…" She started that voice soft as ever. "Perhaps you are overanalyzing the situation a bit?"

Haruka lifted forcefully from her chair, shoving it back a good two feet. It rocked on its back legs and eventually toppled over. "Listen don't let the wool cover your spies Yukino! I know what my guts are telling me, and they're screaming something's amiss!" She huffed roughly, muscles flexing in her throat and neck respectively.

"Eyes, Haruka." Yukino sighed while making her way behind Haruka and quickly picking up the overturned chair. She reached out and took the rampaging woman by the shoulders, pulling her back into her seat.

The overworked Captain sighed and fell back at the silent request of her partner. She drew a little comfort from the feel of nimble fingers working into the tender muscles of her shoulders. "Trust me, alright? Something is going on." Her head lolled to one side and she grunted as Yukino grazed an especially touchy spot.

Yukino peered down to her partner and a ghost of a smile crossed her thin lips. She couldn't help but secretly enjoy the Captain's little tirades, it left her open to swoop in with relaxing touches such as these. Her stomach tightened when Haruka placed a firm hand over her left and squeezed.

"Haruka?" She hummed questioningly, brows furrowing just slightly.

The Captain pulled gently on Yukino's hand until she was standing in front of her. With a smile she brought the smaller woman down into her lap, noting the light gasp that escaped her lips. That smile broadened when arms encircled her neck immediately. Affectionately she slid a finger underneath Yukino's chin and brought her face closer until their lips met in a brief, chaste exchange.

When it was over they remained close, foreheads pressed gently together. A sudden, hard knock at the door brought both women from their momentary reverie.

Yukino practically leapt from Haruka's lap, smoothing out her skirt and adjusting her hair nervously. The Captain watched all of this with a smirk, loving the fact that after so many years her lover still got flustered at the idea of being caught in an intimate moment by an outsider.

"Come in!" She bellowed once she was sure Yukino was done fussing over herself. "Oh good, I was wondering when you planned to show up…" Haruka smirked.

As the door closed a figure dressed in a black and maroon sleeveless Gi approached, head slightly bowed. "Excuse the tardiness, one of the training sessions ran long Captain." That husky voice had a cold edge to it.

Haruka snorted, not bothering with the excuse. "Let's get down to business, Okuzaki." Haunted plum colored eyes rose to meet intense violets.

The Captain continued. "You're known as the Stealth Ninja of Garderobe, are you not?" She got an affirmative nod from the girl. "Then I have a job that only you meet the requirements for."

Plum colored eyes flickered with intrigue. "Whatever you ask, I will do." Akira answered dutifully, bowing her head just enough for those dark green tresses to fall across her face. As she righted her posture she brushed them back behind her ears. It was a rather girly gesture considering she normally hid her femininity at all cost.

"Good." The Captain nodded. "You leave tonight; here is all of the information you need. If anything seems contradictory to what are in these copies you report it back to me immediately."

She tossed a hefty folder onto the desk and slid it across the smooth surface to Akira. "Dismissed." She gestured to the door casually.

Akira nodded once and turned on her heel, quickly exciting the office with a gentle slam of the door. Yukino turned to face Haruka, a questioning expression reflecting in her eyes.

"I'll get to the bottom of this, one way or another." The Captain stated firmly leaving no room for doubt.

* * *

_Three days since Natsuki left Garderobe…_

"Damn kid is going to get us both tossed into the Bastille. Oh but ask her if she cares!" Icy blue eyes narrowed as they focused on the cellular phone held between twitching fingers. Alyssa snorted, fighting the urge to hurl the device at the nearest tree if only to delight in its destruction.

For two days she repeatedly tried to contact Natsuki, each attempt had been met with the same result; voicemail, and another message left.

Heaving another noisy sigh, she dropped her head back and stared up at the spotless blue. Why had she agreed to let Natsuki leave again? Oh right… She raised a hand and smacked herself across the forehead, groaning afterward.

"You always have to be the fucking hopeless romantic, huh Alyssa?"

She rocked to her feet and shook her head. "No, no, go ahead Natsuki. Go and seek out this mysterious human crush. Hell, while you're at it why don't you bring her back to Garderobe and live happily-friggin'-ever after." Her voice was a whisper, but patronizing nonetheless.

"Stupid!" she ground out loudly between clenched teeth. Of all the times to let friendship get in the way! She should have taken the role of officer and put her foot down. Oh but no, she couldn't do that to her precious Natsuki.

Those beautiful blue eyes narrowed for a split second before retreating behind falling lids. A halfhearted groan puffed past now pouting lips and Alyssa fell back on the rock she'd previously been using as a perch.

_-o-_

_"Hey Sergeant…"_

_"Hm?"_

_Student and teacher reclined beside one another, both looking out across the vast expanse of open valley. Curious emerald eyes danced in the moonlight, shimmering warmly in admiration as they finally focused on the striking visage seated to the left._

_"Thanks for putting up with me…"_

_Neatly manicured brows rose slightly. Had she heard the girl right? Twin cobalt eyes turned, reflecting the youthful face of her dark haired student._

_"What are you going on about, Kuga?" A lazy grin tugged her lips. "Finally feeling bad for being such a pain in my ass?" That grin widened, showing off pearly canines._

_A dark blush painted across the younger girl's cheeks and she swiftly turned her head, plucking a blade of grass between her fingers idly. "No." Her voice was mocking, but only for a second. "Just… No one else took the time…" Her voice faltered slightly as she tried to force out the words stuck in her throat._

_Natsuki Kuga was not known for her sentimental side. No, that stuff was completely foreign. Natsuki Kuga was instead known for her utter badassery. Her annoyingly piss poor attitude, thick guarded walls, and fucking icy demeanor that drove everyone away._

_Orphaned, and left with nothing street life had made her bitter. Now at 18 she still wrestled with the chains of her past… Despite being 'rescued', she'd never felt more alone, more out of place, and more unsure. Despite all of the hardships and adjustments made over the past year and a half, Natsuki had at least managed to find one single light among a world of shadow._

_Sensing the internal struggle, Sergeant First Class Searrs reached over and affectionately patted her student on the back. "Don't worry so much kid. You're doing fine here, and – " She paused a moment, considering her words. "I'm proud to have trained ya."_

_Hesitant green orbs rose to match those stunning cobalt's. "Really?"_

_The fact this kid needed so much reassurance made Alyssa's heart hurt. She had trained many HiME over the years, but this one was by far the most emotionally damaged._

_Sitting up, she smiled. "Without a doubt Private… Now on your feet! Let's go again and this time;" She smirked and rose to her full height, peering down at twin emeralds. "Give me all you got!"_

_ -o-_

Another frustrated sound made it passed Alyssa's lips. She ran a hand roughly through her hair, mussing it as she dialed the familiar number yet again. It rang five times and cut to voicemail.

"Damnit!"

The leave message notice beeped.

"Kuga, this is the last message I intend to leave. I'm not positive, but I think we have a little bird watching… Don't bother calling, just hoof it double time. Oh and – " Her voice thickened. "That's an **order**."

As she disconnected the call her eyes again searched the tree line. Someone was out there. As a matter of fact she had been sure someone was out there for the past two days. Alyssa might not have had access to the fancy special effects of the HiME Star, but she was intuitive and knew to trust her gut…

And that gut told her…

Watch your back.

* * *

_Closer and closer to desire, I'm crumbling, spiraling down into an abyss of no return. What is it about this creature that makes my blood burn? Observing her for the past two months, and even closer these past three days has only served to heighten my curiosity, deepen my intrigue. I fear I am becoming addicted to something I cannot have. Yet I've always heard nothing tastes as sweet as forbidden fruit._

Three days had passed since the tawny haired doctor had tried to jack knife off of her balcony. Three days spent watching her, observing her, taking in every subtle change of expression and play of emotion. After the first night Natsuki resigned herself to sleeping on the couch. To her amusement it seemed to bother Shizuru that she had chosen the fold out over a perfectly good bed… But was it her bed or the guest bed, Shizuru wanted her in? Well that… That she wasn't sure of.

Currently, on the morning of the third day, both women sat at the small kitchen table. Shizuru hovered over her normal cup of green tea while Natsuki opted for coffee.

As curious emeralds watched the silent blonde she noticed the looks she was giving her tea. It seemed as if she were trying to interrogate it, which was a hilarious thought indeed.

Natsuki raised a brow and finally bit, leaning over and questioning; "Finding out any information?"

Crimson lifted and matched her gaze, though they looked a little lost. Natsuki raised a brow questioningly. "Ara, Kanin Na, I'm…" It was clear Shizuru had something on her mind, but wasn't quite ready to divulge.

With a noisy exhale of breath Natsuki pushed up from the table and stretched, sighing happily when her back popped pleasurably. "I think maybe we'll both feel a little better after we've had some breakfast." She said with a reassuring nod, cutting Shizuru's sentence short. "What do you say?" She peered down to Shizuru who still avoided her gaze.

Blonde brows dipped slightly. She seemed to seriously consider the proposition before sighing. "I'm afraid I'm a little low on groceries…"

For some reason the utterly dejected way the fair haired woman responded made Natsuki's brows rise in unison. Slowly the very sides of her mouth curled upward. She cleared her throat gently, but the sound quickly distorted into a chuckle. At first the sound was muffled and gruff, though after a moment it blossomed into full blown laughter.

Crimson eyes widened slightly and lifted only to find Natsuki doubled over, eyes sparkling with mirth. To see such a display of hilarity was somewhat infectious. Shizuru couldn't fight the small smile that tugged the corners of her mouth. Eventually her shoulders dropped and she actually allowed a soft laugh to pass her lips.

The dread that through the years had coiled so tightly around her loosened just the tiniest bit at that moment.

After the mini giggle fit was over… Natsuki convinced Shizuru that some time away from her apartment would help ease that overworked mind. Reluctantly she had agreed and soon Natsuki was sweeping her off through the city, taking every back alley and side street she could. Eventually they hopped a train and took it to a rural location just outside of the city…

The young doctor had been a bit put off by the barren surroundings, being so used to life inside of a confining city. However when Natsuki introduced her to a hidden gem in the form of a pancake house, her qualms had been silenced.

Natsuki was rather surprised at the hearty appetite of the tawny haired woman. For her frail size, she could seriously put down some grub. So inspired by this, Natsuki ate vigorously as well. Satiated, and leaned back like an overfull cat, she watched Shizuru polish off her third half-stack of the fluffy cakes, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Good?" She asked, knowing full well the answer.

Across from her Shizuru nodded, her cheeks showing only a bare tint of red. Wiping her mouth she cleaned up her area, sliding the plate to the edge of the table. "Thank you for bringing me here…" She said softly.

"Feel a little better?" Her manicured brows rose.

"Mm." Shizuru hummed with an accompanying nod. "Natsuki – " A waitress stopped by to refill their cups, and Shizuru watched with a delicately raised eyebrow her openly ogle the raven haired beauty she shared a table with. A soft laugh rolled off her lips, mainly due to how oblivious Natsuki seemed. She'd merely thanked the woman for the coffee and brought her eyes right back to crimson, waiting on the question that had been cut short.

"Natsuki;" She continued. "I… What you were going to tell me the other night;" She noticed emerald eyes shift uncomfortably, but she went on regardless.

"I still want to know." She chewed her lower lip. "I want to know what this feeling is between us, what happened when I woke up with a fever almost off the chart… How…" Her brows furrowed in thought. "How I knew you were hurt, Natsuki."

A sigh.

"Shizuru." Natsuki said softly, fidgeting in her seat.

"Please?" crimson eyes were insistent.

"Ah – " She grimaced and ran a hand through long blue-black locks. "Fine, but in return there are things I want to know too." Her arms rested loosely across her midsection.

Shizuru nodded hastily, leaning forward like an eager child awaiting a bedtime story. Natsuki shifted her eyes, examining the densely packed pancake house. "This isn't a conversation for here; we should go back to your apartment."

Tossing some tender down on the tabletop, she slipped from the booth and headed for the door. Shizuru followed suit and the pair took their leave. Somewhere in the back of the pancake house a certain waitress was rather disappointed…

A short train ride later and both women sat beside one another on Shizuru's couch. The blonde was as eager as before, awaiting the tale with enthusiasm. Natsuki on the other hand was reluctant, her lips finding it hard to open and spill.

"Have you ever heard – " She finally began, chewing the inside of her cheek before continuing. "Of beings known as HiME?"

Shizuru's brows went up. "You mean Valkyries, the beings from childhood stories known to use powers from a mythical star?" She seemed confused as to why the woman would bring up fairytales.

Natsuki scoffed. "Yeah pretty much, minus the stories and mythical parts.

Taking Shizuru's confused expression as a free pass to continue she elaborated. "It's no joke, Shizuru. HiME exist, and I am one of them." She paused again, this time to take a long pull from the water bottle she held between her hands. Her throat had gotten incredibly dry after that confession…

"Impossible." The blonde stated matter-of-factly, shaking her head as if to dismiss the entire idea.

"Really?" Dark brows lifted. "Then explain to me my miraculous leap from your guest bedroom window. Or, the wounds I sustained being fully erased from my body, not a scar to remember them by. I'm not lying to you Shizuru, you asked me and I am telling you. Whether you choose to believe me or not is completely irrelevant."

Beside her Shizuru shifted on the couch, pulling one leg underneath the other. Could she really believe what this woman was saying? It seemed completely illogical. As a practiced surgeon, an educated college graduate, it just didn't compute to believe in magical beings and strange powers. Her brows drew together.

"And you…" Natsuki said with a soft sigh. "Honestly I'm not quite sure how you fit into the equation. Have you always had the ability to heal yourself at such a rapid pace?"

"What?" Shizuru blinked.

"Um, yes as far back as I can remember. Sickness, broken bones, sprains, including the trauma I suffered more recently. My…" She shook her head slightly. "Body has always been quick to recover, abnormally so I suppose." Honestly she had never analyzed it before now, simply writing it off as good luck in genes or something equally easy to digest.

Natsuki sat and took all of this in silently. Shizuru couldn't be a HiME; there was simply no possible way. If she were, Garderobe officials would know about her. There would be no excuse for her being out here on her own, left unaware of her own abilities. No, that wasn't it. Then what was it? She hadn't a clue. "Anything else strange like that?" She suddenly asked, narrowing her eyes toward the blonde. Unfortunately she got a soft 'no' as the response.

"I'm afraid I can't explain why your body does that. Nor can I explain why you felt what I felt that night… All I can say is that somehow it has to be related to the HiME and the Star which affords them their power." She pinched the bridge of her nose, suddenly very confused. Nothing she tried to apply seemed to make sense in this situation.

Shizuru's face fell slightly and she dropped her gaze, nodding solemnly. Yes, she had been given something resembling an explanation but in reality all it served was to create more questions.

Natsuki reached over and placed a hand on Shizuru's calf, rubbing it reassuringly. "Listen, I know someone that would be able to help. Let me…" Oh this was going to be a serious favor to ask. "Let me see what I can do."

She slipped silently off of the couch and retreated to the balcony. From within an inside pocket on her leather jacket she pulled her cell phone. Brows dipped at the display: 7 missed calls, 7 messages. Without hesitation she flipped her phone open, dialing into her voicemail. There was a niggling of worry growing in her stomach.

_"Natsuki, this is Alyssa. Call me back."_

_"Kuga! I need to talk to you pronto."_

_"Are you serious…You need to call me as soon as possible!"_

_"Damnit! If I get this voice ma…"_

Natsuki skipped to the last message.

_"Kuga, this is the last message I intend to leave. I'm not positive, but I think we have a little bird watching… Don't bother calling, just hoof it double time. Oh and – That's an order."_

Shit. Shoving her phone back into her pocket she rushed into the small apartment. Curious crimsons watched her from the couch.

"Shizuru, something serious has come up and I have to go." She hurried around, pulling on her thick boots and zipping up her jacket. During this she missed the crestfallen expression over take the blondes face. When she paused at the silence she noticed…

"Listen to me, I promise I will come back and I will bring the answers you're seeking. Right now though, I have to go. Forgive me, I'm sorry Shizuru." Sparing a remorseful look, Natsuki turned and rushed for the door. In an instant she was gone.

That would be the second time Shizuru had been denied further information… But at least this time she had more than before.

* * *

"Ah – Ah – Nnn!"

"Mm…Is that all?"

"Ughn-huh"

Tiny patterns of sunlight attempted to penetrate the heavy black out curtains, but it was in vain. The only thing being penetrated in that room had just reached her limit, left panting and sideways on soiled sheets. Beside the splayed, spent creature a cigarette lit, being inhaled swiftly; a much needed drug. Something to counterbalance the one she'd already feasted on all morning.

"You're… Going to kill me…" A husky voice ground out while invading short locks with trembling fingers. Chie pushed up from the bed, reaching only half way before dropping back down face first with a groan.

Beside her there was a throaty laugh and another inhale of smoke. Twinkling blue eyes danced up and down the lithe form of her fuck buddy. It was official after all. They had decided on the title just this morning after meeting up for coffee. How happy Jody had been to get the first initial phone call from the woman she'd met only a short while ago. Of course she accepted the invitation without question. It had been the right course of action, and she had been rewarded handsomely.

With a lick of her lips she reached over and dragged the nails of her free hand down the doctor's back, watching in delight as it arched under her touch.

"La petite mort…"

Jody said sensually, her husky voice causing a shiver along the other woman's body. She smirked and reached over, ashing her cigarette in the dip of Chie's back.

The doctor hissed hotly, cutting her eyes toward shimmering blues. Crawling over she wrapped an arm around the evil seductress's neck, hauling her down for a deep kiss. Smoke filtered from between their attached lips.

Whether she could survive another bout so soon was irrelevant, Jody meant to have her and nothing was going to stop her. Or so she thought. Somewhere in the room there was a sudden and very insistent ringing. It was ignored, but only a fraction of a second after it stopped ringing it had started up again.

Groaning, Chie extricated herself from a very disappointed play partner. Crawling along the floor she searched her clothing from earlier. Tugging a pant leg she finally found the noisy annoyance. Irritated eyes peered down into the glowing display and then she sighed long and hard.

"It's work, I have to answer."

Sliding open the phone she pressed it to her ear. "Dr. Harada." She chimed professionally. After a moment her nose twitched. "I'm on my way, don't touch a damn thing." Her voice had lost the cool, collected edge. Grumbling random obscenities, Chie pulled herself up and began throwing on clothes as quickly as she could manage on still slightly jellified legs.

_'She's a doctor huh?' Now that's quite interesting…' _From the bed two curious eyes watched Chie as she hurried about. "…Something wrong?"

Not bothering to look to the bed, Chie trudged over and riffled through a drawer. Coming back to the bed she sat down with a sigh and tugged on a pair of socks, followed by her shoes. "Apparently someone broke into my office at the hospital."

Jody's lips pursed.

"The entire place was ransacked." To say that Dr. Harada was upset might have been a serious understatement. "I'm sorry Jody, but I have to go. You…" She cleared her throat and ran fingers through her messy short hair, trying to tame it. "Feel free to stay if you want, but I'm not sure when I will be back."

A little smirk curved the sides of Jody's mouth. She flipped her long mane over her shoulder and swung her legs off the side of the bed. "That's the beauty of us Chie, I can just come back later no questions. Handle what you need to." Her own clothes were brought up to her chest and she sauntered into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Chie hadn't been able to pull her eyes from that plump behind until it was safely behind the door. She shook her head and chuckled. Jody was simple. Chie needed simple right now.

Roughly fifteen minutes later Dr. Harada stood in the center of her office, well what was left at least. The space had been completely turned upside down. File cabinets were on their sides, locks snapped and contents strewn across every inch of the floor. Even her desk had been targeted. The damn thing was actually flipped over, every drawer yanked out. She blinked slowly after taking in the extent of the mess.

What the hell happened?

Apparently no one had seen or heard anything, but that was utterly ridiculous! Still. No one had any answers. With a sigh Chie lifted her half broken desk chair and took a seat. Trying to figure out where to start she stared at the random files on the ground. Well. She would have to sort through the mess and see what, if anything was taken.

_'And to think I could be at home buried in Jody… Just my luck.'_ She snorted and bent forward, picking up file after file.

* * *

Time blurred, as did everything passing by. Using the power of the Star, Natsuki made haste toward Garderobe. She wasn't positive what was going on, if anything, but Alyssa sounded serious and she never took that tone lightly.

In a mere couple hours she found herself approaching the massive walls that housed the Compound. Without hesitation she made for the gates. To her surprise she was stopped by two security officers, each of them holding a hand out to stop her. Trying to play it cool, Natsuki put on her most charming smile and held up her hands in front of her chest.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Her hands lowered and slipped into the front pockets of form fitting jeans.

The officers spared her no civility. Instead one went to her left side, one to the right and both of Natsuki's arms were suddenly roughly captured in a pair of vice like grips.

"Tha' fuck!" She growled, immediately struggling.

"HiME Kuga, we ask that you cease your resistance and come quietly! Captain Suzushiro has ordered your immediate presence once on the premises. Simply come with us now and there won't be an issue." The stern tone of the security officer on her right left no real room for argument.

Normally Natsuki wouldn't have hesitated to whip both women into the dirt, but right now didn't seem like the best time. After a moment she grimaced and relented, following the lead of the women on either side of her. Moments later she was being hauled into Haruka's office. She watched the officers that had led her in bow and take their leave, and then her darkened emeralds fell on the Captain.

The woman was seated behind her desk, elbows on the top, hands folded in front of her chin. There was an ominous vibe permeating the space, making it seem much smaller. Captain Suzushiro watched with her bright violet eyes as Natsuki shifted her weight from leg to leg; nervous behavior indeed.

"Kuga, sit."

Natsuki pursed her lips and stepped forward. That was when she noticed in the dim light the other two occupants of the room. Yukino stood behind Haruka's large desk, partially hidden by her counterpart, and in the chair opposite the one Natsuki slipped into sat a very worn-down Lieutenant Searrs.

Her stomach did a flip. Blue met emerald. Blue did not look happy one bit.

"So…" Natsuki started but was instantly cut off.

"Kuga, I am going to ask you a question…" Haruka's voice dropped dangerously low. She paused momentarily, staring the younger woman down from across the desk. "Is it true that the last time you were supposedly out on patrol you were actually in the city, a captive of one of our enemies?"

Each word caused the noose around Natsuki's throat to tighten. She understood now why Alyssa had sounded so frantic.

"Furthermore – " Haruka said sharply. "Is it also true that this second 'security mission'" She event went as far as to use the bunny ear gesticulation. "Was a complete cock-and-bull story used to cover your return to the same city where you had previously been a prisoner?"

Natsuki attempted to speak (lie) in her own defense, but was cut short for a second time. Suzushiro held up a silencing hand, shaking her head leisurely from side to side.

"I'll only remind you once; choose your words carefully because you're not just damning yourself here, Kuga – " The Captain's tongue was a glistening razor wet with Natsuki's blood. "But your First Lieutenant as well."

Any deception the bluenette had formulated in the last thirty seconds went up in smoke and fluttered out the window.

She exhaled roughly and ran a hand through her hair. On any normal day Natsuki would've stuck to her guns and denied everything, but she couldn't justify dragging her Lieutenant's name through the mud in addition to her own. Slowly licking her lips she peered over to Haruka and nodded, mind made up. "Yes, all of its true." Her chest felt awfully tight all of a sudden.

Haruka gave a nod of her head, truly astounded the younger HiME hadn't outright lied to her. Slowly she sat back in her chair and sighed. "You know the position this puts me in, Natsuki?"

Her brows dipped together. "Actually even better… Do you realize that by being captured and then coming back here you could have easily led our enemies straight to our gates?"

Her voice grew more heated as she continued. "Every one of your comrades' lives has been placed in jeopardy because of your absolute lack of common sense!" She slammed her hand down against the top of her desk, heaving a loud sigh in the process. "And the juiciest morsel of all, who the hell is the human you drug into all of this?" That rough voice hitched the slightest bit.

Across from her Natsuki cringed. What was there to say to that? No way would she divulge information regarding her involvement with Shizuru.

"Nothing to say?" Captain Suzushiro snapped. "Then we'll go through the report together. Akira!"

Natsuki's brows drew together in confusion. From the far shadowed corner of the room walked the Stealth Ninja herself, carrying a folder underneath her left arm. It was presented to Haruka accompanied with a low bow. Haruka dismissed the woman with a wave of her hand. As she strode past Natsuki she stared menacingly. Emerald eyes didn't waver, but instead stared back just as viciously. Suzushiro immediately set to flipping through the folder. "Ah – Here we are."

She licked her thumb and flipped another page. "First Lieutenant Alyssa Searrs patrolled the Outerland boarder with no sign of the HiME known as Kuga, Natsuki for three days straight. Several attempts to reach the HiME had been made to no avail. Something had been mentioned of a female human Kuga, Natsuki may have been in contact with. At present name and location are being marked as unknown." The folder was snapped shut.

"So tell me Kuga, who is she?" Haruka's teeth ground audibly after the question had been posed.

Hours of searching yielded nothing. However as often times in life, the monumental slap in the face is only at the end of our journey. Chie rocked back in her chair dumfounded, running a shaking hand through her hair.

Without delay she rocketed from her seat and tore through the corridors, the eyes of several nurses watching in confusion. As she repeatedly stabbed the elevator call button, her free hand feverishly dialed a telephone number. Doors finally chimed, and once opened Chie rushed in jabbing the garage floor indicator.

"Pick up, pick up." She chanted methodically. Voicemail. "Shit!" Redial.

The elevator doors sprung open and Chie raced for her car, dialing the damnable number yet again. "Answer, fuck." She growled, peeling out of the garage. Burnt rubber greased her less than graceful exit.

There was the million dollar query Natsuki had no intention on answering. If she were going to choose one thing to lie about here, it would be Shizuru. She couldn't drag her into this mess, not after all she had already endured.

"There's no one." She snapped curtly.

Haruka smirked, seeing right through the lie. "If you're lying to me I'll see to it you're stripped of your HiME status and left to rot in the Bastille… Make no mistake I'll make sure you have your friend there to keep you company too." She hooked her thumb in Alyssa's direction.

Natsuki's jaw tightened visibly. Alyssa shook her head, silently telling her to keep quiet. Haruka growled at the insolence.

The lieutenant said nothing, merely stared at the floor. Natsuki bit hard into her lower lip, her hands turning to clenched fists at her sides.

Shizuru or Alyssa…

Alyssa or Shizuru…

* * *

Honey colored brows furrowed at the sounds of frenzied knocking. She pulled the white cardigan tighter 'round her upper half and hurriedly shuffled toward the front door from the living room. "Who's there?" She called out cautiously.

"Shizuru, it's me open the damn door." Chie leaned heavily against the jamb, waiting most impatiently.

The door opened not a second later and two curious crimsons locked onto a rather worried looking Dr. Harada.

"Chie?" She blinked, moving aside when the woman brushed past her and went straight into the apartment. Closing the door, Shizuru followed. "What's going on…?"

The tomboy was silently examining each room, checking behind doors, under beds, closets, even behind the shower curtain. It was all a little disconcerting.

"Hey." Shizuru said sharply, stepping in front of Chie since it was apparently the only way to cease her search. Eyes softened when they fell on overly concerned honeys. "Can you elaborate as to what you're looking for?"

"I've been trying to call you." Chie sighed. "What do you know about my office being broken in to, huh?" That voice had a hint of accusation behind it.

Immediate offence was taken. "Why the hell would I know something?" Shizuru shot back, a little hurt at such an allegation coming from her friend.

"Well I don't know, perhaps because your files were the only ones missing." Chie narrowed her eyes slightly. "Does this have something to do with the accident you were in, or the blue haired girl that mysteriously saved you?" She stepped forward, closing the gap between Shizuru and herself.

"Answer me…"

A harsh sigh and crimson averted. Chie shook her head.

"Shizuru…"

There was a sudden rapping sound again. Both women looked to one another and then the door. Shizuru hadn't even been expecting Chie, now someone else had shown up as well? She stepped toward the door and called out, but there was no answer. Hesitantly she pulled the handle and swung the entrance open.

From across the hall a pair of dull auburn eyes locked onto hers. The medium sized girl took a step forward, a toothy little grin blooming across her lips.

_**"Found you."**_

An arm shot out, hand and fingers wrapping tightly around Shizuru's throat. The tawny haired doctor had no time to react as she was shoved backwards into her apartment, back meeting wall harshly.

She grunted, one eye shut, the other peering at the wildly grinning brute in front of her. There was no ground; the psycho had her hoisted well off of it. The air slipped from her lungs, her throat too constricted to bring in more. Hands frantically slapped, clawed, but to no avail. The being in front of her wasn't relenting.

From the living room Chie burst, shoving all of her weight into the stranger. Nina stumbled to the side, her hold on the tawny haired woman disrupted. As she and Chie wrestled against the counter, Shizuru crawled away coughing.

Nina grunted from the blows meeting her face and side of her head. The other occupant of the house was bent on taking her out, and it was proving to be quite the annoyance. Squaring her stance she pushed Chie back, ramming a fist into her face once she was far enough away to receive the full impact.

Her head snapped roughly to the side, blood pouring instantly from her busted nose. She wasn't going down that easy. With a growl Chie leapt at the stranger again. She was caught underneath the left arm and around the waist though and literally thrown out of the kitchen, landing painfully against the hardwood of the living room. She grimaced, rolling over onto her back just in time to see a boot coming down into her chest. The life was being stomped right out of her.

Shizuru brought a thick fireplace poker down across Nina's back in an attempt to get her away from Chie, but all it proved to do was bring the woman's attention back to her initial target. Sidestepping over the downed house guest, Nina advanced toward the blonde.

She swung the poker out again, swiping for the woman's stomach but missed and found the poker in Nina's hands instead. It was wrenched from her without issue and left to clatter against the floor noisily. One hand found her throat again, the other mangling in her long mane and jerking her head to the side.

_"Shizuru Fujino."_

The name was a growled premonition of her death, of that she was positive.

* * *

At some point Haruka had begun yelling again. The sound was equivalent to nails on a chalk board, and Natsuki's brain throbbed painfully inside of her skull. So many threats were being spat out she wasn't sure anymore what her punishment was going to be. Beside her Alyssa still sat in silence. Neither woman had said anything, which more than likely prompted the tantrum the Captain was throwing.

"Do you have ANYTHING to say for yourself?" Haruka bellowed, eyes narrowed and hands on her hips. "Kuga!" She threw a small notepad at the emerald eyed HiME's head. The item bounced off noiselessly, failing to bring the woman back to reality.

Unbeknownst to the Captain, something was happening inside of the young woman across from her. Natsuki sat forward in the chair, head down, shoulders dropped miserably. A thin sheen of sweat had broken out across her upper lip and brow, steadily beading down with each passing second. An incredible heat rolled off of her in thick waves. Another moment passed and Natsuki was literally panting, her eyes as big as quarters and glossed over.

"Na…tsu…" Haruka began but stopped when Natsuki clutched her chest, winced, and sucked in a labored breath. Curious, and slightly concerned violet eyes narrowed as the Captain started to move around her desk.

Alyssa had picked up on the alarm in her friend as well, taking a knee beside her and pushing back damp mops of blue-black silk from Natsuki's pale face. She looked like she was in shock. "Natsuki, are you alright?" She questioned, unable to keep her voice from quivering slightly.

Haruka stood in front of Natsuki, head to the side observing her. "Don't think you can pull another trick."

Natsuki didn't bite the bait at all. Instead she winced again, then doubled over and hit the floor. Her back arched and she writhed, heat shooting from her core and enveloping her entire body. From between her lips tore a primal howl. At that moment her body lit up with cerulean flame so severe even her eyes glowed eerily. Haruka took a step back, as did Alyssa after rushing up to her full height.

"What tha…" She began, but Haruka cut her off.

"Yukino!"

The mousy counterpart was at her side in an instant, eyes shimmering with alarm. "Go fetch Doctor Sagisawa!"

There was no hesitation; she left through the large double doors in a flash. Haruka knelt beside Natsuki and took hold of her shoulders, trying to keep her from bashing her head off of the floor again. "Alyssa… What the hell is going on with her?" Her voice was a mere whisper.

Lt. Searrs stood wide-eyed, shaking her head. "I… I – I have no idea Captain!" Quickly she rushed over to the small bar area in the back of the office and filled a glass with cool water. Coming back she fell in a heap beside her friend, dabbing some of the liquid on her forehead with a rag.

Nothing seemed to aid the situation. Natsuki shook violently; eyes rolled back and mouth slack. A thin line of drool made its way down the side of her mouth and pooled on the floor. The officers could only sit there helplessly.

As soon as it started, the mysterious spell seemed to stop. Gradually the HiME stopped shaking. Her eyes came back into view, and she shoved at the woman surrounding her.

"Get the hell away from me." She growled fiercely, rocking up to a seated position. Her head spun. She waited a moment before pulling herself to her full height. She wobbled, and had to hold onto the edge of Haruka's desk for support. Strangely her body continued to glow, as did her eyes.

Alyssa and Haruka stood several feet away from a now upright Kuga, wary of getting too close should she collapse in tremors again.

"Natsuki?" Lt. Searrs said softly, her eyes full of apprehension.

"I have to go. Alyssa." Natsuki jerked her head toward her Lieutenant who eyed her curiously.

Captain Suzushiro scoffed and put a hand on Natsuki's chest, pressing her firmly to the furniture. "I don't think so."

Twin emeralds peered down at the invading hand. Slowly her attention rose to the challenging violet eyes of her Captain. "Move." The statement was matter-of-fact.

Haruka's eyes almost bugged out of her skull. "Natsuki!" She growled. Before another word could be said her hand was grasped, and arm twisted up behind her back.

"Ah!" She cried out, being moved swiftly across the room.

Soon she found herself pinned front first against a wall. "What do you think you're doing Kuga? I'll have your ass for this! Get your fucking hands off of me!" She struggled, but was unable to ease the weight that kept her pinned in place.

Alyssa stood wide eyed, mouth agape as Natsuki manhandled the Captain of Garderobe. Shaking off the utter shock she rushed forward and took hold of her friend, wrapping her arms around her waist and attempting to haul her back. It was no use; Natsuki was like a solid cement block.

With a grunt she tried again. "Natsuki! Let her go, this is madness! Let.."

She stumbled backwards when Natsuki did let go.

"Have you lost your fuckin' mind!" Alyssa bellowed as emerald imposingly penetrated her own cobalt's.

"She's in trouble." Natsuki said before turning and heading for the door.

Haruka was on her in an instant. She grabbed onto her shoulder and spun her around, snapping the woman's head to the side with a fist to the cheek. The impact was so intense; Natsuki hit her knees with a grunt.

"The only place you're going is the Bastille." Haruka shook out her arm, rubbing the circulation back into it. Surprisingly it glowed faintly with the power of the Star.

Alyssa watched with equal parts amazement and fury. Only the most controlled, powerful HiME could focus the Stars power into one specific part of their body. She knew about the skill, but until now had never seen it with her own two eyes. The awe sent a shiver down her spine. What pissed her off was that her friend had been on the receiving end of the devastating blow.

Haruka had long since turned her back to the downed youngster. It was a mistake. Astonishingly the bluenette had stood, shaking off the hit as if it had been nothing more than a love tap.

"Alyssa I'm giving you the distinct honor of taking your friend to the Bastille. Oh, and after you're done locking her up… Lock yourself up." Haruka shook her head after she spat the words, utterly disappointed in the actions of one of her most trusted and talented officers.

"Captain…" Alyssa warned, but she'd waited too long.

Fingers wrapped around the sides of Haruka's head, sharp nails digging into tender flesh. Violet eyes widened, a mouth opened to say something, but words turned into strangled cries.

Natsuki loomed behind Haruka, her hands squeezing the Captain's head with crushing force. Her body had been consumed by the blue hue of the Star and glowed furiously.

So much power was being released that Alyssa's flesh tingled hotly and she was forced to step back several feet. It was unbearable; but she couldn't run away.

The enraged, fully power driven HiME growled long and loud. Her voice distorted, coming out dark and otherworldly. She slung her weight to the right, launching the Captain across the room. Her body sailed through the air, crashing through and splintering the wooden floor on impact. In a blur, Natsuki was upon her, squeezing her temples while staring like a psychotic demon into fear riddled eyes.

Beneath her Captain Suzushiro launched herself forward, head butting the HiME across the bridge of the nose. The bone snapped, blood gushed. Haruka grimaced when hands reappeared, but this time around her throat. Warmth dripped onto her cheeks and forehead.

She cringed and jerked her head to the side upon realizing it was the blood from the woman above her. Those hands tightened, choking her and in response she coughed harshly. Her own hands rose, wrapping themselves around Natsuki's wrists and squeezing. As hard as she fought she couldn't make the other woman flinch, let alone relent the hold. Her vision edged closer to darkness. Soon she would pass out. In a frantic attempt to free herself Haruka focused her mind best she could. Slowly her arms began to glow dimly. She was calling the Star's power to a specific place for the second time. Muscles bulged, sweat beaded across her brow and her lips twitched from the strain.

Natsuki grimaced, feeling the pressure about to snap her wrists. Her mind screamed, but her body refused to release its hold on the Captain. Something else was controlling her actions; she could only watch with eyes the size of dollar coins.

Alyssa stepped forward, but the shockwave rolling off of the two women in front of her was too massive. The pressure kept her firmly rooted in place. "Natsuki!" It didn't stop her from crying out though. It didn't stop her from begging her friend to stop. Silently she prayed for help, for the strength to stop this.

The doors to the office suddenly swung open. From the hallway rushed Yukino and Doctor Sagisawa. Natsuki's head snapped up at the sound. Her eyes narrowed and she jerked an arm out, releasing a massive ball of pure energy. The shockwave sent both women flying backwards. Alyssa's eyes doubled in size at the display of raw power.

With Yukino back, Natsuki knew she had to end this little spat quickly. Haruka had an immense amount of power already, but with her counterpart now present… Not even the amazing power Natsuki was exhibiting would be a match.

She released her hold on the Captain and immediately the intense glow of her power dimmed. Sedulous eyes stabbed Alyssa. The stare was brief, but conveyed everything the Lieutenant needed to know. Without hesitation she ran forward, past Alyssa, past Yukino and the doctor, and burst from the building on a clear mission.

Lieutenant Searrs frantically checked on the Captain who was turned over on her side, coughing vehemently. Her face was slowly returning to a normal color, but she had deep impressions on her throat and temples.

"Dr. Sagisawa… Please, come help me!" She commanded fervently.

The doctor came to her side instantly, checking for serious injury to Haruka who persistently shoved them away. She stilled when Yukino came to her side, brushing her matted hair back and speaking in that worried tone.

Positive Captain Suzushiro was alright; Alyssa stood and mutely backed away… Not wanting to allow more distance between them, she tore off in the direction Natsuki had disappeared.

_There was no way in hell her friend was going anywhere alone._

* * *

A/N –

First and foremost I apologize for the extended wait on this particular chapter. I've been remodeling my house and well… It's not easy. All excuses aside, around page twelve the muse kinda up and left me. I chose to stop writing and wait rather than put out a crap-tastic update. As usual I hope you guys enjoy, thank you so much for reading and please_ please_ leave a review and/or comment. It's much appreciated! Until next time, take care!


	11. Unravel pt2

HiME... chapter 11: Unravel pt.2

* * *

_Racing. I'm racing, speeding so incredibly fast that space and time bend to my will. Low hanging brush bites my cheeks yanks my hair but nothing can slow this dangerous pace. It's hot. The Star blazes angrily, propelling me forward in a scorching hue of cerulean flame. Cold air stings my eyes, forcing tears to sprout forth and crudely blur my vision. With a growl I leap forward, each muscle cording, pulling me defiantly up the side of a thick oak._

_Reaching the top a cry erupts from my throat, a primal command for more power. "__**RELEASE!"**__ Like a worthy vessel I am granted my wish. Cerulean fades to Tyrian. A faint voice calls from below but I can't make out the words, my ears are filled with the sound of my own ecstasy. Raw power; unlike any orgasm I've ever experienced…_

_Through the air I surge, sling-shotting from tree to tree like a lissome jungle cat tracking prey._

* * *

"Shizuru!"

Chie cried, the name broken between thick patches of blood spurting from between bruised and busted lips.

"_Run!"_

The last word was a gurgled distortion, all air pinched off by the hands that tightened ruthlessly around her delicate throat. Head threw back, eyes enlarged and focused on the white wash ceiling above. Blood vessels ruptured from the mounting pressure, staining those honey depths dark burgundy.

Shifting on her side Shizuru clawed the carpet, desperate to rise. Legs refused to function, arms barely continued…But that wouldn't stop her from trying. Grimacing she extended a hand, reaching out in vain. Her fingertips brushed the polished brown boots of their tormentor, squeaking against the leather surface and slipping helplessly off.

Brows twitched, lips furled back to emit a strangled scream just as the_ lifeless_ body of her friend collapsed in front of her. Nails dug into the carpeting, ripping and tearing as she lurched forward toward her. Mid-crawl she was jerked by her collar and made to stand. A hard slap split her cheek and sent her reeling sideways into the wall. With a grunt she slid down on her haunches, head lolled to the side.

"Oh no Princess." Nina chuckled darkly, kneeling before a semi-unconscious Shizuru Fujino.

"We're not done just yet." Gently she reached out, the cold tips of her fingers tenderly stroking the uninjured, pale cheek.

Underneath that touch she stirred. Two crimson rubies stared up listlessly after a moment of coaxing. Was she dreaming? No. The smiling face of that stranger was real.

The Android reached out with a snarl and tangled her hand into tawny locks. Shizuru was peeled from the wall a second later and forced to her feet. Auburn met Crimson in an intense gaze, and to Nina's surprise the Doctor didn't shy away. Instead she remained defiant, eyes brimming with unshed tears for her friend. She refused to let them fall. _Prideful to the very end._

As Nina turned with her prize in hand, time seemed to pause. Glass cracked, thick veins blooming in the panes. In front of them something shattered. Shards suddenly imploded with such amazing force that she was shoved backwards. Losing footing she grunted and toppled over the coffee table, crashing to the ground among thick slivers of balcony door remains. Her captive was ripped from her hands at some point, thrust into the couch so hard it tipped over, rolling Shizuru to the floor behind it.

Nina's robotic eyes narrowed as she pushed her upper half from the floor and peered toward the gaping hole that had been blown open at the back of the living room. From amongst the settling dust and debris a figure advanced, materializing out of the dark like some Hell Hound. Twin emerald eyes blazed with the fire of a thousand torches and all of them meant to burn her.

The energy that rolled off of this being was incredible; absolutely unlike anything she'd ever seen or felt before. Slowly she rose to her knees, grinning like a wild hyena. There was no mistake. This was the HiME that had decommissioned sister Miyu.

"How I've been waiting for – " Nina cracked her neck with a grunt and stood. "You."

The floor groaned as Natsuki settled her weight. Hands clenched and unclenched at her sides and lips drew back to reveal pearly white canines. "Oh? Well far be it from me to disappoint…" She growled the last part, pushing off of her left heel and charging forward.

Sensing the move late, Nina was hesitant to act but when she saw the HiME advance she did as well. They met in the middle, slamming into one another with a force that would have killed a normal human ten times over… Everything caught up in the immediate vicinity had shattered from the force of the collision alone! Flesh clashed with flesh and power rolled off both of them in undulating pulses of yellow and blue current.

Behind the sofa, Shizuru released a wail but it was drowned out by the sounds of utter destruction. She huddled down and clenched her eyes shut, hands covering her ears as she tried to register what the hell had just happened. All she remembered was seeing the framework, windows, and door to the balcony imploding and speeding toward her. Before she toppled over the couch she clearly remembered two searing jade eyes appearing from the darkness. _Natsuki? _ A silent prayer was sent out to whoever listened.

Natsuki's brow twitched, and teeth ground painfully together. The heat coming from between her and this stranger was severe, almost flesh melting. Her own tingled from the myriad of pulsing sensations. Anger coursed through every nerve, pushing fists out in a flurry of blows directed to her opponents face. Each one connected with devastating force, but it seemed to not make much of a difference. With a growl she latched onto Nina's upper arms and slung her to the right, marrying her to a wall. The android gracelessly collided and then crashed through said wall, leaving sheetrock and splintered wood in her wake.

Unable to stop herself, Natsuki strode across the room with purpose. She gripped the edge of the sofa and slid it out of the way to reveal Shizuru, huddled down but very much so alive. Relief flooded her chest, and she reached out. "Shizuru." She said the name sternly, gripping the woman's shoulder with care. "Come on, we're getting out of here." That voice was persistent.

At the sound of that familiar husky voice Shizuru's skin prickled. Hastily she looked up, crimson eyes finally releasing their withheld tears. "Natsuki!" She cried out, trying to stand but quickly failing. Her legs were still refusing to fully work with her.

Natsuki's jaw clenched at the sight of deep, bruised impressions around Shizuru's otherwise pale throat. Oh that bitch would pay for leaving such marks, she mentally swore it.

"Come – Gah!" The word turned into a grunt as two arms wrapped around her throat, and pulled her backward. Shizuru's eyes widened. Nina had returned, dragging Natsuki toward the center of the living room with a snarl.

Spinning Natsuki around Nina smirked and slung out an arm, the back of her hand clipping the HiME across the mouth. Blood immediately bubbled across the already swollen bottom lip, causing delight to fill the Androids hollow chest. Her other hand shot out and wrapped in thick blue-black silk. She jerked it until Natsuki's head was brought forward. Her fist collided with that pretty little face yet again, this time under the right eye. Skin split. Blood dripped, coating her knuckles deliciously. Greedily she tried for another hit, but her hand was caught mid-glide and wrenched back until fingertips almost touched the top of her forearm.

"My turn." The voice was cold, the words colder.

Still wrenching Nina's wrist back, Natsuki brought her other hand and wrapped it around the woman's throat. Motions were so fast Nina hadn't been aware of being moved until her spine crashed most painfully against the edge of the bar.

The hand on her throat clenched tighter and pressed down, forcing her body to bend backwards and her upper half to flatten onto the cool marble bar top. Soon she was off her feet, legs outstretched on either side of the HiME who worked her way forward until she was leaning over Nina, their lower halves pressed tightly against one another.

Perhaps in another scenario this would have been arousing, but at the present moment all it did was serve to further piss Nina off. With a saliva-spat growl she struggled underneath the HiME's hold. Hands wrestled with those around her throat, squeezing the wrists. Unable to gain ground this way, she tried another tactic.

The legs around Natsuki's midsection tightened, wrapping firmly about. Using her highly developed core muscles, Nina managed to lift herself from the counter top, forcing a grunting Natsuki to straighten up. A second later she was seated upright on the HiME's hips, thighs keeping her rooted in place.

Startled Jades observed her from above, but Nina merely grinned and slammed her head forward. Natsuki stumbled backwards, eyes watering from the blow. Unable to get away from her opponent, wrapped up like this she endured yet another vicious head butt. Her hands fell away from Nina's throat as a result and came up to her aching forehead.

In a blink of an eye Nina unwrapped herself from around Natsuki, and used the HiME's thighs as a launching pad to catch her in a head scissors take down that left her reeling. Chuckling darkly, Nina stood and dusted herself off. Attention was now focused on the figure retreating behind the tipped couch. She advanced toward Shizuru, intent on making her suffer as well.

When she rounded the couch her head snapped to the side and she grimaced. Warm metallic goo slid down her freshly sliced cheek. Shizuru had thrown a heavy, pewter candelabrum at her.

"So lively after all you've endured?" Nina smirked and stepped forward, reaching out toward the doctor who anxiously shrunk back.

"Forget about _**me?**__"_

Natsuki bounded forward and slammed her forearm into the side of Nina's head; sliding her arms around the woman's neck a second later she rammed her head first into the wall in front of them. She pulled back, releasing Nina and dropping an elbow to the center of her back. Nina hit her hands and knees instantly and Natsuki reared back, sending a boot deep into the androids midsection.

Nina lurched from the sensation of that steel tipped boot gouging deep between her mechanical organs. It caused her to wretch silvery coolant across the carpet. Her head was jerked back by a hand wrapped deep into the roots of her hair that yanked her onto her knees, and jaw damn near dislocated by a right hook from the HiME that loomed above her. Head snapped back from the force of the blow and she grunted while falling inelegantly backward onto her ass. Once her hair was released her head bobbed as if on a busted hinge.

With a smirk Natsuki stepped back and pivoted on her left foot, lashing out with a vicious roundhouse kick to the side of Nina's head, dropping her to her side on the floor. As she came back around the full 360 degrees she followed through and brought a closed fist straight down into the woman's temple. Her face smashed against the carpet, sinking into it as the concrete underneath crumbled like dried out clay.

Natsuki jerked upright, a broad smirk gracing succulent lips. She arrogantly adjusted the collar of her leather jacket and turned, dusting her shoulder off. As she turned her attention even for a brief second, her right leg was hooked at the ankle. Jade eyes snapped down, but she was already mid-fall…

Nina had wrapped her leg around Natsuki's ankle, grabbed her by the hip and rolled backwards. The HiME's back impacted hard on the carpet, causing a grunt to force its way through her lips. Nina followed through with the roll and came to sit right on Natsuki's midsection.

She reached up and grabbed the collar of Natsuki's shirt and jerked her forward right into an awaiting fist. The initial hit was brutal, but the follow up cheap shot actually split the delicate skin of Natsuki's lip further. Blood spattered across her chin, and Nina's knuckles causing the android to smile in pure delight.

With a chuckle she slipped up to her feet, dragging Natsuki up with her. In a show of true low ball tactic, Nina shot out with the edge of her right hand and caught the HiME right in the windpipe. Natsuki immediately coughed, stumbling back with her hands wrapped around her own throat.

Not allowing for any pause, Nina leapt forward and closed the distance with a flying punch to the side of Natsuki's face. The hit caused her to kneel. Jerking her compact body forward, Nina slammed her knee into Natsuki's ribs, doubling her over and then taking her fully down to the floor with a vicious snap kick to the side of her head.

Growling, Natsuki rolled over onto her back and managed to catch a boot as it came down aimed for her head. Pushing up, she took Nina off balance. With her reeling backward it gave the HiME enough time to scramble to her feet. Once up she charged forward and speared a shoulder into the androids stomach, slamming her back into the wall. Dry wall gave way and crumbled around the intruding body.

Nina grimaced from the impact, but wasn't dissuaded in the least. A sharp elbow repeatedly dug down into the back of Natsuki's neck until she was forced back down to a knee from the force of the blows. Her head snapped to the side as another knee caught her in the jaw, followed by a kick that almost broke it. She flew back, landing roughly on her ass. Peering up she saw the smiling face of Nina and it made her physically sick. It was quite a feat to resist the urge to vomit.

Her eyes narrowed when Nina reached down for her. In a blur of movement she grabbed hold of the incoming arm at the wrist and jerked the woman forward, surprising her with the strange tactic. Once in range her own arm snapped out and a coiled fist slammed underneath Nina's chin in a cleanly connecting uppercut that caused the androids teeth to rattle audibly and her head to snap back. Still holding the woman at the wrist, Natsuki rolled to the side taking Nina down with the action, and wrapped her legs around the robots arm to lock in a most painful arm bar.

Nina gasped when she was dropped, and with her arm now caught she struggled immediately to free herself but there was no use… She was stuck.

Natsuki grunted, pulling hard against that arm. With the leverage from her legs and the position of the arm she was able to put quite an immense amount of pressure on it. A low growl pierced her lips, eyes closed and body her began to tremble. Swirling blue flames slowly engulfed the HiME's body; circling around her with such heat it caused sweat to bead along her narrowed brows.

With a cry she wrenched to the side, causing even more strain on the mechanical joint until she heard the loud _**POP **_she had been trying for. Underneath her she could feel the android still, and then release a deep drawn out cry. Showing off her agility she released Nina and rolled backward, pushing up to her feet. She needed to focus on conjuring up an escape plan.

With Nina still down, she darted behind the couch only to find Shizuru missing. Her brows furrowed and immediately frantic eyes searched every corner. _Fuck!_ Her mind screamed when she turned and scanned the rest of the room. Nowhere to be found, she was just…Nowhere. Panic prickled Natsuki's skin and she shoved the couch roughly aside in frustration.

'_She probably just took cover when the fighting got really intense. Calm down Natsuki. LOOK for her… Quickly, before that android bitch is able to recover.' _Her feet refused to move despite her mind urging her into action. _'MOVE!'_ That inner voice gave her the push she needed and she tore off down the short hallway, checking the guest and then main bedrooms.

"Shizuru!" She called out, peering around the guest room quickly. Nothing.

Moving on she burst through the main bedroom door, stepping inside quickly. "Shizuru?" Her voice was urging. From behind the bathroom door the object of her search appeared, gazing nervously at her with hesitant crimson eyes.

A sigh of relief. "Shizuru…Come on, we've got to get out of here." She took a step forward and extended her hand, "Hurry."

Without a great deal of hesitation Shizuru bolted from the bathroom and took hold of Natsuki's offered hand. A second later they were hurrying down the long, narrow hallway toward the battered balcony which would have to serve as their escape route.

"Listen to me, when we get out there I need you on my back, alright? Like a piggy-back ride. Wrap around me and hold on, don't let go." Determined jade orbs glanced over her shoulder and sought out apprehensive crimson, trying with only a look to reassure the woman it would be alright. "I'm going to get you out of here. I promise." She nodded once, and turned her attention back in front of her.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, HiME!"

Natsuki's eyes widened but she didn't have time to react before a right hook slammed forcefully into her jaw. The powerful hit knocked her backward into Shizuru, sending the doctor reeling into the wall.

Nina stepped into the hallway, instantly advancing on Natsuki who had just had enough time to lift herself from her doubled over position. Another slam connected with her face, driving her into the wall. Nina's hand clenched around Natsuki's head and the android hurled her against the opposite wall with such force the sheetrock gave way. She crashed noisily into the room on the other side, debris landing all around and on top of her. Cold auburn eyes focused on the main goal; Shizuru Fujino backing up toward the master bedroom.

"You're more troublesome than I had hoped, but all that ends now." The cold words left little hope that Shizuru would make it out of this alive. Nina knew better than to kill the doctor, but Shizuru didn't know that so why not instill some real fear? People tended to be much more compliant when they thought their life was on the line.

Reaching forward Nina wrapped a hand around Shizuru's collar and jerked her forward. Shizuru fought with all she had against the android, kicking, punching, much like a cornered animal might do. That reaction was unexpected, and completely irritating. Nina growled and brutally slammed her forearm into the side of Shizuru's face, splitting her lip and effectively ending the struggle.

The doctor's world spun, vision blurred from the blow. She attempted to get away yet again, despite the consequence, but the android had her by the bulk of her long hair making it almost impossible to do much damage. It seemed this battle was already decided.

* * *

From the street below twin cobalt eyes peered up at the gaping hole blown out of the side of a high rise apartment building which was consequently spewing smoke and raining down bits of steel and concrete debris.

_Well this is obviously the place…_

With a soft chuckle the holder of those magnificent eyes pushed through a small crowd of gaping onlookers and entered the building. A calm, collected gait took her to a set of elevators which she promptly loaded herself into.

"Mm… Hmm Hm…" Alyssa bobbed her head, humming along to the music selection filling the compartment of the elevator. She was reclined against the wall, hands wrapped around the steel support bar looking calm as ever.

When the doors finally dinged and slid open she walked out, hands shoved in the front pockets of her grey uniform pants. Strolling through the long hallway she noted several residents hanging outside of their doors, some even in the hallway itself, gawking at the commotion coming from one apartment in particular. She smirked and shook her head, hooking her thumb toward the emergency stairs opposite the way she was headed.

"Dunno what you people are doing standing around;" Several eyes turned on her. "I'd get the hell out of here while the building is still standing." Something about her eerily serene manner irked the residents, sending them on a stampede toward the exit.

A soft chuckle passed her lips and she ran a hand through her long, slightly curling blonde locks. In front of her stood a door; what was on the other side of this particular door was probably an all out war. Reaching in to the front of her black uniform jacket she retrieved a special pet of hers. It had served her well on many campaigns; hopefully tonight it would do so again without fail once again.

Cocking back the slide of a most impressive, fear inducing .50 caliber custom Desert Eagle, Alyssa lurched forward and booted in the door. The frame splintered from the force of the blow and the entire thing, door included, crashed to the floor inside. Swiftly she charged into the room, gun forward and at the ready. What she saw made her brows rise simultaneously. The place was a wreck. Quickly she made her way through the modest kitchen, peering around the corner of a half standing wall into what appeared to be a living room.

Quickly she noted one body prone on the ground. From the looks of it the person was a casualty. Regardless she rushed into the room crouched down and while scanning the rest of the room, checked for a pulse point on the body. Her attention quickly focused on something else all together and she slowly rose to her full height, eyes just slightly wide.

A pair of auburn eyes drilled into her from the hallway. An android? Alyssa had her gun already aimed, simply waiting for even a hint of a reason to open fire. Then she noticed the struggling figure being drug behind the android…And her gun lowered just a bit. A human? Her brows furrowed. That had to be the one that Natsuki had told her about before, and from the looks of it she was _definitely _in trouble.

"Well I'll be damned," Alyssa mused, shaking her head slowly. "A real android." She chuckled and narrowed her eyes. "I thought science had given up on relics…" A shrug. "Guess I was wrong."

All joking aside, Alyssa was actually trying to buy some time.

"Don't get involved." Nina warned through clenched teeth, tightening her hold on the tawny haired doctor. There were too many distractions popping up for her liking.

"Oh but you see…" Alyssa licked over her lips. "I already am."

"_**NOW**__!_" She cried out, raising her pistol just as a stealthy Natsuki rushed from behind Nina, snatching Shizuru right out from her grasp.

A single, deafening shot rang out. The scorching fifty caliber bullet ripped through the air, whizzing past the android as she leapt out of the way at the last possible second. Shrapnel embedded into the wall, tearing at the sheetrock.

"Shit." Alyssa ground out as she fired off several more shots.

Two hit their mark, but barely and they didn't seem to slow down the android in the least. Cobalt eyes widened as Nina came to stand directly in front of her, when the hell had she gotten there? She quickly dodged a punch, evaded a kick, and somersaulted over the piece of machinery's head. Once behind her she kicked out, landing a solid blow to Nina's back that sent her stumbling forward.

Nina smirked and spun around, advancing quickly upon her new prey. She swung around, sending out several kicks back to back in a flurry of movement.

Alyssa was able to block each and every one, but not the hook to her jaw that sent her reeling to the side and her gun tumbling across the floor. Nina was on her in an instant, trying to take advantage of that momentary lapse. The blonde blocked another punch meant for her face and stumbled away, putting distance between herself and her attacker. Quickly she regained her balance and squared her stance, ready for the next attack.

Without fail Nina came at her, arms up and ready to strike. Just as they collided Alyssa brought her arms up, going between Nina's and landing a hammer blow to her cheek, then another with her opposite fist to the android's nose. Not stopping the combo of hits, Alyssa continued to attack by connecting with a sharp elbow strike to Nina's right side, then a punch to her mouth. She had the android thinking twice about her straight forward attacks…Unlike Natsuki who relied on brute strength and street moves; Alyssa was a tactical fighter, a true soldier that used calculated strikes in rapid succession to take down opponents efficiently and quickly,

While Alyssa continued to engage Nina, Natsuki took Shizuru aside to a safer spot. Once she was sure the woman was alright she turned to go assist Alyssa but was stopped by a hand wrapped fiercely around her arm. With furrowed brows she turned to see two worried crimson peering up at her.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whimpered, not wanting the woman to leave her side again. She wasn't worried for herself, but rather for Natsuki…

Understanding this Natsuki turned to face the woman and stepped forward, slipping a finger under her chin and lifting her head slightly. As she did this she leaned down and pressed her lips to Shizuru's left cheek. Their foreheads touched afterward.

"Stay hidden, I **will** come back for you." Natsuki caught Shizuru's eyes with her own and gave her a reassuring nod before turning and making haste back to the living room.

When she got there she had to stop a moment and blink. Alyssa had Nina down on her knees, standing behind her with a choke hold in place, ripping back so hard on her throat that it appeared she was trying to tear the robots head off. Well in truth that was exactly what she was attempting.

Nina growled; the sound distorted due to the strain on her throat. This woman was no HiME, yet her fighting prowess was amazing! How was it possible she was being manhandled by a being with no connection to the Star?

It was time to unleash some of the goodies her master had equipped her with. Her arms shot out in front of her and from both sides of each wrist two long blades slid out and snapped into place with a metallic click. Her right arm jerked up, the tip of those blades aimed right at Lt. Searrs face.

Alyssa instantly released Nina and bounced back a couple feet, pulling her own long black hunting knife from the hidden sheath within the cuff of her right boot. She flicked the knife between her hands, sizing up those massive blades coming from both Nina's wrists. They were quite intimidating, but the Lieutenant always welcomed a challenge.

"Heh, now this is getting interesting." She mocked, licking her canines like a rabid dog ready to bite.

Nine didn't bother to turn around and face Alyssa. Instead she rose to her full height and rolled her shoulders back, puffing out her chest and smirking toward the wall she faced. In a blur of movement she raced forward, leapt onto the wall, pushed off of it and spun mid-air, left arm back with those blades ready to strike. She sailed through the air right toward Alyssa.

Lt. Searrs took a step back, then another as that blade arced in front of her a mere inch away from her face. Another step back to dodge a second swipe, and then a side step and duck to avoid the top of her head being shaved off. Oh this Android was fast, but she was taking wild swings which was actually leaving her open. As Alyssa ducked and danced skillfully out of the way she mentally worked out her next series of moves.

When Nina struck again, Alyssa snapped into action. She twirled past the android, clipping her on the side of the neck with her knife as she passed. Once directly behind her she stabbed the blade outward and buried it into Nina's right shoulder, then connected with a heavy forearm across the back of her neck that sent her toppling forward and extricated her torn flesh from the blade. Alyssa glanced to her knife; it was covered in thick metallic blood. She sniggered and leapt into the air, aiming to bring that blade down into the back of the androids neck in order to severe the robotic spine…

Before she could, Nina spun around, kneeling with an arm up blocking the knife from further decent. She lunged, other arm out and stabbed at Alyssa's midsection.

Alyssa was able to side step enough so the blade missed her vital organs, but it had slashed her across the right flank. She winced, favoring her side for a brief moment before getting back into fighting stance. Nina grinned and charged, but her advance was short lived as something slammed into her from the side.

She and Natsuki slammed roughly into the wall, and the HiME took the opportunity to pin the android there and send several shots to her temple. Nina shoved Natsuki away from her with a growl, kicking out and landing a boot straight into the HiME's midsection. She grabbed Natsuki at the back of the head and jerked her down just as she brought her knee up, further marring that beautiful face.

Natsuki stumbled back, but even with slightly blurry eyes managed to block the series of blows that followed. She fired back with a right hook, jab to the chest, and another hook this time to the side of the head. Those blades came out in anger, swiping and thrusting in a flurry of movements almost too rapid to decipher.

The HiME moved with as much grace as possible, careful to avoid the sharp edges of the deadly instruments eager to taste her blood. She jerked to the left to evade a thrust from Nina's right arm, but wasn't quick enough to dodge the jab from the left arm. Those double blades dug into her thigh, dropping her to her knee with a howl. Her hand wrapped around the gushing wound, and teeth ground together in agony.

As she looked up she saw all four blades coming for her face. Viridian eyes widened, this was the end.

There was a loud clank of steel on steel as Alyssa leapt between Natsuki and Nina, effectively blocking the death strike meant for her friend. With a grunt she pressed her blade upward into the four the android wielded, trying to push Nina back so Natsuki could recoup.

Nina pressed her weight forward, bringing her within an inch of Alyssa as they both fought for control. Without warning she stepped back. The sudden absence of weight caused the blonde to stagger forward, her center of balance completely disrupted.

It was exactly what Nina had hoped to accomplish. She jumped up and spun around, catching Alyssa across the side of the neck and head with her boot.

She stumbled to the side before hitting the ground, hard. With a grimace she pushed her upper half up, only to bet met with a vicious blow to the mouth that busted the left side completely open. Another shot knocked her back to the ground. Wincing, she rolled over onto her back. Nina walked around to the side of her and smirked. Lifting a boot she dropped it down with bone shattering force into Alyssa's sternum.

The Lieutenant coughed hard, blood splattering from her mouth. The wind had been completely stomped out of her. As she struggled to suck in a breath Nina eradicated the hope with a kick to her side, causing her to curl up around herself with a loud groan.

"Such a big talker." Nina snarled as she pushed Alyssa over and onto her back with the tip of her boot. Reaching down she jerked the blonde's upper half from the ground, looming over her with a smirk.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Rearing back she prepared to bring down the blades on her right wrist into Alyssa's chest.

Unable to do anything else, out of sheer desperation Lt. Searrs flicked her own blade forward and drove it into Nina's right shin. It went almost clean through, and gave Alyssa enough of a distraction to allow her to scramble a good few feet away. Though now she was without a weapon…

Nina let out a frustrated cry and reached down, ripping the blade from her skin. Coolant and metallic blood gushed from the opened hole. She had little time to react further.

A very much so Star engulfed Natsuki tangled her arms around Nina's head from behind, jerking her backward and into an inverted head lock. She struggled, grunting and shoving against the powered up HiME to no real avail.

"Bitch." Natsuki ground out, tightening her hold until she could see the skin starting to indent from the force of her squeezing arms. "That was my fucking leg." Her words came between clenched teeth, a little spit frothing her lips for emphasis.

She leaned back, straining the Android's spine, wanting very much to snap the damn machine in half. Releasing one of her arms she brought it up and then slammed the elbow into Nina's gut, repeating the action for good measure. She tried for another blow, but jerked her arm back with a sharp cry. The second she had brought her arm down Nina brought up her right hand and stabbed those blades upward. They had gone straight through Natsuki's forearm, and jutted out the other side. Even as the HiME jerked back, Nina's blades came with her.

She shook herself free, released Nina and stumbled backward until her back hit a wall. Hissing she slid partway down into a crouch, cradling her arm which bled profusely from two gaping puncture wounds. In front of her Nina advanced, blades at the ready. The look burning in those auburn eyes made quite the statement.

From behind the pair, Alyssa dragged herself from the ground and staggered toward Nina. From the opposite side of the apartment two shots rang out causing the Lieutenant to shrink back and wince from the sharp sound. She gasped and fell to her side, frantically seeking out the source of the gunshots.

Nina took three uneven steps forward, her body trembling as she slumped above Natsuki, holding herself against the wall with a forearm pressed into it. She gasped as coolant and metallic goo oozed from two gaping bullet holes in her abdomen.

Wide jade eyes stared upward at the momentarily disabled Android. With a grunt she bolted from underneath her, scrambling across the floor despite the shooting pain from the wounds in her thigh and forearm. Once beside Alyssa she too searched out the cause of the gun fire.

Cobalt and jade eyes both widened in surprise when they locked on the source. In the remnants of the kitchen stood Shizuru Fujino, quite feral looking holding Alyssa's earlier discarded Desert Eagle. Smoke smoldered from the thick barrel of the weapon and it shook due to the quivering, unsteady hands of the wielder.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered the name, not believing her own eyes.

Alyssa's head snapped suddenly to the side, eyes going from the woman with the gun to Natsuki. That name…

Shizuru whimpered, a small trickle of blood slowly beading its way down from between her eyes. When she had shot the powerful weapon the recoil had been too much… The weapon snapped back and the hammer had caught her across the bridge of the nose. Regardless, her shots had been true to their mark by some measure of a miracle.

Natsuki shook her head and bolted upright, limping as quickly as possible to Shizuru's side. She reached out carefully, wrapping a hand around the barrel of the gun. "Shizuru…" She said again, this time a bit stronger than before. When the hold on the gun went limp she HiME took it, lying it aside on the remaining bit of counter top beside them. Her good arm wrapped around the tawny haired woman and pulled her into a tight embrace. Slowly Natsuki exhaled into that sweet smelling blonde mane, feeling the body against her own tremble.

"We're getting out of here. Come on." Natsuki pulled away and took a moment to stare into those tear riddled crimson eyes. Slipping her hand into Shizuru's she tugged the woman into the living room. Alyssa was already on her feet and awaiting the escape plan. Nina still staggered against the wall, trying desperately to hold in the little remaining coolant left in her.

"Please… Wait… Natsuki, wait!" Shizuru pulled against Natsuki, stopping them from moving. Pushing past her, she rushed into the living room frantically searching through debris until she came to rest atop her knees beside the limp body of Chie. Warm tears sprang instantly to the corners of her eyes.

From behind her Natsuki sighed and ran a hand through her long hair, flicking it over her shoulder. There was no time for this, but how could she tell that to Shizuru? Alyssa came up beside her and leaned into her ear, whispering something that made her eyes widen. Quickly she rushed forward and knelt down, carefully hoisting Shizuru's friend onto her shoulder with a grimace. The added weight on her injured thigh felt like searing pokers thrust into the wound… She would endure.

Shizuru stood eyes wide and confused. Natsuki simply took hold of her hand and turned toward the front door, glancing to her Lieutenant for a brief moment…

"Through the building, straight shot down. Let's get the hell out of here." Natsuki stated with a nod toward the door as she herself started that way. Shizuru hurried alongside her.

As they passed Alyssa locked eyes with the shorter blonde, staring her down as if she were some ghost. Natsuki calling her name snapped her out of the momentary daze and she nodded, rushing to catch up. When they entered the hallway the elevator at the end chimed. Cobalt met jade simultaneously in confusion.

"**Halt! Police, don't move!"**

From the elevator six uniformed officers spilled out in regulation formation, guns drawn. Natsuki gawked, unable to believe her friggin' eyes.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…" She murmured, shaking her head. With a glance to Alyssa, and a nod from the Lieutenant in return they quickly turned and made haste back into the apartment. Gun fire rang out just as they made it inside.

"Alyssa, I need a plan here." Natsuki's voice seemed a little panicked now. True, she was a HiME but this situation was growing a little too intense even for her.

Alyssa laid a strong hand on her shoulder and smirked. "Relax, would ya?" She winked and strode purposefully out into the hallway, hands in the air. Surprisingly the officers held their fire.

"Stop where you are!" The buff looking man in front, obviously the one in command, yelled. "Get down onto the ground, hands securely behind your head."

Lt. Searrs complied with each command, lying fully on her stomach with her hands right where the officer had specified. The team of police slowly advanced, circling her with their guns at the ready. She heard handcuffs clink against one another and from her periphery saw one of the officers kneeling down with intentions to secure her hands.

She smirked and chuckled, catching him off guard. He stopped, giving her just the opening she needed. Her right arm shot out, catching him around the wrist. At the same time she slid her right leg up and pushed off of the ground, jerking the officer in front of her to stave off any immediate gun fire. Unfortunately for him his comrades opened fire before realizing they were shooting their own man…

Alyssa dropped the corpse and lunged forward, spin kicking one officer, hooking another in the temple, front kicking one in the gut, and dropping an elbow across his neck. She spring boarded off of his back when he doubled over and tackled the remaining officers, plowing into them with her full weight. Rolling through the fall she sprang back to her feet and with one of their weapons retrieved sent a bullet into each of their kneecaps. Weapon discarded, she jogged quickly back to the apartment, vehemently waving Natsuki on.

"Hurry, before more come." She stated hurriedly, disappearing back out into the hallway.

Natsuki (with Chie on her shoulder) and Shizuru followed, both wide eyed as they weaved through the wailing officers. One spoke weakly into his radio requesting back up. Natsuki sent a boot to his head as they rushed by, effectively knocking him out. They made their way down the emergency staircase rather than risk the elevator. Taking the stairs three at a time the group rushed toward the exit at the back of the building. Shizuru suggested this route to avoid the crowd that had surely gathered at the front of the high rise.

Once outside they made their way toward a secluded alley across a busy intersection. Once there Natsuki fell against the brick wall to her left and hissed, clutching at her injured thigh with her free hand. It throbbed painfully, causing her to clench her jaw in order to stifle the cry she wanted to emit. She panted slightly, eyes now tightly closed. Shizuru was at her side in an instant, wiping the blood matted blue hair from around her face.

Alyssa watched the interaction between the two women, brows furrowed deep in interest at the obvious concern _Shizuru_ showed Natsuki. A smirk curled the side of her mouth and she ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head afterward.

"We have to go now. That Android isn't going to just stop." She said, getting the attention of the two women.

Natsuki straightened and licked her cracked, blood crusted lips. After crudely adjusting Chie's weight on her shoulder she stepped forward, ready to follow Alyssa. "Where the hell do we go?" She asked somewhat breathlessly.

Alyssa chuckled. The sound was sarcastic and completely without humor. "There's only one place we can go, Kuga."

At that realization a whole set of serious problems presented themselves to the HiME. Shizuru furrowed her brows and switched her gaze between both women, unsure of what they spoke of. Alyssa shook her head and started onward down the alley. After a brief moment of hesitation Natsuki followed, Shizuru right beside her.

_Oh this was going to be long trip with a very uneventful end…_

* * *

"We'll rest here for a while. No use killing ourselves, I think we've managed to put enough distance between ourselves and that Android…At least for the time being." Alyssa slumped down with an exasperated exhale, letting her back rest against the rough cragged wall of the darkened cave. They had been running for hours, making haste toward the border of the city, finally arriving at the mid-way point between Garderobe.

Natsuki gave a nod and carefully laid the burden on her shoulder delicately onto the sandy ground. Shizuru knelt down beside Chie a second later, grasping one of her hands between both of her own. During their escape she had explained to Shizuru that her friend was indeed alive, though barely. That had been the reason for snatching her up before they had left.

The tawny haired woman had broken down thanking Natsuki profusely, to which she had simply nodded. Now, two curious green eyes watched the scene unfold taking note of how familiar Shizuru seemed with the other woman. Was that a bit of jealousy twitching in her chest? Preposterous, the woman's friend was near death…It was only natural to show that type of emotion!

With a soft snort, Natsuki turned toward the cave entrance and poked her head out of it. Softly she breathed out…

'_Commence Scan…'_

A moment later the perimeter scan was complete, yielding no threats within their vicinity. A sigh of relief passed her lips and she staggered back into the heart of the cave. Her body wanted nothing more than to fall over into the dirt, but she needed to make a fire. As she lifted a couple logs from the pile, she silently praised herself for stocking up the last time she had passed through. Starting the fire was simple enough; soon it was blazing, warming the area sufficiently.

She huddled around it, eyes reflecting the dancing flames. Though she wasn't staring into them, no rather she stared at the blonde figure across the way. Shizuru hadn't moved from the position on her knees beside her friend since they'd arrived, nor had she said anything.

"I think she's still in shock."

The sudden voice beside her ear caused Natsuki to jump. Her narrowed eyes shot over to Alyssa who crouched beside her.

"No doubt." She replied, letting her eyes slowly wander back to Shizuru.

Alyssa licked her blood crusted lower lip. "So that's the woman you have been seeing?"

Natsuki simply nodded once to confirm.

"I see." The Lieutenant smirked and plopped down onto the ground beside her friend, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Definite points for taste Kuga, but do you really know what's waiting for us if we take her back to Garderobe?"

There was the point Natsuki knew Alyssa was getting to. She sighed, her nose twitching slightly as she averted her gaze to the ground. "Mm." She hummed her affirmation.

"Well?" Alyssa prodded.

Natsuki's jaw clenched, her head snapping to the side. She wasn't really in the best spirits for this interrogation. The sudden movement caused Alyssa to raise a brow and lean back a tad.

"What would you have me do, Alyssa?" Natsuki's voice was low, and surprisingly curt. "Leave her behind for that fucking Android?"

"Whoa, calm down a minute I'm on your side remember?" Alyssa held up her hands in defense and shook her head.

"All I'm saying is, are you prepared for the shit storm? Bringing a human back to Garderobe is bad enough, but two, and one of which you have admitted feelings for… Heh, you're asking for Captain Suzushiro to bury you underneath that prison she's so fond of." She chuckled dryly while rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm sure I'll be there to keep you company if it's any consolation." A sigh passed her lips and she reclined back onto her palms, eyes focused on the fire.

Natsuki frowned. She hadn't fully thought through all of the possible tribulations stemming from bringing Shizuru back to the Compound, but what other option did she really have? None appealing enough to entertain! Of course that wasn't her only problem was it? There was the small matter of physically attacking the Captain of Garderobe before she'd left. Her stomach cramped painfully and she sighed. "I've _really_ fucked up this time."

Alyssa pursed her lips and gave a nod while slapping her friend across the back. She got a growl in return that made her chuckle. "Yep, you sure have kid. No worries, we'll figure something out…We always do." The last part of her sentence softened and she glanced over to the HiME, fighting the urge to pull her into a hug. They had been through a lot of tight jams in the past, but always managed to squeeze out virtually unscathed. Would this time prove different? She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried.

"Natsuki…"

The soft call of her name brought the HiME's attention up and to the tawny haired woman standing to the opposite side of her. She instantly stood, grimacing from the shift of weight onto her injured leg. It had already begun to heal, but the damage was severe enough to warrant some extra attention. "Shizuru?"

"What do we do now?" Crimson eyes bore into emerald, needing some sort of reassurance.

Natsuki licked her lips and reached out, locking her hand with one of Shizuru's. "Remember what I told you about the HiME?" She got a nod. "We're taking you to the place where they're born…"

Shizuru's brows dipped low on her forehead as she stared questioningly up at Natsuki.

"It's a large military compound, you and your friend will be safe there. We can get her help; get you looked at…The Android won't be able to find you inside the walls of Garderobe." Natsuki's fingers caressed Shizuru's palm, tickling it lightly.

"But…" Shizuru glanced down and then over to Alyssa. "I heard you say that was a bad idea for several reasons. One being humans – " Saying that word in reference to herself and Chie seemed odd to say the least. Up until the other day she was sure Human's were the _only _beings.

The hand around Natsuki's tightened, causing only a slight outward grimace due to the instant shooting pain in her injured forearm.

"Natsuki I – " She sighed and brought her gaze back up to the woman in front of her. "I've caused you enough trouble." It was true wasn't it? Ever since meeting the woman she had been such a tremendous burden.

"Don't talk like that." Natsuki snapped sharply, squeezing Shizuru's hand afterward. "It should be clear I care about you Shizuru, so don't…" Her brows furrowed at her own sudden admission. "Talk like that…"

From the sidelines Alyssa watched the interaction with a brow raised. She had never heard Natsuki speak to someone like that before, not with that amount of apparent concern and emotion. Even during their short time as more than just friends…She'd never experienced that side of the woman. The connection between these two was painfully obvious. A twinge inside of her chest caused her to look away.

A second later she rose to her feet and retreated to one of the far sides of the cave. Sliding down the wall, she crossed her arms loosely over her midsection. "No use worrying about it anyway, the decision's already made."

Two pairs of eyes turned on her and she closed her own, letting her head rest back against the rough rock. "Get some rest; we're moving out in a couple hours." She said flatly.

Natsuki sighed. Regardless of trying her damndest not to, she had drug her Lieutenant into this mess. A pang of regret shot through her chest and she brought her eyes back around to the front.

Crimson eyes watched closely, trying silently to work out the woman's inner turmoil. "She's right." Shizuru nodded toward Alyssa. "We need to rest as much as possible, but first let me…" Her hand slid up the side of Natsuki's tattered leather jacket and began to peel it off. Laying it aside she peered at the various cuts and scratches that had penetrated the rough material. A sigh passed her lips. "Can I?" She met curious jades as she fingered the collar of Natsuki's dark blue t-shirt.

Scarlet tinted Natsuki's cheeks but she shrugged it off and gave a single nod. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to argue. If she weren't so damn exhausted she would have just opted to use the Star, but to do that now would risk her blacking out…And that, well that wouldn't be acceptable right now.

Shizuru carefully hooked her fingers underneath the bottom of the T-shirt, pulling it carefully up and over the toned body of Natsuki who stood there as rigid as a stone statue. Eyes were downcast, cheeks were red, and she was…_Beautiful_.

Tossing the shirt aside Shizuru examined the muscular body in front of her, being sure to take a brief moment to admire its curvature and cut lines. Just as indicated by the marred jacket, several cuts and gashes crisscrossed Natsuki's body. Some were mere scratches, but a couple appeared deep enough to cause a ripple of worry in the doctor's mind.

"I'll need to bind some of these." She glanced upward for any indication of hesitation. When she found none she, took part of her v-neck t-shirt 'round the bottom and ripped a nice sized sliver of it off. This portion was used around Natsuki's ribs to seal off a rather nasty looking gouge. Another smaller piece was wrapped around the woman's slashed shoulder, looping underneath her armpit and tied off at the top.

Shizuru knelt down, glancing up to the curious eyes watching her. "Can you give me your belt please, Natsuki?" She asked calmly, reaching up with her right hand expectantly. The HiME hesitated but finally complied and yanked the belt from the loops on her jeans. It was placed neatly in the doctor's hand.

She took it and wrapped the length around Natsuki's injured thigh. Pulling it through the latch she nibbled her lower lip. "This is going to hurt a bit, please bear with me." She waited a moment and then yanked the belt firmly in place, slipping the hook into the hole to keep it from moving. Underneath her touch she felt she muscles constrict and heard the sharp hiss pass from the woman above her. "Kanin Na…" Her brows dipped together and she sighed softly, mentally berating herself for causing such hardships for Natsuki.

Natsuki shook her head while exhaling noisily. "It's alright, thank you…" Her voice was just a bit strained due to clenched teeth. After a moment the pain subsided enough for her to relax. "Thank you, Shizuru." She repeated, catching the woman's fleeting eyes and holding them. Something passed between them that seemed to ease the doctor's mind, even if only slightly.

"Excuse me." Shizuru said, looking past Natsuki and toward the blonde that occupied the far wall. Two cobalt eyes opened and peered questioningly over at her. "Do you mind if I examine your injuries?" Her brows lifted slightly and she took a step toward Alyssa.

The Lieutenant raised a slender brow, glancing toward Natsuki who was giving her a shrug. "Ah – " She sat up, legs pulling underneath her and crossing. "I'm not really hurt or anything." That wasn't entirely true.

"What about your side?" Shizuru motioned toward the ripped uniform jacket, the edges of which were stained red. Coming to kneel beside Alyssa, Shizuru reached over and timidly removed the officer's uniform jacket.

Alyssa didn't stop her. Instead she watched curiously, head tilted to the side. The human had nerve to reach out and touch her like that without permission. "It's nothing." She said, slightly gruffer than she'd wanted to. Shizuru's hands stilled against her skin, ceasing their mild probing of the injured area. "Uh – " Alyssa suddenly blushed and cleared her throat. "I mean, thank you for… Ah, looking out for us." She gave a slight nod.

Those hands picked up once more, eventually falling back to the end of her t-shirt. Alyssa reached down and stopped her from tearing it further. "Use mine, it's alright." She reached down and took the edge of her black shirt into her hands and ripped off a sizable piece. It was pressed into Shizuru's hands.

She took it and proceeded to wrap it around Alyssa's midsection, tying it off tightly to staunch blood flow. "Is there anywhere else?" Her eyes searched the cobalt's watching from above. When she got a shake of the head she pushed from the ground and rose to her full height. "My name is Shizuru Fujino, by the way." She bowed her head slightly. "Thank you for what you did tonight…I'm not only in Natsuki's debt, but yours as well – Ah…" Her brows furrowed when she realized she didn't yet know this woman's name.

Alyssa chuckled. "I can see why she likes you." A smirk graced her lips. Oh she could see a lot of things now, but she wasn't about to let on…Not just yet. "First Lieutenant Alyssa Searrs, at your service now Ms. Shizuru Fujino." She gave a weak salute.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Searrs, for everything." Another bow of the head, this time slightly lower.

"Come on, I think we're past formalities." _More so than you know._ "I came to assist Natsuki anyway. Being her superior officer and all that, I couldn't just let her run off on a suicide mission alone." Her brows narrowed as she glanced to Natsuki who had just finished tugging her shirt down. Now she stood there looking smug with her arms crossed over her midsection.

"Superior officer my ass, I'm the HiME remember?" Jade eyes flashed challengingly.

Alyssa chuckled and wagged a finger. "That might be so, but I've still got seniority."

Natsuki snorted. "Yeah, believe me I know that grandma."

The Lieutenant growled at that comment, pointing a finger at the woman warningly. "Another outburst like that soldier and I'll string you up myself."

"I'd like to see ya try…" Natsuki sulked out while turning to face the fire, extending her palms out to warm them.

From behind her she could hear Alyssa sniggering. Shizuru watched the exchange with interest, a little ghost of a smile on her lips. Those two bickered like sisters, she thought it was adorable.

Pulling her attention from the two she made her way silently over toward the seemingly lifeless body of her friend. With a soft sigh she came to rest in seiza beside her, adjusting the white cardigan underneath Chie's head and covering her further with the spare blanket that had been inside of the cave. Reaching out she brushed some of the short locks from Chie's closed eyes, allowing them to linger against her cheek afterward.

"I'm so sorry I got you involved in this Chie…" Her voice was a mere whisper, but how she hoped the woman could hear her. Guilt spread from her mind into her heart and caused a deep ache within. "Please forgive me, forgive me for everything…"

A gentle squeeze on her shoulder brought Shizuru out of her thoughts.

"We'll get her help at the compound, she _will_ be alright." Natsuki's voice was strong and reassuring.

Crimson eyes peered up into jade and for a long moment communicated in silence before tearing away and focusing back on Chie.

Natsuki sighed and turned, returning to her place by the fire. She hoped she was right about Shizuru's friend being alright…She had to consider the fact that the Garderobe medical officers might not even tend to her, but rather leave her outside the gates to die like the outsider she was. Shizuru would never forgive her.

True to her word, Alyssa roused both women some hours later. Natsuki was up almost instantly, feeling a little spryer than before. Her nano-machines had been hard at work while her body rested. She was by far fully repaired, but definitely enough to make a difference.

Shizuru hadn't really slept per-se, more so dozed in and out while keeping watch over a still very much so unconscious Chie.

"Ready?" Natsuki asked, coming to stand beside the doctor.

"Mm." Shizuru gave a nod and stood just as Natsuki reached down to hoist Chie from the ground.

Natsuki shifted the woman's weight to a comfortable position. "Let's go then."

Alyssa had gone out before them, checking the immediate area for any signs of danger. She'd found nothing to indicate the Android had followed them. Some good news was better than none, and right now Alyssa would take what she could get…Once they got to Garderobe they wouldn't be spared an ounce of good anything, of that she was positive.

"We're ready Lieutenant." Natsuki spoke up suddenly from behind, causing Alyssa to turn and look her and Shizuru over briefly.

"Well then let's go and get this over with, eh?" Alyssa smiled, though it was lacking any true mirth behind it. She started off down the path, deciding to take point for the remainder of the journey.

Four hours of grueling terrain had brought them to the outside perimeter of the Compound. Alyssa peered silently over the large ravine, trying to decipher how many guards were posted. Behind her a ways stood Shizuru and Natsuki, both of them silent and awaiting orders.

"I can see four at the front entrance alone. Moderately armed, but they seem on high alert judging by their body language." She cleared her throat and turned around to face the others. "No doubt they're waiting on us." A smirk graced her lips. "We shouldn't keep them any longer." She began navigating her way down the side of the ravine.

Natsuki gave Shizuru a reassuring look before urging her forward. They followed closely behind Alyssa, coming upon solid ground a moment later a short ways in front of the guards who were already scrambling into formation.

Alyssa stepped out in front, hands up. "Lieutenant Alyssa Searrs bringing in HiME Natsuki Kuga and two wounded humans... We're to see Captain Suzushiro; I believe she is expecting us."

Inside of the Compound Captain Suzushiro was indeed expecting them. One of the patrol guards had alerted her to the arrival of Alyssa and Natsuki, and she along with Yukino and a small contingent of tactical officers made their way to the front gates without hesitation. Heavy gates opened and the officers filed around the fugitives. From between them stepped Haruka, her lips upturned into a snarl.

"You're damn right I'm expecting you." She growled.

Yukino came up beside Haruka, hoping her presence would keep the Captain from going off too severely. Ever since Alyssa and Natsuki had left after the incident…Haruka had been a seething madwoman. It had taken all of Yukino's skills to deter her counterpart from dispatching the entire HiME fleet to track down the rogue pair and bring them back for immediate _decommissioning._

Haruka took a deep breath, puffing out her chest as she prepared to lay into the two in front of her. However, her eyes affixed to the figure in the background and all coherent thought left her mind. Her jaw went semi-slack and she took a step back, staring in disbelief.

Alyssa pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her midsection, giving Haruka a look that said 'Uh huh, now what?'

Captain Suzushiro turned and glanced over her shoulder to Yukino who wore a mirrored look of astonishment. Haruka's jaw visibly tensed and she squared her stance, narrowing her eyes to mere slits as she turned back to the _stranger_ amongst familiar. _**"You…"**_

Natsuki's brows furrowed as she looked from Haruka to Alyssa, and then back to Haruka. She followed the Captain's line of sight and stepped aside, now also looking at Shizuru who stood there staring questioningly between all three women.

* * *

A/N –

Well… I sure hope that was as much fun to read as it was to write! As usual THANK YOU to everyone who has kept up with this story and to those that have stepped forward and left reviews. I appreciate all of you more than you probably realize ^_^ Since this new chapter is finally posted I will probably spend a little time playing catch up with my other works… Keep an eye open for updates! Thanks again all of you and please don't be afraid to hit that review button or send me a PM. Cheers and happy holidays!


End file.
